Scre5mMy Version
by Agreene
Summary: A new killer has emerged taking on the persona of Ghost Face. This new killer has targeted the original survivors and their children. Will the survivors make it out of this latest nightmare alive?
1. Triple Murders

Scre5m

Triple Murders

It's night time on a Thursday evening in the town of Orange county. Three rowdy teens are in a ford explore moving through town. The three teens are Shaun Worth, Matt Vallejo and Denise Hammond. The car belongs to Shaun as he is the one driving. All three are the product of rich parents who hardly pay any attention to them. Denise is about five feet tall with blond hair, blond eyes and the body to die for. She's got a brain but jus prefers to do her own thing. School is not one of her priorities. Mr. Hammond is a business man who spends majority of his time on business trips. Mrs. Hammond is a lawyer. She spends most of her time bedding her male clients. Both her parents are out of town and have been for the past week. Denise didn't care though it met her spending more time fucking her boyfriend Shaun. Shaun is about five feet ten inches tall with brown spikey hair brown eyes and a little fuzz under his chin he calls hair. He's actually a pretty smart guy. He just feels that if his father isn't going to take his education seriously then why should he? Mr. Worth is a doctor who's always on call. Shaun lost his mother when he was ten years old. With his father working so much, he hadn't had time spend with Shaun. Shaun began smoking pot and hanging with his friends. He throws wild parties and has sex with Denise in his house as well as hers. Matt is about as tall as Shaun is, lanky with brown hair and blond streaks in them, he has blue eyes and loves to just lounge. Matt isn't just a pothead, he can also be a good con artist. He has coned his parents out of thousands of dollars. Hell his monthly allowance is a thousand dollars a month. Surprisingly Matt doesn't blow this his allowance like most teens his age. Go figure. Matt's parents sell and own jewelry stores all across the country. Matt though doesn't care about that. He just wants get laid, smoke pot and hang out. He's a pure stoner. All three are in Shaun's car as he drove getting high off the bag pot in his car.

"Dude, watch that shit." Shaun said. "I'm not trying to get pulled over the fucking police."

"Fuck the police man." Matt said. "They ain't shit. They can suck my dick." Matt laughs as his own joke.

"What dick?" Denise asked as Shaun smirked.

"The one you sucked yesterday." Matt answers rudely.

"The dick I sucked on wasn't yours sweetheart." Denise rolling her eyes at him.

"Fuck you." Matt said.

"You wish." Denise retorts.

"You did." Matt answer laughing.

"In your dreams prick." Denise said as Shaun and Matt laugh at that.

"Oh shit. Let's get some movies." Matt said perking up.

"We can get some romantic flicks to watch." Denise said as both Shaun and Matt gave her a look. "What?"

"None of that romance shit. Let's get some horror flicks." Shaun said.

"I wanna see blood and guts spewing all over the place. That's fucking awesome man." Matt said.

"Jeese." Denise said.

Shaun's car pulls into the parking lot of the blockbuster store. All three get out the car. Matt put his bag of pot in his pants pocket. They all waked into the blockbuster store. The clerk at the counter is a young teen buy the name of Rick Martin. He's a Randy Meeks wanna-be without the murders and all. He's a fan of the horror genre the way Randy 20years ago but he's not a killer like Randy was. He's a dreamer. Shaun and Matt move towards the counter.

"Well if it isn't captain dipshit." Shaun said as Matt laughs. Rick looks up at them. He frowns hating the two potheads of Acres High.

"What's up dork? They got you working here this late?" Matt asked.

"Yep. What can I do for you gentlemen. I used the term loosely." Rick said. Rick is five feet six inches tall with red hair, brown eyes and has freckles. He's wearing a blockbuster shirt because that is the standard uniform for blockbuster employees. Rick works there four hours Monday through Friday and works a full shift on Sunday. He likes being able to have his own money. His family works hard but doesn't have the money that Matt and Shaun have.

"I used the term loosely." Matt mocked. "We got a joker over here"

"You guys cut it out." Denise said before moving towards the back to horror section. She found the howling, and Stabs 1-7. Then brought them to the counter.

"OOPS." Matt said knocking over a stack of popcorn on to the floor. Both fell out laughing.

"Real funny guys." Rick said as he leaves the counter to pick up the stack of popcorn. The manager here's the commotion and comes out of the office.

"It's time for you two to leave the store now." Came the booming voice of Mark the manager.

"Come on Mark we were just playing." Shaun said.

"Never the less, we're about to close up in an hour so go." Mark said. He was one man the teens didn't mess with. His six feet four frame made impossible for teens to fuck with him. He also played varsity football and is an expert in martial arts. No one dared to fuck with him. Mark was a nice guy but push his buttons and you'd regret it.

"Whatever." Matt said as he and Shaun left blockbuster.

"Such shitheads." Denise said. "Guys I'm really sorry about them." She apologized.

"It's ok." Rick said as Mark went back into the office. "So your checking out all of the Stab movies huh?"

"Yeah. I loved them." Denise said to him.

"You know they were based on the original murders in Woodsboro right?" He asked her.

"Well the first three were but Sidney Prescott threatened to sue the company so they started making shit up." Denise said. "Who cares anyway. They're still good."

"The first three were. Everything else sucked." Rick said ringing up the movies for her. "Listen, if you ever dump that douche, I'm here for you." He flirted. Denise chuckles.

"Thanks for that." She said taking the bag from him. "See ya."

"Later." Rick smiled as she left blockbuster. Rick liked her. Denise though she's known as the school slut was still a nice person. He didn't give a damn what people thought of her. He liked her. He shook his head as she disappears away from the store.

Outside of the video rental store, Matt had sparked up his stogie. He and Shaun were smoking. Both see Denise walking out of the store.

"Why do you two have be dickheads all the time." Denise yelled.

"Rick is a fucking pussy." Matt said.

"Yeah why do you care anyway?" Shaun asked her.

"I don't care. I just hate that you two act like fuck idiots all the time." Denise said.

"What took you so long babe?" Shaun asks. "You were chatting with that fag weren't you?"

"I was paying for the movies. Duh!" She said. Shaun stared at her a moment. "What?" She asked him.

"You're lucky you're fine." Shaun said to her as they headed back towards the car. The three arrive at Denise's house. A nice Victorian looking house that stands three stories tall. The entered the house locking the door behind them. They all headed into the living room. Denise places the movies on top of the entertainment system that houses a 60 inch flat screen television. There are three couches that surround the entertainment center. Shaun and Denise sit on one while Matt sat across from them. She turns on the Television. "Babe why did you get the Stab movies? They fucking sucked."

"What?" Matt asked shocked. "The stab movies were awesome."

"Yeah right." Shaun said. "They're fucking stupid."

"No way man. The stab movies are a classic." Matt answered.

"I have to agree with Matt on this one babe. The stab movies are great." Denise said.

"Yeah whatever." Shaun said.

"You know the stab movies are based on a true story?" Denise said as Shaun and Matt stare at her.

"No way? Really?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Well the first three were based on a true story. The rest were made up." Denise tells them.

"What true story is this?" Shaun asked skeptical.

"Well, the first one was based on the Woodsboro murders, the second was based on the Windsor college murders and the last one was based on the LA murders." Denise said to them.

"So who survived?" Matt asked.

"The survivors live here in town and we go to school with their children." Denise said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"No fucking way." Shaun said.

"It's true." Denise said to them.

"I don't believe that." Shaun said.

"What if I told you that the children of the survivors are William and Scott Loomis. The other two are Gabe Riley and Tommy Altieri." Denise revealed.

"LOOMIS?" Shaun asked.

"Yep." Denise said. "Will is nice but Scott is a bit of a pig."

"I hate Scott. He's always coming on to you. I wanna kick his ass." Shaun said angrily.

"What do they have to do with this?" Matt asked.

"They're parents are Sidney and Billy Loomis. Gabe's parents are Commissioner Dwight and Gale Weathers-Riley. Tommy is Gabe's cousin. His mother and father were both killed by Ghost face." Denise said.

"Shit!" Matt said. That's fucked up.

"Yeah. I feel for Tommy. His father was murdered before he was born and his mother was murdered ten years later. He was there and watched her get gutted." Denise said.

"That would've fucked me up." Shaun said revealing a bit of a sensitive side.

"Wait a minute, Gabe's mother is the host of Weathers Related?" Matt asked.

"That's her." Denise said.

"Lucky bastard. Not for nothing but Gale Weathers is hot for an older chick." Matt said.

"Yeah. I think William and Scott's mother Sidney is hot." Shaun said. Denise shoved him. "What she is. I didn't know she was one of survivors of Woodsboro. But man whenever she'd show up to school because of Scott's idiocy, she look so fucking sexy." He continued as Matt laughs.

"Hey. I don't think William would appreciate you talking about his mother like that." Denise said.

"So. He's a fucking mama's boy anyway." Shaun said. Matt nods.

"I think that story is full of shit anyway." Matt said.

"Whatever." Denise says. "I'm starting the movie." She said takes the disc for stab movie and puts it into the DVD drive. She then turns on the DVD player pressing play. The opening sequence for stab plays on the TV. Five minutes into the movie, Shaun has his arm around Denise's shoulder. He's already bored out his mind. Matt meanwhile is watching the movie intently. He is a big fan of horror movies. None of them notice ghost face movie within the house. Ghost face hides in the closet awaiting the moment to strike. Shaun can't keep his hands off Denise and is fondling her tits while sucking on her neck. This causes arousal on her part. She moans softly before getting on top of Shaun's lap. They go at it tongue kissing each other. Shaun's hands are everywhere. Matt can't help but be aroused by the make out session he sees before him but like a gentlemen, he doesn't stare. The movie keeps him busy as Casey Becker of stab is murdered. Shaun pulls back to catch air in his lungs.

"Wow." He said smiling very much turned on.

"We should take this in my room." Denise said.

"Yes we should." Shaun said as Denise got off of him pulling him by the arm. Shaun stood up off the couch as the two headed for Denise's room. "You're going to be ok out here by yourself dude?"

"I'm good. Go handle that ass." Matt said as Shaun chuckles. He and Denise head down the corridor disappearing into the room on the left. Matt continued to watch the movie stab. Bored and aroused, Matt gets off the couch and heads to the cabinet containing a collection of the DVD movies. He searches the bottom sleeve of DVD's a comes across something exotic. It's a porno featuring a woman with big knockers on the cover. Matt smiled to himself. "Bingo. Denise, you freaky bitch you." He said. He then removes Stab from the DVD player and replaces that movie with the porno. Matt positions himself on the couch. The movie begins to play. His dick twitches with anticipation.

Meanwhile, Shaun and Denise are naked under the covers having sex. Shaun is on top of her grinding her. He flips her over so that he's on top now.

"You ready for me to pound that ass?" He asked her.

"Yes." Denise said as he began to pound her hard. "OOOOHHHH." She moans.

This doesn't go unheard by Matt. The movie he put in has been playing for seven minutes. The scene is steamy. A blond is getting fondled by a guy with a huge penis. Matt notices the bulge in his pants and begins to massage it. The guy in the porno movie begins to suck on the blonde's perky tits. This drives Matt crazy. He pulls down the zipper on his jeans then puts his hand in his inside. He begins jerking himself off while staring at the woman's tits. He looked around to make sure he was alone. Satisfied, Matt pulls his penis from his trousers and begins to jerk himself long and hard. He leans back onto the sofa as he continues to pleasure himself. His groans go unnoticed by Shaun and Denise. Both Denise and Shaun are humping so hard. Her moans causing unbelievable pleasure.

Matt jerks himself harder and faster. His orgasm is vastly approaching. Little did he know, Ghost Face is approaching him from behind. He's unaware of ghost face's presence. Ghost face grips the knife tightly in its hand. Matt groans feeling his orgasm hit him hard. Ghost face stands there waiting for Matt's orgasm to past. He uses the handle of the knife and knocks Matt out from behind. He takes Matt's body and drags him off the couch and ties his body to a chair putting tape over his mouth. Matt is carried outside of the house.

Shaun and Denise are finished making love. Both are breathing heavy while lying on her bed. She looks over at him smiling. He smiles back at her. Despite being a jerk sometimes, Shaun was still a good guy.

"Was that the best you've ever had?" Shaun asked smirking.

"I've had better." Denise jokes. Shaun's smirk disappears. He playfully tickles. Denise.

"I'm the best you ever had. Say it." He orders.

"You're the best I've ever had." Denise obeys laughing. Shaun smiles but then he stops to listen for Matt. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"You hear that?" Shaun asked.

"No." Denise said.

"Exactly. It's a little too quiet." Shaun said getting up from the bed to get re-dressed. Denise follows him.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Shaun said as he left her room fully clothed. Denise smirked wondering if Matt was masturbating. She had no idea how right she was.

Meanwhile Shaun heads towards the living room to look for Matt.

"Alright buddy you're caught." Shaun said and realizes Matt isn't in the living room. He sees the dirty movie playing and smirks. Then heads over to the DVD player and turns it off. "You dirty boy you." Shaun said then turning around. He sees the blood on the couch and realizes that something has happened to Matt. "Shit. Matt." He calls his name but doesn't get a response. He moves towards the kitchen, his eyes darting all over the kitchen. He then notices something else from the corner of his eye. It's blood. He follows the trail of blood to the linen closet. He opens the door and sees more blood. "Fuck, Matt!" He said looking for Matt's body. It's obvious that Matt is around someplace because Shaun can see blood all over the floor. The only thing missing is Matt's body. Shaun hears a noise behind and turns to find ghost face there. Ghost Face knocks him out before he can say anything. His body is dragged outside and placed on the chair next to Matt. Both are tied up and gagged. Their mouths are covered to even if they came to, they'd never be able to warn Denise of the danger that lies ahead for her.

Denise's phone rings.

"Hello." She answers casually.

"Hello." Ghost Face says.

"Who is this?" Denise asks.

"Who do you think?" Ghost Face says teasingly.

"Matt, is this you?" Denise asks smirking. Ghost Face doesn't respond. He wants her to place this game. "If you're trying to scare me it's lame. I've seen all the stab movies and your imitation of ghost face is lame."

"This isn't Matt." Ghost Face says more firmly now. Denise's smirk disappears somewhat.

"Ok then who is this?" She asks.

"Guess?" Ghost Face challenges. She doesn't respond. Denise thinks Matt is trying to scare her. A metallic sound can be heard. Ghost face laugh over the phone in Matt's voice. "Ok you got me Denise." Denise smirks.

"I told you." Denise smirks letting her guard down for a second. "You had me going there." The metallic sound is heard again.

"I still do." Ghost Face said laughing at his own prank. Denise goes silent. She's not sure who is on the phone with her right now. Her senses go on high alert. "Are you there?" Ghost Face asks.

"Who is this?" Denise asks more alarmed.

"I'm not Matt and I not Shaun." Ghost Face told her.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Denise asked her patience wearing thin.

"Think of me as your host. You've seen the stab movies. We're gonna play a little game." Ghost Face told her.

"What movie trivia? That's been done to death. Can't you be a little more original? Why copy a bullshit horror movie?" Denise asked annoyed now.

"I didn't say it was movie trivia but. I said it's going to be a game. Fun for me, deadly for you." Ghost Face said laughing. "Besides, movie trivia is a classic. Since you love horror movies so much, why don't we start there?"

"I'm not going to play this fucking game with you. People who don't play the game get to live." Denise said.

"You think so huh?" Ghost Face asks taunting her.

"Yeah I do." Denise said confidently.

"Well if you don't play this game, then Matt and Shaun die a very brutal death. You sure you're giving up on the game now?" Ghost Face asks her. Denise is more alarmed now. "It's been awhile since you've heard from that boyfriend of yours and his dumb ass friend. Don't you wann play the game Denise? Don't you wanna save them?" Ghost Face asks chuckling.

"You're lying." Denise said her voice shaky. "You're fucking lying."

"Am I? If you think I'm lying, see for yourself." Ghost Face told her. Denise hangs up the phone and leaves her room.

"MATT! SHAUN!" Denise yells looking over the house for them. Suddenly the lights go out. "SHIT! SHAUN! MATT! Where the fuck are you guys?" She asks. "If you two fuckers are trying to scare me, I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill your asses myself." Her phone rings again. "What?"

"Have you found them yet?" Ghost Face taunts.

"Where are they?" Denise asks.

"You checked everywhere but the back porch." Ghost Face says laughing. Denise goes to the back door but stops. She's seen the Stab movies way too many times not to understand how it works. Her breathing is shallow, her heart is pounding. Is this just some scare tactic or was someone really trying to kill them. She didn't know. All she knew is that her boyfriend and friend are missing. She needed to find them. A thought of calling the police came to mind but they wouldn't get there in time. What if Matt and Shaun were already dead? How would she explain that? Could she explain that? Would the police even believe her? More importantly, would she survive this? She couldn't answer this. She shut her eyes praying that this was a joke. A bad one but a joke none the less. She reaches for the light to the back porch and turns it on. She gasps at the sight before her. Before her are Matt and Shaun tied to the chair on the back porch. Ghost Face laughs harder.

"Oh god." Denise said as she's about to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ghost Face said.

"Who is this?" Denise asks as she is crying now.

"Guess." Ghost Face says to her.

"Don't hurt them please." Denise said.

"That all will depend on you sweetheart. Does this look familiar to you?" Ghost Face asks her. Denise racks her brain realizing what's happening is a page out of the first stab movie only there are two victims tied up not one. She's the Casey Becker of Stab while Shaun is the Steven Orth of Stab. Matt was an extra piece to the puzzle. Ghost Face gets to kill three people instead of two. This was different even to Denise. This was new territory for Ghost Face.

"What do you want from me?" Denise asked crying. She no longer thinks this is a joke. This very real and it's scaring her.

"Remember that game I told you about? We're gonna play a game. This game is different. Unlike the stab movies, we have two victims instead of one. For every three answer you get right, one lives, You do the same for the other and they both live. You answer just one wrong and that one dies. Then there's the bonus round. This is where you play to save yourself. Can you do save them and yourself Denise?" Ghost Face asks her.

"Please don't this. I don't know if I can." Denise says crying.

"You better because if you don't, I'll kill them right now and then I'll get you. Make up your mind sweetheart. What's it going to be?"

"Ok I'll play the game." Denise said crying. After all what choice did she have?

"Smart choice. Turn the porch light off again." Ghost Face orders her. She does. "Now let's the game started shall we?" Ghost Face said as a light is shined on Matt. "It looks like our first victim I mean contestant is Matt."

Meanwhile both Matt and Shaun have come to and realize where they are. They cannot see Denise but she can see them. Both of their chairs are a few feet from the other.

"Ready Denise." Ghost Face asks. Denise whimpers. "Name the killer in Halloween?"

"Michael Myers." Denise whimpers.

"Yes!" Ghost Face exclaims. "Very good. Next question. Name the killer in Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Leather face." Denise whimpers again getting the answer right. She hoped that with each answer she gets right the person doing this would leave them alone.

"Wow, you are as smart as you are hot." Ghost face says laughing. "Now for the last question. Name the game jigsaw played with his victims in the movie Saw?"

"He had them trapped. There was no game." Denise said.

"That's incorrect Denise." Ghost Face said to her.

"Not it's not. Jigsaw had them trapped." Denise yelled. "He didn't kill them."

"I never asked you if he killed them. I asked you what game was, he playing. You answered wrong. He had the victim's trapped but they had to survive. It was a game of survival sweetheart. I'm afraid you got that wrong. Now Matt has to die."

"No please." Denise begs but her plea falls on def ears.

"MATT!" Shaun can be heard screaming as ghost Face slits him open from his chest to his groin. Denise can hear the stabbing sound. She reaches for the porch light and turns it on. She sees Matt's insides spilled out on the lawn out back.

"Oh god." Denise says crying shaken up by the sight of her friend. Ghost Face laughs.

"One down, one to go." Ghost Face says. "It's Shaun's turn." The light shines on Shaun. "Turn it off again Denise." She does crying. "You can save Shaun and yourself."

"Please go away." Denise said.

"Win the game and I go away." Ghost Face says. "Name the killer in Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Freddy Krugar." Denise cries out.

"Yeah I knew you'd know that one. Name the demon child in the Omen?" Ghost Face asks.

"Damien." Denise cries out again.

"Good girl. Name the actress in The Shining?" Ghost Face asks.

"Uh, uh. Um Heather Langenkemp." Denise answers wrong.

"Wrong again Denise." Ghost Face says. "You know what happens now."

"NOW!" Denise screams. Another stabbing sound can be heard. Shaun is ripped open from one side to the other. Denise quickly turns the porch light on again and is met with the gruesome sight of Shaun's dead body. His insides sitting on the outside on his lap. Blood is everywhere. Ghost Face is laughing really hard. "Motherfucker. MOTHERFUCKER!" Denise cries out.

"Hope you're better at saving your life than you were at saving Matt and Shaun's lives." Ghost Face said obviously enjoying the handy work.

"Fuck you!" Denise shouts.

"Now, now watch your tongue Denise or I'll cut it out." Ghost Face threatened. "Now for your last series of questions."

"Go away. Leave me alone." Denise said.

"I will but only if you answer these next questions." Ghost Face told her.

"No! I'm not playing this fucking game anymore." Denise shouts defiantly.

"Your call." Ghost face says to her hanging up the phone.

"Hello! Hello." Denise asks. She drops the phone and takes off for the front door of her house. Something hits her in the head from behind. She falls flat on her face. A figure moves towards her. Denise turns over on her back and locks up at the figure dressed in a ghost face costume. Ghost Face raises the knife poised to strike. Denise screams as she's stabbed ten times to her death. Ghost Face disappears without being seen.


	2. The Loomis

Scre5m

The Loomis'

Tossing and turning in his bed is William Loomis. The young kid who is one half of twins is now seventeen years old. He and his brother Scott are now teenagers and one year away from graduating high school. Well William may but Scott is another story. William has filled out since the events that took place six years ago. He and Scott were both twelve at the time and were terrorized by ghost face. They even came so close to losing their parents. If it hadn't been for William shooting his uncle, his father Billy would've been killed and he got some measure of revenge for his uncle stabbing his mother Sidney. Sweat beads pore off his face as he having a nightmare. His eyes shoot open as he launches up from his bed. He looks around and sees that nothing his room is out of place. His breathing is rapid but slowing down to normal. He sighs heavily sitting up. He runs his hand through his long hair. William stood up getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

The young man shy boy turned teen has filled out. He's about six feet tall now, muscularly toned keeping in pretty good shape. He's not as shy as he use to be when it comes to the opposite sex. William is still as laid back as Sidney is but he's less shy now. Since the events took place in Woodsboro, William, Scott, Sidney Billy and Jill returned to Woodsboro. William began having nightmares shortly after. He asked Sidney if they could enroll him into martial arts classes. He's been taking them ever since. He's currently a brown belt in tae kwon do. William has also competed in several tournaments winning one trophy after the next. Billy and Sidney were there for them all. He turns on the water and splashes water on his face. He looks up into the mirror and for a split second sees the menacing face of Ross Hoss with a bullet in his head. The same one put there by William. William has a panic look on his face then spins around and finds no one there. He spins back around to the sink. His heart is beating quicker. He sighs again. This was the fiftieth time this nightmare has occurred. If he didn't get a decent night's sleep, he'd go crazy. Lucky for him he's going to counseling. He uses the towel hanging up on his shower curtains and dries his face. He then heads back into his bedroom. He glances at the clock. It reads 4:30am. He sighs again grabbing his grey t-shirt and heading towards the door leaving his bed room. He walks across the hall and peeks into the room to see his brother Scott sprawled out on the bed in his boxers. His hand is in his boxers. William smirks then gently closes the door. He heads down the hall towards the master bedroom. The door was cracked open. William peeks in and sees his parents fast asleep. Billy is leaning on Sidney as the long time couple sleep. William smiled at that and then slowly closes the door.

He heads down the stairs to the kitchen. Everything was off in the house. He made sure to check all of the locks and that everything is closed. He heads to the kitchen and grabs a cup from the cupboard. He turns on the faucet to get some water. William drinks the water down trying to get some liquid into his system. Killing his uncle was something haunting William for the last six years. He didn't want to kill him. He was all about family but Ross sought out revenge and when William saw that his mother was laid up in the hospital fighting for her life after being stabbed and his father being choked out by Ross, he had no choice but to stop Ross. If he did the right thing, why had he felt so bad about killing his own uncle? William couldn't answer this. He went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He put his hands in his face and cried. It hurt him deeply to have done what he did but again he had no choice. It still didn't dull the pain.

He stood up and headed into the place he called his sanctuary. His mini gym. Billy had this made for him to practice his martial arts uninterrupted. The mini gym also holds work out equipment as well. Sidney and Billy can be seen using it as well as Scott. Jill and her friends have even used the small gym a time or two. William mostly uses it to practice his martial arts skills. He decided it was time for a work out session. He didn't care that it was 4:30 in the morning, he couldn't sleep and this was how he calmed his nerves. William bowed his head sticking to tradition. He gets into position and begins to perform a kata.

The alarm clock in the master bedroom goes off. Billy Loomis reaches over and turns it off. The clock read 6:00am. He was hoping to get another thirty minutes of sleep in. Sidney moans softly feeling her husband's morning wood graze ass. Both are naked under the covers. After a little late night romp between the sheets, both were feeling especially tired. Sidney smiles thinking about their love making. Billy's love making skills have gotten better over the years they've been married. Making her have multiple orgasms was incredible. He himself had at least three. Sidney had six. She had never had six orgasms in the same night. They figure another half hour wouldn't hurt. However it wasn't to be. They heard the sound of loud music blasting. It was coming from Scott's room. Both Sidney and Billy groaned.

"I'm going to kill him." Sidney said jokingly. She was annoyed as this is an everyday thing with Scott. He blasts his music while getting ready for school. "You talk to him this time. I'll go make breakfast."

"Ok." Billy said as they both got out of the bed. For a man in his early forties, Billy has aged gracefully. The circles around his eyes tell his age and the graying gotee he has didn't help. Billy didn't feel old though. Keeping in great shape helps. With a son taking martial arts and the other into baseball, he and Sidney spent a lot time working out trying to keep up with their kids. Billy himself had become a private investigator. The company he worked for sold it and Billy had gotten a huge payday. He got his private investigator's license and started a small business. He has connections just about everywhere in the country. He has even worked cases for his good friend Dewey Riley. Billy heads down the hall to Scott's room. He knocks on the door. "Scott!" Billy shouts but his son can't hear him.

Scott is up in the shower singing to his favorite rock group. He's certainly filled out as well. The young boy who was flirted with the ladies at the age of twelve turned into the brash, outspoken, flamboyant, flirtatious teenager he is today. Scott is not as book smart like William and hates to study but will if William pushes him to. Scott also makes flirting look like an art form. Scott has also taken up another hobby. Baseball. When the Loomis family returned home, they tried to get things back to normal. Scott had been on the peewee baseball team and joined the little team in orange county. Since then Scott has become a popular young man. He adores the ladies and thrives on being the center of attention. The trick for him was not letting it get to his head. It also helped that he and his family did not bring up ghost face. Scott having taken his shower moves towards the bedroom again to change into his clothes. He's singing loudly while putting on his boxers. Billy opens the door.

"Scott!" Billy yells.

"Morning dad." Scott said to him.

"Morning. You mind turning down the music. It's too early for that." Billy asked.

"You got it dad." Scott said turning down his tunes but singing loudly. Billy smiled closing the door. Scott continues to get dressed while music blared in his room.

After brushing her teeth, Sidney had peeked into William's room and noticed he wasn't there. She figured he was probably in the gym working out. Something she was accustomed to. She headed for the door that led to the gym. She could hear William grunting as if he was lifting weights. She knew what he was doing. She watched as William performed kicks at tremendous speeds and threw various punches. He was shirtless. His muscles ripped whenever he moved. Sidney was impressed with her teenage son but also worried. She knew he was still having the dreams and had consoled him on numerous occasions but nothing she said registered. William stopped when he saw Sidney.

"Morning ma." William said to her.

"Morning honey. Couldn't sleep huh?" Sidney asked. William nods. "Honey, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine mom. I promise." William said picking up his shirt and putting it around his shoulders.

"You're not sleeping, you come down here all time of the night to work out. Baby if you don't rest, you're going to pass out. I don't want that happening." Sidney said to him.

"I know mom. I promise I'll sleep ok. Please stop worrying." William said trying to keep Sidney from worrying about him. He gave her a reassuring look. Sidney smiles at him. William smiles back.

"Come on. It's almost time for school. You need to get ready." Sidney said to him.

"Ok. I'll catch a quick shower and get dressed." William said jogging back into the house and up the stairs. Sidney watched him wondering how he could have so much energy with a lack of sleep. Billy high fived William on the way down the stairs as William came up the stairs.

While the boys had gotten dressed for school, she and Billy made breakfast. She made the bacon and eggs while Billy made his famous blue berry pancakes. Scott is the first to come down stairs. He's dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt underneath a long sleeveless blue plad button down shirt and his sneakers. He has his backpack with him. William follows wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt under his black button down long sleeve shirt and his black boots. His hair is clean and smelling good. That's something else girls love about him. He has his backpack with him as well. All four are sitting down to breakfast.

"So bro, did you sleep well last night?" Scott asks.

"Somewhat." William replies.

"Is that why you were up at four in the morning in the gym?" Scott asked him. William looked over at him wondering how he knew this. Sensing this Scott responds. "Don't look at me like that. We're twins remember? I can sense when you're restless. Dude you're restless and it's making me restless."

"Really? I couldn't tell the way you were snoring last night." William said. Billy and Sidney chuckled.

"You're one to talk. Count whimpers in his sleep." Scott said as William smirks eating some of his bacon.

"Had the nightmare again son?" Billy asked. William nods. Sidney rubs his shoulder sympathetically. She and Billy understood what he was going through.

"You're still stressing over killing Ross?" Scott asks. William doesn't respond. Sidney looks at Scott frowning. "I don't know why you keep blaming yourself. The dude seriously had it coming. He stabs mom and almost kills dad. You did what you had to do, bottom line. I wouldn't keep stressing myself over it if I were you."

"I know bro. Can we not talk about that?" William asks finishing his food.

"I second that." Billy said.

"You're stressed bro. I have the solution a sure fire way to relieve stress." Scott told him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" William asks.

"Masturbate." Scott said as Billy laughs aloud. Sidney sighs deeply annoyed. William smirks.

"Scott!" Sidney said.

"What? It's a great stress reliever." Scott tells them.

"He's right." Billy said as Sidney looked at her husband annoyed. "What? It's true. You know how many times I jerked off to so I wouldn't think about sex while were dating?" Billy asked as Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Ok, didn't need to know that." William said as Scott laughed.

"Hey dad, how long did it take before mom gave it up?" Scott asked amused by his parents' revelation.

"Scott!" Sidney said to him.

"Almost two years." Billy answers.

"Billy, stop encouraging him." Sidney said. William chuckles.

"I'm sorry baby but he asked and you know I don't lie to my boys." Billy said to her. Sidney rolled her eyes again.

"Can we finish our breakfast without talking about sex or masturbating?" Sidney asked as the guys laughed. She herself found it a little funny but talking about it at the table during breakfast was not on the menu this morning. Scott gets up and turns the TV on in the kitchen then sits back in his seat. The news is on. A reporter is reporting the news about the triple homicide.

"A neighbor made a gruesome discovery this morning. He found the bodies of three high school teenagers. The police were called to the scene. The three teens were slaughtered sometime last night. The names of the victims are Denise Hammond, Shaun Worth and Matt Vallejo. They were students at Acres high school.

"Shit." Billy said. William has a scared expression on his face. Sidney recognizes the look it's the same look she had when Cotton Weary was murdered.

"Mom." William says as Sidney instinctively puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad." Scott said as Billy pats him on the shoulder. "De Ja Vue all over again."

"No. No fucking way." William said.

"Language." Sidney said to him.

"Sorry mom." William said looking down.

"Dad, you should call uncle Dewey and aunt Gale." Scott said.

"And aunt Jill. There could be another killer out there." William said panicking.

"Ok guys calm down ok. For all we know this could be a random act." Billy said. He knew all too well what was happening.

"Your father's right. Why don't you two head to school ok? Try to keep things as normal as possible." Sidney said to them. Both Scott and William nodded and then got up from the table. They grabbed their backpacks.

"See you later ma." William said kissing Sidney on the cheek.

"Later ma." Scott said repeating the gesture.

"See you boys later." Sidney said smiling.

"Later dad." Both Scott and William said giving Billy the hand shake they came up with.

"Later boys." Billy said to them as they left the house. Both Sidney and Billy showered and got dressed for the day. Sidney had to meet with her new publicist. Like Gale, Sidney had become quite the writer. She's written a new book featuring teens being stalked by a killer in Orange County. The book sold millions and Sidney ended up going on an eight city book tour making sure to skip Woodsboro. She got dressed in her black skirt, pink blouse and black pumps. Sidney let her dark hair down to her shoulders. Billy meanwhile got dressed in his blue striped suit making sure to leave out the tie. He grabs his wallet and gun from the draw.

"Billy, do you think the murders are related to us?" Sidney asked adding stuff to her purse.

"Babe, don't ask that." Billy told her.

"Why not?" Sidney asked.

"Because it has nothing to with us. Let's not go there ok?" Billy tells her.

"You can't deny that those murders seem like things are happening all over again. If it is, I don't want our sons going through what we went through. It was bad enough that they were involved six years ago, I can't have them dealing with another freak out there killing people." Sidney said.

"Baby, come on." Billy said pulling Sidney into his arms. "Look, I know you think that there's another killer out there and that our boys will be in danger, but we don't know anything about these murders or if it has anything to do with us." Sidney sighs. "I'm going to see Dewey at his office. I'll call him, we'll talk and I'll get some information on the murders. You check up on Jill and talk with your publicist and we'll discuss this later." Billy said to her.

"What happens if there is another killer targeting our family?" Sidney said really worried, mainly for her boys. She wasn't too concerned for herself but her family was another story.

"Then we deal with it accordingly ok?" Billy told her.

"Ok." Sidney said as the two kissed.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later beautiful." Billy said kissing her again.

"Ok later stud-bucket." Sidney cooed as the two kissed again. She smiled at him Billy left the room then headed out of the house getting into his car and drove off. Sidney's smile disappeared. She knew all well what was happening. This has happened on four different occasions. She told her boys to try and keep things as normal as possible. So she was going to do the same. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror staring at the older version of herself, Sidney applied some make up to her face, fixed her blouse then grabbed her purse. Her car keys, wallet and cell phone were in her purse. Sidney headed down stairs leaving the house. She locked the door and headed to her car. Billy and Sidney owned a total of five vehicles. Since Billy's black Ford Explore, Sidney's silver porche, Scott's black Mercedes-Benz and William's Silver Lexus. They also have a family van that has been used whenever the four go on a family outing. With their careers taking off, both could afford new things, mainly a new home, five cars well four luxury cars. They already had the family van. Their lives had finally looked like it was getting better. Sidney even paid for Jill's apartment allow her to focus on school. Yeah the last six years have been a blessing. Until now.


	3. The Riley

Scre5m

The Riley's

The alarm goes off in the master bedroom of a huge mansion home. This would be the home of the Riley's. Dewey and his wife Gale and their two boys Gabe and Tommy live in the mansion. Gale's niece Rita Weathers came to live with the family. Gale's estranged sister asked her to look after her niece when she went into rehab. Dewey is the first up out of bed. He heads to the bathroom to get ready for work. Since the events that took place in Woodsboro six years ago, Dewey has moved to Orange County with Gale, Gabe and Tommy. Dewey was named the new commissioner of Orange County. With the money that he came into, Dewey had brought a big mansion, several cars and hired a maid. Dewey also has his own private investigative team that work for him and Billy heads up that team. Dewey has done a terrific job in Orange County and has been a part of more charity functions. He's also helped clean up Orange County's highest populated crime areas. Dewey is also popular in the community and loves his job. Not bad for a deputy turned Commish.

Gale got out of bed as well. The once cheesy reporter turned author has also done well for herself. After moving to Orange County with her husband, son and nephew, Gale was offered a chance of a life time. She was offered her own talk show. This was the big break she was looking for. Better late than never she thought but her time has come. She had hired a chap name Aiden Conners to produce the show. The show took off inviting celebrities guests to talk with as well talking about various subjects. She's even had the pleasure of interviewing her own husband giving the audience a laugh or two. Gale has also invited Sidney, Billy and their boys on to the show to compete with her Dewey, Gabe and Tommy in little fun games. This gave the show huge ratings making Gale one of the most watched talk shows in the country. Gale has talked about serious topics as well such as rape, bulimia, illnesses and diseases. The one topic she has stayed away from has been the murders that she and the others have been involved in. She quite writing to do the talk show mainly because she wasn't a stay at home kind of woman. She needed to be out and about doing what she loves to do. It's much easier now that Gabe and Tommy are both fifteen years old.

Gale and Dewey's relationship has been better. Though Gale felt trapped in Woodsboro and their relationship took a hit, she loves her husband with everything in her. After what happened six years ago, it was time for a change and both had mutual feelings about this. Since their move to Orange County things have been better. They spent more time together and have even went on vacation together. In fact, just his past summer, Dewey, Gale, Rita and the boys spent their summer at Disney World with Billy, Sidney, Jill, Robbie and their boys. The two families also headed to Australia as well to cap off their vacation. It was the first time in a long time since they were able to go on vacation. All had a great time taking pictures on their trip. They had a blast. Both Riley husband and wife are doing their morning rituals. Dewey is taking a shower while Gale takes a bath.

Gabe and Tommy who both have a room of their own had gotten up and bathed for school. While Gabe likes to bath every day, Tommy has yet to bath on a regular. He waited until he was good and smelly before he bathed. He felt had at least another day before he needs to shower. Gabe gets dressed in his grey jeans grey button down shirt with a wife beater underneath and his grey sneakers. Tommy is dressed in his blue jeans, black Nike T-shirt on and white sneakers. Both came down stairs with their backpacks. Tommy has been coping with the loss of his parents better than he has in the past. Though he misses them dearly, he's had Gale and Dewey not to mention Gabe in his life to comfort him. He's also had Scott and William to hang with that has made this easier. Dewey has him in counseling session to cope and move on with his life.

Rita Weathers, Gale's niece had moved to Orange County three years ago. Her mother sent her to stay with her aunt Gale due to drugs and alcohol. Gale had found out that her sister was a drunk and a drug addict. She decided to move Rita in with the family. Dewey was ok with this and hadn't met Rita until she moved in. They've become very close. She is seventeen years old and is into the whole Goth look but it's Gale who has her dressing a bit more colorful. Rita has already showered and is dressed in a green skirt with a black short sleeved blouse and her clack shoes. Her hair is curled down to her shoulders. Rita doesn't wear too much make up because she thinks it makes her look a bit slutty but she puts on a light shade of make-up to look casual. She has also grabbed her back pack and came downstairs.

Gale and Dewey are dressing for the day. Dewey is getting dressed into his black suit with white dress shirt, black tie and slacks. His hair has more grey than it did six years earlier but that's to be expected. Gale is getting dressed into her red dress, her hair is curled up into a bun and she is putting on her red pumps. Gale has had a little work done on her body but nothing noticeable. She applies some make up to her face before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning all." Gale said as she sits down at the table.

"Good morning kids." Dewey said sitting at the table.

"Morning." Came the voices of Rita, Tommy and Gabe.

"I'm so glad today is Wednesday." Gabe said.

"Why's that?" Gale asks.

"Two more days until the weekend." Gabe said. "Hey ma, have you and dad discussed what I asked you earlier this week?"

"You mean about you and Tommy going to that concert?" Gale asked.

"Yeah." Gabe responds.

"The answer is hell no." Gale said.

"Mom!" Gabe exclaims.

"Honey, I told you, I don't want you and Tommy going off to a concert on your own." Gale told them.

"You're mother's right buddy. The two of you are too young to be on your own at some concert." Dewey said defending Gale.

"Oh come on. We won't be alone. We'll be with five other teens. We're all chipping into see this concert." Tommy said.

"Yeah besides, we're old enough to handle this. We'll even give you the name and contact number of all our friend's parents just to keep track." Gabe pleads.

"Son, we already have that besides, we've called their parents' and they told us the same thing we're telling you. The answer is no." Dewey said.

"Aw man." Gabe said as he continues to eat his breakfast. "Hey dad can I borrow the car?"

"Seriously?" Rita asks sarcastically.

"What?" Gabe asks. Tommy chuckles.

"You're not old enough to drive dilweed." Rita said to him.

"Yes I can. I got my driver's permit." Gabe said.

"Cuz that only means you're learning to drive with an experienced driver." Tommy said.

"Ok, Rita you teach me to drive." Gabe asks. Gale and Dewey are amused by this.

"Uh no." Rita said to him.

"Why not?" Gabe asks.

"The last time I tried to teach you almost cost me my life." Rita said.

"You're alive aren't you?" Gabe said to her.

"You almost crashed the car!" Rita said as Gabe shook his head.

"I can do this. Just give me one last shot." Gabe said trying to get through to Rita.

"Hey aunt Gale, I have a new topic for your show." Tommy said.

"Yeah what's that?" Gale asks.

"Crash test dummies. Are they useful or can real people be the test dummies." Tommy said as if promoting a slogan. Gale laughs.

"That sounds cool. Can I be a part of that mom?" Gabe asks dimwittedly.

"You already are dilweed." Rita said they laughed. Gabe looked on trying to figure out what was just said. The boy is a good kid but not as smart as Tommy is. Dewey rubs his head.

"I'm done." Tommy said wiping his mouth with the napkin.

"What do you have planned today?" Gale asks.

"I have a few meetings to attend and I have to meet with Billy about a case he's working on for me." Dewey said. "What about you?"

"I have a meeting with the studio execs and will be there all day. Maybe." Gale said. If it was one thing she hated was to be in meetings all day. Today was the one day she wouldn't be taping her show.

"You two should be ready to leave because I'm not waiting on you again." Rita said.

"You two should be ready to leave because I'm not waiting on you again." Tommy said mimicking her. Gabe laughed.

"You say one more thing Thomas and I swear to god I will stick this fork in your ass." Rita warned holding the fork up in a threatening manner. Tommy smirked.

"Alright, no one's going to stick anyone in the ass. Rita chill out ok?" Dewey told her. Rita put the fork down.

"He started." Rita said.

"You started it." Tommy countered.

"Enough you two." Gale said getting up to put the plate in the sink.

"No more fighting." Dewey said as his cell phone rang. "I gotta answer this." He says answer his phone. He recognizes the number belonging to Billy. "Hey Billy what's up?"

"Dewey, have you seen the news yet?" Billy asked driving.

"No why?" Dewey asked.

"You should turn on the TV. It's not good. Three kids were murdered last night." Billy said. Dewey frowned hard. The last thing he needed was his reputation as the commissioner of the OC taking a hit.

"Hold on." Dewey said as Gale looked at him worried. "Gale, turn on the TV." He told her with Billy still on the phone. Gale turns on the TV. A report about the triple murder is being heard by all five. The room is silent as they listened to the news. Dewey and Gale share the same expression. Rita and Gabe are worried because they go to the same school the victims went to and both are worried about Tommy. Tommy frowns deeply and without warning gets up and leaves the house.

"Tommy!" Gabe called to him.

"Go check on him." Gale tells Gabe. Gabe nods then gets up from the table and leaves.

"Billy I'll meet you at my office." Dewey said.

"Ok." Billy said as they hung up their phones.

"Aunt Gale, Uncle Dew, what's going on?" Rita asks. "Does this have anything to do with you guys?"

"No." Dewey said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you head out to school ok?" Gale said trying not get her only niece worried.

"I'm worried about you two." Rita said.

"We appreciate that sweetie but everything's going to be ok. I promise. Ok." Gale told her. Rita smiles assuring Gale that she won't push. She heads towards the front door. "Dewey what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna figure out what's going on. I'll get my best men on this case. Meanwhile, I don't want you to worry and this somehow involves us, I will call you. Ok?" Dewey told her.

"Ok." Gale said as the two kissed. No longer did they keep secrets from each other and every case Dewey has worked on, Gale has known about. These two have come a long way.

Tommy is sitting outside of the house on the steps crying. He's not crying over the three teens he didn't know. He's crying because the murders remind him of his parents' murders. He wasn't around when his father was murdered but watching his mother die really did something to his psyche. The kid hasn't been able to cope and has been seeing a therapist the last six years. Just hearing about murders makes Tommy sob. He still has the scar left by the last ghost face killer. Gabe sees him and goes over to him.

"Hey cuz, you ok?" Gabe asks putting his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"No." Tommy said.

"Try not to think about what you heard on TV." Gabe told him. Bless his heart Gabe didn't know how to help his cousin. The only thing he could do was comfort him. Tatum was his aunt and had gotten past her death but Tommy was her son. It's harder for him.

"I can't." Tommy said sobbing.

"It's going to be ok." Gabe told him. Tommy wipes tears away from his face. "Hey you know who can help you."

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"Trying talking to aunt Sid. She lost both her parents die." Gabe said.

"Yeah. You're right." Tommy said. They hear loud music blasting as Scott's car pulls into the gates of the Riley residence. Scott's car pulls up several feet from where Tommy and Gabe are. Sitting in the passenger seat is William. He had decided to head to school with his brother for the first time in a long time.

"What up little cuz?" Scott yelled.

"What's up?" Gabe yells back. "Let's go." He said as he and Tommy got up from the steps. Rita comes out of the house carrying her backpack as well as hers.

"You two left these." She said to them.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"You ok T?" She asked genuinely concerned for him. He nods.

"Thanks Rita." Gabe said to her.

"You're welcome. See you at school." She said to them. She sees Scott in the car and sighs. "I see you're riding with dumb ass today?" She asked sarcastically. Gabe laughs.

"I heard that." Scott said.

"I know that was the whole point." Rita said.

"Come on I know you like me. Why don't we stop playing around and have sex." Scott yells. Rita shakes her head. "Come on, you wanna ride me?" Scott asks flirting. William can't help but smile at his brother's antics.

"You mean ride with you?" Gabe said.

"Don't correct me cuz. I know what I said." Scott said.

"No thanks. I don't think you can handle me." Rita responds.

"I would love to try." Scott said.

"Try what?" Gale can be heard saying as she moves outside of the house with Dewey.

"Oh nothing. Hey aunt Gale. Uncle Dew what's up?" Scott said. Gale smirks. Dewey waves.

"Late aunt Gale." Rita said. "See ya uncle Dewey."

"Have a good day kiddo." Dewey told her.

"Hey William, see you in school." Rita said smiling at him. William smiles back at her.

"See ya later ma. Later dad." Gabe said. Tommy waves to them.

"Later boys have a good day." Gale said. Dewey waves. Both Tommy and Gabe climb in the back seats of Scott's car. "Have a good day William."

"You to aunt Gale. Uncle Dewey. See you guys later." William said.

Scott's car pulls away heading from the gate and back on the road. Rita follows in her car.

"I'll see you later." Dewey said kissing Gale one last time.

"Later hon." She said heading back into the house and shut the door. Gale hoped that these killings had nothing to do with ghost face. To go survive being the target of ghost three different times was hard enough. Then having to go through it again six years ago was tough. She was getting too old for this shit. Enough was enough. However if there was another killer out there, then she, Sidney, Billy and Dewey would do whatever they had to do to keep their families' safe. Even if that met killing whoever is behind that costume.


	4. Jill RobertsLoomis

Scre5m

Jill Roberts-Loomis

7:00am the clock reads as it blares aloud waking the sleeping figures in the bed. One a female and the other a male. The female in the bed is none other than Jill Roberts-Loomis. Jill now a junior in college turns over in her bed and shuts the clock off. She groans turning back over closing her eyes again trying to get at least another half hour of sleep. Since the events six years ago, the now 23 year old has grown up. Her face shows signs of maturity, her breasts are fuller and her ass is plumped. Jill has filled out from the teen she was to the adult she is today. She even died her blond hoping to change her look a little. She completed her senior year at Acres High and then went off to school. She took a year off to travel with Robbie. Her relationship with Sidney has gotten so strong that the two were inseparable for a while. Once she arrived in Orange County with Sidney, Billy and the boys, Jill had her own room. She had begun seeing a therapist to help her cope with losing her friends. Things got better when Robbie and his family moved to town. She and Robbie continued where they left off in Woodsboro. He took her on many dates and the two even went on vacations with Sidney, Billy, the boys, Gale, Dewey, Rita and their boys. Jill never smiled so much. Yeah things had gotten better for her. She and Robbie also met some cool friends. Though things have gotten better for her, Jill still come to terms with what has happened. She often finds herself thinking about the events that took place six years ago. It brings her to tears every time. Talking to Sidney helped because not only had she lost friends but she had but she had also lost her parents so if anyone knew what it felt to lose someone it was Sidney. Once Jill got to college, she hadn't spent much time thinking about the events six years earlier. She spent most of the time attending classes with her friends and having Robbie helped as well. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

"Are you getting up?" Asked the voice in the bed next to her. The voice belongs to Robbie Mercer. Robbie turned over in the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. His hair is longer and he's sporting a gotee. Robbie also put on a few pounds. He added about twenty five pounds of muscles. He's sporting a full chest and six pack abs. Jill can't keep her hands off him. Since the events six years ago, Robbie has come to terms with what has happened. He realized a long time ago that he can't change what happened and has decided to move on with his life. He was glad to have survived the murders. I gave him the chance to be with Jill. He loved her so much. The past six years with her has made him happy. He had vowed that he'd make her happy and from what he can tell has accomplished exactly that. She looked over at him and smiled. "I take that as a no."

"Just thirty more minutes." She groans turning back over to face him. She lies there in nothing except her bra and panties. "Don't you have class today?" She asked him.

"Yes and then I have to work." Robbie said getting up from the bed. Jill lays there watching him. She really was in love with him. Robbie headed into the bathroom to wash up. Jill turned over in the bed again and closed her eyes. She decided to wait for Robbie to get out of the bathroom. She had no idea that Robbie came back out of the bathroom and is now standing over her. He leans over and kisses her forehead. Jill smiles.

"If you follow me into the bathroom, I'll give you a present." Robbie said bribing her. Jill's eyes open again. She knew what this met. Sex before class. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen are four friends of Robbie and Jill. Pete Stevenson, Michelle Emerson, Danielle Preston and Christian Carter are the friends Jill and Robbie have become accustomed to seeing. Danielle and Christian are dating while Pete is dating Michelle. Michelle is a young black girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a body like Tyra Banks. Her boyfriend Pete is a black a younger version of Tyrese. His body is fit and the guy's got abs that go on for days. He keeps his beard cut and neat and his brown hair is cut neatly. Danielle is a young white girl with black hair, green eyes and she too has nice taut body. Her boyfriend Christian is no slouch himself. The guy is a mix between Spanish and white with his skin being a caramel complexion. He has dark black hair, brown eyes and is another who keeps in shape sporting a muscular physic. The four met Robbie and Jill in high school. Danielle is closer to her Jill because she knows all about what took place in Woodsboro and in Windsor College. She knows because she lost her older brother Neil Preston. She has never told anyone about this because she just doesn't want to think about that. All four are in the kitchen eating breakfast. The girls had made enough bacon, eggs and pancakes for all of them.

"So where do you think Jill and Robbie are?" Christian asked taking a slice of bacon into his mouth.

"They're in her room." Michelle responds. Since entering college, She, Jill and Danielle decided to get an apartment together near campus. The rent was cheaper this way and all three pay their bills.

"How much you wanna bet they're in the shower fucking right now as we speak?" Pete said as Christian laughs.

"I'll take that bet." Michelle responds.

"I know better than to bet with you two." Danielle said she takes a sip of her coffee.

"So what do I get when I win?" Michelle asked confidently.

"You get me." Pete said.

"I already have you." Michelle said smiling.

"Ok, how about this. If you win, I'll be your slave for the entire week." Pete told her.

"Ok great." Michelle said smiling.

"But if I win you have to let me hit it doggy style." Pete told her. Christian laughed.

"Very funny." Michelle said.

"Come on." Pete begged.

"Ok fine." Michelle said.

"I wouldn't take that bet if I were you Michelle." Danielle said to her.

"I don't like doggy style but you do." Michelle responds.

"That's why you shouldn't have taken the bet dumb ass." Danielle laughs. Jill and Robbie come downstairs into the kitchen. "Speaking of the love birds. Hey you two. Good Morning."

"Morning." Jill said.

"Morning." Robbie said. Robbie walks over to the kitchen table. Jill fixed them two plates of food.

"So what took you two so long to come down stairs?" Pete asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jill said.

"I was wearing that ass out in the shower." Robbie said as the group laughed.

"Yeah!" Pete cheers. Michelle sucks her teeth.

"Damn." Michelle said angrily.

"What?" Jill asked.

"Why is he cheering?" Robbie asks.

"Because he just won a bet against Michelle." Christian said.

"What bet?" Jill asks.

"He bet that you two were upstairs making love. Michelle said you two weren't. She lost." Danielle said chuckling. It amuses her how Pete can annoy Michelle.

"_I get to hit it from the back." _Pete sang as the others laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Michelle said.

"Babe, turn on the TV." Jill said as Robbie got up from the table and turned on their flat screen TV in the living room. From the kitchen table the group can see the TV. There's a news reporter reporting the news about the triple homicide.

"Orange County was hit with an unspeakable crime. Three teenagers were found dead this morning. They were brutally murdered last night. Two of the teens were found outside of house on 962 Turner Lane. The cops have no leads and there were no clues left by the killer." The reporter said.

"Oh shit." Christian said. He, Pete, Michelle and Danielle all stared at Jill and Robbie. Jill looked visibly shook. Robbie meanwhile stood frozen in place. Like a statue. Jill abruptly gets up from the table and heads back upstairs. Danielle and Michelle instinctively follow her.

Jill climbed back into her bed. She was too shook to move. Without her realizing it tears fell down her face. She wasn't crying because of the three teens murdered last night, she's crying because this reminds of de ja vue all over again. She's thinking ghost face is back.

"Jill, hone you ok?" Michelle asks.

"No." Jill said. "It's happening again."

"Don't think that Jill." Danielle asks sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulder.

"What am I suppose to think?" Jill asks. "This has Ghost Face written all over it."

"I don't think it has anything to do with Ghost Face." Michelle told her. "It's not his style."

"What you mean?" Danielle asks. She and Jill stare at Michelle.

"Well, remember the stab movies?" She asks as Jill and Danielle nod. "Ghost face almost always killed two people in the beginning. The news said that there were three victims."

"So." Danielle said.

"So, this is not Ghost Face. It's someone else." Michelle said to her.

"Why are you so sure?" Danielle asks.

"That's just it. I'm not certain but according to the stab movies." Michelle said.

"Well in any event, Jill don't get bent out of shape about this." Danielle said.

"What am I suppose to do?" Jill asked.

"Nothing. You go on like nothing has happened. If it has nothing to do with you and your family, don't worry about it. Ok?" Danielle tells her. It's the same way she's been coping since losing her brother when he attended Windsor College thirteen years ago. Jill nods. "Now you're going to be late so get moving girl." Danielle said as the three get up from the bed. Danielle and Michelle leave the room to get ready for their day. Jill was getting dressed for school. She wasn't convinced that the killings weren't happening again.

Christian is helping Robbie clean the table off. Though the group didn't finish their breakfast, they didn't feel much like eating. Something about murders always makes a person lose their appetite. Christian wondered how Robbie was handling things. He was attacked and almost died.

"These murders freaked Jill out didn't it?" Christian asks.

"Yeah. She's spooked. Can't say that I blame her considering what we've been through." Robbie told him.

"Ok, how you holding up?" Christian asked.

"I'm fine. I'm concerned about my girlfriend." Robbie said.

"I get that you're worried about her but who's worrying about you?" Christian asked. Robbie didn't answer him. "I mean you were there to. You almost died six years ago."

"I know that man." Robbie said to him almost raising his voice. Robbie sighs. Christian stares at him. "I know what happened. I was there. It's the reason my parents and I moved to Orange County. Things were going fine until now. I'm handling things just fine. I'm more concerned about my girlfriend. I'm afraid she'll lose it over this. I have to be there to make sure she doesn't. I appreciate your concern for me but I'm fine."

"Ok. Just promise me one thing." Christian asks.

"What's that?" Robbie asks.

"If anything happens, you and Jill call us." Christian asked him referring to himself, Pete, Michelle and Danielle.

"We don't want you four involved." Robbie said.

"Promise me that?" Christian asked him.

"Promise." Robbie said shaking Christian's hand. He was glad to have friends like Pete and Christian.

Jill and Robbie are dressed and are on their way to class. They climb into Robbie's car. Jill stares straight ahead. Robbie glances at her a moment before they pull off down the street.

"Baby, tell me you're ok?" Robbie asks her.

"I'm ok." Jill lied.

"Tell me the truth." Robbie told her.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" Jill said pausing. She didn't really know what she was feeling at this moment. Robbie nods knowing how she's feeling.

"You're scared the murders are happening all over again aren't you?" Robbie asked.

"Yes." Jill said.

"Try not to worry about that right now." Robbie said to her.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Jill asks. Robbie sighs but doesn't answer. Jill shakes her head.

"I'm not being nonchalant. I'm trying not to think about the murders. I'm focused on us, on our lives. I just want to have a normal life that's all."

"Normal. Nothing about our lives is normal." Jill half joked.

"Yeah it is. We go to school, we have friends, family, we work, we live together in a nice place, we make love." Robbie said trailing off smiling. Jill couldn't help but smile as well. "I want to make your life and mines as normal as possible. I want us to get married someday, have little ones of our own, great careers. I want that for us." He said as Jill stared at him. She smiled lovingly at him. She had no idea he felt this way about her.

"You want all of that with me?" she asked.

"Of course." Robbie said as the car stops at a stop light. "I love you Jill and will do anything and everything to protect you." Jill leans over and kisses his lips. Robbie moans. "You kiss me like that and I'm gonna pull over and fuck you senseless." He joked. Jill smiled purring.

"I just might take you up on that offer." Jill said as they continued kissing. A car pulls up behind them honking the horn. This got their attention. Jill and Robbie laughed as the light turned green. His car pulls off.


	5. Acres High School

Scre5m

Acres High School

The media can be seen around the school campus talking to various teens who knew the victims. Everyone trying to get their five minutes of fame no less. Cars can be seen pulling into the parking lot of a high school name Acres High Home of the Jaguars. Acres high school is school for rich kids. Most kids who live in Orange County have rich parents. This is no exception for the Loomis brothers. Scott's car pulls into his usually spot close to the high school. He, William, Gabe and Tommy exit the car carrying their back packs. They notice the wide spread of media around the school. The place looks like a zoo.

"Jesus Christ. This place is a fucking zoo." Scott comments.

"Thank god aunt Gale ain't here to see this." William remarks.

"Hey don't mention my mother and these media hounds." Gabe said. William and Scott looked over at him. Even Tommy wore the same expression. "Ok fine."

"What's up guys?" Stanley Owens asks. Stanley is one of the students approaching the Loomis and Riley boys. He's about five foot ten with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and thinks he can sing. With him are the Braisey twins Norma and Nick and Corey Casten. Nick is about six feet tall with spikey blond hair, blue eyes and is a jock. The kid is an excellent baseball player. His sister Norma is five feet four with blond hair blue eyes and a killer body. Nick is very protective of his sister. Corey Casten is about as tall as Scott is closest to Scott. Corey has blondish hair, blue eyes and is another athlete. Corey can pretty much play any sport thrown his way. "Did you hear what's going on?"

"Of course. It's all over the news." Gabe said.

"Don't suppose your parents know anything about the murders do they?" Nick asks being a smart ass.

"Don't go there Nick." William warns. Nick backs off. He knows what William is capable of doing. William is a brown belt and is quite the skilled fighter. Nick didn't want to push William's buttons. Scott was another story. Scott handles his comment like he does everything else. With humor.

"So Norma, when can I spank that cute ass of yours?" Scott asks staring at the luscious bombshell as Tommy and Gabe chuckle.

"Never." Norma said nastily to him. "Hey William."

"Hey Norma. Don't mind my bro. He's being his usual self." William said to her.

"You mean a pig." Norma said. William chuckles.

"Oink, Oink baby." Scott said making a pig face. Tommy and Gabe laughed. William shook his head.

"Speaking of your folks, I think ghost face is making another appearance." Corey asks.

"That's a stupid ass movie. They weren't killed by some ghost face wanna be." Norma said to them she wasn't buying the fact the whole ghost face thing. Scott and William knew all too well that Ghost Face is real and have come in contact with the horrifying figure. Well at least they saw the figure from a distance. Only William came face to face with the person behind the mask.

"Who do you think did it?" Nick asks.

"It's was probably some random shit." Norma said.

"A triple homicide being a random act isn't plausible." Scott said.

"I'm surprised you know that word Scott." Norma said as the others laughed.

"Haha." Scott said to her. "I mean that if it the murders were random then only one or two people would've died. Not all three."

"Shaun and Matt were potheads. They probably owed some dealer money and the dealer came to collect." Norma said.

"What about Denise?" William asked.

"She was killed because she couldn't give head properly." Corey said as Scott laughed.

"Good one bro." Scott said high fiving Corey.

"You two are idiots. We're heading inside." Gabe said as he and Tommy headed inside of the building. William frowned annoyed walking away from them.

"What?" Scott called to him. William kept walking.

In English class, William is seated in the far corner thinking about the murders. He wondered who would kill Matt, Shaun and Denise. They did nothing wrong as far as he knew. So why had they been murdered? He was staring out the window. Julia Mitchell, the English teacher is sitting on her desk as the class is discussing the murders and their theories to who the killer could be. She decided to focus on talking about the murders of three students to let the kids find a way to grieve or get things out in the open.

"So how many of you knew the victims?" Julia Mitchell asks. Julia Mitchell a petite woman in her late twenties with blond hair blue eyes and a flare for fashion. She has worked at Acres High four years and didn't look like an ordinary teacher. All the teens raised their hands. "So you all knew them." She asks as the teens nod.

"The police are saying that Matt and Shaun were found gutted on a chair while Denise was gutted in her living room. Total guts carnage." Conner Wilson said. Conner is a young teen who is a bit of a loud mouth. He always seems to screw with William. William has kept his cool thus far. Conner is about five ten with black hair brown eyes and is considered a loser.

"I find that pretty odd." Chelsea Williams adds. Chelsea is a petite blond with brown eyes and a body to die for. The girl is smoking hot and has the love jones for William.

"Why is that odd Chelsea?" Ms. Mitchell asks.

"Well because Shawn and Matt were found gutted outside of Denise's house. Denise was found inside of her house. Why would the killer kill Shawn and Matt outside of the house and then kill Denise inside of the house? It makes no sense." She said.

"Maybe it was ghost face who killed them." Conner said his comment directed toward William.

"William." Ms. Mitchell called to him. William turns to her. "You think ghost face had something to do with these murders?"

"I don't know." William said.

"Your parents are from Woodsboro right?" Ms. Mitchell asks.

"Yes. Why?" William asked not wanting to discuss it.

"They know how ghost face operates." Ms. Mitchell asked him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." William tells them.

"Ghost Face doesn't exist in real life. Only in the stab movies." Chelsea said.

"Oh naïve Chelsea. Naïve, hot Chelsea. Don't you know the history behind the stab movies?" Conner asked her meanecingly. Chelsea frowns at him. Conner smirks.

"Conner care to explain?" Ms. Mitchell asks.

"Well the original stab movies were based on Sidney Prescott-Loomis' life. You know she is the mother to William and Scott. She's married to Billy Loomis." Conner explains as the class glances at William who is frowning hard at Conner. "Sidney threatened to sue them and they backed off. The rest of the stab movies were made up. One of them has time travel."

"So the original murders were based on William's mother?" A student asks.

"That's right." Conner said.

"What do these murders have to do with what took place twenty- years ago?" Chelsea asks.

"Well the stab movies were based on a killer wearing a ghost face costume who stalked and murdered teenagers. Sidney Prescott, Billy Loomis and Tatum Riley all survived the original trilogy." Conner said to them. "It wasn't just a movie. Someone wearing ghost face mask killed several people and almost got William's parents."

"Whatever happened to Tatum Riley?" Another female student asks.

"Last I heard she was killed six years ago in Woodsboro. In fact I have a theory about who could've killed Shawn, Matt and Denise." Conner told them.

"Oh this should be good." Another male student comments.

"What theory is this?" Chelsea asks.

"I think William here might have done it." Conner said as William stares daggers at Conner. "I read all about your mom's book tour. Wasn't you in Woodsboro six years ago William?" William doesn't respond. "In fact you, Scott, your parents all ended up in Woodsboro because it was the last stop on your mother's book tour. The events that followed cause quite the stir didn't it William. It even made you a killer." Conner said smirking.

"What's he talking about Will?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." William said angrily.

"Why not? Afraid everyone here will think you're a killer?" Conner said taunting him. "It wouldn't surprise me if you killed them. You even killed your own uncle." Conner said. Suddenly William jumps up from his chair and slaps Conner across the face. He then punches him several more times. Ms. Mitchell grabs William's arm pulling him off of Conner.

"William stop it." Ms. Mitchell said pulling him by his shirt. William is much taller and stronger than the petite teacher. William glared at the bloodied teen he sees before him. A wave of remorse swept over him. He immediately felt guilt about what he had just done. William gets to his feet and abruptly leaves the class room. Chelsea follows him. "Conner are you ok?" Ms. Mitchell asks helping Conner to his feet.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Conner said.

"Rick, came here and take Conner to the nurse's office will ya?" Ms. Mitchell asks.

"Ok." Rick agrees. "Why did you have to piss him off you dolt?" He asks as he leads Conner in the opposite direction heading towards the nurse's office.

Chelsea found William in the stair case staring out the window. She really likes him a lot and wondered if he was ok. Chelsea having spent her entire life in Orange County met William and Scott in fourth grade. She remembered William being so nice to her and Scott, well Scott was being Scott. As they got older, she began to notice William a lot more. He was so shy and could barely talk to her. When he did, it was in short sentences or when they'd work on a school project, William would talk with her. When William and Scott were with their parents on Sidney's book tour, she missed him. He would text her a lot. When he came back home, he seemed different. He began taking martial arts shortly after. She wondered what was going on with him. William hadn't talked about what happened in Woodsboro and might never talk about it. Conner however knew something about it and divulged some of it. She would prefer if William talked to her about it. She watched him a moment longer. William had come into his own in the last six years. He wasn't as shy as he once was and smiled a lot more. There is something else about William that Chelsea likes. She thinks he's hot. What attracted her to him was the fact that he's a sweet guy, smart, caring, respectful and one of the hottest guys in school. The Martial arts training helped his body form into the muscular tone teen he is today. She knew lots of her girls liked William and wondered if he'd ever entertain the idea of being with one of them. She decided that she'd lusted over him long enough and went over to talk to him.

"Hey handsome." She said to him. William turned to her and smiled moving towards the staircase to sit next to him.

"Hey beautiful." He said. "I'm sorry you saw me like that back there."

"It's ok." Chelsea said to him.

"No, I shouldn't have acted the way I did." William told her.

"He had it coming." Chelsea said to him. William smirked. "Will, was what he said in the class true?" William doesn't answer. "You can tell me about it."

"Yes." William said to her.

"Why won't you talk to me about what's going on with you?" Chelsea asked him. She sincerely wanted to know and help him.

"Why do you wanna know so badly?" William asked her.

"I just wanna help you anyway I can. I'm here for you." Chelsea said to him. William looked at her and could tell she was being sincere.

"I know you wanna help and I appreciate it, but I just don't wanna talk about it right now." William said to her. He wasn't blowing her off. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok. Promise me that when you're ready to talk, you'll call me?" Chelsea asked him.

"I promise." He said to her both smiled at each other.

Sitting in one of the bathroom stalls is Tommy Riley. Since hearing about the triple homicide this morning, he has been very depressed. All this talk about murders seems to bring up the death of his parents. Both died at the hands of a Ghost Face killer. He stares at a picture of Tatum and Mickey together. They were on the beach in Hawaii. Tommy felt the tears fall down his face. He didn't know his father and loved him anyway. His mother was a whole other story. He spent ten years getting to know the woman he called mom. Her death was much more significant. He watched her die six years earlier. He closed his eyes reliving the nightmare all over again. The call from ghost face, hiding in the closet, Tatum being stabbed in front of him, ghost face cutting his arm, trying to wake Tatum up after she had died, it was all too much for him. He sobbed like a baby. He glances at right arm and sees the slashes that he carries to this day. His heart ached badly.

A young teen enters the boys' bathroom whistling. He stood at the mirror fixing his hair and clothes. The young teen loves to look at his self in the mirror. He thinks he can get any female he wants and usually does. The teen's name is Kyle Carter. He is the younger brother to Christian. Unlike Christian, Kyle believes he's better looking than his older sibling but Christian begs to differ. The Carter brothers met the Riley cousins when the Riley's moved to town. Both Gabe and Tommy met Kyle in seventh grade. They've been friends ever since. Kyle is a good guy and a great friend. He's always had Gabe and Tommy's back and for that they remain close. Kyle hears sobbing and recognizes the sobbing belonging to his buddy Tommy. He goes to the stall where Tommy is and opens the door. There sits Tommy on the toilet holding a picture of his parents sobbing.

"Tommy, are you ok?" He asks him. Tommy doesn't respond. "What's the matter man?" Tommy hands him the picture of his parents. "Are these your parents?" Tommy nods. "What happened to them?"

"They're dead." Tommy manages to say.

"I'm sorry man. How did they die?" Kyle asks.

"They were murdered." Tommy says. Kyle stares at him and realizes that all the talk about the triple murders brought back memories for him. "I'm truly sorry for your lost man."

"Thanks." Tommy said getting up from the toilet and headed towards the sinks to wash off his face.

"What happened?" Kyle asks.

"My dad was murdered before I was born so I didn't get to know him. My mom was murdered in front of me." Tommy said splashing water on his face. Kyle felt so bad for his friend. He wished there was something he could do to help him. "The killer cut my arm after killing my mother."

"How did you get away?" Kyle asked.

"I called my aunt and uncle." Tommy said.

"You mean Sidney and Billy Loomis?" Kyle asked knowing the story. Gabe told it to him. The three are close friends.

"Yeah." Tommy said using paper towels to wash his face.

"I'm sorry for your lost. Look at it this way, you have family that care about you and will make sure you're ok. You've got Gabe to keep you company. And you got me. I'm always here for you buddy." Kyle said. Tommy smiles. "Come on smile for me buddy." Kyle's goofiness makes Tommy chuckle. "There it is."

"Thanks man." Tommy said to him.

"No problem. I got your back bro. You may not look as good as me but I still got your back." Kyle joked. Tommy shoved him playfully as they exit the bathroom. Kyle always had a way of making him feel better. Kyle didn't know the whole story but knew that Tommy and Gabe suffered a lost and were still coping with it.

Norma sees Scott coming down the hall with Corey. She heard about what William did to Conner in Ms. Mitchell's class and was sent to the principal's office. Scott sees her and walks up to her.

"What up hot stuff?" Scott said as Corey chuckled.

"I'm really not in the mood for your come-ons Scott." Norma said to him.

"Oh come on when are we gonna fuck?" Scott asks her.

"In your dreams." Norma said to him.

"You got that right." Scott said as Corey laughs. Norma smirks.

"Look, you should go to the principal's office." Norma said to him.

"Why would I want to go there?" Scott asks her.

"Because your brother is there dumb ass. He got in trouble for punching Conner in the face." Norma said to him.

"Serves him right. The asshole." Rita said walking by.

"You were there?" Scott asked her.

Nah I was in the bathroom but Rick told me. I laughed my ass off." Rita said smiling heading down the hallway. Scott frowns looking down towards the ground.

"Shit." Scott said then he races towards the principal's office. He finds William seated in one of the chairs waiting to speak with the principal. He goes over to him. "What the hell did you do?" He asks whispering to him. William looks up at him. His face telling Scott everything he needs to know. Scott feels for him. "Bro, you've got to stop torturing yourself. It's unnatural."

"Scott, you don't get it. This is how it starts. Mom told me that whenever two people were murdered, she knew it had something to do with her, with ghost face." William told him.

"If the murders have something to do with ghost face, why are three people dead instead of two?" Scott asks. William didn't answer. He couldn't.

"I don't know." William said.

"Exactly. Let it go. This doesn't have anything to do with us. Besides the police haven't found anything as far as we know so drop it." Scott told him.

"I'm not convinced. I'm telling you it's happening again." William said.

"I'll tell you what. If there's a small chance that this has something to do with us, then and only then will I help you figure this out. Until then drop bro ok?" Scott said. William nods.

"William Loomis." Came the booming voice of the principal. William stood up and headed into the principal's office. Scott shook his head. He knew William was still tortured over what he had to do to save his family. He just wished he'd get over it.


	6. The Media

Scre5m

The Media

By mid-morning the news about the triple homicide had gotten around town like wildfire. The Orange County Chronicle is the biggest and best newspaper in the town. Everyone reads this newspaper and enjoy the stories by the best columnist in the town. Sam Riley is the founder of this newspaper. If he his name sounds family it's because he is the father to the commissioner of Orange County. That's right he is Dewey Riley's biological father. Sam is a white haired burley man in his late sixties. He's wearing a white dress shirt with black tie and his wire rimmed glasses.

Having left Woodsboro thirty-eight years ago, Sam moved to Orange County and started a new life. He had left his wife, son and new born daughter behind. He hadn't met to leave his wife and children but he felt there was nothing left for him in that town. He and his wife weren't intimate with each other anymore and hadn't communicated, he had physically moved out of the house and into a hotel for the time being. Mrs. Riley had been tired of the non-communication between them and decided to secretly serve him with divorce papers. Dewey and Tatum had no idea what was going on. Both were too young at the time to know what happened between their parents. Sam left for another reason to. He had kept this a secret for a long time and it's been weighing on him.

Since moving to Orange County, Sam had applied for a government grant to fund a local newspaper. He had overheard people discussing how hard it was to obtain a newspaper and that they had to go to the next county to do so. He decided to do something about that. Starting a local newspaper seemed like a great idea though Sam wasn't a gossip man. He started out hiring a small staff. Once the paper grew and spread to a wider audience, Sam moved to a bigger building. His newspaper sells all over the California state and he has made millions so far. He had gotten into the swing of being in charge of a running a successful newspaper and it didn't take long before the gossip bug bit him.

Sam is at his desk fielding phone calls about the triple homicide while deciding on who would cover the story. He hated this. This town hadn't had a murder like this in fifteen years. The phones were buzzing. The phone rings again.

"Hello." Sam answers annoyed. "No. Yes we do. Ok. Great Thanks." He said like a pro. He sighs heavily. As if he didn't have enough grey hairs, more are forming on the top of his head. A young man approaches his door, then knocks. "Yeah what is it?" Sam asks harshly.

"I know you're going to let me handle this story?" Came the voice a young man. The young man's name is Dillon Riley. He is Sam's youngest child and the only child Sam raised from birth to adulthood. Dillon is a young man in his early thirties who has been working for his father for the last seven years. Dillon spent his entire childhood in Orange County. Sam met his mother Margaret shortly after he arrived in town. The two dated for a long time and Dillon was conceived shortly after. Sadly Margaret died when Dillon was only seven years old. Sam raised him the remainder of his youth. Dillon is a handsome and intelligent man who looks about the younger version of Dewey without Dewey's witty charm. He graduated high school and college at an early age majoring in journalism. He soon got a job working for his father. Unlike Sam, Dillon is a lover of gossip and will do anything to get the story. He's practically a male version of Dewey's wife Gale Weathers-Riley. Dillon hadn't learned that he and Dewey were brothers until his was much older. Sam kept that secret from him trying to shield him from knowing his only brother. Dillon resents him for that but understands considering what he's heard about the Woodsboro murders. Dillon was a teenager during the events of what took place in LA. He was in college during the events of what took place six years earlier. Now that Dewey and Gale live in Orange County, Dillon has been too afraid to see his only brother mainly because he wouldn't know what to say. How could he approach the man who he shares DNA with and tell him that he to shares the last name Riley. How could he tell Dewey that he was raised by their father? Dillon just decided to admire his big brother from afar. He also admired Gale. She was once like him. The ambitious reporter trying to lay their claim to fame by covering this murder investigation. However unlike Gale, Dillon hoped he didn't become a part of the story although maybe he was doomed from the get go being related to Dewey. He wanted to take the lead on this story. It met getting the opportunity to finally talk to Dewey. Sam looks up at his younger adult kid. He contemplated the idea a moment. "You are going to let me handle this story aren't you?" Dillon asked.

"Come in and close the door." Sam said to him. Dillon eagerly shut the door and made his way over to the seat in front of Sam's desk.

"So am I going to cover this story?" Dillon asks.

"Why should I let you take the lead on this story?" Sam asked him.

"Are you serious?" Dillon asked shocked his dad didn't understand how big this story was. "Dad, this story is big. Huge. You can't let this sit. You've gotta jump on this." Dillon said.

"You're right this is a huge story. My question to you is why should I let you handle this story?" Sam asked. He knew why Dillon wanted to handle this story. It met him finally having the chance to talk to Dewey his own brother. Hell Sam hasn't spoken to his eldest child in so long. What would he say? He wanted Dillon to say the words.

"Dad, I want the lead on his case because it would…." Dillon said pausing trying to choose his words carefully. "Get me the exposure I need and I think can get information that may be able to help in the case." He finally said. Sam wasn't buying it.

"So you getting the story wouldn't have anything to do with getting closer to Dewey and Gale?" Sam asked. Dillon sighed.

"Dad, you're right. Ever since you told me about my brother and sister, I've wanted the chance to get to know them. I followed their lives up until the events of six years ago. I know I won't be able to get to know Tatum but Dewey is my last hope. I don't really care if about the fame or fortune. I want the chance to know my older brother." Dillon said.

"Dillon, I know how you feel. I should've told you about your brother when you were younger but back then Dewey and Gale had a lot going on and were being stalked by a killer. I didn't want you involved in that." Sam said to them.

"Is that how you felt about Tatum?" Dillon asked referring to the sister he never got to know.

"Your sister was a baby when I left town. I never got to know her and I only spent seven years in Dwight's life. I regret leaving them behind but their mother and I split. That was a long time ago." Sam said to him.

"Dad please let me do this. I can get the story and get to know my brother." Dillon said. Sam sighs deeply. Dillon smiles knowing that Sam was about to give in. Whenever he sighed heavily, it met he was caving into Dillon.

"Ok fine. You can have the story on one condition." Sam said to him.

"What's that?" Dillon said.

"If you interview your brother don't let on that you're brothers. Just cover the story." Sam said. Dillon nods getting up from the chair.

"Thanks dad. You won't regret this." Dillon said leaving the office.

"I already have." Sam mutters under his breathe. The truth was Sam didn't want Dillon caught up in all the murder hoopla. He already lost one child to these murders. He wasn't about to lose another. He regretted never getting the opportunity to know his daughter Tatum. He reached into his desk and pulled out a picture of two little girls. One having blond hair and the other light brown. They smiled so innocently. He lost one daughter. He'd make certain he didn't lose the other. Maybe it was time he got to know the daughter he was force to abandon. The only way that would happen is if he spoke with Dewey. How could re-enter his son's life after all this time? Would Dewey even want him in his life? He was still his father. Dewey's children were his grandchildren. He'd love nothing more than to spoil them rotten. His phone rings again taking him from his thoughts. Deciding it was time to reach out to his son, Sam picked up the phone and dialed the commissioner's office.

"Commissioner Riley's office. Cameron speaking." Came the voice a young woman. The voice belongs to Cameron Mills. She's Dewey's secretary.

"Hi, this Sam from the Orange County Chronicle. I would like to speak with the commissioner please." Sam asks.

"Uh the commissioner is in a meeting at the moment." Cameron said. "May I take a message?"

"No. I need to be connected to his line now." Sam said. "It's urgent."

"Uh ok. I'll see if he's available. One moment please." She said pressing the hold button on her phone pad. She dials Dewey's extension.

"Yes Cameron." Dewey said sitting at his desk in his comfortable chair.

"Sir, I have a man name Sam from the Orange county Chronicles looking to speak with you." Cameron said.

"Put him through." Dewey said as a buzzing sound is hear signaling that Cameron has in deed transferred the call. "Hello, Commissioner Riley speaking." Sam said nothing. Hearing Dewey's voice left him speechless. "Hello. Anyone there." Sam decides to speak before he loses his nerve.

"Hi son." Sam said. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Dad?" Dewey asked shocked. This whole time he's been living in Orange County. He had no idea his father resided in the same county. Small world. Was it really him or Ghost Face pulling a face one on him? If that were the case it would be a cruel thing to do. Even for Ghost Face. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me." Sam said. "I was wondering if we could meet someplace and talk? I really want to see you." Sam asked. Dewey didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. The man that abandoned him and his sister all those years ago now wants to have a sit down. He didn't know how to respond. Sam hears the dial tone and realizes Dewey has hung up on him. Rightfully so. He sighed again realizing he'd have to see Dewey face to face.

Billy's car pulls up to the Hammond house. There's police tape around the house. Billy gets out of the car and heads inside. After talking with Dewey, Billy wanted to see the crime scene for himself. He wanted to confirm if this homicide reeked of Ghost Face's scent. He walks towards the house and is confronted by an Officer.

"Excuse me sir. You can't go back there." Said the young officer. Detective Harris walks up to the two.

"I need to talk to the Detectives working on the case." Billy said.

"It's ok. Let him through." Det. Harris said.

"Thank you detective." Billy said as he and Detective Harris move within the house towards the bodies.

"No problem. I'm Detective Harris." Det. Harris said. Detective David Harris is a young detective about six feet tall with brown hair, blue eyes and is one of the youngest detectives on the force. He can also be a bit of a smart ass at times.

"Billy Loomis." Billy said to him shaking his hand.

"So Mr. Loomis…" Det. Harris starts to say but is cut off by Billy.

"Uh call me Billy." Billy corrected him. He hated be called Mr. Loomis.

"Ok Billy, your reputation perceives you." Det. Harris said.

"Thanks I guess." Billy said understanding fully what he's talking about.

"What brings you to this gruesome crime scene?" Det. Harris said.

"I just wanted to take a look. That's all." Billy said.

"Uh-huh." Det. Harris said as they make their way towards the outside of the house. "Billy this is my partner Det. Himbry." Det. Harris said as Billy stared at the young detective.

"Himbry. You wouldn't be Arthur's kid would you?" Billy asked. Detective Himbry nodded.

"You knew my dad?" Det. Jake Himbry asked.

"Yes. He was a good man. Tough but a good man none the less." Billy said.

"So why are you here?" Det. Harris asked.

"Just trying to make sure of something. What were the name of the students who died?"

Billy asked taking charge.

"The girl in the living room is Denise Hammond. Her boyfriend is Shaun Worth on the left and on right is his friend Matt Vallejo. Both were slit open from groin to sternum and then the killer got Denise while she was still in the house." Det. Himbry said. Billy looked over the scene carefully. He wondered if ghost face could kill three people. Both detectives wondered if he was comparing the deaths to the original murders. "What do you think Loomis? This Ghost Face's handy-work?"

"_Steven Orth was killed the same way twenty years ago. Both victims are placed the exact same way. Denise was killed inside the house and Casey Becker was killed outside of her house and hung from a tree." _Billy thought to himself. This couldn't be the work of ghost face. Billy sighed deeply. There was only one other thing to check. "No, this is not ghost face's handy work. Did Denise get a phone call last night?"

"We're checking her phone records as we speak. They won't be available yet." Det. Himbry said.

"No ghost face huh?" Det. Harris asked being sarcastic. Billy notices it right away and smirks sarcastically.

"No ghost face. Thanks for the info guys." Billy said then turning and leaving. He could hear Det. Himbry scolding his partner as he left the house and got back towards his car. He spots Gail moving up the walk way. Several reporters are trying to get Gale's attention but she ignores them like a true diva. She sees Billy and goes over to him. "Gale what are you doing here?"

"Is it Ghost Face Billy?" Gale asked him.

"Gale." Billy says to her.

"Billy please, you and I both know how ghost face operates. We both have children that need protecting so please tell me if this is the work of ghost face?" Gale asks.

"No." Billy tells her.

"Are you sure?" Gale asks him.

"I'm sure. It's not ghost face's signature. Like you said, we know how ghost face operates and this is different." Billy tells her. Gale sighs deeply relieved to hear that.

"ok that's good news. So as far as we know this is some random murders?" Gale asks. Billy nods. Her phone rings. "Excuse me. What?" Gale answers rudely.

"Gale where the hell are you?" Aidan Conners asks. Aidan is Gale's producer. Since becoming a talk show host, Aidan has been Gale's right hand man. She trusts him with her life. Aidan is about six feet tall with dark black hair, green eyes and is a go to kind of guy. Smart and ambitious, Aidan always has Gale's best interest in mind and his of course. He has flourished as a producer and has gotten Gale huge ratings. The man was great. Gale had to admit that.

"I'm taking care of something why?" Gale asks annoyed.

"Well get your ass to the studio. The exec is looking for you." Aidan told her ignoring her snarkiness. He's use to it.

"Alright fine." Gale said. Both Detectives Walk up to Gale and Billy.

"Mrs. Riley. You shouldn't be here?" Det. Himbry said. Gale stares at them smirking.

"Last time I checked you weren't a reporter anymore. What are you doing here?" Det. Harris asked.

"Just interested in the case detectives." Gale said smirking.

"Why, would this be a new topic for your show?" Det. Harris asked.

"Maybe." Gale said.

"Gale this case doesn't concern you or the others. Please let us do our jobs." Det. Himbry told her politely.

"Maybe we could help Detectives." Gale told him.

"When this involves Ghost Face then we'll call you. Until then stay away." Det. Harris said.

"Gale, go to work." Billy told her.

"Fine. I'm talking to the commissioner then we'll see how you handle things." Gale said as she got back into her car and drove off. She was happy that these murders had nothing to do with he and the others. She was more relieved than happy. She could focus on her family and her career. She still intended on talking to Dewey about the murders. The two had decided not to keep anything from each other. A very good idea on Gale's part.


	7. The Commissioner

Scre5m

The Commissioner

Dwight Riley is the police commissioner of Orange County, better known to his friends and wife as Dewey Riley. Since becoming the commissioner, Dewey and the police stations have kept the city of Orange County safe. The most that's happened in the city has been routine traffic stops and stupid teens drinking and driving. With his team of investigators led by Billy, Dewey has made certain that things ran smoothly. Everyone in town loved him as they did in Woodsboro. Though Woodsboro would always be home to him, Orange County came awfully close. Well without all the crime, murders, and mayhem, it would be perfect.

He sat in his office thinking about the phone call he had just gotten. The call was patch through to him from Sam Riley. His father. He hadn't seen Sam since he was seven years old. Back then Dewey was too young to understand what was happening. He would often ask his mother where his father was but she'd always say he was away. Yeah he was away alright. He spent the last 38 years of his life away. Where the hell had he been all this time? More importantly why did he reach out to him now? His thoughts were interrupted by his secretary Cameron who comes into his office carrying folders.

"Excuse me sir, I have some files for you to sign off on." Cameron said placing the folders on Dewey's desk.

"Thank you Cameron." Dewey said.

Sir, I wanted to apologize." Cameron said to him. She didn't know who Sam Riley was and heard Dewey hanging up on the man. Dewey stared at her a moment.

"Why would you be sorry?" Dewey asked her.

"Well, the gentlemen on the phone from the Orange County Chronicles called and I passed him to you without asking a few more questions. I should've gotten more information and for that I'm sorry." Cameron said. Dewey smiled at her. Cameron was the best assistant he's ever had. She was also very respectable, kind hearted and never gave him any problems. It also helped that she was always prepared for any and everything on Dewey's schedule. He really appreciated her work ethic. She was also great when it came to Gabe and Tommy. She'd have them in the game room that was set up for them to watch TV or play video games.

"You couldn't have known Cameron. Besides, I never mentioned my father to you so don't worry about it." Dewey said to her. She sighed deeply relieved to hear that.

"Thank you sir." She said then turning and leaving the office. Dewey nods as he begins to open up the folder to review the documents in it. He could hear Billy's voice outside of his office. Cameron tells him that he's inside.

"Thanks." Billy said entering Dewey's office. He knocks letting Dewey know he's there.

"Hey Billy." Dewey said as Billy walks into the office, closes the door and takes a seat.

"I visited the crime scene." Billy said to him.

"And? Anything related to Ghost Face?" Dewey asked.

"No. This doesn't look like ghost face. I am confused though." Billy said.

"Why?" Dewey asks.

"Well, the two male victims were killed the exact same way that Steven Orth was killed but the female victim was not. The female victim was left dead on the floor a few feet away from the front door. She must've been trying to get out of the house but the killer caught up to her and stabbed to death then left her there." Billy tells him.

"And Casey was stabbed to death then hung from the tree." Dewey said looking at Billy.

"Exactly." Billy said to him.

"So then it can't be ghost face?" Dewey smiled a bit relieved to hear that but knows the murders of those teens must be solved. Billy nodded. "Ok, that's good news but we still have a murder to investigate. I'm gonna need you to look into the background of the murdered teens. See what we find. I'll have Sargent Wallace get his detectives to follow leads at the school." Dewey told him.

"Right. Oh, I asked the detectives to check her phone records to see if the victims got calls." Billy said.

"Why?" Dewey asked him.

"Well it's the one tactic ghost face does use." Billy said.

"Ok but that doesn't tell us much. It could've very well been a friend of there who might have called." Dewey said. Billy was right. Ghost Face usually called the victims before slaughtering them so either it's ghost face or some sick fuck out for fun.

"That's true. What do we do in the mean time?" Billy asked.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asks.

"What do I tell wife and children?" Billy asked. Dewey thought for a moment.

"Despite the fact that these murders don't have ghost face's signature, we still need to make sure our families are taken care of. You tell them the truth but let them know we'll keep them safe." Dewey said to him.

"Ok. I'm gonna call Jill and Robbie just to keep them informed." Billy said as he is about the leave Dewey's office. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dewey said as Cameron opens the door.

"Sir, sorry to bother you but there is someone here to see you." Cameron said to him.

"Who is it?" Dewey asks. In steps Sam Riley. Dewey shot up from his seat as if he had seen a ghost. He practically did in Sam's case. He hadn't seen the man more than three decades. He was much older and more gray haired but it was definitely him. What was he doing in his office?

"Hello son." Sam said to him. Dewey didn't say a word. He was shocked and angered all at once. Sam could tell this by his facial expression. He looked over at the younger man and recognized him. "Billy Loomis, how are you kiddo?"

"I'm good." Billy said. He didn't recognize Sam Riley. Mainly because he was a baby when Sam left town. "How do you know me?"

"I knew your parents Hank and Laura. How are they by the way?" Sam asked.

"They're fine. Thanks for asking." Billy said.

"I understand you married Sidney Prescott?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She's my wife. We two boys." Billy said.

"How is she doing?" Sam asked. Dewey thought that was odd.

"She's fine." Billy told him.

"They're teenagers right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah they are." Billy said.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Sam asked.

"How would you know?" Dewey asked him. Sam turned to him. Billy saw this as his cue to leave the office.

"Dewey, I'll be back. Nice to meet you Mr. Riley." Billy said as he exiting the room.

"Like wise Billy." Sam said to him. Billy closes the door behind them. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah thirty-eight years." Dewey said to him. Sam nodded. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Right here in Orange County." Sam replies.

"How long have you known that my family and I were living here?" Dewey asked.

"Since the day you arrive in town." Sam said shoving his hands in his pocket. "Look son, I know you know have a lot of questions for me and I'm here to answer them as best as I can."

"First off you don't get to call me that, I haven't been your son in three decades. Second, why the hell haven't you called me or Tatum? Have you forgotten her?" Dewey asked yelling.

"No I haven't." Sam said.

"She's dead dad! She was murdered and left behind a son, a baby boy dad! Where the hell were you when we needed you?" She needed you. She didn't even get the chance to know you. Meanwhile you took off and didn't even say goodbye. You left the mother of your children alone to raise them and didn't even think to let her know where you were in case you wanted to be a father. I needed you dad. You weren't there. I had to grow up on my own. I taught myself how to shave, how drive, how to do all the things that you should've taught me. Now mom is dead and Tatum is gone. Now here you are in my office. You weren't at my wedding, and you weren't there for the birth of your grandsons. You know was there for me and Tatum, Gale my wife, Billy and Sidney. They became our family. You weren't there." Dewey said angrily. His nose hair flared. The anger built up inside of him for all these years. Sam could see he was angry. "You show up to my office out of nowhere. What do you have to say for yourself?" Dewey asked. It was the first time he was able to express himself about his father. He had never talked about Sam. Hell he hadn't thought about him until this very moment. Sam stared at the young man before him. His oldest child. He understood why Dewey was mad at him.

"There's not much I can say. I realized I made a mistake when I left you and your sister behind with your mom but your mother and I weren't getting along, hell we weren't even communicating. I thought it was best for me to move on." Sam said. Dewey rolled his eyes. "I know saying I'm sorry isn't going to help and it certainly doesn't change anything but I never stopped loving you and Tatum. I thought about you all the time."

"Not enough to call and let us know you still cared." Dewey said. Sam looked away. "I know you and mom weren't communicating but did you have to stop communicating with me?" Dewey asked. He truly was hurt by his father's actions. Sam knew this and felt bad.

"I know and I'm sorry son. I wish I had an explanation for abandoning you but I don't. The only thing I can truly say is that I'm sorry." Sam said. Dewey shook his head running his fingers through his head.

"So why are you here?" Dewey asked.

"I'm here because it's about time I made up for my absence." Sam said to Dewey. He frowned.

Billy is outside of Dewey's office on the phone. He had called Jill and Robbie letting them know what's going on that they can rest a little easier. He dialed Sidney's number as well. Her cell phone rings. She answers casually.

"Hello." Sidney said.

"Hey baby." Billy said.

"Hey. Where are you?" Sidney asked him.

"I'm at Dewey's office. You're not going to believe who's with him right now." Billy told her.

"Who?" Sidney asks.

"Sam Riley." Billy told her.

"Who's that?" Sidney asked unaware that Sam is Dewey's father. She doesn't know Sam because he wasn't around when she was growing up. Tatum never mentioned him because she didn't know her father.

"Dewey's father." Billy said.

"What!" Sidney asked shocked. "When did he show up?"

"Just a few moments ago." Billy said.

"Wow. Dewey never talked about his father. Tatum never knew him so she couldn't talk about him but wow." Sidney said shocked.

"Well he knows us. He asked about my parents and you." Billy told her.

"He did?" Sidney asks.

"Yep. I told him about the boys as well." Billy said.

"Where has he been all these years?" Sidney said.

"I have no clue. Now I know why Dewey never talked about his father." Billy said.

"Why did you contact me?" Dewey asked him.

"Well, with everything that has happened. You know the whole Ghost Face thing, I wanted to…" Sam said looking away. The truth was, he didn't know why he called him. He didn't know why he got in touch with Dewey after all these years. Dewey looked at him and rolled his eyes. Sam sighed deeply. "Dwight, I don't know why I contacted you. I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"Really? Well you had thirty-eight years to care if I was ok. Where were you when ghost face stabbed me in the back twenty years ago? Where were you when another psycho killer impersonating ghost face stabbed me in the back a second time? Where were you when three killers all impersonating ghost face came after me and my friends? Where the hell were you when Tatum was murdered six years ago?" Dewey asked angrily. Sam said nothing. He could only look on realizing just how much damage his absence has affected his children. "I'll tell you where you were, nowhere to be found. Now you tell me that you contacted me because you wanted to check in on me. That's a bunch of bullshit. You care only about yourself and that news-paper of yours. Just get out of my office." Dewey said then turning his back on him.

"If that's what you want." Sam said solemnly.

"It's exactly what I want." Dewey said angrily.

"Before I go, I wanna say something." Sam said Dewey still had his back to him. "I realize that I missed out on a lot your years with you and I didn't get to know my daughter but not a day went by that I didn't think about you and your sister. It was my responsibility to get in touch with you to help you, Tatum and Sidney out in this whole ghost face killer thing but I chickened out."

"Yeah well, you know what that makes you? It makes you a coward." Dewey said to him. Sam stared at him wondering if he should tell Dewey the truth behind his leaving town. He chose not to.

"Well, there was a reason I left town. It wasn't because I didn't love you or your sister. It was because…." Sam trailed off. Dewey watched him wondering what he was about to reveal to him. "Never mind. Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me either way." Sam said before heading to the door. He stops as Dewey watches him. "There's so much I want to reveal to you but now is obviously not the time." Sam said then leaving. "Tell my…tell Sidney I said hi." He leaves the office heading towards the elevator. Dewey wondered what he was about to say and why did he want him to say hi to Sidney?

"Hey, is everything ok?" Billy asked as he walked back into the office. Dewey doesn't answer. Billy figured things didn't go well with re-uniting with his long lost father.

"Let's focus on the case. We have three dead victims, two tied up and stabbed to death and the third victim was killed in the living room of the house. Though the first two victims were killed in the exact same way that Steven Orth was killed, the third victim was not." Dewey said to him. Billy nodded. "Though this doesn't seem to be ghost face's signature, we can't rule it out either."

"Ok. We tell them this has nothing to do with ghost face." Billy asked.

"Yes. We don't need to worry Sidney, Gale and Jill if we don't have to." Dewey told him.

"Agreed." Billy said to him.

"We need to keep an eye on the investigation. I'll need to talk with Sarg Wallace as well as his detectives. I want you in the room as well. I need to make a phone call." Dewey said. Billy nods before leaving Dewey's office. Dewey picks up the receiver and dials a number on the phone.

"Hello Commissioner Riley." Came the familiar female voice.

"Hello Judy. How are you?" Dewey asked smiling.

"I'm great. How about you?" Judy Hicks asked.

"I need your help. Can you come to my office?" Dewey asked.

"No problem." Judy said. Dewey smiled. If there was one person he could count on it was Judy Hicks.

To Be Continued!


	8. Weathers Related

Scre5m

Weathers Related

Gale's sports car pulled up into the parking space designated for her. Once she exited the car. The media hounds were bombarding her with questions regarding the triple homicide. Gale remembered a time when that was her asking all the questions trying to get the scoop as they say in the journalism world. A world she was no longer proud of. No Gale was famous for something else. She's a talk show host. As Gale sashays her way past the media, her producer Aidan comes running up to her in a frantic. She smiles remembering those found days of covering stories and becoming quite famous for her Stab book. She was even more famous when she became a target of the killer. It's what led her to giving up being a journalist.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aidan asks coming up to Gale then following her as she walks into the building of studio. Gale doesn't answer. "Do you see this shit out here? It's like a fucking zoo."

"It's crazy." Gale said moving in the building towards the elevator.

"All this media hoopla is giving me diabetes." Aidan said holding his stomach as he follows Gale to her office. "By the way, Harry wants to meet with about upcoming topics.

"I'll talk to Harry later." Gale said getting off the elevator heading for her office. Her office is huge. She designed it herself. In the office there's a walk-in closet to the left that houses all of Gale's best dresses and outfits that she has worn on camera in the last six years her show has aired. I the middle of the huge office, sits two dark brown sofa couches at each side of a long chocolate coffee table with a brown sofa in the middle in front of the closet. Gale's window has a view that overlooks the entire studio. To the right of the office stands Gale's desk. The black comfortable desk chair sits behind a masterful black business desk with eight draws. Gale didn't tell Aidan but she keeps a gun in the secret compartment just in case. She has various pictures of her, Dewey, their boys, Sidney, Billy and their boys doing various activities. She even has pictures of her and Tatum. There's one of them all vacationing in Hawaii when the boys were little. In the picture are Gale with Dewey sitting next to her. Gabe is sitting in Dewey's lap. Next to Dewey is Tatum with Tommy in her lap. Next to her is Sidney with Jill on her right leg, Scott is on her left leg, Billy is next to her with William in his lap. All are smiling. Jill was about eight years old at the time. Kate let Sidney and Billy take her on vacation with them. Gale remembered how excited Jill was to be hanging out with her cousin. There's another picture of Gale and Dewey in their wedding outfits. There's a picture of Gale, Sidney and Tatum during her wedding day, another picture of Dewey, Billy and Mickey on his wedding day. There's a picture of her and Dewey together. The picture was taken by Sidney who has a copy of her own. Gale truly did become family. Then there pictures of Gabe and Tommy when they were babies to the present time. Aidan couldn't help but stare at all her pictures. He himself had come to know Gale's family.

"OMG, I just had the juiciest idea for new topics. We can use these murders as topics. We can do five part episodes, we can call them mini-sodes geared towards victims of crime. We can feature the murders as topics. Maybe we can bring real victims of crime and their families on the show and have them talk about their stories. The audience just eats that shit right up. The ratings will hit the roof." Aidan said smiling. "What do you think?" He asks.

"About what?" Gale asks having not heard his ideas. Aidan looks up at her. "Oh, yeah your ideas for the show sound good but…"

"But what?" Aidan asks.

"I don't want to exploit this." Gale said sitting down at her desk. She begins to listen to messages left by various of people. She paid close attention to the message left by Billy.

"_Hey Gale, It's Billy,_

_I'm at Dewey's office and as I told you earlier it's not ghost face's handy work. The signature is all wrong it doesn't fit. You can rest easy and I will speak with you later. I'll let Sidney know this as well. Oh and by the way, I just met you're father in law. Sam Riley. That's right, Dewey's father is in town. In fact he lives here in Orange County. Maybe you should speak with him tonight. Gotta go. Bye." _

Gale sat there staring at the phone. Had she heard that message right? Had Dewey's father been by to see him? Was he in town this whole time? Dewey never mentioned anything about his father. She wondered why that was. Well this situation would have to wait. She had other matters to attend to.

"Gale, you there?" Aidan called to her. Gale looks over at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just a little spaced out is all." Gale said to him faking her smile. She was a little more worried than she was letting on.

"That voice mail got you a little spooked." Aidan told her.

"Well part of it did." Gale told him.

"Which part?" Aidan asks.

"The part about my father in law being in town." Gale said.

"Dewey's never mentioned his father has he?" Aidan asks. Gale shakes her head. "This must be shocking to you."

"You can say that again." Gale said as she searches for her.

"Does this having anything to do with this ghost face character?" Aidan asks. Gale looks at him. "You never talked about that."

"I don't want to either." Gale said evading the question.

"Too traumatizing for you?" Aidan asked.

"You can say that." Gale said to him. Aidan was about to say something but she cut him off. "Aidan listen, I didn't bring it up because it's not just a sore subject for me but I don't want to thinking about it. Up until now my family and have led a normal life without thinking about ghost face." Gale said to him. 

"These murders only remind of what you've had to face all those years." Aidan said finishing her sentence. Gale nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the whole ghost face era but that's what it was an era. A traumatic one at that but an era none the less. Ghost face is dead and buried. You've led a normal life and you'll continue to lead that normal life. Doing your talk show of course." He said as Gale smiled. "You are one of the most outspoken women I've ever known that's why you can handle the media, the press and it's the reason your show is number one in the country. It also helps that you're hot as fuck." Aidan comments as Gale laughs. "So don't worry about it. You don't have to just know that I'm here for you."

"Thank you Aidan, that means a lot to me. You are by far the best producer out there." Gale said to him. Aidan smiles.

"Well I do my best. Speaking of best, the ideas I pitched to you are going to make history." He said to her.

"Right your ideas. I actually like them. Maybe we should focus on the murders as a topic." Gale said to him.

"Or at the very least mention it." Aidan said. Gale's office phone rings. Aidan picks it up. "Gale Weathers-Riley's office."

"Hello Aidan, can I speak with my wife please?" Dewey asked.

"Certainly." Aidan said. "It's your husband." He whispers handing Gale the phone.

"Hey honey." Gale answers casually.

"Hey, did you get Billy's messages?" Dewey asks her.

"Yes I did and I can breathe a sigh a relief." Gale said to him. "What's up?"

"Listen I know you want to use the murders as a topic but…" Dewey said.

"But what?" Gale asked. She hated to be censored.

"Don't mention anything about the murders or the investigation." Dewey told her.

"Fine. Just when I thought you couldn't censor me any longer, you do it again." Gale remarks.

"I'm sorry Gale. If it helps, you can do a topic about murders and call it Survivors of Trauma." Dewey told her.

"That's not a bad idea. Ok honey tell you what, I will take your advice and we will feature survivors of trauma but as soon as the investigation is over and the case is closed, I will discuss the murders." Gale told him. Aidan looked on loving her firery personality.

"That's all I ask. Give us time." Dewey said.

"Ok baby. You got it." Gale said.

"Thanks Gale." Dewey told her.

"Anything for you honey. I gotta question for you." Gale asks.

"What's that?" Dewey asks her.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was here in town?" Gale asks.

"I didn't know until he came to my office today. We can talk about that later." Dewey told her. Gale got the impression that his father's visit angered him and he didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight." Gale said.

"Love you." Dewey said.

"Love you to." Gale said before the two hung up their phones.

"So what did hubby say?" Aidan asked.

"He said that until the investigation was over, we cannot mention the murders but he did say that we can do a show on survivors of trauma." Gale said smiling.

"I'll get started." Aidan said then scampering out of her office. Gale smiled as she begins to go through the paper work on her desk.

Jill and Robbie are walking out of the school building on campus holding hands. For Jill it was hard to focus on classes when there were three dead teens who were murdered last night. She spent most of the morning thinking about the parents of the murdered teens. How will they react? She felt bad about that. It took her back to the day she and Robbie attended the funerals of Charlie Walker and Kirby Reed. Their parents never cried so much. She remembered that her parents were dead to. She couldn't help how she was feeling. Robbie noticed how quiet she is.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Jill said to him.

"About what?" Robbie asked but he already knew. "Jill, please try to take you mind of the murders."

"Easier said than done." Jill said to him.

"I know but we've done a good job moving on with our lives. Let's not ruin that." Robbie told her.

"I can't forget about our friends like Robbie." Jill said raising her voice. He sighs deeply. "Don't you think about them?"

"Every day. However, I know what Charlie and Kirby would say. They'd tell us to move on." Robbie said as Jill sighs. "Look I know you miss them. I miss them to. Those teens who were killed last night brought up bad memories but we've got to move on with our lives." Jill looks down sadly.

"You know what Billy said." Jill told him.

"Yeah he said the murders didn't ghost face's stink on them." Robbie said as the two moved down the walk way.

"Then how was it that three teens were killed and that there's no suspect?" Jill asked.

"First off, the murders just happened last night. Second of all, the cops are investigating it and third, anyone could've killed these kids." Robbie said.

"One killer couldn't have done this alone Robbie." Jill said to him.

"That's why we leave the homicide cases up to the police to handle." Robbie said.

"How can you be so coy about this? Three teenagers were killed almost identical to how Steven Orth and Casey Becker were killed twenty years ago. How is that you're not taking this seriously?" Jill asked frustrated.

"Because it had nothing to do with the original survivors of Woodsboro. It had nothing to do with us. Here's what I believe happened. Maybe these three kids got killed because they were into something that their asses couldn't get them out of. I don't know. I tell you this, we need to stop thinking about ghost face and move on with our lives. Don't you think ghost face owes us that?" Robbie asked her. Jill looked away.

"He's right you know." Sidney said approaching the two. Jill looked up smiling. Boy was she glad to see her sister. So was Robbie. Maybe Sid can talk some sense into Jill.

"Sid, thank god you're here." Robbie said smiling. Sidney smiled to.

"Hey you two." Sid said. "What's going on?"

"Can you talk some sense into my girlfriend?" Robbie asked. Sidney knew what he met. She was thinking about the murders to but in a different way. To her if this had anything to do with them then she was mentally preparing a plan to make sure her family was safe.

"What do you mean?" She asked but knew what was going on.

"You heard about the murders this morning?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah I did." Jill told her.

"He said that this had nothing to do with ghost face is that true?" Robbie asked.

"As far as I know it is." Sidney said. The truth was whenever the murders would occur, she automatically thought it had to do with her and Billy. She was usually right. This time was a bit different. Sidney wasn't sure but she wasn't taking any chances either. "You mind if I take my sister out for a bite?"

"Not at all. I have another class to get to." Robbie said. "Babe, I'll see you tonight." He said kissing her.

"Tonight at my place Robbie." Sidney said as Robbie nods rubbing Sid's her shoulder lightly on the way by her. Sidney smiled. She likes Robbie. He made Jill happy and that was all she carried about. "You ok?"

"Yep." Jill says as the two begin walking towards Sid's car.

"What are you in the mood for?" Sidney asked.

"How's about Chinese?" Jill asked.

"Sounds good." Sidney said as they got in her car and headed to a local Chinese restaurant in town. Both were seated at a table. Jill took off her jacket as did Sidney. Both were quiet for a minute. Sidney decides to break the silence. "So little sis, how's school?"

"Good. I can't believe I'm one year from graduating college." Jill said excitedly. Sidney smiled.

"What subject have you been taking?" Sidney asked.

"I've decided on pre-law. I've been taking it the last three semesters. I figured that since this is the one major I've been consistent in, I mine as well become a lawyer. By the way, I'll need help with law school." Jill said smiling as Sidney eyed her smiling. 

"You got it sis, on one condition." Sidney told her.

"What's that?" Jill asks.

"You have to be the family lawyer." Sidney half jokes. She didn't know if Jill would become a lawyer but if she did, advantage Loomis family.

"Deal." Both sisters chuckled. Both women are silent. Neither one of them want to talk about the murders. She knew Sidney wanted to ask so she decided to speak. "Go on Sid, I know you wanna ask."

"How are you holding up?" Sidney asked her. Jill sighs.

"I don't know. I keep thinking that my life will go back to normal. No killings, no murders, no drama, you know." Jill tells her. Sidney nods knowing all too well what Jill is feeling. "The only thing I have to worry about is graduating college on time, law school admission, not getting pregnant. At least not yet." Sidney nods. "Last night I dreamt about Robbie and me getting married and settling down after school. You know he's studying to become an architect?"

"I didn't know that. That's amazing." Sidney said.

"Yeah it is. Then more murders occur and it's like de ja vue all over again." Jill said angrily. Sidney looks on feeling bad for her sister. She knows what she is going through. She felt the same way each and every time there was a murder. She felt it when she heard about Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans' murders, she definitely felt it when she heard about Cotton and his girlfriend Christine's murders, and then it hit her when she and Billy returned to Woodsboro six years ago. Now she has the same feeling again but is trying to not let every murder she hears about affect her. "He and I just want normal lives. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, absolutely not. Believe me I know what you're feeling. It's that sense of de ja vue." Sidney said to her. Jill nods. "You feel as if ghost face may make his presence again."

"Exactly." Jill said.

"Well, let me put your mind at ease. Ghost Face isn't making another appearance. Ok." Sidney told her. Jill looked away angrily. "You know what Billy said."

"Yes I know what Billy said Sid, but I just don't believe that. My instincts are telling me that this isn't over." Jill said.

"Ok. Let's not think about that right now." Sidney told her. The waitress comes over to their table. Both women order their foods and the waitress leaves. Jill looks away. Sidney instinctively takes her hand. "Look, I know how you feel. I've been there. One minute you think things are returning to normal only to find out about another murder and you can't help but wonder if this has something to do with you." Sidney said as Jill looked at her. "I know how you feel. I've been through this four times."

"How do you handle it?" Jill asks her. Sidney gives her a half smile. "I'm literally freaking out over here. I keep that things will take a turn for the worst. I've got great friends and a great boyfriend. I don't want to lose them. I think about Dewey, Gale, Gabe, Tommy, even Rita. I spend a lot of time thinking about Billy, William, Scottie, you. You and I found out weren't cousins but sisters. You guys are my family. I don't want to lose them. I love you Sid and I don't want to lose you. I can't lose any more people in my life." Jill said as Sidney gently squeezed her hands.

"I love you to kiddo. The people that you named are exactly how I handle this. I focus on my family and friends. The people in my life I care about the most before me." Sidney said as Jill let a tear fall down her face. She truly was scared. "I will do anything to protect my family. That includes. I won't let anything happen to you ok?" She asks as Jill nods. "It's gonna be ok." Jill nods. Sidney gently rubs the tears away. "How about you and Robbie come over tonight? I'm making dinner. Dewey and Gale will be there with Gabe, Tommy and Rita."

"Ok." Jill said smiling a bit. She can't help it. Every time there has been a report about someone being murdered, she's been jumpy. Rightfully so however, Jill wasn't scared for herself. She was afraid of losing the only family she's come to know. The good thing is that Sidney had her back. So did the others. Jill felt a little better. Maybe a night with family and friends would take her mind off things.


	9. Dinner Guests

Scre5m

Dinner Guests

The day had gone by as quickly as it arrived. Standing in front of his brother's car is William. After what took place in Mrs. Mitchell's class earlier, he was sent to the principal's office. The principal told him he'd have to call his parents and tell them what happened. William was staring at his feet when he heard the sound of his brother's voice.

"Dude, you are fucking nuts bro." Scott bellowed moving towards his car. With him are Norma, Nick, and Corey. The four decide to chat with him before leaving the school campus.

"Did you really hit Conner in the face?" Corey asks. William nods. They laugh.

"Bro, you know the principal is calling mom and dad." Scott told him smiling teasingly.

"He already did." William said.

"Busted." Nick said laughing.

"I always knew you were a bad ass man." Corey said as William smirked.

"What did he say that got you pissed?" Norma asks.

"He was just talking shit about me saying that I have the killer instinct." William said waving it off.

"Killer? If anyone's a killer it's him. In fact, I think he's the one who killed Denise, Shaun and Matt." Scott said.

"Why would he kill them?" Nick asks.

"Maybe Denise wouldn't give him any pussy so he stabbed the bitch and killed Shaun for fucking her." Scott said as they laughed.

"What about Matt?" William asks amused.

"That motherfucker is a pothead. Conner probably stabbed him for sucking Shaun's cock." Scott said as they laughed.

"And you said I was nuts." William said laughing.

"You are." Scott said as the brothers shoved each other playfully. Rita, Gabe and Tommy make their way towards the group. "Damn Rita. You're so fucking hot." He said as the group laughs again.

"You flatter me Scott." Rita said sarcastically.

"Enough to go out with me?" Scott asks wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. The cockiness is written all over his face.

"Please." Rita said pushing him away.

"You know we're going to have dinner at our house tonight?" William tells her.

"I know. Can't wait." Rita said.

"Me neither." Scott said flirting with her. Rita rolls her eyes smirking. Deep down, she can't help but be attracted to Scott. He can be a bit brash and an ass at times but he was cute.

"Whatever." Rita said pushing Scott away as the others laughed.

"Hey cuz, I heard you punched Conner Wilson in the face?" Gabe asks William.

"Yep." William said.

"Nice." Gabe said smiling high fiving him.

Christian is standing by his car waiting to pick Kyle up from school. With the murders of three teenagers who attended Kyle's school, he wanted to make certain his brother was safe. Kyle approaches his car smiling his usual smile. Kyle was the kind of kid who smiled no matter the situation. He was told by his mother that if you smile no matter what happens, life will be better.

"Hey bro." Kyle said.

"Hey little man." Christian said.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked.

"I came to pick you up from school." Christian responds.

"Why? I always take the bus." Kyle asks. Christian glances over at Scott, William, Gabe and Tommy. Kyle follows his gaze. "What?"

"I just want to make sure you got home safe." Christian said. Kyle stared at him.

"What is really going on Chris?" Kyle asks him.

"You're friends Gabe and Tommy, are they related to Sidney Prescott?" Christian asks.

"Her name is Sidney Prescott-Loomis and yes. They are her nephews. Why?" Kyle asks firmly.

"Who are the other two?" Christian asks.

"You mean William and Scott Loomis?" Kyle asks.

"Yes. Are they related to Sidney and her husband?" Christian asks. He's only met them once before and doesn't really know the story with them.

"Yes. They are her boys. Why?" Kyle asks.

"I just want you to be safe. That's all." Christian told him.

"Do you think they have something to do with those murders?" Kyle asks.

"No. I don't know. It's just given their parents' history, I want you to be careful around them." Christian told him.

"The same goes for you to. Be careful around Jill and her boyfriend Robbie." Kyle said.

"Touché." Christian said. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"Fine." Kyle said as the two left getting into Christian's car. He makes one last glance at Scott and the others before getting in his car and driving off the school campus.

Chelsea walks over to the group wanting to talk to William. She truly was crushing on the young teen.

"Hey guys." Chelsea said.

"Hey Chels. You here to speak with my brother?" Scott asks.

"What's it to you Scott?" Chelsea asks annoyed at him.

"He's my twin. I can sense when a girl likes him. For example, right now, you're thinking how can I get him away from his brother so we can fuck." Scott said as Nick and Corey laugh. Norma shakes her head. Rita rolls her eyes. Tommy and Gabe are chuckling. Chelsea smiles nervously looking away from William. William smirks. "We have a winner." Scott says. Chelsea sighs.

"William, can we talk for a sec?" She asks.

"Sure." William says moving towards her. The two walk a few feet away from the group. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were ok?" She asks. She really likes him and if wasn't obvious to him a moment ago than he was either blind or stupid. William watched her smiling. The boy was in love. The wind blew a few strands of hair in her face. Chelsea moves the strand of hair away from her face as she often does. William liked that.

"I'm fine." William responds.

"So did you get in trouble with your folks for hitting Conner?" She asks.

"Well I'll find out tonight. They said they'd talk to me later." William said. Both looked away nervously. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Well I better get going. I'll call you later." Chelsea said walking away from William. William nods smiling.

"Dude, you are hopeless." Scott said.

"What?" William asked him.

"She totally wants you and you're standing there like a doofus. Why not ask her out?" Corey asked.

"Come on guys." William said turning his head away. Scott shook his head.

"Alright. We are outta here. See yall tomorrow." Norma said as she, Nick and Corey move towards Nick's car.

"Later." Scott said. "Come on dork wads. Let's head home." He said as Tommy and Gabe climbed into the back seats. William gets into the passenger seat. Scott starts the car and pulls off the school campus.

At the Loomis home, Sidney read William the riot act when he got home. She didn't like the fact that he got into a fight in school. She and Billy weren't paying for his martial arts classes so he can become a bully. When William explained what happened, she understood but told him not to believe everything he hears and to ignore stupidity buy his peers. William nodded and was warned that if it happened again, he'd be grounded. Sidney is taking the stuff out of the fridge for dinner. Billy took out the liquor and sodas for the youngsters. Gabe and Tommy are playing video games in the living room while Scott watched. William is in the gym practicing his martial arts.

The doorbell rings.

"I got it aunt Sid." Gabe said as he runs to the door. He and Tommy have spent numerous nights at their ant and uncle's place and are familiar with the layout of the house. He opens the door to see Rita standing there.

"Hey little cuz." Rita said to him smiling.

"Hey Rita come in." Gabe said to her closing the door and locking it. "Aunt Sid is in the kitchen.

"Ok." She said moving towards the kitchen removing her jacket. "Hey Sidney."

"Hey Rita." Sidney greets her smiling. She's began to cook.

"Thanks for inviting me to having dinner with you guys." Rita said.

"It's no problem. Sit, relax, enjoy yourself." Sidney said to her moving about in the kitchen.

"You need any help?" Rita asked. She loves to cook.

"No I'm good." Sidney said.

"Where's everyone?" Rita asks having never spent much time in the Loomis house.

"Well, Scott is in the living room with Gabe and Tommy playing video games while William is the gym practicing his martial arts." Sidney said.

"Is he really that good?" Rita asks curious as to William's expertise in the martial arts.

"He's a brown belt. He goes for his black belt next month." Sidney said smiling proudly of her son. Scott listened. He smiled when he saw Rita but when he saw her head into the gym he frowned. 

"I think I'll go check William out." Rita said

"It's the door the next door on your left." Sidney said to her as she made her towards the door

Rita opened the door and made her way inside of the gym slash dojo. William was practicing his martial arts just like Sidney said. His moves were so fluent and compact that she was mesmerized by it. His body is firm muscular, his abs showing signs of maturity. Had Kirby been alive, she would've wanted William as well. Rita smiled watching him wondering how he was banging more girls or even going out on more dates. He's very attractive and smart. Then she thought of Chelsea. William had been crushing her for a long time and had been saving himself for her. Though she was attracted to Scott, William always seemed to be the shy one. He's reserved, respectful and responsible. Most times anyway. She watched him amazed at how well toned he is and how skilled a martial artist he is. William stops when he sees her.

"Hey you." William said to her smiling. He hadn't realized he had an audience.

"Hey yourself." Rita said smiled back.

"I take it you didn't come in here to watch me practice?" William asked smirking. He knew why she chose to come into the gym. Rita looked away. "It's ok. I get it. My brother can be a pig."

"Yes he can and I wasn't in the mood for that tonight." She said to him.

"I don't blame you." William tells her.

"Why does he act like that?" She asked.

"Because he's an asshole." William said of his brother. Rita suspected that there was more to it than that.

"So you looked good out there practicing karate. How long have been studying the art?" Rita asks.

"Since I was twelve so about six years." William said.

"Going for your black belt huh?" Rita asks.

"Yep." William said cleaning himself off with his towel. Both move towards the door that leads back into the house.

"How come you never ask her out?" Rita asks.

"Who?" William asks.

"Chelsea. I know she likes you and you like her." Rita said to him.

"It just hasn't been the right time." William lied. The truth was he wasn't confident she'd go out with him. William maybe an expert martial artist but he's no Romeo.

"Will listen you are a hot guy and almost every girl in school wants to fuck you. The only problem is you don't have confidence in yourself. You only have eyes for Chelsea and she likes you a lot. My suggestion is to ask her out. Don't be shy go for what you want." Rita told him.

"Ok I will on one condition." William told her.

"What's that?" Rita asks.

"If you and Scott have to double date with us?" William tells her. 

"WHAT?" Rita asks.

"Oh come on. Do me this favor." William begged.

"Ok fine, but if your brother so much as say or do something disgusting, I'm kicking him in his nuts." Rita said. William chuckled.

"Deal." William said as they made their way back into the house. William heads into the kitchen to grab a bottle water from the fridge. He kisses Sidney's cheek before heading upstairs to change. This didn't go unnoticed by Scott.

Rita makes herself comfortable on the couch. Scott sees her and smiles. Gabe and William are engaged in a fierce of Mortal Kombat. Rita watched them but felt uncomfortable due to Scott's lustful stare.

"What?" Rita said to Scott finally having had enough of him staring at her.

"Just staring at you beautiful." Scott said smiling. Rita rolls her eyes. The doorbell rings again.

"I got it." Rita said jumping up and heading to open up the door. In steps Gale and Dewey. Both are dressed in a dress and Dewey is wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. "Hey guys come in. Sid's in the kitchen." She said as she closed the door and locked.

"Hey you two." Sidney said as Gale and Dewey made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey yourself. You need some help?" Gale asked.

"Yes. Can you make the desert for me?" Sidney asked.

"Sure. What are we having?" Gale asks.

"Brownies and ice cream." Sidney said.

"How about I make my famous cherry pie to?" Gale asks.

"OOHH that sounds amazing." Sidney said smiling as both women got to work. Sidney was about five to ten minutes ahead of Gale.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dewey asks.

"Yeah go find Billy?" Gale said.

"He's in his office." Sidney said.

Dewey made his way down the hall to Billy's office. The door was closed so he knocked then entered. Billy's office is huge. It's sort of an office lounge. One section of the office is an actual office and the other part is a lounge. He has top of the line furniture in his office as well as the lounge. He has a big screen TV with a top of the line sound system and a cable. Billy also had a mini bar in the lounge where he keeps his beer and the liguor. Billy was watching a soccer game on the television. He had a beer in his hand. Dewey has a room similar to his and both would visit the other when it came to sports or some fighting event. It was a ritual. Dewey made his way into the office.

"Hey Billy what's up?" Dewey said to him.

"Nothing much. Have a seat." Billy said as Dewey does. He hands Dewey a bottle of beer.

"Thanks." Dewey said.

"Don't mention it. The ladies kick you out of the kitchen?" Billy asked smirking.

"I wasn't invited to the cooking party. " Dewey said as Billy chuckled.

"Well, don't worry about it. We can hang out here until dinner is ready." Billy said. They were silent for a moment. "Are we going to tell the girls about the case?"

"Not yet." Dewey said. "Right now it's still too early to tell and we don't have any leads." Dewey said.

"Does Gale know that your father has visited you?" Bill asks.

"No and I wanna keep it that way until I know how to handle him." Dewey said to him. "If this killer is another ghost face targeting us then we have to make sure we protect our children."

"I couldn't agree more." Billy said to him.

"In the mean time we don't mention the case at all." Dewey said.

"Done." Billy said.

In the kitchen, Sidney and Gale are cooking. Both are moving about. Since she and Billy moved out to Orange County with the boys and Jill, Sidney has made it a tradition to hold dinner dates. This brought her family closer. Jill and Robbie would also have dinner with them. Robbie didn't think he was invited but Sidney told him he was considered family as well so he's come to the family dinners every time they've had one. Gale couldn't host the family dinner because was too busy with her talk show. It made it difficult to have a dinner. With

Gale and Sidney talk.

"The food smells delicious." Gale said going over to the table and setting it up.

"Yeah it does. That pie you made is delicious. You have to give me that receipt." Sidney said smiling.

"Sorry. Can't. That was nana's receipt. Gotta take that one to the grave." Gale said. Sidney looked at her. "No pun intended."

"Nana?" Sidney asked jokingly. The smile on her face told Gale that she was being made fun of.

"Yes my nana." Gale smiling back as both women sat down at the table to enjoy a glass of wine while the food was continuing to cook. "Has Dewey told you anything about the case yet?"

"All I know is that it's not ghost face but some random killings." Gale said.

"What I don't understand is how three teenagers ended up dead in that house." Sidney asked.

"Yeah and the killer somehow got away. It makes think that there may be at least two killers." Gale said to her. "I mean how else did they kill three teenagers?"

"Divide and conquer." Sidney said. Gale looked over at her. "If this is just some random killings, then the killer must've been targeting the teens and caught them off guard."

"Ok but wouldn't catching them off guard may require two killers?" Gale asked.

"Well if ghost face had a partner call the victim and the other did the killing." Sidney told her. Both were trying to figure things out.

"Yeah but Billy and Dewey said that this wasn't ghost face so what other sick human being could be doing this?" Gale asks.

"I don't know." Sidney said. "Let's not focus on the killers but the motive. I mean what did these three victims have or do that would get them killed?"

"That's the question." Gale said. Both women sat thinking for a moment. "Well no use talking about it now until know more."

"That's true. So in the interest of changing the subject, did Dewey tell you he got a visit from his father?" Sidney asked.

"What? His father?" Gale asked. Sidney nodded. "He never told me that his father visited his office."

"According to Billy he did." Sidney said.

"What did he say?" Gale asked.

"Don't know. Billy did say that he asked about me and I don't know why." Sidney said to her.

"Dewey and I will have to talk about that later." Gale said as she and Sidney continued drinking their wines.

William had finished showering and changing. He's wearing khaki pants and a dress shirt. He smells amazing putting on some cologne and has on his slacks. He came downstairs just as the doorbell rings. He opens up the door and in steps Jill looking cute in a nice skirt with a nice blouse. With her is Robbie dressed in slacks, dress pants and a dress shirt.

"Hey aunt Jill." William said hugging her.

"Hey Will." Jill said.

"Robbie what's up man?" William said shaking his hand. 

"Nothing much. The food smells great." He said.

"Yeah it does." William said.

"I'm gonna see if they need any help." Jill said as Robbie follows her into the kitchen. Both pass the living room. "Hey Scottie, Gabe, Tommy." She greets them passing by. Tommy and Gabe wave but its Scott who speaks.

"Hey aunt Jill." Scott said.

"Hey you two." Jill said smiling as she enters the kitchen and sees Gale and Sidney sitting down to wine.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sidney asks.

"The food smells good. I'm ready to eat now." Robbie joked.

"You're always hungry." Jill teases him smiling.

"Cause you never feed me." Robbie said as they giggled. "I'm a look an anorexic patient after while."

"Shut up." Jill said as they laughed. A bell sounds signaling that the food was ready. "That sounds like dinner is ready."

"Yes it is." Sidney said as she and Gale got back up to get the food.

"Robbie can you do me a favor and go to Billy's office and tell them dinner is ready." Gale asks.

"Sure." Robbie said. "It's the first door down the hall to the left right?"

"Yep." Sidney said as Robbie took off in that direction.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jill asks.

"Sure. Set the table." Sidney asked.

"Ok." Jill said as she went to the cabinet and took out the plates. She set the table for eleven people.

"That's good. Let everyone know dinner is ready." Sidney said. Jill does.

"Guys, its dinner time." Jill said. Gabe, Tommy and William run towards the table.

"Hey Rita." Scott calls to her smirking. She turns around looking annoyed.

"What is it Scott?" Rita asked him.

"Let's say after dinner you and me spend some time in my room?" Scott asked her licking his lips.

"In your dreams." Rita said walking away disgusted.

"I already get that ass in my dreams. I want it in real life." Scott told her. He begins towards the kitchen just as Billy and Dewey along with Robbie in tow. Gale, Sidney and Jill fixed everyone including themselves a plate of food.

Everyone sat down at the table. Seated at the table are as followed; Billy is seated at the head of the table, the chair next to him is to be occupied by Sidney, Dewey is on the others side of Billy, the chair next to him is to be occupied by Gale, Gabe, Tommy and Rita will sit next to Gale. William, Scott and Jill will sit next to Sidney in that order. Robbie will seat at the other end of the table. Scott looks around and sees that everyone is dressed nice. He on the other hand has on sweat pants, a t-shirt and sneakers. He felt a little out of place. Then again this feeling isn't new to him. He's always believed his parents favors William over him. Once the plates were given out, Billy stood up to get the beverages. He, Dewey, and Robbie had beers. Sidney, Gale, and Jill had wine. The kids had sodas. Billy stands up to make a toast.

"May I have your attention for a second?" He asked as everyone turned to him. "I want to thank my lovely wife Sidney and Gale for putting together this delicious dinner. I'm going to scarf it down just like I know all of you will do." He said earning a chuckle out of everyone there. "This is a tradition Sidney started since we moved here. I'm happy to say this is our sixth year doing this. We have a new edition to the family. Rita Weathers, welcome. I know this is your first dinner and I'm hoping it won't be the last. You are a part of this family I'm glad to have you here." Billy said smiling. Rita smiled nodding. This is the first time she's ever felt welcomed anywhere.

"Thank you guys so much for making me feel welcomed. It's the first time I've felt this way I a long time." Rita said.

"Get use to it babe. Someday you'll be a part of the family through marriage." Scott said smirking. Everyone looked in his direction annoyed except for Gabe and Tommy who looked on amused. Sidney glared at him. Rita was frowning. "Then we can have a nice honeymoon where I can ware that ass out."

"SCOTT!" Sidney shouts. William kicked Scott's leg underneath the table.

"Ouch bro. That hurt." Scott said.

"It was suppose to dumbass." William said.

"What?" Scott asks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Billy asks him frowning.

"What?" Scott asks clueless as to his inappropriate behavior towards woman especially Rita.

"Do you always have to be such a fuck up?" Sidney asked. Scott stared at her a hurt. "You always make these rude comments. Inappropriate remarks that are disgusting. It makes me sick." She said angrily.

"There are ladies present and you be more respectful." Dewey said to him. Scott said nothing. He knew they were right. His behavior towards women were piggish and down right rude.

"You should apologize to her." Sidney said firmly staring at Scott with disgust.

"I'm sorry Rita." Scott said to her. She nods.

"Now don't mind my brother Rita, he can be a real dick." William said. Scott looked hurt.

"Watch your mouth son." Billy said to him.

"My bad." William said as the other laughed.

"Now that the drama is over, can we eat?" Tommy asks as they all laughed.

"Yes we can." Sidney said as everyone began eating.

"So Will, I hear you're a brown belt?" Robbie asks him.

"Yeah." William said.

"When do you go for your black belt?" Jill asks.

"Next month. I've been practicing really hard." William said.

"My baby boy will earn his black belt. I can't wait to see that." Sidney said proudly of William. She smiled at him. William smiled back. Scott frowns slightly as he looks away. Rita notices this.

"I'll bet he gets it on the first try." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Gabe said. "Hey cuz, when you earn your black belt can you teach us?"

"Of course." William said smiling.

"Awesome." Tommy said excitedly as he and Gabe high five each other.

"Aunt Sid, I'm glad you and mom cooked. I don't know if I can eat anymore of dad's cheese sandwiches." Gabe said as everyone at the table begins laughing. Scott was the only one who didn't laugh. He was too busy thinking about thinking about his parents favoring his brother.

"Hey." Dewey said a little offended even though he was smiling. "I thought you liked my cheese sandwiches?"

"I do but there are but so many cheese sandwiches I can eat." Gabe said as Gale chuckles.

"I'm allergic." Tommy said as the table erupted in laughed.

"I think my cheese sandwiches are amazing." Dewey said as Sidney and Billy shook their heads.

"Give it up babe." Gale said as they continued to laugh.

"His cheese sandwiches can't be as bad as Robbie's peanut butter sandwiches." Jill said they continued laughing.

"Hey don't knock the peanut butter sandwiches. You eat all the time." Robbie said defending himself.

"Yes I do, right after I add jelly." Jill said as Sidney the others laughed. Robbie smirked. Jill leans in and kisses his lips.

The group continues eating and talking enjoy each other's company. The only one who hadn't said a word was Scott. He was hurt that his parents spent more time with William than they did him. It broke his heart. Rita could see how hurt he was. Everyone had come down hard on him. Why shouldn't they? He was acting like a pig in heat. He was being disrespectful and rude. Still, she could see how Sidney's words affected Scott. She knew Scott wasn't the most charming but he did like her. She could actually give him a shot if he stopped acting like such a hound dog. She watched him as he watched Sidney and Billy coo over William. She could see what it was doing to him. Even Jill, Robbie, Gabe and Tommy cooed over William as if he was the golden child. Even Gale and Dewey were smitten with the teen. Who wouldn't be? William had it all. He was the golden child. Scott on the other hand was the outcast. If he only knew what the other kids in school thought about him it would anger him. But what the hurt the most for him was watching the two people he respected the most spend more time cooing over his brother and not him. He shook his head. After dinner and dessert was served, Scott headed up to his room. No one noticed except for Rita. Despite the fact that everyone was enjoying themselves, none of them overlooked the fact that there's a homicidal killer on the loose. Would any of them survive what's to come?


	10. Another Victim On The Cutting Board

Scre5m

Another Victim On The Cutting Board

Having decided to get in some practice, Stanley who is a member of the baseball team grabbed his baseball equipment before leaving the batting cages. The young teen heads to the locker room. He takes a quick shower then changes back into his regular clothes. He hadn't been able to practice like that in a while. Stanley has also been trying to improve his swing for the baseball season and felt like he was getting close to perfecting it. The only way he'd be able to tell if his swing is perfect is during an actual game. He's walking through the hall taking the long way out of the school building carrying his backpack. With the murders of three of his fellow students, he's a little on edge. Despite not caring about the victims, he still didn't like the fact that they were dead and there is a homicidal maniac on the loose. Naturally he'd be a little freaked out. He hears a noise behind him and spins around. Stanley looks from one side to the next even peering down the corridor to see if he can spot something or someone but he sees nothing. He shakes his head sighing deeply.

"I'm fucking losing it." Stanley said to himself. As he spins around to continue out the school building, he bumps right into Ron the janitor. "SHIT!" He said as he falls to the ground on his back.

"Sorry about that Stan." Ron said. He's the school's janitor. Ron is a former student at Acres High. He was once a rising baseball star who ranked tops in the state. The only problem was that he never paid attention in school and didn't really graduate school so the only job he could get was a janitor's job. After failing to be drafted by a major league team, he went into a deep depression and as a result gave up on his life. He chose to fall in the depths of despire. He spends most of his time drinking and smoking his life away as he still resides at his parents' house. They have since passed away leaving the home to him. Other than that, he doesn't really have anything else to live on except his paycheck. The former high school athlete is about six feet tall with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a janitor's work suit.

"Fuck Ron, you scared the shit out of me." Stanley said to him.

"Sorry." Ron said helping him up. "Didn't mean to scare you. I was just getting ready to leave."

"Whatever." Stanley said cleaning himself off.

"You have a good night." Ron said heading in the opposite direction.

"Fuck you!" Stanley shouts as he watches Ron disappear around the corner heading down another corridor. "Fucking prick." Stanley continues to curse as he begins again for the school exit when his cell phone vibrates. "Shit. What now?" He said to himself. He looked on the phone and realized it was Denise's phone. "What?" He answers.

"Hello Stanley." Ghost Face says disguising the voice as a female. Stanley didn't recognize the female.

"How did you get that phone?" He asks.

"Why does it matter?" The female asks.

"Because the person the phone belonged to is dead. How the fuck did you get her phone?" Stan asks.

"I took it off her dead corpse after slit her open." Ghost Face said menacingly. Stanley recognizes the voice to be the killer in the stab movies. Ghost Face. He thinks it's one of his friends.

"Who is this?" Stanley asks.

"You know who I am. Denise asked that same question. Look where it got her." Ghost Face says laughing. Scott smirks.

"Ghost Face." Staley said smirking. He doesn't believe the call is real. "This can't be ghost face."

"I'm as real as they come buddy." Ghost Face taunts.

"Nah, you're not real. Wanna know how I know this?" Stan asks.

"Enlighten me." Ghost Face taunts.

"It's simple really. I've seen all the stab movies and I've read the books. All of the killer wore a ghost face mask and has a voice changer to disguise their identity, second, once all the books were published and movies were released, an app was made. Almost everyone has them on their iphones or smart phones. Even I have one and can act like ghost face whenever I want." Stanley smiled feeling a bit confident. "You're busted pal. Trying to scare me won't work."

"Not everyone has an ghost face app. I know I don't. Denise didn't, neither did Shaun nor Matt and they're dead because I slit them open like fucking pigs." Ghost Face said. "I'm very real. Just ask the Loomis family."

"You're not real. This isn't fucking real." Stan said. "FUCK!" He curses. Ghost Face laughs amused at Stan ignorance. "This isn't happening."

"Oh it's happening alright." Ghost Face says.

"Why me?" Stan asks.

"Why not you." Ghost Face asks.

"I have nothing to do with what took place in Woodsboro. Hell I spent my entire life in the OC." Stan said.

"I know all about you Stanley. You will make the perfect victim." Ghost Face taunts.

"Fuck you. You don't know shit about me." Stanley spat.

"Sure I do. For instance, I know you're standing in a deserted school hallway." Ghost Face said as Stanley's face went pale. "If you want to live Stan, you've gotta find your way out of the school before I find you. You escape, you live, you stay you die. Choice is yours." Ghost Face said to him. "I think you should start running."

"I'm fucking out of here." Stan says but stops when he sees ghost face at the exit down the hall. He turns and runs in the opposite direction dropping back pack in the process. He runs for the exit at the far end of the hallway. Ghost Face is hot on his tail. He runs into the door and tries to open it but the chains are on the door. "FUCK!" He shouts. Ghost Face goes to stab Stan but he ducks and Ghost face ends up stabbing the door. Stan takes off back down the stairs in which he came from. He runs into the gym and stops. He runs for one the back exit but the door is locked. "Fuck." Stan curses again. He turns around to see that no one is behind him and Ghost Face is nowhere in sight. Breathing heavy, Stan tries to catch his breath and gather himself. His mind is racing. Was this a joke? If it was, it was a fucking sick joke. It could be. Only did he see ghost face but he came close to being stabbed by ghost face. He had to find a place he could hide. If ghost face was still lurking, he's a dead man. Stan looks around for a quick exit and sees that side door unlocked. He sighed thinking there's relief in sight. He makes a b line for the exit but….Ghost Face jumps out at him stabbing him in the stomach. Shocked, Stan looks down at the wound that is quickly spilling his blood. Ghost Face pulls the knife from his stomach. "Fuck." Stan curses as he stumbles back and tries to run towards the same door he came through but Ghost Face lunges the knife into his back. Stan screams out as he falls forward onto the floor in the gym. Ghost Face towers over him holding the knife. "Fuck you." He curses again. Ghost Face raises the knife and drives into his stomach five more times. Stan takes his last breath before he loses conscience and dies. Ghost Face grabs him by his shirt and drags him out towards the football field. He hangs Stan from the goal post. His insides on the outside.

Dinner was over at the Loomis residence. Jill had offered to help Sidney with the dishes but she told her not to and that she'd get her boys to help. Billy had decided to sit in the living room to watch TV. Scott was with him choosing not to help clean up. William decides to help Sidney clean. Scott was still hurt from Sidney words. He didn't want to be near her so she didn't yell at him. Dewey and Gale had taken Rita, Gabe and Tommy home. Both had school the next day, plus she and Dewey had to get up early. Gabe and Tommy thanked Sidney and Billy for dinner. Rita also thanked Sidney and Billy for their hospitality. She hadn't known them as long as Gale and Dewey but knew the Loomis were good and decent people. Jill told Sidney she didn't want to leave without helping out. Sidney told her that she has a report due and needs to study. So she practically kicked her and Robbie out of her house. Playfully of course. She knew her sister wanted to help but her studies came first. Sidney made sure of that. Jill and Robbie reluctantly went back to their apartment they shared with their friends. Scott sat with his with his feet up reading a sports magazine. He looked over at his father who was immersed in his show. He turned around and looked over in the kitchen. He could see William helping Sidney put the food away. They were talking. William smiled at something Sidney said. William also helped her with the dishes. Both were giggling as they enjoyed each other's company. Scott frowned feeling bad. He wish he had the connection with Sidney the way William did. Billy had looked over at him. He wondered what Scott was looking at til he glanced in the direction of the kitchen. He could see the closeness William had to Sidney. It was the same closeness he shares with William as well. He looked over at Scott and knew something was wrong. He could see it in his son's face.

"Hey." Billy said to him. Scott looked over at him. "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Scott said then going back to reading his magazine. Billy knew better but decided to let Scott comes to him.

Jill and Robbie arrived back at their apartment. Danielle, Christian, Michelle and Pete were all on the sofas watching TV. The six friends talked for a while before Jill yawned. She then decided to head to bed. The others asked if she was ok, Robbie shrugged. Having showered and gone to bed, Jill closed her eyes and let the slumber take over her. She begins to toss and turn in the bed. Her eyes flutter. Whatever she is dreaming is causing her to squirm. She's dreaming of the events that took place six years ago. Like William, Jill has been having nightmares about the events that changed her life in Woodsboro but unlike William she refused to seek counseling. She keeps saying she's fine but her friends know better. So does Robbie. Jill tosses and turns as the nightmare continues on. It's always at the moment when Sidney shoots Trevor that she wakes up. Without fail Jill screams out as her body shot up.

"Jill." Robbie said as he awakes from his slumber. He sits up in the bed watching his girlfriend. Jill had her hands over her face letting the tears fall down her cheek. "Baby, you ok?" He asked her. Jill didn't respond. Her screaming didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Moments later, Danielle, and Michelle rushed into the room.

"Shit Jill. Are you alright?" Danielle asked her. Jill shook violently.

"We're here for you." Michelle said as both girls sat on the bed to console her. Pete and Christian enter the room.

"We heard screaming. Is everyone ok?" Pete asked.

"Yeah. Jill had a nightmare." Danielle said rubbing Jill's shoulder.

"Is it about what took place in Woodsboro?" Pete asked. Jill nods. "Jill, sis you gotta seek counseling." Pete said concerned for her.

"No." Jill said.

"Pete's right you know. You've been having nightmares ever since you left Woodsboro. I know it's haunting you but to get past it, you're going to have to talk about it." Michelle said to her.

"She's right honey, you have talk to someone about happened." Danielle follows. Jill shook her head.

"I told her that but she won't listen." Robbie told them.

"With what happened to those teenagers, I'm just a bit on edge." Jill said. "It's dredged up the past. That's all." Everyone was silent for a moment. Jill speaks again. "What if there is another killer out there posing as ghost face out to get me and my family?"

"Jill." Robbie calls her.

"No. What if what took place in Woodsboro is happening here in Orange County? If there is another killer out there, then you three cannot be anywhere near us. You three should go into hiding." Jill said.

"Hell no." Pete said defiantly. "Pete don't run from nobody."

"Neither do I." Michelle said.

"If there is a killer out there then we're not going to leave you two alone to face this psycho by yourselves." Danielle said rubbing Jill's shoulders. She liked Jill a lot. She treated her as if Jill was her sister.

"No you guys have to leave town." Jill said firmly. She appreciated them wanting to help her but she already lost friends, close friends and wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

"We're not going anywhere." Michelle said firmly.

"We appreciate the fact that you want to stay and help us but you this doesn't involve you guys. Ghost Face isn't after you, he's after us." Robbie told them. "We've already lost close friends, we don't want history repeating its self."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but didn't ghost face come after Sidney's friends like Tatum Riley?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah but she lived in Woodsboro and was one of the original survivors. Ghost Face came after friends like Mickey and Hallie. They were friends with the original survivors and lost their lives as a result. We don't want this for you. We want you guys safe and alive." Jill said to them.

"Guys maybe she's right." Christian speaks.

"What?" Danielle asks. "She's our friend. Robbie is your friend. How can you agree to abandon them at a time like this?"

"I'm not abandoning them. It makes sense though. I need to keep my brother safe. If leaving town until this whole mess is resolved then that's what I'll do." Christian said.

"I can't believe you're being such a coward about this." Danielle said.

"I'm not being a coward. I have to make sure my brother is safe." Christian said to her.

"Admit it Christian you're scared of the possibility of coming in contact ghost face?" Pete asked.

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to lose my brother over senseless blood bath." Christian said defending himself.

"No the truth is you're afraid and are using your brother as an excuse to chicken out. You wanna leave Christian fine hell you don't even have to admit that your scare but don't hide behind trying to protect your brother because we all know it's a bunch of bullshit." Danielle shouts. The others watched him. Christian frowns at her. He shakes his head and leaves the room. Danielle shakes her head to.

"Don't be so hard on him. He has the right idea. Besides, he should be protecting his brother." Jill said to them.

"Well that does give me an idea. If you guys are going to stay, we need to come up with a way to protect ourselves." Robbie said.

"Don't worry. I have an idea about that. Anyone know how to use a gun?" He asks as everyone looked at each other knowingly. Pete had the right idea, Jill has used a gun before. So has Robbie. The only two who don't know how to use a gun were Danielle and Michelle. Would they need to is the question.

Having had another nightmare, William did what he normally does which is head down the gym to clear his head. He is hitting the punch bag with ferocity. Sweat beads pour down his face as he continues to punish the punching bag. He kicked it a few times and hitting harder. With each punch and kick his mind flashes back to his encounter with Ross. Having to shoot his uncle weighed heavily on the young teen. He had no idea his father Billy had been watching him. He stopped and saw Billy standing there in his rob with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey dad." William said breathing heavily. "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that my son is still troubled by his nightmares." Bill said. William looked away. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I can't stop thinking about it dad." William said crying. "I can't stop the nightmares. I never wanted to kill him. I had no choice. I wasn't going to let him kill our family." William said sobbing.

"I understand what you're feeling son. You did what you had to do for our family." Billy told him.

"Then why do I feel so guilty? Why can't I shake these nightmares?" William asked.

"Because you haven't accepted it yet. William, you are the most caring and compassionate kid I've ever known. You care about people and that makes you remarkable. The fact that you care about Ross as a human being only makes you more special. Son, your mother and I both had to kill to protect each other and our family. You did the same thing. I never wanted to shoot Roman or Detective Kincaid or Angelina Tyler. They revealed themselves as the killers. Your mother, Aunt and I did what we thought was the right thing to do. Mickey died because of them." Billy told him.

"Could you kill them again if you had to?" William asked.

"In a heartbeat. No one and I mean no one hurts my family." Billy said to him. William looked away. He's been having a hard time dealing with this. Billy pulls his son into a hug. William sobs on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok. I promise. You'll get past this."

"I want this to be over with. I want peace dad. For our family." William said to him.

"I know son. So do I." Billy said as William pulls away from him slowly. "Come inside, we can talk over some milk."

"Sounds good." William said as he and Billy went back into the house. Billy put his arm around his son's shoulder as they head back into the house. Would William have to kill again to protect his family? He hoped he didn't have to.


	11. Shades Of Grey

Scre5m

Shades Of Grey

Having left after his run in with Stan last night before, Ron decided to get an early start on the day. This would be the first time that he's been early for anything in his young life. Taking his usual shortcut, enters the janitor's closet and gets changed into his uniform. He thought about his life and where he ended up. Ron had planned on playing professional baseball for the Los Angeles Dodgers. He dreamed of playing third base for the team earning millions of dollars sleeping with tones of chicks. It didn't work out that way. Ron was never drafted due to the fact that he never graduated. Instead of repeating his senior year to be eligible for the MLB draft the following year, he chose to quit. Now it's ten years later and the twenty-eight year old watches the games from his TV rather than playing. He chalked it up to thinking that it was never met to be and for the most part has been ok with this. With his ipod in his ears, Ron was walking towards the back exit to start his shift. He enters the gym and notices the pool of blood. He immediately removes his ear buds.

"What the fuck?" Ron asks as he looks around the gym. The last person he saw before he left was Stan. Maybe Stan was hurt. He then notices the blood trail and decides to follow it. The trail leads out to the football field. Ron has head down following trail until he stops upon the goal post. He looks up to find Stan's body hanging with his insides outside. "Oh shit." Ron said before vomiting. He backed up and ran around the school to his truck. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the police.

Having gotten up early, Dewey is sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee. He's reading the paper. There's an article about him written by Dillon regarding the murders. The article reads:

_With four teenagers dead, the police have no leads as to who is committing these murders. The Commissioner refuses to give a statement yet my sources tell me that this is no coincidence and this is something out the stab movies. The stab movies the first three were based on the original survivors of the Woodsboro murders. Those in this town don't know about the Woodsboro murders but we have some residents who live here are from Woodsboro. _

Dewey frowns hard. He shakes his head. Dewey didn't know much about his half-brother Dillon nor did know anything about the father who abandoned him. All he knew was that he has a case on his hands that is getting harder to solve. Too deep in his thoughts, his phone rings. He glances at it before picking it up and answering it.

"Riley here." Dewey said.

"Commissioner, it's Detective Himbry. We just got a call about another dead student." Det. Himbry told him.

"Where?" Dewey asks standing up from his seat.

"At the High School." Det. Himbry said.

"I'm on my way." He said then hangs up his phone. Dewey quickly gets dressed and leaves out the house.

Billy had gotten up early to make breakfast. He figured since Sidney could make a big dinner the night before, he could fix breakfast. William was the first to come down stairs. After his talk with Billy, he felt better and was able to sleep a few more hours. He decided to help his dad fix breakfast by setting the table.

"Hungry champ?" Billy asks him.

"Always." William said smiling. Billy smiled back.

"Feeling better I see." Billy said to him noticing the smile on William's face.

"Yeah. Our talk last night really helped me sleep. Thanks again dad." William said to him.

"Anytime kiddo." Billy said to him.

"What are we having?" William asked watching his dad.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Billy said.

"Cool." William said.

"What's cool?" Sidney asked making her way into the kitchen. She kisses William's forehead. This didn't go unnoticed by Scott who stood near the stair case watching.

"Dad's making breakfast." William said.

"I'll help." Sidney said as William chuckled.

"I got this." Billy said. Sidney shrugs. Scott moves towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." Scott said.

"Morning son." Billy said to him.

"What's up bro?" William said as tapped his shoulder. Scott nods. Scott glances at Sidney as she sips her coffee. She hadn't heard him. Scott rolls his eyes. William caught this but didn't say anything. Billy begins to place the food on each individual plate. Scott turns on the TV.

"Really Scott? Do we have to watch TV each and every time we have breakfast?" Sidney asked annoyed. Scott looked away hurt that she's riding him again. He quickly grabbed the remote control again. Scott spots something on the news.

"Wait bro, don't turn that off yet." William said. There's a woman reporting the news. "Turn that up." Scott does.

"The police were called to the gruesome scene at Arces High School. Another student has been phone murdered. The student appeared to have been stabbed to death in school. His body was found hung from the goal post on the school's football field by the school janitor. The student's name was Stanley Owens.

"Holly shit." Scott cursed shocked at the news. William shared the same expression. Sidney glared at him. Scott immediately regretted what he said. "Sorry."

"Shit." Billy said.

"That's it. You two are staying home today." Sidney said to them. William looked down at his plate. Scott smirked. "Don't leave the house unless I or Billy says so. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom." William said.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Billy we need to see Dewey." Sidney told her husband. Billy nods.

Gale was up drinking coffee. She had looked over in her bed to see that Dewey had gotten up earlier and was already gone. She hears the news and immediately knew where her husband had gone. She realizes this is getting too close for comfort.

"Rita?" Gale calls to her. Rita is on her way downstairs. "Rita."

"What's up Auntie?" Rita said entering the kitchen.

"I need you to stay with the boys today." Gale told her.

"I'll be with them in school. Why what's up?" Rita asks.

"No you're not going to school and neither are they." Gale said to her.

"Aunt Gale what's going on?" Rita asks.

"Another of your classmates was murdered last night." Gale told her.

"Who?" Rita asks.

"Stanley Owens." Gale told her. Rita has a shocked expression on her face. "Did you know him?" Gales asks.

"I had classes with him." Rita tells her.

"Honey I'm sorry." Gale told her.

"Aunt Gale, what's going on?" Rita asks alarmed.

"I don't know but Dewey and I are going to find out." Gale said to her.

"Is this about what happened in Woodsboro?" Rita asked.

"I don't think so." Gale said to her.

"I'm worried about you and Dewey." Rita told her. "Gabe and Tommy are worried as well."

"I know you guys are worried about us but rest a sure we will find out what's going on. I promise. You and the boys will be kept safe." Gale told her. Rita nods. "Watch them for me ok?"

"Ok." Rita said as Gale left the house. Rita had no idea that Gabe and Tommy had been listening to their conversation. Tommy ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Tommy goes over to his bed and sits down. The tears begin to form in his eyes. His hands are shaking a bit. He's scared to death of what's to come. He hasn't to worry about Ghost face since he was ten years old. The fragile teen is worried about for his family. He's worried for his cousin turned surrogate brother Gabe, he's worried about Dewey and Gale who became his guardians after his mother died, he's worried for his cousin Rita who he's become close to, he's worried for his cousins William and Scott, he's worried for his aunt Sidney and uncle Billy. He's even worried about Jill and Robbie. All have become his family and he's worried sick about them. Tommy tries to wipe away his tears but the fall down his cheek anyway. He's already lost his parents, he doesn't want to lose anyone else. He looked over at the picture on his night stand. It's a picture of Tatum and Mickey taken in Hawaii. Dewey gave it to him as a way to remember then. He never got to know his father but his mother was there for him. Now she's gone. He picked up the picture frame and traced the picture with his finger.

"Mom, dad, please help me." Tommy said to them. "I need to know how to protect our family. Tell me what to do. Please." He begged them sobbing.

Gabe and Rita listened to him sobbing. Rita places her hands on Gabe's shoulders pulling him into a hug. Gabe had become accustomed to listening to Tommy cry. He hated it because it made him cry. Tatum was Gabe's aunt. He felt lost as much as Tommy did. Rita kissed Gabe's forehead as he let tears fall down his face. He won't admit it but he's scared.

There's a knock at the door of the Loomis residence. Both William and Scott look at each other wondering who could be at their house. Both turn back to the door. There's another knock.

"You wanna get the door?" William asks.

"You get it." Scott tells him.

"Fine." William said. He slowly makes his way towards the front door. Ghost Face could strike them at any time. He picks up William's bat wielding it like a weapon ready to bash ghost face's head in. He reached for the door knob and turned the knob opening the door to reveal…Chelsea Williams. William sighed.

"Hey William." Chelsea said to him. She noticed the bat in his hand. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. It's just with everything that's going on, gotta make sure I protect myself." William said to her putting the bad back down by the door.

"Can I come in?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." William said stepping aside to let her into the house.

"Hey Chels." Scott said to her.

"Hey Scott." Chelsea said to him.

"You here to see me?" Scott asked coming on to her. William frowned at him.

"I actually wanted to see William." Chelsea said turning him down politely. Scott looked away a little hurt. He turns away and heads into the kitchen.

"Come sit in the living room with me." William told her as the two made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks. So did you hear the news?" Chelsea asked.

"About Stanley yeah. My parents are meeting with uncle Dew…I mean Commissioner Riley." William said.

"That's right your parents and the commissioner know each other?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah." William said.

"How did your parents react when they heard the news?" Chelsea asked him.

"They told my brother and I to stay home." William told her.

"My parents are freaking out to. They don't want me going to school today." Chelsea told him.

"So you came by to see me?" William asked smiling at her. Chelsea smiles back at him. "Well since you're here, what do you wanna do?" William asked.

"I don't know." Chelsea said nervously.

"Show her your gym. You know the one will all the martial arts trophy." Scott told them.

"That's not a bad idea." William said. "Come on Chels." William said as she followed him to the gym. Scott shook his head.

A slew of cops surround the football field at the high school. There are reporters in the background reporting the news about Stanley Owen's murder. They are also talking with the principal as well as other students about Stanley. Dillon is one of those reporters there taking notes for his article. At the crime scene are Detectives Himbry and Harris.

"Jesus Christ." Det. Harris comments. "In all the murders I've investigated, this is by far the worst." He watches as Det. Himbry looks over the scene. Something about this is telling him that this ghost face's handy work. "What do you think partner?"

"What?" Det. Himbry asks having not heard a thing he said.

"What do you think about this crime scene?" Det. Harris asks.

"Gruesome." Det. Himbry responds.

"My sentiments exactly." Det. Harris says. "No sign of foot prints. How the hell did the killer get this kid up there?"

"He dragged him." Det. Himrby told with a hint of sarcasm. Det. Harris looked over at him.

"I know that smart ass. The question is, how did he do it without leaving his own footprints? How does a killer do that without leaving behind a trail?" Det. Harris.

"The killer made certain to walk ahead of the trail while dragging the body." Billy said to them. They turned to see him standing there surveying the scene.

"How can you tell?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Well…" Bill said looking up at the body of Stan and the blood pattern on the ground. "He pulled the kid by his leg. It's obvious he didn't kill him here. However he did drag his body out here so that he could be seen and found. The way the killer did this was to make sure he was ahead of the victim. By doing this, the only trail left is by the victim. Now the real question is how the hell did he get this kid up there without leaving prints?" Billy asked.

"He could've used gloves. That would explain the lack of prints." Det. Himbry said staring at the body. Billy glanced at the strings on the boy's body. Then it hit him.

"Or it was set up ahead of time." Billy said to them. Both detectives looked at him confused.

"What makes you think that?" Det. Harris asked.

"How often do you see strings on a field goal post?" Billy asked. "The killer was stalking Stan before he killed him. This was premeditated."

"Shit!" Det. Harris cursed.

Billy continued to look at the scene carefully hoping not to miss anything. Det. Himbry watched him a moment. He could read Billy's thoughts and wondered the same thing. Is this ghost face's handy work? He decided to ask.

"Is it ghost face?" Det. Himbry asks him. Billy looks over at him but doesn't respond.

Sitting at the local coffee shop, Sidney is meeting with her publicist Lisa Matthews. Lisa has been a godsend to Sidney. She's a much better publicist than Rebecca ever was may she rest in peace. Rebecca was a selfish, self-filling opportunistic bitch who did her job well. Despite her flaws, Rebecca didn't deserve to die. What set Lisa apart from Rebecca was the fact that Lisa didn't see Sidney or her family as victims. She saw them as survivors. Lisa also has a sensitive side. A plus in Sidney's eyes. Rebecca was a cut throat kind of person who was willing to knocking down anyone who got in her way. Lisa on the other is a bit more resourceful. Plus she has become a close friend to Sidney and her family unlike Rebecca where as she saw Sidney as her meal ticket. Rebecca didn't care about Sidney or her family at all. She only cared about making money off of her. Lisa spent time getting to know Sidney and has even spent time watching William and Scott when they were kids. She even helped Billy promote his new company through ad agencies. She really was become quite the pillar in that family.

"Sid, you should take a vacation. Take the boys and Billy then leave." Lisa told her. Sidney smiled. "Will the murders of four dead kids, it's not safe to still be here."

"I appreciate that you care about my family and I but I wish I could just leave town. Besides, the boys have school and Billy is working on helping Dewey solve these murders." Sidney said.

"Do you think the murders have anything to do with you and your family?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know. The evidence doesn't add up. Besides, we've been through this four times, I don't think there is a homicidal maniac after us." Sidney told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Lisa asked sympathetically. Sidney sighed not really sure how to answer that question. The truth was she didn't really know what was going on but knew that there are now four dead kids. She and Billy must do anything they can to protect their boys.

"What about you?" Sidney asked.

"What about me?" Lisa asked.

"You should leave town and when the case here is closed, I'll call you." Sidney told her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lisa asked her.

"If it means saving your life, yes." Sidney told her. "You're the best publicist I've had since Rebecca. Despite her flaws she didn't deserve what happened to her. I don't want that to happen to you as well. That's why I'm asking that you take some time off."

"Look, I know what happened to your other publicist and believe me I don't want to end up like her but I've gotten close to you and your husband, William. Even Scott has grown on me. I'm not going to leave you guys on your own." Lisa said to her.

"We wouldn't be on our own. We'd have Dewey, Gale, Jill, Robbie. The detectives will help. We'll be fine." Sidney said to her.

"I heard my name." Jill said walking up to their table.

"Hey there." Sidney said to her.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't interrupt a meeting." Jill asked.

"No it's fine." Sidney said.

"I'm gonna let you two talk." Lisa said as she stands up to leave the coffee shop.

"Ok. Think about what I said." Sidney told her.

"I will. Call you later." Lisa told her.

"Ok." Sidney said as she left.

"I hope she didn't leave because of me?" Jill asked Sidney sitting in the seat Lisa sat in moments earlier.

"No, no. We were done talking." Sidney said. "How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there." Jill told her. Sidney looked into her kid sister's eyes and saw herself.

"You heard the news this morning?" Sidney asked her. Jill nods.

"Sidney, tell me the truth, is ghost face back?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. Billy and Dewey are looking into it." Sidney told her.

"You're not frightened by this?" Jill asked her.

"I'm worried for my family more than I am for myself." Sidney said to her. Jill looked away. "How are you really doing?"

"I don't know. Before the murders, I was fine. I was coping as best as I could. Despite the night terrors, I've been able to handle things. And now…it just feels like dejavue all over again." Jill told her.

"I know how you feel." Sidney said to her.

"How can you be so strong through this whole ordeal?" Jill asked her.

"Going through this four times has made me stronger than I ever could imagine. Being courageous is a quality we both poses." Sidney told her.

"Yeah right. Me courageous." Jill said sucking her teeth. She couldn't believe she could be courageous.

"Do you remember when Ross and Trevor had the gun on me and Trevor had the knife to you?" Sidney asked her. Jill nods. "It was you who cut Trevor's ankle. You stabbed him to keep him from hurting me. You held him as while grabbed Ross' arm as he fired the shot at Trevor's head." Sidney told her. Jill smirked a bit remembering that night. "Try courage is facing something head on even when you know it's dangerous. You did that? So yes, you do have courage."

"Yeah I guess I do. I don't wanna go through this again Sid. I don't know." Jill told her. Sidney understood this. "I just wish our family could be left alone to live our lives in peace."

"You are preaching to the choir." Sidney said as she Jill laughed. Sidney understood what Jill was feeling. It's a feeling she knows all too well. However, if there is another psycho killer out there poised to strike, they'd be prepared. 


	12. De Ja Vue

Scre5m

De Ja Vue

Jill had returned home from the coffee shop. Talking with her big sis gave her some perspective on her life thus far. She put her purse down on the couch and sat down. She turned the TV on. The news is on as a reporter talks about the murders.

"_With the murder of another student, the police are left baffled as to who the killer could be." Came the voice of one reporter._

Jill changed the channel again. Another reporter, although using a different method is reporting the same thing. Jill frowned and changed the channel once more. Again another reporter is reporting the news about the murders. This reporter makes it his business to talk about the Woodsboro murders. He mentions that the survivors are living in Orange County but doesn't know who they are because the names of the survivors have been protected. She shut off the television. Jill felt the tears begin to fall down her face again. She closed her eyes as the events of what took place six years earlier flashed in her mind.

_Flashback six years earlier,_

"_Name the killer in Friday the 13th?" Ghost Face asked. This question worked fifteen years ago. Why not try it again._

"_Jason Vorhees." Kirby asked._

"_I'm sorry that's a wrong answer." Ghost Face said._

"_No it's not." Kirby said sure of her answer._

"_Yes it is. You need help ask Jill. I know she's standing with you." Ghost face told her. "Go on ask her." Kirby looks over at Jill who has a frightened look on her face. Jill shook her head from side to side._

"_Come on Jill. You know this answer is right. We've saw this movie ten million times." Kirby said._

"_No, Kirby don't you get it. It's a trick question. The original killer in Friday the 13th was Mrs. Vorhees. Remember?" Jill asked. Kirby's face told her everything she needed to know. Jill was right. Mrs. Vorhees was the original killer. Kirby has been tricked._

"_Fuck!" Kirby said as Ghost Face laughed. _

"_Well, it seems as though you've got a question wrong. You know what happens don't you Kirby?" Ghost Face asks._

"_NO! Please don't. I'll answer another question please don't." Kirby pleads._

"_Sorry, I'm afraid Charlie's a gonner." Ghost Face said._

"_NOOOOO!." Kirby screams crying._

_The tears fall down her face as she remembers what happened next._

"_WAIT Please!" Kirby shouts. She cries as Ghost Face snickers on the phone._

"_I'm still here Kirby." Ghost Face says. _

"_Please, give me one more chance. Please." Kirby said._

"_Alright. You got one more question." Ghost Face told her. _

"_Ok." Kirby said the panic in her voice. _

"_I want you to tell me what door I'm at." Ghost Face challenged._

"_What?" Kirby asked._

"_Charlie has three entrances. The front door back and side. Which one am I at?" Ghost Face said. _

"_I don't know." Kirby said._

"_Figure it out." Ghost Face said. "Charlie doesn't have much time." _

"_OK! OK! UH. You're at the back door." Kirby guessed. She really didn't know where the killer was. _

"_Wrong again Kirby. You lose." Ghost Face says before hanging up the phone._

"_No!" Kirby said and then attempts to open the door to save Charlie. Jill grabs her arm. "What?"_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Jill asks her._

"_I'm going to save Charlie." Kirby said struggling to get away from Jill. _

"_What if the killer is out there? You both can be killed." Jill told her._

"_I can't just leave him out there." Kirby said crying. "I have to save him." _

"_No." Jill says._

"_Let go of me." Kirby said yanking her arm free of Jill's hand. She opens the door and sneaks out. Jill closes the door and locks it back behind Kirby. She checks both directions to make sure Ghost Face isn't around. Then runs up to Charlie trying to untie him. Ghost Face appears behind her running up to her and stabbing Kirby in the back. She screams. Jill screams banging on the glass. "NO!." Kirby yells trying to move away from Ghost Face but he follows her. Ghost Face kicks Kirby hard on her back. Charlie is tied to the chair trying to get loose. He's screaming through the tape calling Kirby's name. Ghost Face kicks Kirby hard on her back. In the same exact spot she was stabbed. Kirby falls hard on the ground. Ghost Face kneels down over her the knife poised in the air. "FUCK YOU!" Kirby screams. Ghost Face slams the knife in Kirby's stomach several times. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO KIRBY!" Jill screams. Charlie screams as well. Both pained by watching their friend and current mate being killed. Kirby gurgled up blood before taking her last breathe. "NO." Jill cries out. Charlie shuts his eyes letting the tears fall down his face. Ghost Face stands and makes his way over to Charlie. The helpless teen can't defend himself. Jill sees this. "NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, Charlie!" She screams. Ghost Face sees her and rotates around Charlie. Ghost Face is now standing behind him. Charlie screams. Ghost Face slowly methodically pulls Charlie's head back raising the knife high poised to strike. "NO Please!" Jill begs banging on the glass. Charlie screams. Ghost Face cuts Charlie's throat causing his blood to pore out of him. "NOOOOOOOO!" Jill screams. Charlie dies as the life is drained out of him. Ghost Face walks up to the glass door and tapes it. Jill looks up scared to death and backs up crying. Her friends are dead, she doesn't know where her sister is and she was trapped. She didn't know what to do. Ghost Face watched her as she cried. She had to get it together. _

_End of Flashback_

Jill sobs lightly with her head in her heads. Remembering the events of that night brought her so much pain. Losing her closest friends caused Jill so much heartache. She hasn't recovered from it and it has been very hard for her. She was so emersed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open and Danielle stepping through it. Her head was still in her hands. Danielle stood there staring at the young woman she's come to know. She felt so bad for her. Danielle herself is haunted by her own pain. It was time she and Jill talked.

"Hey Jill." Danielle said making herself known. Jill looked up aware of her presence.

"Hey." Jill said rubbing her face but not bothering to hide the tears. "What are you doing here so early?" Jill asked.

"Well seeing as though I had en early class this morning, I didn't get a chance to eat anything and I'm famished." Danielle said grabbing a breakfast burrito from the freezer and placing it into the microwave. She turns it on for two minutes then presses start. Jill looks away. "You ok?"

"Yeah peachy." Jill said with a little sarcasm. It wasn't met to be directed at Danielle. Danielle goes over to sit next to her.

"Come on Jill talk to me. What's going on?" She asked her.

"I'm sure you've heard about the police finding another teen murdered." Jill told her Danielle looked down at her hands. Her reaction let Jill know she was right. She had about Stanley Owen's murder this morning.

"That's what's got you crying?" Danielle asked her.

"No. I was talking with my sister earlier before coming back home. I couldn't help but start to think about my friends." Jill told her.

"You mean Kirby Reed, Olivia Morris and Charlie Walker?" Danielle asked her. Jill nods.

"They died because of me. They didn't deserve to die. They were innocent." Jill sobs again. Danielle touches her shoulder gently. "Trevor killed them and he wanted to kill me and my sister. I just can't understand why this all happening."

"You are not to blame for their deaths. Trevor did this and he did it to hurt you. He almost succeeded in killing you and Sidney." Danielle told her. Jill nods.

"I miss them so much." Jill said. Danielle pulled her into a hug.

"I know you me miss them. I'm here for you. So is Michelle, Pete and Christian. You've got Robbie who will protect you with everything he has." Danielle told her smirking. Jill smiled.

"Yes I do. You guys have been a godsend to Robbie and me." Jill said sighing deeply. "It just feels like De ja vue all over again." Danielle nods understanding her situation. "I just want peace. Is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all." Danielle told her. She pauses a moment then speaks. "Jill, I'm gonna let you in on a secret. Something I've never told anyone. Even Christian has no idea about this secret." Danielle told her. Jill sat up intrigued.

"What's the secret?" Jill asked.

"I don't know if you were old enough to remember this but when I was very little, I lost my brother." Danielle told her.

"I'm sorry for your lost but why would I remember that?" Jill asked confused.

"Well, your sister Sidney attended College with him. He was murdered by ghost face in his dorm. His name was Neil Preston." Danielle said. Jill's eyes went wide. She remembered Sidney and Billy telling her about their experience with ghost face back when they were in college. It was before they got married.

"Oh my god." Jill said. "I do remember Sidney and Billy telling me about their encounter with ghost face back when she in college. I was about three when it happened."

"Me to. I was too little to understand why Neil wouldn't be coming home but when I did understand it bothered me for a long time." Danielle said.

"How did you get over it?" Jill asked.

"I never did but the trick to coping is remembering the fun times you had with your friends and keeping them in your heart. That way they never leave you." Danielle said to her. Jill smiles.

"That sounds like something my sister would say." Jill said as Danielle chuckled.

"Sidney sounds like a smart woman." Danielle said as they both laughed. The microwave timer went off indicating that her burrito was done. "Ooh my burrito." Danielle said getting up off the couch to get breakfast. Jill thought for a moment. She hadn't eaten either.

"Hey is there another burrito in there?" Jill called to her following her into the kitchen.

"Freezer." Danielle said as she sat at the table. Jill went into the freezer and pulled out a burrito then placed it into the microwave just as Danielle had moments earlier.

"When I was talking with Sidney, she mentioned something that I thought was important." Jill said.

"What did she say?" Danielle asked.

"Well, she talked about safety and it made me think you guys. We need to make sure that we stick together. We need to make sure that we are never alone at any time." Jill said.

"All of our schedules are different so it's going to be hard." Danielle said.

"Ok but we gotta try. If your class is an hour before mines, we need to meet up at a place filled with people so we could leave together." Jill said to her. Danielle listened. "There are strength in numbers."

"That sounds good. Michelle's classes will end by three so we can meet her there and bring her home." Danielle told her.

"Great. Good idea." Jill said. She honestly cared about her friends and didn't want what happened to Olivia, Kirby and Charlie to happen to them. If it met them staying safe from ghost face then she'd stick to the plan or make certain they did.

Sick of staying in the house, Rita decided to get some air. She went up to her room to shower and get dressed to head out. She texted Gale letting her know that Tommy and Gabe would be find if she could head out for a couple of hours. Gale said fine but be back before dark. After getting dressed, Rita grabbed her purse and then came down the stairs. She told Gabe and Tommy to stay put that she'd be back in a few hours. She also told them not to open the door for anyone.

Gabe and Tommy were playing video games when the doorbell rang. Both looked up at each other wondering who could be at their house. Neither of them made a move towards the door fearing that it could be the killer.

"Gabe you go see who it is." Tommy told him.

"Why me?" Gabe asked.

"It's your house." Tommy told him.

"It's your house to." Gabe told him. "Why don't we answer the door together?"

"Fine." Both boys got up and made their way to the front door. "Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Ms. Mitchell." Came the female voice from the other side. Both boys sighed heavily relieved to know it was one of their teachers. Gabe opened the door to reveal Julia Mitchell. She's their teacher at the high school. "Good morning boys."

"Hi Ms. Mitchell." Both boys said. It was no secret that every boy in school wanted her.

"This is just like me dream except that no one is naked." Gabe said as he and Tommy chuckled.

"Very funny." Ms. Mitchell said. "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Gabe said letting her in. Ms. Mitchell came in and stood in the hallway. "So what brings you by Ms. Mitchell?"

"I just came by to see if your parents were home?" Ms. Mitchell said.

"They're not home. Why did you wanna talk to them?" Tommy asked.

"Well given what has happened to four of your fellow classmates, I want to make sure that you guys were ok." Ms. Mitchell said to them. She truly cared about her students.

"We're ok." Gabe said.

"You Tommy, how are you doing?" Ms. Mitchell asked. She knew Tommy had lost his parents.

"I'm fine." Tommy said not trying to convince Ms. Mitchell that he's ok.

"I'm one of the few people who know about what happened to your parents." Ms. Mitchell said to him. Tommy frowned hard. Something about the way she made that statement made Gabe feel a bit uneasy. He wasn't the only one. Tommy shifted his weight so that he was standing taller firmer. His fists are at each side of his waste. Ms. Mitchell saw this. "I'm wanted you to know that I'm here if you want to talk." She finished.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tommy said firmly.

"Ok then." Ms. Mitchell said. "Principal has begun alerting the parents of all the students that school will be closed until the killer is caught. I just thought you two would like to know that."

"Thanks Ms. Mitchell. You have a good day." Gabe said getting her to leave.

"You do the same and stay safe." Ms. Mitchell said before exiting the house. Gabe closed the door.

"As hot as she is she's weird." Gabe said then headed back into the living room. Tommy lingered at the door a few more moments before locking the door and heading back for the living room.

Across the street from the high school is a park. Sitting on the bench are Norma, Nick, and Corey. The three had made their way towards the school only to be told that school would be canceled until the killer was caught and the investigation was over. That was two hours ago. They've been there since watching the media, and reporters give different variations of their story speculating as to what may or may not have happened to Stan.

"Can you believe this shit?" Corey asks.

"No I can't. Why did it have to be Stan?" Norma asked. "He didn't deserve to die."

"That's four students dead. Who the fuck is drop next?" Nick asks annoyed that the police still don't have a suspect.

"The police are fucking clueless." Corey told them.

"It makes me wonder." Norma said.

"Wonder what?" Nick asks her.

"Well if there's another ghost face killer out there." Norma said.

"Are you serious?" Corey asked her. He sucked his teeth.

"What, you've seen the stab movies. Ghost face slaughtered those people." Norma said recalling all the stab movies she's seen.

"Those movies aren't really sis." Nick told her.

"Yes they are. Well the first three are based on true story." Norma said.

"You shouldn't talk about the stab movies because they sucked." Scott said approaching the trio.

"Sucked, the stab movies were awesome." Corey said.

"No they blew chunks. Besides the movies aren't real." Scott said knowing full well that the movies are real and are based on his parents' story.

"Hey you guys." Angela said as she, Hilary and Rita move towards the group.

"Hey Hil, Angie, Rita." Norma said. "Did you hear about Stan?"

"Sup ladies. You come to see me?" Scott said as they three ladies just rolled their eyes at him. Scott shook his head.

"Yeah we did. My aunt and uncle are freaking out." Rita said.

"Isn't your uncle the Commissioner of Orange County?" Nick asks.

"Yeah and my aunt is Gale Weathers-Riley so what's your point?" Rita asks.

"Her name sounds very familiar." Corey asks.

"Don't know but Gale Weathers-Riley is so hot." Nick said as the others laughed.

"Shut up." Rita told him.

"What, that's a compliment." Nick said.

"Now I know why her name is familiar. She's the author of the Woodsboro murders." Corey said as Scott looked in his direction frowning. "The stab movies were based on the real events twenty years ago."

"See I told you. The first three were based on the events that took place in Woodsboro." Norma said.

"Hey Scott, weren't your parents from Woodsboro?" Angela asks.

"Yeah so." Scott said.

"Well Gale Weathers was from Woodsboro as well as the commissioner Dewey Riley." Hilary said.

"What is your point?" Scott asked firmly.

"Well your parents were apart of Woodsboro weren't they?" Angle asks. The others stared at him. "In fact Commissioner Riley and Gale Weathers Riley were apart of Woodsboro. Weren't they?"

"Angie you need shut your mouth right now." Scott told her as the others watched him. He turned to Rita who hadn't spoken up. "You leave my family out of this."

"You think this is Ghost Face's handy work?" Corey asked.

"Don't make me kick your ass man." Scott warned angrily.

"Come Scott everybody knows you're not the fighter in that family. Isn't William the golden boy in that family?" Rita asked. Scott looked at her frowning. "I mean after all, your parents seem to favor him over you. Isn't that right?" she asked.

"Fuck you Rita." Scott said to her angrily. The others watched his reaction.

"You wish." Rita said to him. "

"You fucking bitch." Scott said angered with her.

"Yeah well at least I know Dewey and Gale love me. I can't say the same for you. Billy and Sidney seem to favor not only William but Gabe and Tommy as well. Hell they like me more than they do you." Rita said to him.

"OUCH!" Corey said as the others laughed. Rita wore a smirk on her face. Scott had a hurt expression on his face. Rita could see that she got to him and immediately regretted what she said. It was too late though the damage was done. Without saying another word, Scott walked away from the group.

"Damn Ree that was harsh. The guy's a pig but he didn't deserve that." Hilary said.

"Damn." Rita said to herself. She hadn't met what she said to say that to him. Judging by the expression on his face, she wondered if there was some truth to what she said. One thing was for sure, she definitely hurt his feelings.

Dillon moved within the office towards his Sam's big office. He's been racking his brain trying to figure out why these murders are happening. Then it dawned on him. Maybe the killings had something to do with the original survivors of the Woodsboro murders. He decided to speak with his father about this. Maybe it would encourage him to tell the truth about why he left his previous family to begin with. He knocks on the door.

"Come in." Sam said. Dillon comes into the office and closes the door. Sam was listening to another reporter talk about the last murder. It's all over every TV station and every reporter in the town including his paper is covering the story. "Hey son."

"Hey. We gotta talk." Dillon said.

"Sure. What's up?" Sam told him.

"Well for starters, this is a hot story." Dillon said smiling. Sam smiles.

"But?" Sam questions.

"But this is getting out of hand. I'm worried." Dillon said to him. Sam nodded.

"You're worried about your brother?" Sam asked. Dillon nods.

"Not to mention my sister in law and nephews." Dillon said. "Dad, the only reason I asked for this assignment was to get closer to Dwight and his family."

"Dewey." Sam corrected him.

"Dewey?" Dillon asked.

"Yes. Dewey is the knick name Tatum gave him." Sam said remembering the daughter he lost. He recalled how she couldn't say his name right and said Dewey instead.

"Tatum, the sister I'll never get to know." Dillon said. He wanted desperately to meet his siblings and become a family. Both were silent for a moment. Then Dillon speaks again. "Dad, I been thinking about this case." Dillon said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I think I have a theory about it." Dillon told him. Sam sat there staring at him waiting for him to finish. "I think these murders have to do with the original survivors." Dillon said as Sam looked on for a moment.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asks.

"Well I got a chance to view the bodies of the deceased. Shaun Worth and Matt Vallejo were killed in the same way that Steven Orth were killed twenty years ago. Also, I got a look at a pic of Denise's body as well. She was gutted like Casey Becker. They're deaths are renascent of the original murders twenty years earlier." Dillon said.

"So you think there's another ghost face out there killing teens?" Sam asks.

"Looks like it." Dillon said. "That's why this worries me. If there is another ghost face killer out there then my brother is danger along with his wife and kids. My sister and her family are in danger as well." Dillon said firmly.

"Tatum is already dead." Sam told him.

"You know who I'm referring to." Dillon said. Sam looked away frowning. "Dad it's time Dewey knew the truth about why you left him."

"I don't know Dil. I'm not ready to tell him yet." Sam said.

"Dad, what happens if Dewey was killed or better yet what happens if his wife Gale and their kids Gabe and Tommy are killed. You'd never get to know them. I'd never get to know my brother. What were to happen if the child you never got to know was killed, you'd never be able to live with yourself. You have to tell Dewey the truth." Dillon said pleading with his father. Sam sighed heavily.

Sam picked up the photo of Dewey and Tatum. He thumbed the face of Tatum having a heavy heart where she's concerned. The daughter he lost due to the whole ghost face murder spree. He felt guilt for abandoning them all those years ago, all because of a secret that has lingered for so long. Dillon was right. He had to tell Dewey the truth. He owed him that much. It was time he put his family back together before it was too late.

Pete is in his car driving. He had tried to get some studying in but couldn't concentrate. With all this stuff about murders who could? He decided to turn the radio to listen to some tunes. Instead all that was on the news was the radio personal talking about the murders everyone having various points of view about who the killer was and what the motives could be. Pete frowned hard wondering what the hell was going on. He found it equally amusing as to how people who knew nothing about the killings come up with their own hair brain theories. H shook his head. Pete's mind went to Jill and Robbie. He imagined this must be traumatic for them. Well Robbie handled it like a pro but Jill was a mess. Here she was moving on with her life and now four teens are dead. Despite the fact that he vowed to help them, Pete had to admit one thing to himself. He was scared out of his mind. Never before has he had to face such danger. Then again, he had nothing to do with the Woodsboro murders. His car pulled up to a big Victorian home. Despite all of this, he was still going to help Robbie and Jill face whatever danger came along. The house belongs to the Carters. Christian, his brother Kyle and their father Ken all live there. He hadn't seen Christian on campus for a few days and wanted to talk to him. He thought Christian was being a coward and planned to tell him as much. Though Chris was his best friend, he hated the fact that he was acting like a straight up pussy. He noticed Christian's car in the drive way and headed towards the front door. He knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Came Kyle's voice.

"It's Pete Kyle open up. I need to talk to Chris." Pete said from the other side of the door. The door opens and reveals a shirtless Kyle. "Sup little man."

"Sup Pete." Kyle smiled shaking Pete's hand.

"Your bro home?" Pete asked.

"Yeah come in." Kyle said as Pete made his way into the house. Sitting in the living room was Christian playing video games. He went to sit on the sofa across from Christian. Kyle had closed the door locking it.

"Sup man." Pete said.

"Sup." Christian hadn't looked up. He was too emersed in his game.

"Haven't seen you on campus. What's going on?" Pete asked.

"Nothing. I just been taking care of my little bro." Christian said.

"No you haven't. You've just been too afraid to go school." Kyle said as Pete smirked. Christian looked up at him frowning.

"I haven't been afraid. I'm just making sure I protect my family." Christian said.

"What is he talking about?" Kyle asked.

"He fears ghost face." Pete half joked. Kyle laughed.

"That shit ain't funny. I don't fear ghost face." Christian said defending himself.

"Look, I came to talk to you about Jill and Robbie. These murders has them on edge." Pete told him.

"I know. I'm worried about them. Robbie is handling things like a soldier but Jill is fragile. She's more traumatized than I first realized." Christian said.

"I know and that's what worries me." Pete said. "I'm concerned that Robbie is in denial."

"Wait why are they worried?" Kyle asks.

"Because they're concerned that ghost face could be making another appearance." Pete said.

"And if he is?" Kyle asked.

"Then we have to help them get someplace safe." Pete said.

"We?" Christian asked.

"Yes we." Pete responds.

"There is no we. If ghost face is making another appearance, I am taking Kyle and my dad and we are getting the fuck out of town for a while." Christian said firmly.

"Chris." Kyle said.

"Shut up." He yelled to Kyle. Kyle is shocked at his brother's behavior. "My family and I had nothing to do with Woodsboro and I plan to keep it that way. Now if you were smart, you'd do the same."

"I can't believe you. You just sat here a moment ago and said that you were concerned about Robbie and Jill, now you wanna run like a coward with things get to touch?" Pete asked angrily. "That's what cowards do they run like punk bitches."

"Yeah and heroes die fighting." Christian responded.

"At least they fight back. They don't just lie there and play dead nor do they run." Pete said to him.

"Mrs. Loomis and her husband spent most of their life running from ghost face and they're still alive." Christian told him.

"Until they got tired of running and fought back. I read her books. I read Gale Weathers' books. She told the story of how Sidney and Billy had to kill Randy Meeks and Stu Macher, then had to kill Derek Feldman his crazy ass mother. They did it again three years later. They had to kill Angelina Tyler, that fake ass cop Kincaid. Sidney even had to kill her own brother just to survive." Pete explains as they looked on. He had done his homework on the Loomis' and the Riley's. "Then six years ago, she and her sister Jill had to fend off two more killers, one of them being her own brother in law." Pete finished. He stared at Christian who seemed to understand what he means. "Chris, I know that you're protecting your family. I also know that you like me are terrified of ever coming face to face with ghost face. I tell you one thing, though running sounds like the right thing to, at some point you have to stop and face the problem until it is solved." Pete said to him.

"I hear what you're saying bro, but I can't take that chance. Too many people have lost their lives to these senseless murders. I will not have my family hurt behind this." Christian said. Pete looked away frowning. He thought he had gotten through to him. "Now call me a coward all you want, but there's no way in hell that I'm helping you guys protect a ghost face target. No fucking way."

"Alright. I can see there's no point in changing your mind." Pete said as he stood up from the couch.

"Nope." Christian said.

"What should I tell Danielle?" Pete asked him.

"Tell her I love her and I'll call her." Christian said.

"Ok. Well, stay safe bro. Take care." Pete said. He shook Christian's hands before leaving the house. Pete didn't hold it against Christian. In fact he understood why Christian chose to leave with his family. He was doing the right thing.

"You know he's right. You are a coward." Kyle said to him. Christian frowned. "Gabe and Tommy are my best friends. I'd do anything to help them stay safe." With that he ran upstairs to his room leaving Christian to his own thoughts.

Dewey had just finish giving a press conference regarding the murders of four dead teenagers. He had Sar. Wallace, Detectives, Harris and Himbry there by his side. At the press conference a barrage of media including that of his brother Dillon. Dewey could only tell them but so much. He had no evidence that could lead to a killer and had no suspects. The only thing he could them was the fact that his officers are hard at work investigating the murders and if the public had any information to call the officers. He walked back into his office and is met there by Gale.

"That was some job fielding the questions the way you did." She told him.

"What else could I do? We have no leads and no suspect. We have to try and find the killer before this gets out of hand. " Dewey told her.

"It already is." Gale told him. Dewey nods. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?" Dewey asked her fumbling for his paperwork.

"How come you never mentioned your father lived in town?" Gale asked him.

"What?" Dewey asked her.

"Your father, Sam Riley." Gale said. Dewey looked away. "Why hadn't you told me he lived in town?"

"I didn't know myself until contacted me." Dewey said.

"You never talked about him." Gale said. Dewey made his way away from his desk to sit on the sofa chair.

"I never really knew him. He sure made it his business to avoid me and Tatum growing up." Dewey said to her. "Why did you mention him?"

"Well, Sidney told me that came to see you." Gale asked. Dewey looked away. "What did he want?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I know that I was angry and it came out when we spoke." Dewey said as Gale watched him. She knew that Dewey hadn't seen his father since he was really little. He missed him terribly. "He was never there for me or Tatum. Now she's dead and he wants to play father of the year. I just don't know what he wants from me." Dewey said angrily.

"Could it be that he may want to reconcile with the son he abandoned?" Gale asked.

"Maybe. I don't know and I don't care." Dewey said.

"Dewey, he's my father in law, he's also Gabe and Tommy's grandfather. What if he does want to reconcile and reconnect with you? Would that be such a bad thing?" Gale asked him.

"I guess not." Dewey sighed heavily rubbing his face.

"Don't you think you owe it to the boys to get to know their grandfather. You owe it to yourself and Tatum to reconnect with your father." Gale said. Dewey sighed looked up at her.

"You're right but I'm not so sure I'm ready to deal with him right now." Dewey said.

"Well, why don't you hear what he has to say before completely pushing him away for life." Gale asks him sitting on his lap. Dewey smiled at her. Gale caught this. "What?"

"Since when did you become so smart?" Dewey asked her jokingly.

"I've always been smart." Gale said. Dewey looked at her smirking. "Ok, a little reckless but smart." Gale said smiling as the two leaned in and kissed. "Just hear him out ok?" Dewey nods. Gale didn't know much about her father in law but knew that whatever the reason for skipping out on his son and daughter he had to be a good reason. "What did he want with Sidney?"

"Huh?" Dewey asked.

"He asked about Sidney. Why?" Gale asked.

"I don't know." Dewey said as he and Gale thought about that. Maybe he knew Sidney's parents and were friends with them. Or was there more to this than they think? Who knew.


	13. The Investigation

Scre5m

The Investigation

Sidney and Billy walked into Dewey's office. Dewey and Gale are already there. They planned to meet to discuss the investigation. Sidney had asked Jill if she wanted to come but she chose to stay away. Sidney said she'd call her later to inform her on what is going on. Gale is seated on Dewey's lap.

"Hey you two." Billy said as he and Sidney sat in the sofa seat.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Sidney asked.

"Well Sarg. Wallace, Detectives Himbry and Harris are also joining the meeting." Dewey told them. Sarg. Wallace, Detectives Himbry and Harris walk up to the office door. Sarg. Wallace knocks despite on the door despite it being open. "Come in you guys." They do. "We have one other guest joining us. She should be here any minute." Dewey said as a figure appeared at the door.

"You must be speaking of me." Came the voice of Judy Hicks.

"Deputy Judy Hicks?" Gale asked shocked. Both Detectives stared at Judy.

"Wow. Who is that?" Det. Himbry asked smitten.

"Not sure but she's hot." Det. Harris whispers to his partner who smirks.

"Hi Gale." Judy said smiling. Gale was in shock to see the former deputy. Judy has changed since the events that took place six years ago. She had moved to Los Angeles and became a detective. She even dyed her hair red. Her boobs are bigger and her ass is firmer but it's definitely her. "It's good to see you guys again." Judy said making her way over to Gale and Dewey. She hugged Dewey then Gale." How are you two?"

"We're good." Dewey said.

"Sidney, Billy. How are you guys?" Judy said hugging both Billy and Sidney.

"We're good. How are you?" Sidney asked.

"I'm fine. I'm a detective now." Judy said proudly.

"Awesome." Billy said.

"How are the boys?" Judy asked her question directed at both couples.

"The boys are good." Dewey said speaking for all four teens.

"Awesome." Judy said.

"We can catch up later but for now we have an investigation to focus on. Judy, let me introduce you to Sargant Joshua Wallace, and his detectives Dave Harris and Jake Himbry." Dewey introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Detective Hicks." Sarg. Wallace said shaking her hand.

"Like wise." Judy said shaking his hand as well as the two detectives' hands.

"Det. Hicks will be helping in the investigation. I figure the more eyes we have on this investigation the better. Cameron can you close the door." Dewey told her.

"Certainly sir." Cameron said as she did just that so that they could all meet in private.

"Ok. Let's get started." Dewey said. "Let me start by saying that what we say in the meeting doesn't go any further than this room. The main reason all of you are here is because we've all had some connection to what took place in Woodsboro twenty years ago, some of us were there during the events at Windsor College, and investigated the murders of the actors in Hollywood. We faced a crisis situation in Woodsboro again six years ago and now it appears things are coming ahead yet again. With the exception of Det. Harris and Det. Himbry, we've all experience the maniacal being known as ghost face."

"You're wrong Commissioner. I do have a connection to Woodsboro. My father Arthur Himbry was the principal at Woodsboro high twenty years ago and was the murdered in his office." Det. Himbry said to them.

"That's why you're here Detective. Your connection, your only connection to Woodsboro is that your father was the principal at Woodsboro high. However unlike him, you've never came face to face with ghost face. Let's hope you never have to." Dewey told him. Det. Himbry looked down at his feet. "It's been the experience of the survivors that whenever a murder occurred, Sidney, Billy, Gale and myself almost always thought it had something to do with us. Each and every time we were proven right. This time is different. Something is off about these murders."

"Different how?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Well, first off there were three victims at the Hammond House hold. In the past there were two victims killed. Casey and Becker and Steven Orth in Woodsboro, Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans in Windsor College, Cotton Weary and his girlfriend Christine in Los Angeles and Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall in Woodsboro six years ago." Gale said to them.

"So ghost face changed his amo." Judy said to them.

"May be, maybe not." Det. Harris said. "Do you think ghost face is making another appearance?"

"If he is we need to focus on the targets." Dewey said.

"If not?" Asked Det. Wallace.

"Then we treat this as if it's a regular case." Dewey said.

"Why would we investigate a ghost face murder differently than we would a normal murder?" Det. Harris asked.

"Because the ghost face killings always had something to do with the original survivors. For example; we learned that Randy Meeks and Stu Macher killed Sidney's mother a year before they went after her, Billy and my sister. My wife Gale was injured in that process along with my -self." Dewey told him.

"It was at that point we were known as the Woodsboro survivors." Sidney said.

"It made us targets for future killers. Like Derek Feldman and Mrs. Meeks." Billy said.

"I heard about that. What exactly was her deal? Why did she target you guys?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Revenge." Sidney said. "She was pissed that Billy, Tatum and I lived and ultimately killed Randy defending ourselves."

"Derek was revealed to her bastard child. They were out to kill Sidney and me for taking poor Randy." Billy said sarcastically. Det. Harris laughs.

"I showed up and Sid thought it was me at first but it turns out Randy's mother was a woman name Debbie Salt. At least that was the fake name she used to hide her true identity." Gale said to them.

"Cotton eventually showed up. If he hadn't, we'd be dead. Now he's gone." Sidney said.

"Sid and I shot Derek and Mrs. Meeks killing them." Billy said to them.

"I unfortunately suffered another back stabbing from ghost face that left me with a severed nerve. I then moved to Los Angeles during the time of the filming of the first stab movies. I was the technical advisor because I knew the real people." Dewey told them.

"Gale you were a field correspondent for Total Entertainment right?" Sarg. Wallace asked knowing full well she was.

"Yes that's right." Gale said. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Now Weathers Related is topping the charts everywhere." Jud said smiling. She knew all about Gale's show because she's watched it a time or two.

"I see you've watched my show?" Gale asked smirking.

"Caught a few episodes. The one about bulimia is my favorite." Judy told her. They chuckled.

"Meanwhile Sidney and Billy went into hiding in the outskirts of Los Angeles while my sister and her husband Mickey went into hiding in Hawaii." Dewey said.

"Cotton along with his girlfriend Christine and several actors were murdered." Sarg. Wallace said. "My former partner and I were investigating the murders but it was later revealed that Roman Bridger along with my former partner Mark Kincaid and their accomplice Angelina Tyler were the killers." Something about the way Sarg. Wallace said that told them that he was still bitter about that. Even after all these years.

"Mickey also fell victim to ghost face's wrath." Billy said sadly. Mickey had been like a brother to him and he missed him dearly. He missed him the way Sidney missed Tatum.

"Gale and I got married and moved back to Woodsboro. My sister Tatum moved back home as well. She moved back in with mom before my mother's illness eventually killed her. Tatum took over the house and she eventually gave birth to her son Tommy. My nephew. I've since recovered and became the sheriff of Woodsboro. Gale and I had son name Gabriel." Dewey finished.

"That was when you hired me, Perkins and Ross…." Judy said trailing off. She remembered of Ross hid his true identity much like the previous ghost face. "So because there three victims, it's possible this may not be ghost face at all."

"Or maybe it's what you said. Ghost face may have changed his amo to confuse us." Det. Himbry said.

"Ok what do we know about crime scenes?" Judy asked. Billy pressed the a button on the panel that pulled the curtains down. The lights dim in Dewey's office as a screen projector slides down from a compartment above the ceiling. The projector is turned on showing the crime scenes in plain view. Sidney is a bit disturbed by the scene but focuses on it any way. Maybe they might discover something. Billy gets the pointer to use for the screen.

"Well judging from the scene its self, we have two teenagers tied up in a chair in the backyard." Billy said as he uses a screen. The victims are Shaun Worth and his friend Matt Vallejo. As you can clearly see, both have been mutilated. The screen changed to reveal Denise Hammond. "The female victim is Denise Hammond. She was found on floor of the foyer near the front door. She might've been trying to escape but was caught and killed." The screen changed again to reveal Stanley Owens. "This victim here is Stanley Owens. He's the fourth victim."

"It looks as if he was dragged to the flag pole." Gale said.

"That's right. He wasn't killed there. He was killed in the gym then dragged to the flag pole and hung there." Billy said.

"Jesus Christ. Who would do something like this to these kids?" Sidney asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Det. Harris said.

"Two of the victims were killed in the backyard while tied to lawn chairs. This is similar to Steven Orth's murder. But then Denise Hammond is killed in her house. Two of the three victims were killed like Steven Orth. If this is ghost face's amo, why hadn't he killed Denise and then hung her body outside like Casey Becker's murder?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Maybe he didn't have time to do that." Gale said. "He may have been interrupted or the fact that this is residential neighborhood caused the killer to improvise."

"That's a good point. Casey lived out in the middle of nowhere. There were no neighbors in sight for miles. Even when she screamed no one would hear her." Sidney said.

"The killer must've figured that if she screamed the neighbors would hear it and call the police." Billy said.

"So then we have copycat on our hands who is killing these teens who isn't familiar with the events of Woodsboro." Det. Harris said.

"If that's the case, then this person isn't a pro. He's not smart." Sarg. Wallace said.

"He's not stupid either. The killer didn't leave any foot prints or finger prints." Dewey said.

"Maybe he's sloppy." Judy said. "Someone who's a copycat killer may not be as good or as clean as the original killers."

"Then we could be looking at two killers not one. I mean I sure as hell don't think one person did this on their own." Sarg. Wallace told her.

"I agree." Dewey said.

"Commissioner, do you honestly see the pattern here with ghost face?" Det. Himbry asked.

"No I don't. Billy, Sid, Gale, you guys notice something that has ghost face's stank on it?" Dewey asked. All three had to think for a moment.

"Other than the two male kills, I don't see it." Sidney said.

"Me neither." Dewey told him.

"Neither do I." Gale said.

"Ok." Dewey said. "You continue the investigation as normal and if this ghost face making another appearance, we'll take him out before another kid is killed."

"Well what to do these kids have in common?" Judy asked.

"They all went to the same school. William and Scott may have mentioned them in passing." Sidney said.

"Ok. So we start there." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Judy, I'll need to look into the backgrounds of the faculty at Acres High. If you notice something in their backgrounds, have them escorted to the precinct for questioning." Dewey told her.

"I'll get right on it." Judy said.

"Detectives Harris and Himbry, head to the high school and talk to the teachers and students. Find out what you can about the victims. Also talk to their parents." Dewey said.

"Will do." Det. Harris said.

"Looks like we're gonna be working together." Det. Harris told her.

"Looks that way." Judy told him smiling. She was trying to be polite. She wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with the Detective.

"How's about we have dinner and discuss the case?" He asked her. Det. Himbry frowned. Judy smirked frowning.

"No thanks Detective." Judy said.

"Come on what's wrong? We can talk about your involvement in the Woodsboro murders." Det. Harris asked her.

"Det. Harris, shut up. You shut your mouth unless you know what you're talking about." Sarg. Wallace said. Det. Harris looked away annoyed. He had no idea what they've been through and to joke about it made him angry.

Dewey stares at the crime scene photos. He stares at something he hadn't seen before. The killer left a clue behind. In the photo of Shawn's body lies a black cloth. He didn't know if was from the killer or something that belonged to the victim but it was something that might help. He clicked to the next photo and realized that the black cloth wasn't there any longer. It was gone. How could that piece of cloth be in one photo and not the other? Could the killer have come back and picked it up? It was possible or may be forensics had picked up the cloth before the picture was taken. However if the cloth had been there one minute and not the next, then the killer could've come back as his or normal self and retrieved the cloth. That might mean that the killer is someone he knew. It almost always is. Billy pulls Dewey away from his thoughts.

"Dew are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes." Dewey said. "You guys are dismissed." He said to them as Sarg. Wallace, Detectives, Himbry, Hicks and Harris all left his office. Sarg. Wallace closed the doors behind him. The only ones to remain were Gale, Billy and Sidney. "Billy, what's the one thing that's almost always revealed about the killer?" Dewey asks. They stared at him. Sidney knew immediately what he met.

"It's always someone we know." Sidney said.

"Exactly." Dewey said sitting in the chair beside Gale.

"What do you need me to do?" Billy asked him.

"I want you to look into the backgrounds of Sar. Wallace, Detectives Harris and Himbry to be on the safe side. Also check into the backgrounds of Aidan Conners and Lisa Matthews."

"WHAT?" Gale asked. "Dewey, Aidan wouldn't hurt a fly. He's a producer. That's all he does."

"Dewey I can't do this to Lisa. She's been great to me and our families, please don't do this." Sidney pleads.

"I'm sorry you two, we have to do this. How many times are we going to let ghost face get the upper hand?" He asked.

"Baby he's right. Almost all the killers were in some way shape or form close to us or knew us. We cannot take that chance." Billy told them. Gale and Sidney look away. Both wished for once they didn't have to check background to be sure someone is who they say they are. They wished for once that they could just move on with no trust issues.

"How about this, if we find something, you two will be the first to know." Dewey said.

"Fine but I want a report as well." Gale said being her demanding self.

"You got it babe." Dewey said.

"We should come up with a plan to make sure our boys are protected." Gale told them.

"I'm ready to ship Scott to military school." Sidney said as they chuckled.

"He's not that bad." Dewey said. Sidney eyed him frowning. "He's not. He's your typical hormonal teenager."

"I was like that at his age." Billy said.

"So was I." Dewey said.

"You two weren't as bad as he is. Generations have changed." Sidney told them.

"I agree. Kids these days have a new language and don't listen to shit we say." Gale said.

"Amen." Sidney said as they laughed. "Still though, Gale is right, we have to protect them."

"Well, they need to have their cell phones on them at all times and they must be together. If they leave, they should be in pairs or groups." Billy told them.

"Good idea. A police chaperone should be there as well." Sidney said.

"Don't worry. I got that covered." Dewey said.

"Dewey, is there anything I should be doing?" Sidney asked. He smiled at her. Sidney felt a little left out.

"Well, ask William and Scott about the victims. Maybe they can shed some light on them." Dewey said.

"Ok." Sidney said. She looked at her watch. "Shit. I gotta go." She said standing up.

"Where you heading?" Billy asked her.

"I have to pick William and Tommy up from the Dr. McDaniel's office." Sidney said.

"Oh ok. I'll see you at home." Billy told her.

"Ok." Sidney said grabbing her purse and heading out of Dewey's office. She closed the door behind her.

Robbie and Jill decided to take a break from studying. The television is on and there is a cartoon movie on. Despite the fact the neither weren't into cartoon, it was a distraction from the murders. Both decided to head in the kitchen and cook dinner a little earlier. Robbie is making the burgers. Jill has the French fries on the stove cooking. She is cleaning the dishes left in there from this morning. The two are talking.

"Hey you ok?" Robbie asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jill said.

"So what did you and Sid talk about earlier?" Robbie asks.

"You know my sis, she's checking up on me." Jill responds.

"Did you think about her offer to go back and live with her for a while?" Robbie asks.

"I'm thinking about it. I love my sister but I like having my independence." Jill told him.

"I understand that and I'm sure Sid does as well but she's concerned for your safety. Would it be such a bad idea to stay with Sid?" Robbie asked earning a look from Jill. "Just until the case is closed."

"It's not a bad idea. I'm just not so sure." Jill told him.

"I want you to consider taking Sid up on her offer." Robbie told her flipping the burgers.

"Where would stay?" She asked him.

"I can crash at Pete's for a while." Robbie said.

"No I want you with me if I decide to take Sid's offer." Jill told him.

"Well maybe Sid will let me visit." Robbie joked. Jill smiles. "Why are you smiling.

"Sidney already invited you to join me." Jill told him.

"Sweet let's go now." Robbie jokes. Jill laughs and throws a little water at him playfully. Robbie returns the gesture as the two tickle each other playfully. Jill smiles for first time in a long time. It's the one thing she loves about Robbie, his ability to make her smile. Both continued their little tickle fight before stopping to finish cooking so they could eat. Both figured they could call Sidney with the good news later.

Having dismissed everyone from his office, Dewey sat down behind his desk. He had enough talk about the murders. The crime scene photos had been put away. He was going over other paper work when his mind wondered to his father Sam. He couldn't understand why a man he once called dad suddenly left him and his sister Tatum alone all those years. What had he done to push his father away? Sam didn't tell him why left so why did he suddenly show up to his office? Maybe Sam wanted to make up for thirty eight years of absence. If that's the case then he'd better tell Dewey everything that has happened in those years if he hopes to even have the slimmest of chances to be in Dewey's life. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dewey yelled to the door. In stepped Dillon Riley. Dewey didn't recognize the young man but the young man recognized him. "Can help you?" Dewey asked.

"Yes you can." Dillon said to him. He was nervous. He didn't know how to tell Dewey that they are related.

"Are you with the press?" Dewey asked the young man.

"Yes. But that's not why I'm here." Dillon told him.

"How did you get in here?" "Dewey asked him.

"You're secretary wasn't at her desk. I knocked and you told me to come in." Dillon told him.

"Ok so what is it I can do for you?" Dewey asked. His patience is wearing thin.

"My name is Dillon Riley. I'm your baby brother." Dillon final said. Dewey has a shocked expression on his face. Did he just hear this kid right? His brother? Dewey had another sibling? Things just got more complicated for the Riley family.

Sidney's car pulled into the parking lot of office building. Inside of the building was the office of Doctor Michael McDaniel. If his name sounds familiar it's because he is the younger brother to Halle McDaniel. Halle was Sid's college roommate before she was killed. Sidney had met the doctor a couple of times but never got the opportunity to talk to him. She did this to make sure that William had someone to talk to about what happened six years ago. After Halle's death, Mike had grown up a man becoming a doctor. He was angry for a while and decided that he'd channel that anger into doing something positive with his life. He got his doctorates degree in psychology. He's also Tommy's therapist as well. He didn't blame Sidney for his sister's death but wished Halle were still alive. Sidney got out of her car and made her way towards the building. She accidentally bumps into Sam who didn't see her cause his back was to her.

"I'm sorry about that." Sidney said to him.

"It's ok." Sam said looking up at her. "Sidney, Sidney Prescott." He said to her.

"Yes. It's Loomis now but yes." Sidney told him. She looked at him confused that he'd knew her. She thought maybe he recognized her from her book tour. Not the case here. "Do I know you?" She asked him.

"You don't remember me but I'm Sam Riley." Sam introduced himself. He extended his hand to her. Sidney shook it.

"You're Dewey's father?" She asked. He nodded. "It's nice to meet the man who helped bring Dewey and Tatum into this world." Sidney said smiling. Sam smiles.

"I may have help create them but I sure missed out on their lives. Especially Tatum's." Sam said sadly. Sidney could see the remorse in his face.

"How do you know me?" Sidney asked him.

"I knew your parents. Neil and Maureen Prescott." Sam said. Sidney looked away sadly. "I'm so sorry about your lost Sidney. They were good people."

"Thanks." Sidney said smiling. Sam stared at her a moment longer. Sidney thought it was a bit creepy. "I should uh be going. I have to pick up my boys from they're therapy sessions."

"William right?" Sam asked.

"Yes and Tommy." Sidney told him.

"I thought your other boy's name was Scott?" Sam asked confused.

"It is. Tommy is Tatum's kid." Sidney told him.

"Right." Sam said.

"It was nice seeing you Sidney. You sure have grown into a beautiful woman." Sam said.

"Thanks." Sidney said smiling. "Take care."

"You to." Sam said as Sidney turned around and headed into the building. Sam watched a moment longer thinking about the daughters he never got to know. Could he put his family back together? Only time would tell.


	14. Therapy Sessions

Scre5m

Therapy Sessions

Tommy is seated on the sofa chair in Dr. McDaniel's office as he has done many times in the past six years. Dr. McDaniel has been counseling Tommy and William since both moved to Orange County. Tommy has had a hard time dealing with his grief. Considering that he lost his parents and how they died didn't help. What kid wouldn't need therapy after losing a father to murder and watching your mother get butchered? Anyone who knew his situation understood that it was going to take Tommy a life time to get over his grief. Hell he may never get past it. However, the trick was to channel that grief into something positive. That's how Sidney lives her life and it's what Dr. McDaniel is teaching him to do. Tommy's still young so it's a work in progress.

Dr. McDaniel is an accomplished therapist is a black man who stands about five feet eight inches tall with dreads in his head and a gotee. He looks a bit younger than his age would suggest. The man graduated top in his class and has even written a book on how to overcome grief. He and his family moved as well to the OC right after the events of what took place at Windsor College. He himself has had to deal with the grief of losing his sister at an early age. He began to develop a method to dealing with grief and this is the reason he became a therapist. His ability to deal with his grief is the reason he wants to help others. He is sitting in the chair watching Tommy. He had heard about the teens who were murdered and wondered how Tommy was doing.

"Tommy, how are you coping?" Dr. McDaniel asked.

"I'm fine." Tommy said. He plays with his fingers. Dr. McDaniel stared at him waiting for him to finish. "I was fine until the murders occurred." He told him.

"The murders of your classmates can't be good to hear. I can only imagine how their families feel." Dr. McDaniel said to him. Tommy nods. "I can imagine what it's doing to you."

"It just feels like I'm never going to get past losing my parents." Tommy said angrily.

"You may never get over it Tommy. The trick is to learn how to cope with their deaths." Dr. McDaniel said.

"How do I do that without breaking down?" Tommy asked him. "Every time I watch the news or a movie with murders, I become a cry baby."

"When you think of your parents, what's the first thing that comes to mind?" Dr. McDaniel asks.

"Their murders." Tommy said as Dr. McDaniel looked at him seeing the problem. Tommy realizes what his problem has been all along. "Oh crap. I always see their deaths not their lives."

"See Tommy, you've been spending so much time dwelling on their deaths that you forget to remember their lives. I know you never met your father Mickey and from your mother has told you about him he was a great guy. You've spent ten years getting to Tatum. Hold on to her memory not her death." Dr. McDaniel said.

"Yeah you're right Doc. I remember a lot of cool things my mom and I did together." Tommy said feeling a little better. "It's just that sometimes I feel like I'm alone. Like I'm the only one who's lost someone special to them."

"But you're not alone. You have your uncle Dwight Riley, your aunt Gale, you cousins Rita and Gabe. You also told me that you consider Billy and Sidney Loomis to be your extended family. You considered their sons your cousins as well and the four of you are pretty close. Am I right?" Dr. McDaniel asked. Tommy nods. "It's ok to feel these emotions because it shows that we're human however it's how we manage those emotions day to day that can either help us or hurt us." Dr. McDaniel said. Tommy nods understanding what he means. "It also helps to talk to your aunt Sidney. After all she knows better than anyone what it means to live your life without her parents in it."

"That's true." Tommy said.

Outside of his office, Sidney had made her way into the building after her encounter with Sam Riley. She sees William sitting in the waiting area reading a martial arts magazine. He was so into the article that he hadn't seen his mother walk up to him.

"One day that's going to be you." Sidney said to him smiling. He looked up smiling.

"Hey ma." William said standing up to kiss his mother on the cheek. "You think so?" He asked her holding up the magazine.

"Of course. You're an excellent martial artist. Why wouldn't they want to interview my baby?" Sidney cooed rubbing his cheek. William smiled. He would never admit this in public but he loved it when his parents cooed over him.

The door to Dr. McDaniel's office opened. Dr. McDaniel had his arm around Tommy's shoulders. Sidney and William are there watching him.

"Tommy, we'll talk next week." Dr. McDaniel said to him. Tommy nods going over to sit next to Sidney. "Hello Mrs. Loomis."

"Hi Dr. McDaniel." Sidney said to him.

"You ready for me doc?" William asks.

"Yes. Come on in." Dr. McDaniel said as William headed into the office with him. He closes the door.

"Hey you." Sidney said rubbing Tommy's head.

"Hey aunt Sid." Tommy said.

"You feeling better?" Sidney asked him.

"A bit but yeah. I'm gonna try to remember my mom for the woman I got to know." Tommy said.

"That's wonderful. Tatum would be so proud of you." Sidney said as Tommy smiled.

In Dr. McDaniel's office, William occupies the same chair in which Tommy sat in moments earlier.

"So William, tell me how are things going for you?" Dr. McDaniel asks.

"Things are ok." William said to him.

"How have you been sleeping?" Dr. McDaniel asked.

"Haven't been sleeping all that well." William said.

"You're still having the nightmares?" Dr. McDaniel asked. William nods. "Tell me about how it makes you feel?"

"It makes me feel angry, sad frustrated." William said to him.

"Explain those feelings." Dr. McDaniel asked.

"Well, I feel angry that my family is constantly being threat from a person wearing a ghost face mask, I'm sad that I had to kill a family member and I'm frustrated that I can't get a decent night's sleep due to these nightmares." William explains.

"I hear what you're saying. It sounds like you're going through a rough time." Dr. McDaniel said to him. William nods.

"I'm still struggling with this whole thing." William said. He wanted desperately to get past what happened six years earlier but couldn't come to terms with what has happened.

"It sounds to me that you are still struggling with the events in Woodsboro and you're having a hard time come to terms with what happened." Dr. McDaniel said to him. William nods.

"It was my fault. I had to kill my own uncle. My father's brother. He's dead because of me." William said standing up and walking over to the window.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it your uncle who had killed those teenagers including Kate Roberts and Tatum Riley. Not to mention the fact that he almost killed your mother and father. He also hurt Dewey as well as Gale." Dr. McDaniel asked.

"Yes." William said. "I shot and killed him." William said. "I'm responsible for taking a man's life. Shouldn't I be in jail or something?" William asked.

"Do you want to go to jail?" Dr. McDaniel asked. William turned to him. "Do you want your parents and brother visiting you in jail?"

"No." William said. "But how am I walking the streets a free man when I'm capable of killing someone?"

"William, we are all capable of killing someone. That's what makes us human beings. We're capable of experiencing every emotion known to man and acting on those emotions. However, what you did wasn't an act of aggression nor did you intend to kill him. Ross Hoss was responsible for several murders and came very close to killing your parents. You acted out of self-defense. If you hadn't done what you did, maybe your parents might not be alive. Hell you may not have survived." Dr. McDaniel said. William stared at him a moment taking in what he told him. William knew it was self-defense. That still hadn't stopped the nightmares. "The reason you weren't arrested was because you saved a lot of people including yourself." Dr. McDaniel said as William nods. He made sense. "So how's Karate coming?"

"It's going good." William said.

"When do you test for your black belt?" Dr. McDaniel asked.

"Soon." William said smiling. If it was one thing that William loved and it's his martial arts training. It gave him confidence he never had before.

"Think you'll get your black belt on the first try?" Dr. McDaniel asked smiling.

"Not sure. But if I don't, it's not the end of the world. I'll retest." William said confidently.

"What about that lovely classmate of yours?" Dr. McDaniel asked smirking. He and William had talked about Chelsea.

"You mean Chelsea?" William asked smiling.

"Yes Chelsea. Have you asked her out yet?" Dr. McDaniel asked.

"Not yet." William told him.

"Why not?"

"I don't think she likes me that way." William told him. Even he didn't believe that. Chelsea was sending him all the signs that point to being attracted to the young teen.

"How do you know if Chelsea doesn't like in that if you don't ask her?" Dr. McDaniel asked. William shrugs. "Listen, you're a good kid. You should try leading a normal life despite all the murders. Ask Chelsea out and see what happens. Try to focus on having some normalcy in your life." Dr. McDaniel told him.

"You're right Doc. I'll try." William said to him. "But I can't make any promises."

"Hey that's all I ask." Dr. McDaniel told him smiling. William felt better after his talk with his therapist. Dr. McDaniel looked at his watch. "Looks like our time is up."

"So fast?" William asks.

"I'm afraid so but we'll meet again same time next week. I hope you will have asked Chelsea out." Dr. McDaniel told him. William smiles nodding.

"I hope so to." William says as Dr. McDaniel lets him out.

The door opens to Dr. McDaniel's office. He and William step out of the office smiling. Sidney and Tommy are still seated on the chair. She can tell William had a good session with Dr. McDaniel. He always seems to be smiling after their sessions. She had to admit. Dr. McDaniel was good at his job.

"Good session?" Sidney asked them.

"Great session." Dr. McDaniel said.

"Uh doc, do you mind if we spoke a moment?" Sidney asked him.

"Sure." Dr. McDaniel said as they headed into his office. He closed the door a moment and sit down on the couch.

"How are they doing?" Sidney whispered referring to her nephew and son.

"William on the other hand is getting better every day." Dr. McDaniel said to her.

"He keeps having the same nightmare and then he's up in the dojo practicing his martial arts. He tells me he's fine but I know what he's feeling." Sidney said.

"I can imagine. It's probably the same way you feel when you had to kill Randy, his mother and brother." Dr. McDaniel said to her.

"Well technically my husband killed him and we both shot his mother and brother." Sidney said. "But I know what you mean."

"You did what you had to do. William hasn't quite grasp that concept." Dr. McDaniel said to her.

"Well, my boy is special. He's a sweetheart. He's the most carrying person I've ever seen." Sidney said proudly of her son.

"He certainly is a good kid." Dr. McDaniel told her. "Look, I know you're worried about him but he's fine. He just needs to stop blaming himself that's all." Sidney nods.

"And Tommy?" She asks. Dr. McDaniel sighs.

"Tommy is coping but every time he sees or reads about a murder, he falls apart." Dr. McDaniel says to her. "You know this feeling all too well don't you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You lost your parents when you were barely his age. You know exactly what he's going through." Dr. McDaniel told her. Sidney nods.

"He misses his parents." Sidney said to him.

"Do you miss your parents?" He asked her.

"Every day. I can't bring them back." Sidney said to him.

"How have you coped all these years without the two most important people in your life?" Dr. McDaniel asked her.

"It's hard to answer that question doc. I view my parents in two different perspectives." Sidney said.

"How do you mean?" He asked her.

"I love my father so much. He was the most caring, compassionate, and pure human being that ever lived. He always took care of me even though he was away on business trips. He would call and check up on me making sure I was safe." Sidney smiled as she remembered her father. "I miss him dearly. I wish he could've been there to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. My mother on the other hand is a different story. I looked up to her, spending my youth trying to be conservative and pure. She was my hero. We were so close at one point and just like that she was taken from me." Sidney frowned as she remembered the night she found her mother's body.

"That must've been traumatizing for you." Dr. McDaniel said to her.

"It was. Then a year goes by and the murders start happening. It's not until Randy and Stu reveal themselves as the killers. I then found out what my mother had done and it all made sense at that point. Then Randy took my father. Despite that fact that Randy killed my parents, it's crazy because somehow I felt sorry for him. It doesn't excuse his behavior but it made sense. Just when I thought I could get past mother's indiscretions there were more secrets. I found out I had a brother I didn't know about. He was bitter for my mom only claiming me and not the both of us."

"Roman sounded like a person who had a vendetta against Maureen." Dr. McDaniel told her.

"He did and you know what despite everything, I don't blame him. He told me that he came to Woodsboro looking for an actress Rena Reynolds. That was my mother. I knew her as Maureen Prescott. Roman didn't get the chance to be raised by her. He didn't get the love and attention she gave to me. That's why he was bitter." Sidney said.

"Do you think your father would've welcomed Roman to the family?" Dr. McDaniel asked.

"I'm certain he would've. I also believe he would have forgiven my mother had she told him the truth. Secrets doc, that's why I'm angry with her. She kept secrets from me and I'm stuck because I can never confront her on why she chose not to say anything." Sidney told him.

"Maybe she was ashamed of what happened and was worried how she would judged."

"Well, the whole town viewed her as a slut and she didn't give a crap." Sidney said. "It wouldn't have made a difference to the town but I'm her daughter. I would've never judged her. I would've understood. At least that's what I tried to do and every time I thought I had, I'm hit with another secret."

"Do you hate your mother Sidney?" He asked.

"No. I love her so much and I miss her. But I'm angry because of all the secrets and lies and all the times she had to make things right and never did. Had she did, she and dad would still be alive today."

"Sounds to me like you're the one holding the grudge." Dr. McDaniel said to her. Sidney chuckles lightly. She stared at the doctor a moment and remembered Halle. She remembered Halle telling stories about her little brother Michael. She's amazed at how far he's come in his life. He was right though, she did hold a grudge against her mother. Unfortunately she's not around.

"To answer your question Doc, I try to remember them for the parents they were to me. I hold on to that with everything I have." Sidney told him.

"That's good." Dr. McDaniel to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Sidney told him. Dr. McDaniel looked up at her. He knew immediately who she was talking about.

"I don't blame you Sidney." Dr. McDaniel said to her. He took Sidney's hand in his. He knew Sidney was a good person and didn't deserve the nightmarish events that occurred in her life.

"Thanks Dr. McDaniel." Sidney said to him.

"No problem." Dr. McDaniel said as the two headed back out of his office. "Ok you two. I'll see you guys next week."

"Later Doc." William said as he put his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"Bye guys." Dr. McDaniel said to them. Sidney waved goodbye as they left his office.

Having some free time on his hands, Billy had decided to head back to the crime scenes. He went to the Hammond house and took more photos. He was trying to piece together what happened in his head. The pictures would tell him what happened though the bodies have since been removed. He stood at the front of the door looking over every inch of the house. He begins thinking to himself.

"_They entered the house through the front door." Billy said as the scene plays out for him. "They sit on the couch and are watching a movie. Stab." He says to himself as he moves towards the couch. "Denise and her boyfriend Shaun have left their friend Matt to watch the movie alone only he took the DVD out and replaced it with porn." The scene plays out for him exactly as it happened. He can see the DVD's stacked on the entertainment system. The stab movie DVD has been removed and is resting on its cover. Meanwhile the porno, occupies the DVD player. Billy can tell Matt was masturbating because there is a semen stain on the coffee table and the couch. Billy smirked before turning around. "The killer moved up behind Matt as he was getting himself off then as he shot his load, he was knocked on conscious. He can see the spec of blood on the couch. He was then dragged outside towards the lawn chair on the left." Billy said the scene plays out for him as it happened only he can't see the killer's face nor can he tell if the killer is ghost face. The killer moves about upon hearing Shaun's voice. Billy turns back towards the living room as Shaun enters the living room looking for Matt. He sees Shaun looking for Matt and then the killer sneaks up behind Shaun knocking him out. Shaun is then dragged to the back yard just as Matt had been moments earlier. The killer places him in the lawn chair on the right. He turned back towards the hall entrance. He waits a moment and Denise emerges with her cell phone clutched at her right ear. He can tell she's scared. She must be talking to the killer on the other line. This was ghost face's amo. If it's not ghost face, then who would savvy enough or clever enough to pull off a triple homicide?" Billy shook his head. He can see the killer slice Matt open. Denise sees this and cries. He can see her on the phone trying to get the killer to leave them alone. Moments go by and it's Shaun who is sliced open. Denise screams. Billy watches her as she runs for the door only to fall face first. He can see the killer rush over to her knife poised in his hand. He sees the killer stab her to her death. Billy takes a few more pictures before deciding to head to Acres High. _

_Billy did the same thing at the high school as he did in Hammond House. He could see the footprints left by Stanley and traced them down towards the gym. He could still see the spec of blood trail left by Stanley. He could see the killer stabbing Stan to his death then dragging his body out to the football field goal pole. He follows the trail while snapping pictures. He's hoping to catch something that he wasn't able to before. Then he sees it. A footprint. _

"_Bingo." He said as he leans down snapping more pictures. He takes out a measuring stick measure the size of the footprint. "Ten and a half." He mutters. "Who do we know where's a ten and a half boot?" He asked to know one in particular. "The more I look over this scene the more I believe its ghost face doing this. If so, what is the motive?" Billy thought to himself. He surveyed the scene once more before leaving the crime scene._

"Ok, so we have four dead kids, no suspect, no clues, what are we missing?" Sar. Wallace asks.

"This could be the work of a serial killer who preys upon teenagers." Det. Harris said.

"Na, if that were the case, then every teenager in the county would be in danger. The killer chose these four teens. Why? What is the connection with these four?" Det. Hicks asks.

"This could be the work of ghost face." Det. Himbry said. "Think about it? Who else could pull off a triple homicide?"

"Jake's got a point. When I was investigating the murders of the actors working on the third Stab movie, I had no idea my own partner was one of the killers." Sarg. Wallace said. "It took Billy Loomis to bring it to my attention."

"What did he say?" Det. Harris asked.

"He just said that he was good judge of character and noticed something wrong with my former partner the moment they met." Sarg. Wallace said sighing. All three detectives watched him. "Needless to say, he was right."

"I can relate to that. I worked Deputy Ross Hoss for a few years before we knew he was one of the killers six years ago." Det. Hicks said.

"Killers are good at hiding who they really are." Det. Himbry said to them.

"Ok so how do we figure out who killed these teenagers?" Det. Harris asks.

"We need to look at motives." Det. Hicks said. "There's gotta be something that these four kids had in common that made them targets."

"Revenge." Det. Himbry said.

"What?" Det. Harris asks.

"Revenge. What if the killer killed these teens out of vengeance." Det. Himbry asks.

"Why would the killer do that?" Det. Hicks asks.

"The better question is what happened to make the killer want vengeance?" Sarg. Wallace asks.

"I don't know but my father was killed over revenge." Jake said of his father Arthur. He was angry. They watched him.

"No, your father's death had nothing to do with him. He was an innocent man who was taken out senselessly. Stop comparing every murder we investigate to your father's and get over it." Det. Harris as Det. Himbry stood up from his desk angrily, then walked away.

"Jake, I'm sorry." Det. Harris called to him but he was already gone.

"Nice." Det. Hicks said to him frowning. "I'm gonna check up on him." She turns and heads out.

"You just had to open up your mouth right?" Sarg. Wallace. He said heading into his office leaving the detective to his own thoughts.

"Shit!" Det. Harris cursed. He knew he fucked up big time. He knew just how sensitive his partner was about losing his father. He had been bitter about it for years and his comments didn't help one bit. He'd have to figure out a way to make it up to him.

Sitting in the living room watching TV, Scott couldn't get Rita's comments out of his head.

_Isn't William the golden boy in that family?" Rita asked. Scott looked at her frowning. "I mean after all, your parents seem to favor him over you. Isn't that right?"_

"_Fuck you Rita." Scott said to her angrily. The others watched his reaction. _

"_You wish." Rita said to him. "_

"_You fucking bitch." Scott said angered with her._

"_Yeah well at least I know Dewey and Gale love me. I can't say the same for you. Billy and Sidney seem to favor not only William but Gabe and Tommy as well. Hell they like me more than they do you." Rita said to him. _

Was she right? Did his parents favor William over him? He certainly thought Sidney did. He got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge. He turned and made his way from the kitchen but stopped a moment to watch the scene before him. Sidney and William had their backs to him. He watched as Sidney was teaching William how make spaghetti and meatballs. William smiled as he and Sidney mixed the meat with the appropriate ingredients for the meat balls. Sidney playfully tosses a small piece of meat at William who returned the gesture. The two giggled. Scott felt his heart sank. He turned and headed back into the living room. He had no idea that watching him at the far end of the hall was Billy. He could tell something was wrong with Scott but didn't know what. He figured he'd ask later.

"I already spoke with the execs Aidan." Gale said making her way into the kitchen. She sees Tommy sitting on at the table playing with his PSP system.

"And?" Aidan can be heard saying over the phone.

"And I told them that I'm canceling the shows for the rest of the week due to the investigation." Gale said choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to frighten Tommy. Not that he wasn't already but she wanted to be careful with what she says around him.

"Damn it." Aidan said to her.

"Look Aidan, go home. Get some rest. When this is all over, the show will be back on. Right now, my husband and I need to make sure my family is safe." Gale said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Aidan said.

"Later." Gale said hanging up her cell phone. "Hey handsome." She said to Tommy who looks up.

"Hey aunt Gale." He said.

"How was your therapy session?" Gale asks.

"It was ok." Tommy said.

"Just ok?" Gale asks she rummages through the fridge for a snack.

"Yeah." Tommy said without looking at her.

"Good." She said removing a vanilla pudding cup from the fridge. She reaches into the drawer to get a spoon and then goes over to sit next to him. "So what you got there?"

"My PSP." Tommy said.

"Oh." Gale said as she begins to eat some of the pudding.

"I'm playing a baseball game." Tommy said.

"Who's winning?" Gale asks as if she knew anything about sports.

"Me of course. No one can beat me." Tommy said boldly.

"Oh cool." She said as Tommy looked up at her. "What?"

"Cool. Since when do you use the word cool?"

"Since, well…I don't know what language you kids use these days." Gale said continuing to eat her pudding. Tommy chuckled. Gale frowns as the pudding taste rather disgusting to her. "Ewwell. This shit is rank." She said getting up to spit the pudding out. Tommy laughs at her. "How can you kids eat this shit?"

"It's easy. We're kids." Tommy said being a wisenheimer.

"Hahaha. Smart ass." Gale said as Tommy laughs. She smiles realizing she got him to do something that he's been having trouble doing since his Tatum died. Smile.


	15. Message For The Survivors

Scre5m

Message For The Original Survivors

With their parents out for the evening and his sister out with Hilary, Nicholas decided to stay home to get some studying done. Under normal circumstances, he'd be by his sister side but decided against it. Besides Hilary was with her so he didn't have to worry too much. It felt good to be home alone even though he was a bit scared. After his friend Stanley was murdered not to mention Denise, Shaun and Matt, Nicholas was a bit on edge. Sitting at his desk in his room, he's trying to concentrate but can't. Nicholas decided to take a break. He walks into the kitchen to get a snack. The house phone rings. Nicholas stares at it a moment wondering whether he should pick up the phone. He thought about the movie stab and the recent murders and wondered if the killer was calling him. Then again how would the killer know to call him? It could be his parents calling the house. Or maybe his sister was in trouble. The phone continues to ring. He decides against his better judgment to answer it.

"Hello." Nicholas said.

"Hi. Uh, what number did I reach?" Asked a female voice. She sounds pretty.

"This is the Braisey Household." Nicholas answered.

"Oh my god I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number." The female said.

"It's cool. No worries. You have a good night." Nicholas said being the polite young man he is.

"Wait, I was wondering if you could talk to me for a moment." The female asked. Nicholas thought about it for a moment. She did sound very pretty and he hadn't been on a date in a long time. Maybe she was worth talking to. "Hello, are you still there?" She asked her voice young and sexy. What was the harm in talking to a lovely lady? Maybe this was the start of a new love interest.

"Yes, I'm still here." Nicholas said.

"Would you mind keeping me company on the phone for a bit?" She asked again.

"Sure." Nicholas said. A thought had crossed his mind. He wondered if this was his sister's idea of a joke. She once had Hilary pose as a Swedish model and convinced him to masturbate while she talked dirty to him. The whole conversation was recorded. Nicholas decided to go along with this young lady until he could sense if this was his sister pulling another prank. "So let's talk."

"You sound really hot. What's your name?" The female asked.

"Nick. What's yours?" Nicholas asked.

"Nadia." The female answered.

"Nadia. That's a beautiful name." Nicholas said to her. The female laughs on the phone. "So Nadia, where you from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nadia said teasing him.

"Ok. Are you still in high school?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes." The female told him in a short answer.

"What high school do you attend?" Nicholas asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nadia teased. Nicholas frowned over the phone.

"What's your age?" He asked her.

"What's yours?" She asked back.

"17." Nicholas told her.

"Oh that's a hot age." She teased.

"Where do you live?" Nicholas asked her.

"Around." She continues to tease him.

"What does that mean?" Nicholas asked her.

"It means that I live here and there." She teases. Nicholas looks at the phone a moment. The game she is playing is keeping him interested.

"You know Nadia you're being awfully vague." Nicholas said to her.

"Am I now?" Nadia said teasingly.

"Yes and it makes me wonder if my sister put you up to this just to mess with me." Nicholas told her.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." Nadia said.

"Really?" Nicholas asked smirking.

"Uh-huh." She said to him.

"You don't know my sister?" Nicholas asked her.

"No I don't know your sister. I don't know who you're talking about but I assure you no one put me up to anything." Nadia said to him. Nicholas wasn't buying her act.

"Yeah I ain't buying it. I'm gonna hang up now. Tell my sister I said hi." Nicholas said about to hang up the phone.

"No wait." Nadia said to him.

"What?" Nicholas asked tired of the games.

"Let me ask you some questions." Nadia asked him.

"Why?" Nicholas asked.

"Because Nick I think your voice is sexy and I wanna talk to you a little more." Nadia said. Nicholas thought about this for a moment. Could this hot chick on the other line be for real?

"Ok fine. I'll play your little game." Nicholas said to her.

"Funny choice of words Nick." Nadia said to him.

"What do you want to know?" Nicholas asked. "Unlike you I'm an open book."

"Really? It's gonna be that easy to get information out of you?" Nadia asked.

"Yep." Nicholas told her.

"Ok but I only have one question for you." Nadia asked.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked her.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Nadia asked. Nicholas starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ok. I've seen the Stab movies and I'm you're not playing this game." Nicholas said.

"Come on what's the harm in answering a simple question?" Nadia asks.

"Because it's a bullshit question. Besides four of my friends were murdered and you ask me a question like that? I'm sorry but I'm a little offended." Nicholas told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it was the perfect question to ask given the circumstances." Nicholas said as he begins checking the house while on the phone. Something about this call wasn't right. He was making sure every door was locked.

"What does that mean?" Nicholas asked her. A metallic sound can be heard.

"It means that you'll be victim number five." Nadia's voice had changed to sound exactly like Ghost Face.

"Who is this?" Nicholas asked.

"Someone who will kill you." Ghost Face said.

"How do I know this is the real ghost face?" Nicholas asked.

"Because I can see you in the house right now. You're home alone aren't you Nick?" Ghost Face asked. Nick was now alarmed. He looked around outside to see if he could spot the masked killer but saw nothing. "Can you see me Nicholas? I sure see you."

"Fuck you. I'm so over this." Nicholas said as he makes sure all the doors were locked. He could hear ghost face laughing at him. "What the fuck is so funny?" He asked.

"You thought I was a hot chick. Tell me Nick what were you planning to do ask me out on a or something?" Ghost Face asks laughing.

"Fuck you." Nicholas said.

"I'll bet that's what you wanted to do. How long has it been since you fucked an actual girl Nick?" Ghost Face taunts.

"That's none of your fucking business motherfucker." Nicholas spats into the phone.

"Oh what a mouth you got on you. I thought you were a good guy?" Ghost Face said.

"You don't anything about me." Nicholas said looking out the window.

"Hey can you see me? Did you find me yet? Nick." Ghost Face asks.

"Where the fuck are you?" Nicholas asked the panic very apparent in his voice. He contemplates calling 911. "In three seconds I'm calling the fucking police if you don't leave me the fuck alone."

"The only thing the police are going to find is your dead corpse." Ghost Face told him. Nicholas hangs up the phone and tries dialing 911 when ghost kicks the door to the linen closet open. "Fuck!" Nicholas screams as he takes off heading up to his room. Ghost Face grabs his foot and pulls Nicholas back down the stairs. Nicholas hits his head on one of the stairs as he's pulled by his ankle. He kicks Ghost Face in the back which sends the killer lurching forward. Nicholas gets up and tries to run for the front door but Ghost Face grabs him and pulls him back hard. Nicholas hits his head and his back against the wall. Ghost Face grabs his punches him in the face several times before driving the knife into his stomach. Nicholas screams as the blood pours from his stab wound. Ghost Face pulls him into the living room. Using the metallic voice changer, Ghost Face speaks to Nicholas.

"Any last words Nick?" Ghost Face asks.

"Fuck you." Nicholas spat with blood pouring out of mouth. Ghost Face stabs Nicholas several more times to his death. Nicholas dies. Ghost Face takes it a step further and decides to leave a message. Using Nicholas' blood ghost face writes on the white wall. The message reads; The Past Is Not At Rest. Dig Deeper And You'll Discover my identity- Ghost Face. Then Ghost Face escapes unseen.

Dewey is in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich. He had been thinking about the case. They had no leads, no suspect, essentially they had no case. He suspected it was ghost face killing these teens but had no evidence. What's worse was that the press were hounding him for information on the case. Not to mention the fact that his father has been living in Orange County all this time and it's now that he reaches out to him. What the hell was going on? Dewey couldn't make sense of it. He shook his head and finished making his sandwich. He went to grab a beer out of the fridge when the doorbell rang. He headed towards the door wondering who would disturb him at this hour. He opened the door to find Dillon standing at his door.

"What do you want?" Dewey asked a little harshly. Dillon was standing there nervous. Their last visit didn't go so well. Dillon at the very least wanted to talk to him about why their father Sam left all those years ago.

"I was hoping we could talk." Dillon asked.

"About what?" Dewey asked.

"Dad." Was all Dillon said. Dewey frowned but stepped aside to let Dillon enter the house. Dillon stood there as Dewey closed the door. "Dwight."

"It's Dewey." Dewey corrected him.

"Sorry Dewey, I know you think Dad didn't love you and Tatum but your wrong about that." Dillon said.

"How would I know how he feels about me? He hasn't been in my life the last 38 years." Dewey said to him. Dillon looked away. He felt bad that Dewey hadn't been raised by the man he called dad. "38 years Dillon, do you know how long that is?" He asked. Dillon doesn't respond. "That's a fucking long time to be away from you wife, son and daughter. I have two boys and I can't imagine being away from them that long."

"I realize 38 years is a long time but there's a reason dad hasn't been there for you and Tatum." Dillon said.

"Where was he when I learned how to drive? He wasn't there. Where was he when I brought my first car? He wasn't there. Where the fuck was he when I had questions about sex?" He wasn't there. My mother had to explain sex to me. God rest her soul she didn't know what she was doing. She was there. I needed a father and never had one. He missed out on the most important times of my life. First instance when I graduated from the police academy and became a deputy, or my high school graduation. He even missed out on my wedding day. I missed out on Tatum's wedding. He even missed out on the births of our sons Gabriel and Thomas. The point is Dillon he wasn't there for us. How could I know if he ever loved me or Tatum. She's dead now. How is suppose tell her that he loves her?" Dewey said. Dillon knew Dewey was hurt by this. So much has happened in Dewey's life and their father Sam has missed out on all of it.

"I hear what you're saying Dewey I do. You have every right to hate dad but there's a lot you don't know about him and why he left." Dillon said.

"He told you why he abandoned his family?" Dewey said.

"Yes." Dillon told him.

"Well enlighten me. What did he tell you?" Dewey asked his curiosity getting the better of him. Dillon took a deep breathe. He didn't want to tell him everything. He wanted to leave that conversation up to Sam.

"The reason dad left was because of Sidney Prescott." Dillon revealed.

"What?" Dewey asked him.

"It's because of the Prescotts that dad left town." Dillon told him.

"Sidney has been like family to me. What could she have to do with me?" Dewey asks.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that you and Sidney have survived these killings?" Dillon asked as Dewey stared at him clueless. "Dewey, you and Sidney have spent the better part of twenty years looking out for one another. It's no surprise to me that you two are close. We have more in common with her than you realize."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dewey asked. Dillon sighs running his hand through his hair.

"I've said too much. I should go." Dillon said then walks out the door closing it behind him. Dewey stared at the door wondering what Dillon met by him having something in common with Sidney. What could that mean? Dewey locked the door and went back into the kitchen. He forgot about the sandwich and beer sitting on the counter. How could he enjoy his meal when his mind was elsewhere?

"I can't believe you said that to him." Norma can be heard saying to Hilary. Both girls had been out since eight pm. Norma had no idea what had taken place in her house. She had no idea that her twin brother had been murdered no more than an hour and half ago.

"The guy was a douchebag." Hilary said as they walked towards the front door.

"I thought he was kind of cute…in a geeky kind of way." Norma said smiling.

"Then he was perfect for you." Hilary joked.

"I said he was kind of cute not hot." Norma said as the two laughed. Norma unlocked the door and walked into the house. She stops in her tracks as she notices the blood on the floor. "What the fuck?" She asks.

"What is that? Is that blood?" Hilary asks. Both immediately walk further into the house.

"Nick!" Norma called his name. Hilary is the first to spot Nicholas.

"HOLYSHIT!" Hilary said as she spots Nicholas' bloody corpse on the coffee table. Norma turns and sees her brother dead. She lets out a piercing scream.

"NICK! OMG!" Norma cries out. Hilary holds her while dialing 911. "NICK! NO! NO! NOT MY BROTHER! NOOOOOOO!" Norma cries while crying into Hilary's arms. Hilary grabs her and pulls her out of the house while they wait for the police.

The local bar is filled with patrons drinking beer, wine and a bit of the stronger stuff. Sitting at the bar are Detectives Harris and Himbry. It was what they normally did to cool off while investigating a case. Right now they were off the clock. Detective Harris was blathering on about hot babes and why Det. Himbry was single. Det. Himbry said nothing. He just sipped his rum and coke listening to his partner.

"See partner what you need is a good lay. Never mind trying to find the right woman. They don't exist. You need to find a woman who's available right now." Det. Harris said.

"And what prey tell is your idea of the available woman?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Someone who will fuck you so good you scream hail mary. Then she's gone when you wake up in the morning." Det. Harris said.

"You mean a one night stand?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Precisely." Det. Harris said.

"That might be good for you but for me, I want a woman I can grow old with. Someone that will love me for me and will not dump me because they're afraid I won't come home at night." Det. Himbry said.

"In other words you're looking for your soul mate?" Det. Harris asked.

"Precisely." Det. Himrby said to him.

"They don't exist. Those kinds of relationships only exist in fairytales. The life we live isn't a fairytale." Det. Harris said.

"No true love does exist. I refused to believe otherwise." Det. Himbry told him.

"Believe what you want but I know the truth." Det. Harris.

"Spoken like a man who's given up on love." Det. Himbry told him.

"Love sucks." Det. Harris said. Neither one of them saw Det. Hicks saunter up to the bar next to them.

"Don't tell me you haven't found love yet Det. Harris." Det. Hicks said.

"Det. Hicks, didn't see you there." Det. Harris said smiling. "It's good to see you."

"Same here detective."

"Please call me Dave." Det. Harris said.

"I'll call you Dave when we capture the killer detective." Det. Hicks said to him. Det. Harris turned away slightly embarrassed.

"Detective Himbry, what are you having?" Det. Hicks said.

"Rum and coke." Det. Himbry told her.

"What is your first name?" Det. Hicks asked him.

"Jake." Det. Himbry told her.

"Judy." Det. Hicks told him. Both smiled at each other. If Det. Harris didn't know better he'd think that his partner was crushing on their female counterpart. "So Jake how is that you don't have a woman in your life?"

"Women find the job unappealing." Det. Himbry said to her.

"Oh I don't know about that. I think women find cops pretty sexy. Especially the hot ones." Det. Hicks told him. Det. Himbry smiled.

"You think I'm hot?" Det. Himbry asked her.

"Yes I do. You seem like a guy who is passionate about what he does. You seem like you care about people." Det. Hicks told him.

"I do." Det. Himbry said.

"You're just like your father." Det. Hicks told him. He looked up at her.

"Did you know my father?" He asked her.

"Yes. I want to high school with the Billy and Sidney as well as the late Tatum Riley. Principal Himbry was a good man. Many of the students in school didn't understand him. He hated our generation but when push came to shove, he stood by us. I was angered that he was murdered." Det. Hicks said. "But his killer was discovered and thanks to Billy Randy Meeks is dead." Det. Himbry watched her a moment. Billy did kill the man who took his father from him. He had to remember to buy Billy a beer.

"How come you can flirt with him and not me?" Det. Harris asked a little offended.

"Because he's hotter than you." Det. Hicks said as they laughed. She sipped her rum and coke smirking.

"Oh come on. I'm not bad looking am I?" He asked her.

"Detective your hot stuff to." Det. Hicks playfully flirts back.

"I knew you liked me." Det. Harris said finishing his beer. Det. Hicks and Himbry laughed. Det. Himbry's phone goes off. He looked at the screen and recognized the call coming from Sarg. Wallace.

"I gotta take this." Det. Harris said. "Sarg. what's up?" He said answering his cell.

"Jake, there's been another murder." Sarg. Wallace told him.

"Where?" Det. Himbry asked.

"220 Vander Place." Sarg. Wallace said giving his detective the directions. "I'll meet you guys there."

"We'll be there." Det. Himbry said frowning. Both Det. Hicks and Harris noticed this. "We gotta go."

"Why?" Det. Harris said.

"What's wrong?" Det. Hicks asked.

"There's been another murder. We need to get there now." Det. Himbry told them both detectives put their drinks down and left the local bar. Det. Hicks got into her car while Detectives Himbry and Harris got into their assign car and took off with Det. Himbry driving.

Dewey is seated in his office at his home looking over the crime scene photos. He had spent the last hour or so thinking about his minor conversation with Dillon. He couldn't get what Dillon revealed to him out of his head. That he and Sidney had more in common than he thought. He couldn't understand what that met. What he couldn't get out of his head was the how Dillon said that Sam left him and Tatum was because of Sidney. What did Sidney have to do with his father leaving? Could he have met Maureen Prescott? What else could this woman have hiden in her past? He phone rang taking him away from his thoughts.

"Riley here." Dewey said casually.

"Dewey it's Judy. Listen there's been another murder." Det. Hicks said.

"What? Who?" Dewey asked.

"Not sure but the address is 220 Vander Place." Det. Hicks told him.

"I'm on my way." Dewey said hanging up his phone and getting up from his chair. He grabs his light jacket and heads out.

Billy is sitting in the living room with Sidney and the boys watching TV. Sidney is leaning on his left shoulder while William is leaning on her legs. Scott is perched up on the love sofa. All are watching a comedy on TV when Billy's phone rings. Suddenly the attention is being paid to the phone. Billy answers it.

"Hello." Billy said casually.

"Billy there's been another murder." Dewey told him.

"Shit!" Billy cursed. Sidney looked at him concerned. "Who?"

"Not sure but the address is 220 Vander Place. Can you meet me there?" Dewey asked him.

"I'm on my way." Billy said hanging up the phone. He stood up off the couch.

"Billy what's wrong?" Sidney asked him. He just stares at her. Sidney immediately knows what's going on. Someone else was murdered. Billy grabs his car keys and jacket then takes off.


	16. Pegasus

Scre5m

Pegasus

The police had arrived at the Braisey House twenty minutes after Hilary called them. The media hounds have made their way there as well. No doubt trying cover the story of Nicholas's death. Norma who is distraught over her brother's death called her parents and let them know what has happened. She told them that Nicholas was murdered and they arrived at their home to find the ambulance and police there. The coroner brought out Nicholas' corps covered under the white cloth. The Coroner allowed the family to see his face nothing more. Mr. and Mrs. Braisey cried their eyes out. Hilary and Norma were both questioned by the police. There wasn't much information they could give them considering they weren't there when the murder too place. The cops barricaded the house while the forensic team took pictures of the crime scene. The message ghost face left on the wall was captured on camera.

Dewey's car had pulled up right behind Billy's car. Billy had arrived to the house a few moments before him. Detectives Hicks, Himbry and Harris were already there along with Sarg. Wallace. All four had seen the crime scene. They also saw ghost face's message as well. Dewey sighed as he made his way over to Billy.

"Another one huh?" Dewey said to him.

"Yep. What the fuck is going on?" Billy asked.

"I wish I knew." Dewey said. "Let's go see who this kid is." He said as the two longtime friends turned family made their way up to the Braisey house. The door was open but they are met by Sarg. Wallace. "Sargent, what happened?"

"There's another dead teen. His name is Nicholas Braisey. He was 17 years old and a student at Acres High School." Sarg. Wallace said to them. Billy and Dewey looked at each other. Both realized that their children attend that high school. "Oh and there's something you two should see." He said then heading into the house. There was blood all over the floor and there's tape around the area where Nicholas' body was. Billy and Dewey made sure to avoid the blood as much as possible. Then they spotted the message.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dewey said.

"The past isn't at rest. Dig deeper and you'll discover my identity-ghost face." Billy read aloud.

"Any idea what that means?" Det. Harris asks.

"None what so ever." Billy told them while staring at the message. He took his phone from the holster and snapped a picture of the message.

"We know that ghost face is back." Det. Himbry said.

"Yeah but we don't know who the message is for." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Yes we do." Det. Hicks told them. "If its ghost face then the message was left for the survivors of the Woodsboro murders." She told them. Dewey and Billy glanced at each other again. "You two should alert Gale and Sidney."

"And Jill." Dewey told them. They nod. "We have to focus on keeping the children safe while investigating these murders."

"Right." Billy told him. "We need to amp up the investigation. Focus on students and staff at Acres high."

"What if it's not school related?" Det. Harris asks.

"Because these kids were killed, this wasn't random. These kids were targeted. The killer could be either a student or a staff member." Det. Himbry said.

"Exactly." Sarg. Wallace said.

"You three focus the investigation there. Gather all the records of the students who attend that school as well as the staff who work there. Any information that looks suspicious, gather it and bring that person in for questioning." Dewey told them. All three detectives nod in unison. "Sarg. tell the press that the police are investigating several leads and have suspects but no further information can be given at this time." Dewey said giving orders like a true commissioner. Sarg. nods as everyone gets to work. Dewey pulls out his cell phone and calls Gale.

"Dewey." Gale answers on the other line.

"Gale listen there's been another murder." Dewey told her.

"Shit." Gale cursed.

"There's something else." Dewey told her.

"What?" Gale asked.

"Ghost Face is back." Dewey told her.

"Damn it." Gale said as she glanced at Rita, Tommy and Gabe who are in the bedroom with her watching TV. "We need to make sure they're safe Dewey."

"I know. Don't worry we will." Dewey said to her. "Oh one more thing."

"What's that?" Gale asks.

"The killer left a message in this kid's blood." Dewey told her.

"What message?" Gale asks.

"The past isn't at rest. Dig deeper and you'll discover my identity." Dewey said reading the message.

"What does that mean?" Gale asks.

"I don't know. We'll talk about this later. I'll see you soon." Dewey said as he hung up his phone.

Billy is on his cell phone talking to Sidney.

"Baby listen." Billy said then sighing deeply.

"Billy what's wrong?" Sidney asked.

"There's been another murder." Billy told her.

"Shit." Sidney cursed. "Who"

"A kid name Nicholas Braisey." Billy told her. Sidney glances at their boys. She recognized the name. Nicholas had been to their home before. He's friends with Scott and William.

"Oh no. Billy, he came to our house before. He's friends with William and Scott." Sidney said as Scott and William shared a look. They looked at their mother wondering who could've been killed.

"Fuck that's where I remember the name. There's more." Billy told her. Sidney was silent waiting on Billy to finish what he had to say. "It's ghost face. He left us a message."

"A message?" Sidney asked. "What message?"

"The past is not at rest. Dig deeper and you'll discover my identity." Billy said to her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sidney asked confused.

"I don't know." Billy told her. "This kid went to school with Scott and Will. We need to keep them safe."

"Ok. I'll let Jill know so she can come back home. I want our family safe." Sidney said to him.

"Ok." Billy said. Both hung up the phone.

Sidney immediately begins texting Jill something Jill taught her to do. The message simply reads:

_GF is back. Please consider my offer to come back home.- Sid._

She pressed send and message went straight to Jill's phone. At their apartment, Robbie and Jill had been doing some late night studying. Jill decided to take a shower. Robbie is putting their books away when her cell phone vibrates. Robbie looks at a moment before picking it up and opening it. He sees that she's received a text message from Sidney. He opens the message reading it. He realizes that Jill's fears have been confirmed and doesn't want to worry her so without thinking he deleted the message and shut Jill's phone off. Jill would never get Sidney's message.

After sending the text message, Sidney decided to do something to keep her mind occupied. Scott goes into the kitchen to get some water. He sees Sidney putting away the dishes and realizes this is a way for her to distract herself. He decides to try to find out what has happened.

"Mom who was that on the phone?" Scott asks.

"That was your father." Sidney said without looking at him.

"What did he say?" Scott asks getting a bottle water out of the fridge.

"He didn't say anything." Sidney lied.

"Mom, come on he said something. Was there another murder?" Scott asks as William approaches the kitchen. Sidney doesn't respond. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Mom, is everything ok?" William asks.

"Everything is fine." Sidney lied again. Both William and Scott know that she's just saying this to protect them but they aren't little anymore and don't need to be protected.

"Mom, we can help. Just tell us what's going on?" Scott said.

"Honey, your father and I appreciate that you two want to help but we will handle this. As for the two of you, we want you safe." Sidney told them.

"Is ghost face back?" Scott asks.

"Yes." Sidney said to them.

"Who did he kill?" William asked.

"Nicholas Braisey." Sidney told them.

"Oh fuck!" Scott cursed running a hand through his head. Sidney could see the hurt in his face. He was close to Nicholas.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said to Scott. William frowned went over to Sidney and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. Scott sees the exchange between Sidney and William. He frowns angrily, he sucks his teeth and walks towards the stairs and heads up to his room/

"Scott." William calls him but he's already gone.

"You should check on him." Sidney told him. William nods before letting her go. He heads upstairs to check on his brother. Sidney continued to put away the dishes. This was getting out of hand. They needed to do something before ghost face comes after her boys.


	17. Campus Scare

Scre5m

Campus Scare

Deciding to get some studying done, Jill had gotten up early to head to the library. She didn't realize another murder had taken place last night. She didn't even get Sidney's text message. Robbie had deleted it before she could read it. Robbie had distracted her again as the two had sex for like the umpteenth time. She decided that this was her best chance to get some studying in. Luck for her she didn't have classes today. She knew she'd be the first person in the library seeing as how it was eight in the morning. The library didn't open until ten am. She knocked on the door hoping it was open. The librarian opened the door for her.

"You know it's closed sweetie." The Librarian said. The Librarian is a skinny mini of a woman who wore wire rimmed glasses and looked to be a bit of a book worm. Her age suggests that she's in her mid to late forties. Judging from the ring on her finger she was a married woman. Jill figured she was probably married to a professor.

"I know but I was hoping to at least get some studying in. Two hours tops. I promise." Jill said hoping to study uninterrupted. The library looked her over and saw her backpack. "Please." Jill begged.

"Oh alright. I can't say no to that face." The librarian said smiling. She admired the kids who always seem to studying. It was a breath of fresh air to see kids trying to gain knowledge.

Jill made her way over to the tables in placing her back pack down along with her lab top. She takes her light jacket off to get more comfortable. She begins to open up her lab top and clicks on to her assignments. She wonders what she should do first. She decides to begin her law assignment. Though her law class requires her to have a computer, students were still advised to take notes. She looks through her backpack to find her notes from her last class but can't find them.

"Damn it." She curses to herself. She decides to the clip note section in the library. Her phone cell phone vibrates. Jill stares at her phone wondering who this could be. She decides to answer her phone. Maybe it was Sidney when an update on the case. "Hello."

"Hello Jill." Ghost Face says to her. Jill is frozen in place. She hasn't heard that creep voice since Kirby had her banter with ghost face six years earlier. It still haunts her every day. "Long time no see."

"Who is this?" Jill asks.

"Come on you know by now who I am." Ghost Face laughs.

"What do you want?" Jill asks her voice very shaky.

"How long has it been since we last met? What six years." Ghost Face asks.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jill asks a bit firmer.

"Come on, you're gonna ask how I've been or what I've been up to?" Ghost Face asks.

"Enough with the small talk, what is it you want?" Jill asks. She looks around the empty library. She notices that the librarian was in her office with the door closed. With her door closed, the librarian can't hear a thing because they sound proofed the office. "Shit."

"What was that Jill?" Ghost Face asks. Jill doesn't respond. "You know I gotta give it to you and Robbie credit. Didn't think you'd last this long."

"Just tell me what you want." Jill asks. She really wasn't in the mood for this shit. Especially this early.

"You two still together?" Ghost Face asks.

"Of course." Jill answer.

"I'm surprised you haven't dumped his ass." Ghost Face said laughing.

"I love him. What's it to you anyway?" Jill asks.

"Well let's just say that he doesn't belong with you. In fact the both of you belong six feet under." Ghost Face said.

"What do you want?" Jill asked again. Her patience is wearing thin. She's still looking around to see if she can spot ghost face.

"You're looking for me right now aren't you?" Ghost Face asked. "You'll find me sooner than you think. I'm gonna have so much fun tearing you apart." He said laughing.

"Fuck you creep." Jill said hanging up on ghost face. Alarmed, Jill jogs back to the front of the library and stops when she spots ghost face. She turns and heads into one of the rows of books hoping to get another route to the front of the library but ghost face cuts her off. She runs in the opposite direction and ghost face catches her again. Jill tries to run towards the back but ends up colliding with ghost face. She tries to run away but ghost face trips her. She falls to the floor. She tries to get away again but this time ghost face has her trapped between two rows. She cries unable to get away. Ghost face grabs her forearm and cuts her in the same arm she was cut on six years earlier. Jill screams aloud hoping the librarian could hear her. Blood drips from her cut. She holds her arm close to her chest. Using the metallic voice changer, ghost face speaks to her.

"If I wanted to kill you Jill, I would do it now. You are very lucky girl. I don't want you. I don't even want that piece of shit boyfriend of yours. I won't even waste my time going after your friends. This isn't about you or them. It's about the one person this whole shit has always been about." Ghost Face said to her. Jill knew who he was referring to. Sidney. "You tell that sister of yours that this about her and that she will learn the truth about me. I will shed more blood before it's all said and done. She will die along with her husband sons. Get that message to her for me will yeah?" Ghost asks before disappearing. Jill closed her eyes crying. All the memories of what took place six years earlier came rushing back to her. Her best friends Olivia, Kirby and Charlie being killed, her attack at the hands of her ex Trevor. It was all too much. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Jill let out a piercing scream.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hon, it's me." The librarian said to her. Jill's eyes shot open to reveal the librarian kneeling in front of her worried about her. "Are you ok?" She asked. Jill didn't respond. She looked around and realized Ghost face is gone. "Oh my you're bleeding. Let's get you some help." She said helping Jill up. Jill was too frightened to do anything. The Librarian called campus security and informed them on what happened. Jill was too shook up to say anything. The librarian also called the police. Campus Security searched the grounds for any sign of ghost face but they found no one.

Michelle and Danielle are walking towards the local café for breakfast. The two had gotten up for their class but overslept. They both needed coffee to wake them up. They ran out back at the house. Neither of them are aware of what has happened to Jill.

"I'm so tired." Danielle complained.

"I know. I can't wait til we graduate." Michelle said. "No more school. I'm gonna take a trip someplace warm."

"Warmer than Orange County?" Danielle asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. The Bahamas." Michelle said as both girls giggled. A male runs up to the two girls.

"Hey Michelle Danielle." The young student said. He looked to be a sophomore.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"You two are friends with Jill Roberts right?" The student asked.

"Right." Danielle answers.

"What happened?" Michelle asked alarmed.

"She was attacked while in the library. It's a mess. The police are there and campus security was called. They're going to take her to the hospital."

"Shit!" Danielle said as both girls sprinted for the library. Lucky for them the library wasn't that far from the café.

Jill is crying while the ambulance tends to her wound. She gave the police her statement but is too shook up to speak. The librarian consoles her. Michelle and Danielle arrive at the library to comfort her.

"Oh god Jill." Danielle said to her. "Are you ok?"

"No." Jill said crying. Danielle pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna grab her stuff." Michelle said. She went to the table Jill was sitting at and put her lab top back into her back pack along with her notes.

"She's been taking to the hospital. I'm riding with her." Danielle said.

"Ok I'm right behind you guys. I'll call Robbie and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Michelle said. Jill was put into the back of the ambulance. Danielle got in with her and held her the whole time.

Michelle got into a cab and followed them to the hospital. She dials Robbie's number. His cell phone rings as he is getting dressed. He had a late class and was getting ready to leave. He is dressed in his jeans and t-shirt but hadn't put on his sneakers yet. He recognized Michelle's number.

"Hey Michelle what's up?" Robbie asks casually.

"Thank god you're up." Michelle told him. "It's Jill." He hears the panic in her voice.

"Slow down what's wrong?" Robbie asks her.

"She was attacked while at the library." Michelle told him.

"Fuck!" Robbie curses as he begins putting his sneakers while using his cell. "Where is she now?"

"She's been taking to Orange County General. I'm on my way there in a cab right now." Michelle told him.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." Robbie said hanging up his cell phone then continuing to get ready. After putting his sneakers on, Robbie grabs his light jacket, wallet car keys and cell before jumping into his car and driving off.

William wakes up and heads down stairs to the kitchen. He sees Scott eating cereal while watching TV which can be seen where he is. William wondered if his brother was ok. He knocked on his door last night but suspected that Scott had fallen asleep. He decides to check up on him.

"Good morning." William said going into the cabinet to get a bowl and a spoon. Scott doesn't respond. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Scott responds.

"What's the matter with you?" William asked noticing Scott's attitude towards him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Scott said. William sighs.

"Look I'm sorry about Nicholas. I know you were pretty close to him and Stan." William said.

"Don't go there Will." Scott said to him.

"Scott." William said.

"Just don't…!" Scott said firmly. Sidney can hear the noise and makes her way down the stairs.

"I'm just trying to be there for you. I know how close you were to them." William said softly.

"You know what Will, I don't need you to be concerned about me. Why don't you be a good little momm's boy and leave me alone." Scott said angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" William yelled frowning.

"You're the problem momma's boy." Scott shouts.

"Hey!" Sidney shouts to the both of them. They stop yelled both are angry and frowning. "What the hell is going on?" She asks.

"Ask your favorite son." Scott said walking into the living room. Both stared at him wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Sidney's cell phone rings. She picks it up and sees that it's Robbie calling her.

"Hello Robbie." Sidney said causally.

"Sid thank god you're up. You gotta meet me at Orange County general." Robbie told her.

"Why what's wrong?" Sidney asks.

"It's Jill. Ghost Face got to her." Robbie told her.

"I'm on my way." Sidney said. "Shit!" She cursed.

"Mom what's wrong?" William asks.

"It's Jill, she's been hurt." Sidney said worried. "I'm heading to the hospital."

"I'm coming with you." William said.

"Ok. Get dressed." Sidney told him. "Scott, call your father and tell him where we are ok."

"Ok." Scott said. He was worried for Jill. He picks up the house phone calls Billy. Billy had gone to see Dewey earlier about the case.

"Hello." Billy answers.

"Dad." Scott says over the phone.

"Scottie what's wrong?" Billy asks while driving.

"Meet mom and Will at the hospital. Aunt Jill was attacked." Scott told him.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Billy said as he spun the car around and drove on the highway heading towards the hospital.


	18. Too Close For Comfort

Scre5m

Too Close For Comfort

Sidney, Billy and William arrived at the hospital at the same time. Robbie had beaten them there. She had been worried sick about her little sister. She had all these thoughts in her head. She wondered what happened to Jill. She had William drive her car. The trio moved towards the emergency room. There they saw Michelle with Robbie and moved towards them.

"Robbie, where's Jill?" Sidney asked.

"She's still in with the doctor." Robbie said.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"She was attacked while in the library." Michelle told them. "Danielle is with her. We found out when a student told us what happened."

"I'm going in there to see her." Sidney said. She opened the door to the ER and walked in. She could hear Jill's sobbing and recognized it. She followed it to the next bed over and could see Danielle sitting with her. "Jill." Sidney called to her. Jill sees Sidney who throws her arms around her pulling her into a hug. Danielle moved so Sidney could sit with her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Jill said still crying. She leans her head on Sidney's shoulder. Sidney kissed the top of her head comforting her. Detective Hicks, Billy, William and Robbie all move towards her bed. The doctor had cleaned Jill's cut and checked for other injuries.

"Aunt Jill thank god you're ok." William said pulling her into a hug. Jill smiled weakly loving her nephew for being so sweet.

"Did you tell the police what happened?" Dewey asked. Jill nods.

"You feel like telling us what happened?" Billy asked. Jill sighs before speaking.

"I had gotten up early to go to the library to study. The librarian let me in and I was going to study for a couple of hours. I pulled out my labtop and realized I didn't have my notes from last class so I thought I could check out some clip notes. That's when my phone rang. It was ghost face. We bantered a bit before he came after me. He trapped me in one of the rows and then tripped me. He cut my arm." Jill said crying.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sidney asked. Jill nods trying to gather herself. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He said that if he wanted to kill me then he would've done it. He said that he didn't me or Robbie or my friends. That this whole thing has always been about Sid." Jill said to them. They all listened. "He said he's coming after Sidney, Billy and their boys. He's going to kill you guys but will shed more blood before it's all said and done." She finished.

"Shit!" Bill cursed. William looked angry.

"That's when the librarian found me." Jill continued.

"Well that narrows the down the target list." Dewey said. Sidney looked at him. She wondered what other secrets her mother could be hiding in her past that's resurfacing. She shook her head.

"This plays out to the other message ghost face left." Det. Hicks told them.

"What other message?" Jill asked.

"The message said the past isn't at rest. Dig deeper and you'll discovery my identity." Billy said.

"What does that mean" Robbie asked.

"Not sure but we now know that we're the targets and Sidney is the main prize." Billy said.

"What do we do?" Jill said. "I don't want to lose my sister?" She took Sid's hand in hers.

"We will do everything we need to do to protect you guys." Det. Hicks said.

"Count me in." Robbie added.

"Me to." William said.

"Will." Billy said.

"No dad. No one hurts my family. I'm not going to let ghost face hurt us again." William said.

"Guys I appreciate that but I don't want no one getting hurt over me." Sidney said to them.

"So what you're giving up?" Billy asked her.

"No, I'm just saying that we are going to deal with this the way we always have. Destroy the fucker." Sidney told them. "We've been through this four times. This will be the last."

"I agree. I'm so over this shit." Jill said.

"You're definitely coming to stay with us." Sidney told her.

"I'll take you back to dorm so we can pack." Robbie said.

"I'm gonna check on your discharge papers." Billy said as he walked away. Robbie went with him.

"Hey, you ok?" Sidney asked Jill.

"I'll be ok." She said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." Sidney said as Jill leaned on her shoulder again. Dewey stared at them. Sid caught this but didn't say anything. Dewey looked away. He remembered what Dillon had told him and decided that he'd talk to her later about it.

At the high school, some of the kids are raiding their lockers for things they might have left. Since the principal had allowed them to retrieve some of their belongings. Until this investigation is over with and the killer is caught, the principal decided to shut the school down. Detectives Harris and Himbry made their way into the school. They had planned to gather all the files on every student and staff at the school. They made their way into the principal's office. They had spoken to the detectives before when investigating the triple homicide. They had also spoken with Stan's coach about the deceased but got nothing useful.

"Principal Rudolf." Det. Harris said.

"He's in his office." Said the secretary. "Let me get him." She said as she made her way into the principal Rudolf's office. "Excuse me sir, the detectives are here to see you." She said.

"Send them." Principal Rudolf said. Both detectives heard him and walk into his office. The principal stood up from his desk to greet the officers. "Detectives, please come in." He said. "How can I help you?"

"We spoke a few days ago about Shawn Worth, Matt Vellajo and Denise Hammond. We also spoke with Coach Wilkerson about Stanley Owens. Now Nicholas Braisey is dead and we need to ask some more questions." Det. Harris asked.

"Anything I can do to help the investigation." Principal Rudolf said.

"What can you tells about Nicholas Braisey?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Nicholas was a straight A student. He was a good kid. His twin sister Norma was the one you had to watch out for." Principal Rudolf told them.

"What do you mean?" Det. Harris asked.

"You know with twins one's good the other not so good. This was the case with the Braisey twins." Principal Rudolf told them.

"So Norma got into trouble and Nicholas with straight A student?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yes. Norma doesn't like authorities nor does she like to follow the rules and she absolutely hates to do her school work. With Nick around, he would make her study and she'd end up passing her classes. With him gone, she won't be the same." Principal Rudolf explains.

"Did Nicholas have any enemies?" Det. Himbry asked.

"None I can think of. Detectives, these kids were good kids. They didn't deserve what happened to them. I mean sure people make mistakes but that doesn't mean they should be killed." Principal Rudolf told them.

"We agree that's why we're trying to find out who did this. Did they have friends they hung out with?" Det. Himbry asked.

"I Nicholas hung out with the Loomis brothers. Wait a minutes." Principal Rudolf told them. He asked his secretary to call Corey Casten, Ryan Braunson, Conner Jenkins, Rick Martin, Hilary Marshall, Chelsea Williams and Angela Burke. "These are the teens he use to spend time with. Nicholas and Stanley knew these kids. They could give a better insight to them." Both detectives waited patiently for Principal Rudolf. Moments later, he walked in with seven students who hung out with the deceased teens. "Detectives, I'd like to introduce you to the students who knew Nicholas and Stanley. This is Corey Casten, Ryan Braunson, Conner Jenkins, Rick Martin, Hilary Marshall, Chelsea Williams, and Angela Burke. Guys these are Detectives Himbry and Harris."

"It's good to meet you guys." Det. Himbry said.

"The pleasure is all ours detective." Angela said.

"We just have a few questions for you guys if you don't mind." Det. Himbry said.

"We know that losing two friends isn't easy so whatever information you give to us would help." Det. Harris said.

"Well, Nicholas was a sweet guy. He wouldn't hurt a soul." Angela said.

"Yeah and I know Stanley could be a pain in the ass and thought he was god's gift to women but that doesn't mean they deserved to die." Chelsea said.

"Did they fight with anyone who might want revenge?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Nah not really." Corey said.

"Well there was the time when Stan fought with Shaun cause he found about her sleeping with Stan but that was about it." Rick said.

"What about Shaun, Denise and Matt?" Det. Harris asked.

"What about them?" Rick asked. "Shaun and Matt were a bunch of fucking cock suckers who smoked pot and cut school. They probably pissed off the wrong person who came after them."

"Sounds to me like they picked on you." Det. Harris said.

"Picked him, they tortured him on a daily basis." Conner revealed.

"No they didn't. They just messed with me and called Ricky Martin." Rick said as both detectives chuckled. Rick sucked his teeth as the others laughed to. "Denise was always nice to me. I'm sorry she's gone."

"Anyway, regardless of who they messed with, they didn't deserve to be murdered." Hilary said.

"That's true." Det. Himbry told them. Neither one got any answers from the students or the principal. The truth was these kids who were murdered really didn't have enemies nor did they fight with anyone. They were pretty popular all for different reasons but popular none the less.

"Detectives, what's being done to find the killer?" Ryan asks.

"We can't give any details about the case." Detective Harris said.

"There's a rumor saying that it's this ghost face character. Is that true?" Conner asked.

"Who?" Detective Himbry said playing dumb.

"Come on detective, ghost face. I'm sure you're familiar with ghost face. After all your father was from Woodsboro." Conner said surprising everyone including the detectives. Conner saw the looks everyone was giving him. "What, I do my reading."

"We thank you kids for coming and talking to us." Det. Himbry said.

"No problem detectives. Mr. Rudolf can we take off now?" Ryan asked.

"Go ahead. Thanks for coming in and helping me." Principal Rudolf said as they walked out of his office. "Detectives, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes. We need the record of all the students and staff at this school." Det. Harris told him.

"Is that really necessary?" Principal Rudolf asked.

"Yes it is. We just want to be sure this isn't school related." Det. Himbry said.

"Ok." Principal Rudolf said. He reached into his desk and pulled out a USB drive from the draw. The USB drive contains the records of all the students and faculty at the school. Now a days, everything is computerized. Paperwork is no longer needed. "Here." He said handing the drive to the detectives. "I'm gonna need that back."

"No problem. Thanks." Det. Himbry said to him. They then left the principal's office.

Robbie and Jill had gone back to dorm to pack their things. Michelle and Danielle were there watching. Pete had come home after learning what happened to Jill. When he saw her he embraced her in a hug thanking god she was ok. Danielle and Michelle help Jill pack while Pete helped Robbie. They only packed enough stuff until the case was over. Jill didn't plan on staying with Sidney that long. Once everything was in Robbie's car, it was time to say good bye.

"Guys listen, don't look at this as good bye. We will be back. Once this whole thing is over, we're back here so give away our bedroom." Jill said smiling.

"We won't." Michelle said to her.

"Listen, you've seen the stab movies, if ghost face should call you, don't talk to him, don't engage him. Hang up and call the police." Jill told them.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Peter said.

"Yeah you two stay safe." Danielle told them.

"We will." Robbie said. Jill hugged both Danielle and Michelle at the same time while Pete and Robbie embraced. They hugged each other as if it were the last time they'd see each other. With ghost face on the loose, they didn't know what would, despite ghost face's message.

"Take care you two." Michelle said.

"You to." Jill said as the two got into the car and drove off. Jill looked back at her friends wondering if she'd ever see them again.

With School being canceled for the time being, the teens were happy about this. Each had shown up to the school not only to help Principal Rudolf with some things around the school but they also had things in their lockers they wanted to get out. Angela had shown up to school to write one final story on the killings. She wanted to say something nice about the deceased. Conner had come to the school to get something from his locker. As did Ryan, Corey and Chelsea. Hilary meanwhile was bored. She had spent the better part of the morning comforting a grieving Norma. She needed to get away and decided what better place to come then to school. Besides, she wanted to see what was going on and realized a lot of students kept their lockers open. She had been going to the lockers of the girls she hated and stole some of their belongings. She didn't care. She was about to leave when she along with the others were called upon to speak with the detectives. She had been sitting at the bench going over the items in her bag. One girl had left her make up kit, another girl had left her iphone and music player, another girl had left her tablet, another girl left envelop filled with money in the locker. In the envelop was about several hundred dollar bills. Hilary smiled to herself. She came off great in her little raid. Ryan, and the others move towards the bench she is at. They are talking about the murders as well as the school shutting school down.

"I'm sooo happy Principal Rudolf decided to shut the school down." Conner said.

"You should be you were failing everyone's class except Mrs. Mitchell's." Angela said as the others laughed.

"Hey guys." Norma said walking up to them.

"Norma, I'm so sorry to hear about Nick." Angela said going over to give her a hug.

"How are you doing?" Chelsea asked her.

"My parents are talking about moving after we bury him." Norma told them.

"You should. Get the fuck out of here." Corey said to her.

"Who could be doing this?" Norma asked as no one said anything. They didn't really know.

"This shit is crazy." Rick said.

"Well, we need a distraction. I'm gonna throw a party at my house." Ryan said as the others looked at him.

"A party sounds like a great idea." Angela said excitedly.

"Is that a joke?" Hilary asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Norma asked angrily.

"How can you think of having a party at a time like this?" Chelsea asked.

"Well it will take our minds off the murders." Ryan said.

"Dude' there are five people dead. Two of them were our friends. How the fuck can you think of partying at this point in time?" Corey asked.

"I think it's a great idea." Conner said smiling.

"You would." Hilary said angrily. Conner frowned at her.

"You guys are fucking crazy. Leave me out of it." Chelsea said walking away.

"Ryan, I'll help you set up the party if you like." Angela asked. She was in love with the guy but could never bring herself to ask him out.

"Sure. Thanks." Ryan said smiling at her. Ryan liked Angela and could see that she likes him to but neither of them had the guts to make the first move. "Rick will you help as well?"

"Sure." Rick said.

"I can't believe you three. My brother is dead because of some fucking psycho killer and you three want to have a fucking party?" Norma yelled. "Fuck you!" She up and stormed off.

"Really guys?" Corey asked discussed by their idea of fun. Five people are dead and they want to party. It was disgusting. He followed her to help calm her. Hilary was with him.

Ms. Mitchell is on her way home. With school being canceled, she had no assignments to assign nor did she have papers to grade. She had her box in her arms heading to her car. She was struggling to keep them in her arms when then fell to the ground in the parking lot. Detective Himbry came running up to her.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Hey let me help you with those." Det. Himbry said and leans down to help her out. Det. Harris watched him a moment before going over to help the teacher.

"Thank you." Ms. Mitchell said.

"Are you alright?" Det. Harris asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Ms. Mitchell said smiling. Det. Harris just watched her as if he was love.

"Here you are?" Det. Himbry said handing her the box. Ms. Mitchell had opened the back door of her car and both Detectives placed her box as well as paperwork into the back seat.

"Thanks again." Ms. Mitchell said.

"The pleasure was all mines." Det. Harris.

"You two are the cops who were speaking with Principal Rudolf aren't you?" Ms. Mitchell asked.

"Yes we are. I'm Detective Harris and this is my partner Det. Himbry." Det. Harris said shaking Ms. Mitchell's hand. "We were hoping to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Det. Harris asked.

"Is that why you helped me Detective?" Ms. Mitchell asked flirting.

"Not really. I did it because I saw a pretty lady in distress and wanted to help." Det. Harris said flirting back. Both smiled. Detective Himbry watched amused.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Ms. Mitchell asked.

"We were hoping you can give us some insight into your students." Det. Himbry asked.

"You're referring to Stanley and Nicholas." Ms. Mitchell asked.

"Yes and let's not forget Shaun Worth, Matt Vallejo and Denise Hammond." Det. Himbry said.

"Yeah. I didn't have Shaun or Matt in my class but Denise was a pretty good student…until she started dating Shaun that is." Ms. Mitchell told them. Detective Himbry was writing it down.

"Stanley spent his time snoring in my class because he was always up at night watching god knows what. Nicholas however was my best student."

"Everybody says that about Nicholas." Det. Harris said.

"That's because it's true. He always seems to know what he's talking about. He spends a lot of his time studying." Ms. Mitchell told them.

"Did he have a girlfriend?" Det. Harris asked.

"Nicholas no. He had didn't date much as far as I could tell." Ms. Mitchell said.

"You said that Denise was a good student until she began dating Shaun. Why such animosity towards him?" Det. Himbry asked.

"I didn't hate him personally. It's just that Shaun walked around the school like his shit didn't stink and took Denise and made her miss school. The girl had a reputation of being a slut. I stuck up for her but then she started missing my class and I gave up on her at that point." Ms. Mitchell said.

"Teachers aren't suppose to give up on their students." Det. Himbry told her.

"I suppose your right but in her case, I couldn't help her anymore." Ms. Mitchell said.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Mitchell." Det. Himrby said to her.

"Not a problem Detectives. I hope you catch the son of a bitch who did this?" Ms. Mitchell said before getting into her car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"She is hot." Det. Harris said smiling. Det. Himbry smiled at him. "What?"

Deciding to get some air, Scott left the house. He had gone down the school to see who was there. He sat in his car watching Hilary and the others talk about the murders and then heard Ryan talk about having a party. Part of him was disgusted by this but then thought Ryan had a point. They needed a distraction and party was just the thing to take their minds off the murders. Stanley was his best friend and now he's gone. Nicholas was his friend and is gone as well. This had to stop. Ghost Face had to be stopped. The other part of him was afraid. He was afraid of losing his family, friends, people he cared about. Worst off, he was afraid of dying. He sees Rita walking towards the local café in town. He gets out of the car and walks towards her.

"Hey Rita." Scott yelled to her. She stopped. She was so hot to him. He wanted her so bad. The truth was Scott is in love with Rita and can't bring himself to tell her how he truly feels.

"What is it Scott?" She asked him annoyed.

"You know that Ryan is having a party right?" Scott asked her.

"I heard about that. The fucker is throwing a party when there are five dead people." Rita said.

"It's cool." Scott boost.

"It's fucking sick." Rita says.

"Still he has the right idea." Scott told her.

"Whatever." Rita said. "What is it you want?"

"Wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to his party?" Scott asked.

"Are fucking nuts?" She asks him.

"What?" Scott asks her.

"What? You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going with you." Rita said before walking away from him. Scott just watched her feeling like shit. Not only has his mother been treating him like he didn't exist, here was the girl of his dreams making him feel worst. Scott just turned and went back to his car.

William had left his parents after they decided to go to Dewey's office to discuss the case further. He was tired of talking about the murders. He felt bad for the families of the murdered teens but knew that this wasn't over. More people were going to die before this was all over. He wanted to be by himself. He thought about all the nights spent dreaming about murdering his uncle. He still had the dreams and but didn't wake up in a cold sweat. William was starting to understand what his parents had to do all those times ghost face would try to kill them. They were survivors. He had become one as well. He stops upon seeing the girl of his dreams. Chelsea Williams. She was standing by her car crying. He decided to go talk to her.

"Chels." William called to her.

"Will hey." She said giving him a fake smile through her tears.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"No." Chelsea said. She was sad that two of friends are dead. "I'm sad Will. Stan and Nick are dead. I can't believe it."

"Me neither." William said. He took Chelsea's hands in his.

"Who could do this?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. The cops will find whoever is doing this." William told her.

"What if they don't William? I'm scared." Chelsea said panicking. William pulls her into him. His arms are around her waist. Her hands are on his chest.

"I know you're scared. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" He told her. She nods. William uses his finger and wipes a tear away from her face. The moment had come for William to make his move. This was it. He and Chelsea stared into each other's eyes. Both knew they wanted this. William leans in and kissed Chelsea's lips. At first it was a small peck. The kind of peck you give you mom or grandmother. But then Chelsea pulled him into a long lustful sultry kiss. She slid her tongue in William's mouth. It took William a moment to catch up to her but he did. Before he knew it he was making out with Chelsea Williams right at her car. Neither one of them noticed Conner staring at them. He was angered that she would choose William over him. He was very angry.


	19. Fears

Scre5m

Fears

The local café is packed with teens coming and going. This is where Norma decided to go to cool off. Her brother was murdered and it was almost as if no one cared about her feelings. She is seated outside at a table sobbing. Hilary is with her. Hilary has been doing her best to stick by her best friend but seeing Norma crying the way she was only made her feel bad. She was also glad she didn't have siblings. Conner is with them as well. Nothing had made his sad more than seeing a pretty girl cry.

"I'm sorry for your lost Norma. The cops will find the bastard that did this." Conner said trying to comfort her.

"They're fucking clueless. Shaun, Matt and Denise died not to mention Stan and they still don't have a suspect. How clueless can they be?" Norma asked angered letting the tears blanket her face. She was worried the cops would never find the killer.

"I'm gonna get us something to drink." Conner said as he makes his way inside leaving Hilary and Norma alone.

Rick and Ryan had stop by the café to gather food for the party. Since Ryan is a rich boy, he could afford to load up the fridge with food. He secretly brought beer from the gas station. The attendant had turned off the cameras so he could allow Ryan to take as many boxes of beer as he wanted. Ryan then paid him a thousand dollars. The attendant then restocked the beer before turning the cameras back on. Ryan and Rick walk out of the café carrying several bags of food.

"You still going through with this party?" Hilary asked.

"Yes." Ryan said. "With all this murder stuff, we all need to relax a bit. A party is just the way to do it." Norma rolled her eyes at him. Rick notices this. "Norma, listen I'm sorry about Nick. He was a great guy and didn't deserve what happened to him. Maybe what you need is a moment to relax. Besides, the party is tomorrow night."

"Here you go ladies." Conner said giving Norma and Hilary each of a latte.

"Thanks Conner." Norma said through her tears. She took a sip of her latte.

"Thank you Conner." Hilary said. Both girls began to enjoy their latte.

"You know, I've been doing some thinking and I may have a suspect in mind." Conner told them.

"Oh yeah who?" Rick asks.

"William Loomis." Conner said.

"WHAT!" Is said unison by the four teens. None of them believe William Loomis could hurt anyone. The guy was sweet heart.

"Will couldn't hurt a fly." Rick said.

"He's too nice a guy to do that." Hilary said.

"Need I remind you guys that he's a martial artist? Plus, he punched me in the face a couple of days ago. I still have a partial black eye." Conner said pointing to his eye.

"Ok, two things, one you deserved to get punched for messing with him and two William has never ever been in trouble so for you to think he's a killer is fucking absurd." Conner smirked.

"You guys really don't know him do you?" Conner asked.

"And you do?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. I happen to know something about him that even you guys don't know." Conner told them.

"What's that?" Hilary asked.

"Let's just say William has the killer instinct in him." Conner said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rick asked.

"It means that William has already killed before." Conner revealed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Norma asked. Now Conner had their under divided attention. They wanted to know the truth about William.

"Well you guys are aware who his parents are right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Loomis duh." Rick said.

"No you idiot. His parents are Billy and Sidney Loomis. They are the survivors of the original Woodsboro murders." Conner said as they all shared looks with one another. Not all of them knew the story. "His parents were attacked by a character name ghost face four different times. Not much is known about the cases because all records were sealed but six years ago, Mrs. Loomis went on her book tour. Her last stop on the book tour happened to be her and her husband's hometown Woodsboro. Then the murders started happening. Several teenagers died. Mrs. Loomis herself almost died and would have if not for William." Conner explains.

"What happened?" Ryan asks his curiosity getting the better of him.

"William was about to be shot when his father attacked the killer. The gun fell towards William. The killer had already shot the sheriff and the deputy. William saw that his father was going to die. He picked up the gun, pulled the glock back and fired a shot at the killer's head. The killer died right there." Conner explained. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. "I'm telling you the killer is William."

"Ok, even if he shot the killer, why would he want to kill his friends?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense." Hilary said.

"Judging from what you told us, it sounds like William was protecting his father. You said he shot the killer. He saved his father and the sheriff not to mention his mother and deputy. William Loomis wasn't the villain in that story, he was the hero." Rick said. Conner frowned.

"Conner, why don't you shut your mouth." Rita told him.

"What's it to you Rita?" Conner asked.

"You're just accusing William of murder because you're crushing on Chelsea and you're pissed because she wants William and not you." She said as the others laughed. "Get over it. Why don't you go home and do what you normally do when thinking about Chelsea…Masturbate." The others laughed again. The only one who hadn't laughed was Norma. Conner frowned hard.

"Whatever." Conner said turning his head away.

Aidan and Lisa had called Sidney and Gale wanting to talk to them. Both said it was urgent. They wanted Gale and Sidney to meet them at the diner near the studio Gale shoots her talk show. Sidney knew the diner well because she and Gale would have breakfast there from time to time whenever they had a free moment. All four are seated at a table. Aidan and Lisa had been talking about the case and worried that something bad would happen to their employers. They wanted to discuss this with them hoping to come up with a plan.

"Ok so why did you two wanna see us?" Gale asked.

"Why is it urgent?" Sidney asked.

"Well. Aidan and I have been talking and we're concerned. Gale I read your books and I gotta say this worries me." Lisa said. Gale and Sidney listened. "You two may not believe us when we say that we are concerned about the both of you."

"With five dead teenagers, who's to say the killer doesn't come after you two?" Aidan said to them. "Let's face it, after reading your books, we suspect this ghost face killer is back and may be targeting you two."

"Guys." Sidney said.

"No listen, we don't want anything to happen to you two." Lisa said. "I've become quite close to you and your family Sid. Aidan has become Gale's right hand man. We don't want you two hurt."

"Or worse." Aidan added. Gale and Sidney were touched by their concerns.

"Guys listen, Gale and I love the fact that you two are concerned about our safety. We appreciate it. But, we know how this works and it's your safety we're concerned about." Sidney said to them.

"Yeah, ghost face has come after people we care about and we don't want you two harmed in anyway so while you two are concerned for us, we're concerned about you. While this case is going on, Sid and I want you two to leave town for a few days." Gale said.

"What!" Lisa said.

"Hell no." Aidan said.

"Guys listen, I told you we don't want you two hurt." Gale said to them.

"I've lost way too many people I cared about in my life. I will not risk you're safety. Am I clear?" Sidney said firmer.

"We understand Sid but…" Aidan said.

"No butts… You two leave town. Take a vacation. We'll call you when this is all over. I promise." Gale said. Aidan and Lisa sighed deeply. They understood where Gale and Sidney were coming from. Especially Sidney. She had lost so many people and wasn't about to lose anyone else.

"Ok. Well that's settled. Let's eat." Aidan said as the girls laughed. He always knew how to keep things light. That's what Gale liked the most about him. Sidney smiled as they ordered something to eat.

Tommy and Gabe arrived at Dewey's office. Both had gotten a ride from Kyle's brother Christian. Both were concerned about Dewey. They wanted to see him to make sure he was ok. Gabe especially wanted to check on his father. Dewey spent so much time worrying about them. When did someone worry about him? They arrived at his office heading up the elevator. They got off the elevator on the top floor. Both moved ran over to Camille's desk.

"Camille, where's my dad?" Gabe asked.

"He's in his office." Camille said.

"Thanks." Gabe said as he and Tommy ran into the office to see him sitting at his desk. "Dad."

"Hey boys. What's going on?" Dewey asked.

"We just wanted to check up on you." Tommy told him as they went and sat on the sofas. Dewey got up from his desk and made his way over to the sofas to sit next to Gabe.

"Are you guys ok?" He asks them.

"We're fine dad. We're concerned about you and mom." Gabe told him.

"Yeah, you and aunt Gale have gone through a lot and I know that you two are worried for us but we're worried about the two of you." Tommy told him. Dewey smiled.

"We're fine. Don't worry about us. Gale and I along with Sidney and Billy have been survivors longer than you've two have been alive. We know what we're doing." Dewey told them. Both Gabe and Tommy nodded. "Since we're talking about safety, when you boys aren't with me or Gale, you'll have a police escort."

"No way." Tommy said.

"But dad." Gabe complained.

"I don't want to hear it. This isn't up for debate. I want you two safe and sound. You are to be escorted by a squad car. Am I making myself clear?" Dewey asked. Both boys nod agreeing with him. Dewey rubbed Gabe's head. He knew they wanted to help but they'd be killed and couldn't live with his self if something were to happen to Gabe or Tommy. Gale wouldn't forgive him. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you that."

Dillon is at his desk typing away. He had begun his article. Sam walked up to him. He wondered how much information Dillon gotten so far. He had tried talking to Dewey about the case but no such luck. What Sam really wanted to do was clear his conscience. Dewey wouldn't let him though. He knew why. He would tell his eldest son the truth eventually but right now he wanted to focus on the investigation.

"What do we know so far about the case?" Sam asked.

"Well still no suspects for starters and now there are five dead teens." Dillon said.

"Anything concrete we can use?" Sam asks.

"No." Dillon told him.

"Alright. Keep at it." Sam told him.

"Any luck with Dewey?" Dillon asked.

"None. The kid hates me." Sam said.

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't know you like I do." Dillon told him.

"Still, I haven't been there for him. Dewey has every right to be mad at me." Sam said.

"Let him be mad but he'll get over it." Dillon said. "You have to tell him the truth dad. Everything."

"I will." Sam said. He then heads into his office. Could he tell Dewey the truth about why he left? He'd have to or risk losing another child.

Dillon went back to his article. The truth was Dillon was doing his own research into the past of the Loomis and Riley family. He had to know everything that happened in Woodsboro, Windsor College, LA and in Woodsboro again. He wanted to know the truth about the young lady he would soon call his sister. What will he find out?


	20. Something Discovered

Scre5m

Something Discovered.

After leaving his office, Dewey decided to go over the crime scene photos again. He had also decided to read the reports on the murdered victims. Now that he knew Ghost Face was behind the murders, all he needed was the motive and the identity of the person behind the mask. For all he knew it could be anyone. He remembered the photo that had the black cloth and the photo before that didn't. He took both photos and stared at them. Someone was definitely at the crimes scene. He went ahead and read the reports. It told him what he already knew. None of this mad sense.

"Shit!" He cursed tossing the reports on his desk. He sighed frustrated. Dewey ran his hand through his dark hair wondering why this was happening again. More importantly, he wondered who would be doing this all over again. Ghost Face had killed five teens and almost killed Jill. A message from ghost face was left for the survivors, mainly Sidney, Billy and their boys. What was it they were missing? His thoughts took him back to his conversation with Dillon. _"The reason dad left town was because of Sidney Prescott. The Prescotts were the reason dad left town."_ What the hell had he met by that? What did Sidney and her parents have to do with Sam Riley? Dewey didn't know. His phone rang taking him away from his thoughts. He let it ring a few times before answering. He wasn't sure if ghost face's message was true to form. He then decides to pick up. "Riley."

"Good you're home." Sam Riley can be heard saying by Dewey. Speak of the devil and he shall rise Dewey thought to himself.

"Yeah I'm home. What do you want?" Dewey asked rather angrily.

"We need to talk." Sam told him softly. Dewey sighed over the phone. "I know Dillon came to see you. He told you why I left town all those years ago didn't he?" Sam asked. Dewey didn't answer.

"So what?" Dewey responds.

"We need to talk. I need to tell you the truth." Sam told him.

"What is it you wanna tell me?" Dewey asked him.

"Not over the phone. I need to see you in person. We can we meet?" Sam asked.

"What makes you think that I want or care to hear the truth from you?" Dewey asked.

"Because you would've told me to get lost a few sentences ago." Sam said. Dewey sighs again. "Dewey I know you're pissed at me and I don't blame you but at least hear me out."

"You know what dad, I'm all talked out. I don't have time for this shit. I'm busy." Dewey then hangs up on his father. Dewey knew his father was right. He at lease needed to know what happened that drove his father away from him his mother and sister. He ran his head through his hair once more before deciding to take a break. He got up from his desk and went into the kitchen.

Sitting in the kitchen of her apartment, Detective Hicks had decided to take the USB drive home to look through the files. Sarg. Wallace had a tech at the precinct split the work load between the three detectives so they will have less to do. She had gotten up and made herself some breakfast before looking through the files. She made herself some bacon and toast. She began to scan through the list students. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out to her. Most of the students on the list she had were squeaky clean. She spots something in three of the files. Ryan Braunson is one of the names that stood out to Det. Hicks. She began to read through his file out loud.

"Ryan Braunson, real name is Ryan Braunson-Weary. Step-Father is Jay-Real Estate Company owner, Mother-Renee Braunson-Deceased-Former Miss Beauty pageant winner. HOLY SHIT!" She commented as she continued to read. She saved Ryan's name. "Suspended for fighting, and stealing. Suspended for bringing booze to school. She then skimmed through the rest of the student list and came upon Rick Martin's name. She began to read his file. "Richard Martin. Mother Rachel Taylor Martin-Web Designer, Step-Father David Martin-Marketing Director, biological father Unknown, suspended for masturbating in the boys bathroom, suspended for bringing a weapon to school. These kids." She comments as she saved his name. She was finished with the students. She began to skim through the staff. Again nothing out of the ordinary. Each teacher has a clean record. The principal and the secretary all have clean records. She then came upon the file of the janitor Ron. "Ronald Joseph Lillibridge-Former student at Acres High, Star athlete turned janitor. Parents deceased. No siblings. Hmmm." She said. She decided to call Det. Himbry. She didn't want to call Det. Harris fearing he'd come on to her. Det. Himbry's cell phone rings. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello." Det. Himbry asked.

"Jake, how's it going?" Det. Hicks said.

"Good." Det. Himbry told her.

"Good." Det. Hicks said. "Anything turn up on your end?" She asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You?" He asked her.

"Well, I have three possibles." Det. Hicks told him. "Wanna join me to bring them in?"

"Sure. Aren't we going to invite Dave?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Not this time. It's just you and me." Det. Hicks told him.

"Cool. I'll pick you and we can talk about it on the way." Det. Himbry told her.

"Great." She said as they hung up. She finished her coffee and then proceeds to get dressed.

Since coming back to the house, Sidney had decided to make something eat for lunch. Jill and Robbie had arrived at the house. William and Scott helped him bring the bags into the house up the stairs to Jill's old room. She entered the bedroom. It still looked the same. Sidney didn't want to change it because to her Jill would always have a place to call home. Jill had put the clothes up. She stared at her cut on her arm. It reminded her of the events of the events that took place six years earlier. She sighs deeply before leaving the room. She heads into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Hey you hungry?" Sidney asked her.

"No thanks." She said as she sat at the table.

"You should eat something." Billy told her as he sits down at the table.

"Yeah aunt Jill. You have to keep up your strength." William said going over to help Sidney fix lunch.

"I'm just not hungry." Jill said taking a sip of water.

"You should try to eat something babe." Robbie said as Jill nods. Sidney brings over a plate with a tuna sandwich, pickles and chips on it. She made five more plates. All six sat down to a little lunch. Billy drank beer while Sidney drank water. William drank a vitamin water while Robbie, Scott and Jill drank soda.

"So dad, are you able to talk about the case?" William asked.

"I can't tell you much but there is some information uncovered." Billy said.

"What about the message left for us?" William asked.

"Message? What Message?" Scott asks with food in his mouth.

"What was the message again?" William asked.

"The past isn't at rest. Dig deeper and you'll learn my identity." Billy said.

"What does that mean?" Scott asks. Robbie shrugs. Jill frowns.

"Sid, how come you didn't tell me ghost face was back?" Jill asked her.

"I did. I sent you a text message." Sidney said to her.

"Well I didn't get it." Jill said to her.

"You did get it babe." Robbie told her.

"Then how come I didn't get the text?" Jill asked looking visibly angry.

"Because I deleted the message." Robbie admitted.

"You what!" She asked angrily.

"I deleted it." Robbie said to her. He knew she'd get angry with him. He rather her be angry with him instead of being mad at Sidney.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Jill asked him angrily.

"I didn't want you to worry." Robbie told her.

"How could you do that Robbie?" Billy asked.

"I didn't want to worry her." Robbie defended. Sidney sighs. Jill shook her head angrily. William ran his hand through his hair. Robbie didn't understand what the problem was. "What's the big deal?"

"I got attacked by ghost face that's what?" Jill yelled. She then got up from the table and headed back upstairs. Robbie understood why she was upset. Because he deleted her text message, she wasn't able to be on her guard for ghost face's call. Like it would've made a difference. Ghost face has proven that even when targets are prepared for him, they may still die. Still it might have helped her to know that ghost face was back. Robbie got up from the table and went upstairs to talk to her.

Scott himself was a bit pissed off as well. He was mad because he thought he was being dismissed. He asked what the message was and felt he was being brushed off. It was bad enough that the girl he's in love with has been pushing him away but his own mother continues to show favoritism to William. She continues to brush him off.

"Why is it that every time I ask what's going on you don't answer me but you answer William when he asks?" Scott yells.

"What?' Sidney asked.

"You dismissed me mom." Scott said.

"No I didn't." Sidney said surprised at Scott's attitude. She couldn't understand why he was acting out.

"Yes you do." Scott yelled back. Billy looked at her wondering what was going on with him.

"I don't dismiss you Scott. It's all in your head." Sidney told him. The truth was she did dismiss him but didn't realize she was doing so.

"Bull." Scott said to her.

"What is your problem? Lately you've been acting like a little punk and I don't like it one bit." Sidney yelled back.

"Maybe if you spent more time worrying about my safety then I wouldn't act like a punk." Scott yelled back to her. William and Billy watched helplessly. Neither didn't know what to do to stop this.

"Maybe if you were worth worrying about then I wouldn't dismiss you." Sidney yelled back. She immediately regretted what she said. She couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth. She saw the hurt expression on Scott's face. "Shit. Scott I'm sorry." Scott didn't say anything. He just grabbed his light jacket and ran out of the house. "SCOTT! SCOTTT!" Sidney called out to him but all she heard was the front door slamming.

"I should go after him." William said.

"No. He needs space." Billy said.

"Dad, ghost face is on the loose. What happens if Scott is killed?" William said geniuely worried for his brother.

"I'll go after him." Billy said then heading out the house. Sidney feels horrible about the way she spoke to Scott. Maybe there was some truth to how he was feeling. If so she truly hadn't paid attention to him. William pulls her into a hug.

Jill was sitting on the bed sobbing. How could Robbie delete the message Sidney sent? Especially since she's been on edge where ghost face is concerned. She was angry at him. His idiocy caused her to collide with ghost face once again. Jill wasn't prepaid for it and now she has a fresh cut as a result. Robbie felt bad. He hadn't met for his girlfriend to get hurt. He thought he was doing the right thing. Unfortunately his good deed got his girlfriend hurt. He made his way into the room and saw Jill sobbing.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Robbie said sincerely. Jill said nothing. Robbie touches her shoulder and she shakes him loose.

"How could you do this?" she finally said to him.

"You were so worried that ghost face was back that I didn't want to you to worry any longer. I thought I was doing the right thing." Robbie said defending himself. "I'm sorry."

"Doing the right thing? By keeping me in fucking dark Robbie. You deleted the text Sidney sent. Had I gotten that text, I might have been a bit more prepared for ghost face. You took that from me." Jill yelled. Robbie looked at her sadly. "How the fuck could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry Jill. I don't know what else to say." Robbie told her.

"Just go away." Jill told him.

"Jill."

"I want to be alone right now. Please go away." Jill said angrily turning her back away from him. Robbie turned around and left the room.

After meeting with Det. Himbry, Det. Hicks contacted Sarg. Wallace and explained to him what she found out. Sarg. Wallace told them that the three individuals would be brought in for questioning. She and Det. Himbry arrived at the precinct. Sarg. Wallace had called Dewey and Det. Harris telling them to come to the precinct. Det. Harris was a bit pissed that his partner hadn't called him but he'd deal with him later. The three suspects brought in for questioning are Ryan Braunson, Rick Martin and Ron the janitor. All are sitting in different questioning rooms. Dewey and Sarg. Wallace are watching the interrogation. In room sits Ryan. Room two houses Rick and in room three is where Ron is seated. None of them know why they've been called in. Det. Hicks enters the first questioning room holding a folder.

"Ryan Braunson." Det. Hicks said to him.

"That's me. Wanna tell me why I'm here?" Ryan asked. He was a little ticked off that the cops would want to question him again. He already told the police would he could about the murders.

"I just have a few questions to ask you." Det. Hicks told him.

"I already told the police everything I know about the case." Ryan said. "What more could I tell them?"

"How about the truth?" Det. Hicks asks.

"The truth?" Ryan asks. "The truth about what?" He asks. Det. Hicks doesn't respond. Instead she stares at him wondering if this young man could be the killer. "Wait a minute. Do you think I killed Nicholas?"

"Did you?" Det. Hicks asks.

"Of course not." Ryan said. "Nicholas was my friend. I would never hurt him."

"What about Stanley Owens, Denise Hammond, Shaun Worth, Matt Vallejo. Did you kill them?" Det. Hicks asks.

"No!" Ryan said. "Stan and Nick were my friends. As for Shaun, Matt and Denise, I didn't like them but that doesn't mean I killed them." Det. Hicks sits forward. Ryan is angered but keeps his cool.

"Ryan, I know who you really are." Det. Hicks told him.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked her.

"I know what your real last name is." She said to him. Ryan stared at her shocked. "Should I call you Ryan Braunson or Ryan Weary?" She asked. Ryan frowned at her. No one knew that last name. That's right Cotton Weary was his birth father. He never got the opportunity to meet his father. In fact, Cotton never knew he had a son. His birth mother Janet never told Cotton Ryan was her son. She ended up marrying her boyfriend at the time. Jay raised Ryan as if he was his own. "You never got to know your father did you?" She asked him. Ryan looked down. His step-father had told him about Cotton after his death. Ryan's birth mother died when he was nine years old. Cotton had his own talk show back then and had met Janet at the time. The two dated for a while until she found out he was cheating on her with Christine. By then Cotton had gotten her pregnant with Ryan. She'd never get to tell him. Ryan must've been born around the events that took place in Los Angeles. After all he is the same age as William and Scott. He must've been an infant around the time Roman killed all those people including his father Cotton. "It must bother you that you didn't get to meet your father." She said softly.

"Sometimes." Ryan said to her. He begins to play with his fingers. The truth was Ryan was pretty lonely. Ever since his mother died, his father Jay always worked a lot. Though his step-father has his own business and gives Ryan whatever he wants, Ryan still longs for his mother. Now she was dead. When Conner told that story, he knew his father at one point had been a victim to the ghost face's killings. Jay and Janet had kept truth from him but he found out anyway.

"When did you learn he was dead?" Det. Hicks asked him.

"I was eleven years old. I found articles and clippings of the Los Angeles murders. One of the names mentioned was Cotton Weary. I asked my step-father why he had these clippings. He told me that he wasn't my real father. My real father was a man name Cotton Weary. I asked why he hadn't told me this before. He said mother was trying to protect me. She didn't want me to know because she at one point was in love with Cotton but he broke her heart." Ryan said.

"So to retaliate, you mother never told him he was going to be a father?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Right. He kept telling me that she was protecting me from the truth. I asked why she was protecting me. He said your father's past. I had no idea what that met until I read Gale Weather's book. I also read Sidney's book and learned a lot about who my father was." Ryan said to her.

"How do you feel knowing what you know?" Det. Hicks asked him.

"I don't really know how to answer that." Ryan told her truthfully.

"Well it must've pissed you off that your father was killed because of Sidney Prescott and Gale Weathers. You must hold them responsible for his murder?" Det. Hicks asks.

"No I don't. First off, I didn't find out Cotton was my father until I was much older. By then he was already dead. I don't hold anyone responsible for his death. Besides, Billy already killed Roman who subsequently was responsible for my father's death." Ryan told her.

"Is that why you're friends with William and Scott because of what Billy Loomis did?" Det. Hicks asked.

"No. I genuinely like William. Scott can be a prick at times but he's harmless." Ryan said.

"You said you didn't like Shaun, Matt and Denise, why?" Det. Hicks asks.

"Well, Shaun and Matt were assholes. Denise however was nice but a slut none the less." Ryan said to her.

"Did anyone know you were related to Cotton?" Det. Hicks asked.

"No." Ryan said angrily.

"You were suspended for fighting, stealing and bring alcohol to school. You know bringing alcohol to school is illegal. You're lucky all the school did was suspend you." Det. Hicks said to him. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Tell me something, why does a rich kid have to steal from his classmates?"

"For kicks." Ryan said. Detective Hicks glares at him.

"Who did you fight with?" Det. Hicks asked.

"I fought with Matt Vallejo. He stole my ipod and returned the favor stealing his cell phone. That's why we fought. Both of us were suspended. I fought with Shaun because he planted liquor in my locker and I got suspended for it. I didn't bring it to school." Ryan said.

"I'll bet you got real angry about that didn't you?" Det. Hicks asked baiting him.

"Yeah I did." Ryan said his angry increasing.

"Tell me how angry did you get?" Det. Hicks yells.

"I WANTED TO RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Ryan yelled. Ryan sighs deeply. "All we did was fight. I did not kill the five victims. I'm not a murderer." Ryan said as he sat back in the chair crossing his arms. Detective Hicks sighs heavily. Everything Ryan said seems to be genuine. Could this teen have killed his classmates?

"Sit tight." Det. Hicks said getting up from the seat.

"Detective wait." Ryan said remembering something. Det. Hicks turns to him. "I just thought of something that might help your case." He told her.

"What's that?" She asks.

"You should talk to Ron the janitor." Ryan told her.

"You have something on him we don't already know?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Yes." Ryan said. He remembered something he saw in the hallway between Ron and Denise.

"Ok. Tell me what you know?" Det. Hicks asks.

"Ron the janitor had sex with Denise. He and Shaun got into a fight and he roughed Shaun up." Ryan said to her.

"How come this wasn't reported to the school or the police?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Beats me. Shaun's parents work a lot and are never home. Plus, Denise did this to make Shaun jealous. I overheard them talking about how he never spends time with her unless it's sex. Some B-S. I thought I would've heard something after the incident happened but nothing was reported. The school must've covered it up." Ryan told them.

"Or the individuals involved kept their mouths shut." Det. Hicks said to him. Ryan shrugs. "Ok. Stay put." She told him as she got back up and left the room.

In Room Two: Detective Himbry walks into room two holding a folder. Rick Martin is sitting at the table.

"Rick Martin." Det. Himbry said sitting in the seat across from Rick.

"Yup." Rick said a bit worried. He hadn't done anything wrong. Well nothing recent and had told the police what he could about the murders of his classmates. "Am I in trouble?"

"That depends." Det. Himbry told him.

"On what?" Rick asks.

"On whether you lie to me." Det. Himbry told him. "Yesterday when my partner and I visited the school, you guys told us a little a bit about the teens who were murdered."

"Ok." Rick said. "I didn't lie."

"Maybe not but you didn't tell the whole story." Det. Himbry told. Rick looked away wondering what he was referring to. "Have you ever gotten into trouble in school Rick?" He asked.

"Maybe." Rick said rubbing his arm nervously.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now according to your school records, you got caught masturbating in the boys' bathroom." Det. Himbry said with a smirk on his face. Rick looked away embarrassed.

"So. That doesn't mean anything." Rick responds.

"Who found you in the bathroom?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Shaun and Matt." Rick said.

"So they found you in the bathroom?" Det. Himbry repeats.

"Yes they did." Rick responds.

"That must've pissed you off." Det. Himbry asked.

"Yeah it did." Rick frowned.

"Angry enough to want to take them out?" Det. Himbry asked.

"No." Rick said to him. "You think I killed them?"

"You tell me." Det. Himbry said.

"I didn't kill them." Rick said panicking.

"You said they picked on you." Det. Himbry said.

"Yeah they did." Rick said.

"Called you names." Det. Himbry said.

"Yes." Rick responds.

"Teased you." Det. Himbry says.

YES!" Rick shouts.

"Tormented you." Det. Himbry says.

"YEAH!" Rick shouts again.

"Called you Ricky Martin." Det. Himbry yells.

"Yes they did." Rick said with tears in his eyes.

"So you must've wanted some measure of revenge, right?" Det. Himbry said to him.

"Of course." Rick said.

"So why did you brought a weapon to school?" Det. Himbry asked. Rick watched him tears flowing down his pink cheeks. He didn't say anything. Rick had brought a gun to school. "A gun right?" He asked as Rick nods. "You wanted to hurt them didn't you?"

"No." Rick said his voice shaky.

"No? You said it yourself. They picked on you, teased you, tormented you, called you Ricky Martin. They pissed you off and had to pay for it. So you brought that a gun to school didn't you?" He asked. Rick cries. "I'll bet Stan and Nicholas weren't friends with you. I'm willing to bet that they only hung out with you because they felt sorry for you." He said as Rick continued to cry. "When you found out how they felt about you, you decided what's two more kids that hate me. Am I right?"

"NO!" Rick shouts.

"You killed them didn't you?" Det. Himbry shouts.

"NO!" Rick shouts.

"Then why bring a gun to school? What did you think you'd do with it?" Det. Himbry asks.

"I was only going to scare them. I wouldn't kill anyone. Stan and Nick were my friends. I couldn't kill them. You're wrong detective. Very wrong." Rick said wiping the tears from his face. Det. Himbry sat back in his chair looking at Rick wondering if this kid was crazy enough to have committed five murders.

"Sit tight." He said before getting up and exiting the room. "What do you think?" He asked Sar. Wallace.

"That kid's too much of a cry baby to be a killer." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Maybe but with ghost face, it could be anyone. For all we know they could be playing us." Dewey said.

"What about the Braunson teen?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"He looks suspicious enough but I don't think he's the killer." Det. Hicks said.

"What do you think Dave?" Det. Himbry asked his partner.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me or your new partner?" Det. Harris said sarcastically. They turned to him wondering why the sarcasm. "Sarg. let me talk to the janitor."

"Go." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Hey, Dave, ask him about sleeping with Denise Hammond." Det. Hicks told him.

"I know how to do my job detective." Det. Harris said moving towards the third questioning room. She and Det. Himbry stared at each other. Both knew he was pissed at them for leaving him out.

In Room three: Ron is sitting the chair looking very tired and worn out. He hadn't bathed today but didn't smell too bad. His hair was disheveled like he hadn't had any sleep. Who could with all the murder hoopla? Det. Harris enters the room holding a folder.

"When can I leave?" Ron asked.

"When you're name is cleared." Det. Harris told him.

"I didn't do anything and I certainly wasn't charged with any crimes." Ron said.

"Not yet." Det. Harris said.

"So why am I here?" Ron asked.

"You're here because we have some more questions for you. Now, you were once a student at Acres High right?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"You were a baseball player weren't you?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Yes that's right." Ron said.

"In fact, you were the most scouted player in high school. There were major league baseball teams that wanted you. Then suddenly you were gone from they're radar. What happened?" Det. Harris asked.

"I fell on hard times. It happens to the best of us." Ron told him.

"Did you feel bitter about not becoming a major leaguer?" Det. Harris asked.

"No. Like I said, I fell on hard times. My parents died and left me their house. I wasn't particularly a good student so the school gave me a job as a janitor." Ron told him.

"So being the janitor and all, you must have some insight to the ins and outs of the school?" Det. Harris asked.

"Maybe." Ron answers.

"I'll bet you hear a lot of conversations where the students are concerned?" Det. Harris asked.

"And the faculty." Ron said.

"Ever hear anything that interested you?" Det. Harris asked.

"Some." Ron answered. The truth was, Ron liked listening to the conversations the students and faculty had with each other. They had such interesting things to say but nothing about a murder.

"Have you witnessed any incidents regarding the deceased?" Det. Harris asked.

"I've seen some of the fights they had. That Shaun kid had a fight with Ryan and Stan. They mostly talked crap though. These kids have no idea about school fights. When you fought with someone, punches were thrown, people got bloody. Now a days, these kids want to shoot each other. It's ridiculous." Ron told him annoyed with this generation of kids.

"I agree. Did any of the teens talk about the murders of their fellow classmates?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yes. All they did was gossip about the murders. They didn't say nothing incriminating." Ron told them.

"Now you're not from Orange County are you?" Det. Harris asked.

"No. I was born in Baltimore Maryland but raised in Orange County." Ron said. "Why?"

"Ever had a run in with any of the high school students at Acres high?" Det. Harris asked.

"No." Ron answered. You didn't have a run in with Shaun Worth, or Matt Vallejo, or even Denise Hammond?" Det. Harris asked. Ron stared at him a moment.

"Detective, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were accusing me of murder." Ron told him.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm simply asking questions." Det. Harris told him.

"Why does it sound like I'm being interrogated?" Ron asked.

"Just asking questions, but I also happen to know you're not telling the whole truth." Det. Harris told him.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked frowning.

"Word is that you were slinging it with Denise Hammond." Det. Harris asked. Ron looked away. He rubbed his nose. "Judging from you're reaction, you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah I slept with her. So what?" Ron asked.

"You slept with a minor jackass. You can go to jail for that." Det. Harris said.

"She came on to me. She said she wanted to make Shaun jealous. I didn't care. We hooked up and sure enough it pissed her boyfriend off. We fought but he pretty much got his ass handed to him. Shaun talked a good game but he was pussy." Ron told him.

"Ok. You said you were born in Baltimore Maryland. You didn't spend your entire life in Orange County. You did tell the truth about being born in Baltimore but you did spend part of your childhood there didn't you?" Det. Harris asked. Ron stared at him shocked.

"Yes." Ron answers.

"In fact, the people who died weren't your real parents were they?" Det. Harris asks. Ron doesn't respond. "You birth mother disappeared when you were about two years old and you never knew your father. Am I right?" Ron doesn't respond. "The people who raised you were your grandparents. Your mother's parents."

"Ok fine. Yes. My grandparents raised me. So what?" Ron asked angrily. "What the hell does that have to do with these murders?" He yelled.

"Oh I'm getting to that." Det. Harris said. "You're grandparents, what were they're names?"

"Patrick and Lisa Lillibridge." Ron answered.

"And you're last name is Ronald Lillibridge." Ron responds.

"How old were you when you moved to Orange County?" Det. Harris asked.

"I was about ten." Ron told them.

"Why did your grandparents move to Orange County?" Det. Harris asked.

"Not sure." Ron told him.

"Well. It appears that you grandparents have a life insurance policy on your mother and when she went missing, they went looking for her. Then when she was found dead, that money kicked in didn't it?" Det. Harris said to him. Ron didn't say anything. "So your grandparents used that money to move you to Orange County. It was then that you began attending schools in Orange County."

"So what?" Ron asked.

"You weren't very liked popular in school were you?" Det. Harris asked. Ron looked away. "In fact the only reason kids in school started to like you was because you played sports. The girls in school didn't start to like you until high school. Back then you thought you were a mack daddy or something but it turns out you were quite the little pervert weren't you?" Det. Harris asked.

"No I wasn't." Ron told him.

"Yeah you were. According to your file, you got horrible grades and you weren't lying about that but you pretty much came on to just about every girl in school. The reason you really dropped off the scouts radar was because you were accused of rape, weren't you? Det. Harris asked. Ron frowned at him.

"I didn't rape anyone." Ron yelled.

"Yes you did. The only problem was that the victim didn't come forward and you threatened her." Det. Harris.

"NO!" Ron yells.

"It all makes sense now. Why the scouts dropped you like you were yesterday's news. No college would accept you with grades like this." Det. Harris said slamming the folder on the desk. "Then a rape charge practically flushed your future down the drain." Ron stared at him angered.

"Ok so you know all this shit about me. What now?" Ron asked.

"I think Denise found out your little secret. I think she was blackmailing you and you killed her to shut her up. You figured since she was with her boyfriend and his friend that night, you'd take them all out." Det. Harris asked. Ron laughed. "I also think you killed Stanly and Nicholas because they found out about you and Denise. Did they threaten to out you? Is that why you killed them?"

"You've got quite the imagination detective." Ron told him smirking. "I like that theory. You should write a novel on that."

"Funny man." Det. Harris said smiling.

"Detective, I'm a lot of things but killer isn't one of them." Ron said.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Det. Harris asked.

"I don't know. You tell me?" Ron asks. Det. Harris watched him a moment. "Stay put." He said as he got up and left the room. "I think he has the killer instinct."

"He's just a janitor. Why would he want to hurt these kids?" Det. Himbry asked.

"He had sex with Denise Hammond who happens to be a minor. Then beat up her boyfriend Shaun. He could've easily killed them." Det. Harris said.

"That's true. I don't think the Hammond girl blackmailed him. I think he did it willingly." Sarg. Wallace said.

"I agree." Det. Himbry said. "The fact that he didn't deny it also says a lot about him."

"Yeah like I'm a narcissistic asshole." Det. Hicks said.

"Also take into account that he wasn't born in Orange County. He lived in Baltimore before relocating to the OC." Det. Harris said.

"I'm not from the OC either. That doesn't mean he's a killer." Dewey said. He sighed.

"What do you want do Commissioner?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"We don't have much on them. It's a start but we don't have much on them." Dewey told them.

"What about the janitor. The most we got him on statutory rape." Det. Harris said.

"Yeah and the girl is dead. The rape charge would work if she was still alive." Det. Hicks told him.

"She's right." Dewey said. "We let them go." He said. Sarg. Wallace told them to let the two teens go. "Judy, come here a second." Dewey said as she approached him. She leaned into him to hear what he had to tell her.

"Yes sir?" Judy asked.

"I want you dig deeper into Ron's past. I get the feeling there's more to him than meets the eye." Dewey whispers. Judy nods. "Let them go." He told them. Ryan, Rick and Ron were released. Judy would keep an eye on Ron the janitor.

Gale is home with the boys and Rita. She's in den typing on her computer trying answer her fan mail. She had been thinking about the whole case. She knew that ghost was back with a vengeance and knew that she and her family were targets. She doesn't realize that Jill was attacked and that Sidney is the main target. Dewey hadn't told her that yet. The doorbell rings. She wondered who could be at her house this time of night. She went to open the door. Gabe and Tommy watch her. Rita comes down the stairs to see who's at the door. All are on high alert since realizing ghost face could be anywhere and can strike at any time. She opens the door to reveal Scott.

"Scott." Gale said surprised to see him at her doorstep this late.

"Hey aunt Gale." Scott said smiling. "Was wondering if I could visit for the night?" He asked. Gale was shocked. "Gabe, Tommy, what's up cous?" He asked coming and give them high fives. Rita rolled her eyes upon seeing him. "Hey Rita."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rita asked nastily.

"I came to visit. If it's ok with aunt Gale." Scott said.

"Sure why not?" Gale said. She didn't mind the company. Besides he'd be hanging out with Gabe and Tommy.

"Cool. Come on." Tommy said pulling into the living room. Rita rolled her eyes then headed back upstairs.

Gale smiled before closing the door and locking it. She then headed back into the den to answer more fan mail.

Sidney was worried about her kid sister. She hadn't come downstairs the rest of the day. She decided to go check up on her. Jill is the only thing she has that left of her original family and wanted make sure she was ok. She entered the door and could see Jill sitting on the chair facing the window. Sidney shook her head and went over to her.

"Hey." Sidney said going into the room to sit on the bed.

"Hey." Jill said dryly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sidney asked.

"No." Jill said.

"Jill, I know you're pissed at Robbie, I don't think the deleted the message on purpose. I think he just didn't want you to worry." Sidney said.

"But I ended up having a run in with ghost face anyway." Jill said. "Sometimes he can do some really stupid things."

"How long have you guys been dating?" Sidney asked rhetorically. Jill shook her head.

"Why do men have to be so dumb?" Jill asked.

"Sometimes they just are." Sidney said. Jill smirked. "Look, I know Robbie loves and cares about you. He cares about your safety. He couldn't have known ghost face would come after you at that moment. No matter how many times I've dealt with ghost face I was never really prepared."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jill said to her.

"Don't be too hard on him." Sidney said to her sister. She leans over and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Think about it ok?" Jill nods. Sidney leaves the room. Jill sits thinking about what her sister said. Sidney was right. Robbie does love Jill and would never intentionally put her in harm's way. She'd have to talk with him later.

Robbie is sitting on the kitchen looking at a magazine. He couldn't concentrate on the magazine. He couldn't help but be angered at himself. Why had he deleted Sidney's text became a mystery to him. He wanted to protect his girlfriend. He had no idea that ghost face would hurt her again. He was just trying to make sure Jill didn't have a break down. His plan had back fired. Billy enters the kitchen to see Robbie sitting there deep in thought. He shook his head at the sight. Poor guy. He and Jill weren't even married yet and there they were fighting. He reaches into the fridge to pull out two bottles of beer. Then went over to the table.

"Here." Billy said handing Robbie a bottle of beer. "You look like you could use one of these."

"Thanks." Robbie said taking the bottle and sipping his beer.

"So you're in the dog house huh?" Billy asked sitting down with him.

"Yep." Robbie said. "I don't understand what I did wrong?"

"You deleted the text message Sid sent letting Jill know that ghost face was back subsequently leading to Jill's run in with the creep in question. Honest mistake." Billy said. Robbie sighs heavily. Billy smiles.

"I'm such a fucking douchebag." Robbie said.

"No, you're not. You made a mistake." Billy told him.

"A mistake that got my girlfriend hurt. I should've never deleted that message." Robbie said.

"No you shouldn't have." Billy said.

"Jill probably hates me right now." Robbie said taking another sip of his beer.

"No. She's pissed but she doesn't hate you." Billy responds.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. You know? I didn't want her to worry or freak out. She was already having nightmares about all of this. I just thought I'd put her mind at ease if only for a little while." Robbie said.

"I understand why you did it. You're intentions was good. You were trying to be a good boyfriend." Billy says rubbing Robbie's shoulder. "Believe me I know. Trying to keep Sidney calm was a chore."

"How did you do it with Sid?" Robbie asked.

"I made sure to keep things normal with her. You know take her to the movies, spend time with her. Keep her mind off of thinking about you know who." Billy said.

"Yeah you're right." Robbie said. "I'll try that with Jill, if she doesn't already hate me."

"Like I said, she doesn't hate you. Give her some time. She'll come around." Billy said patting Robbie on the shoulder before getting up to leave the kitchen.

"Thanks." Robbie said.

Dewey had gone back to the office to look over the reports hoping to catch something he hadn't noticed before. Thanks to Judy Hicks, he had at least three suspects. Two of them didn't seem like the type to commit murder but who knew anything now a days. Things were different this generation of children coming up. No one knew what they were up to or what they were thinking. He had sent Camille home early hoping to just be alone. She was doing a wonderful job for him. Dewey had ignored his other responsibilities due to the severity of this case. She filed the reports for him to look at and made it super easy for him to follow up on his work. She was by far the best assistant he's ever had. He hadn't noticed the figure standing at his door. The figure was none other than Sam Riley. Sam watched his oldest child work. He never his son worked this hard. Then again he doesn't know his son.

"I didn't know you worked this hard." Sam said. Dewey looked up and frowned. "Your assistant isn't there. I figured I'd come in."

"What are you doing here?" Dewey asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you." Sam said moving towards the chairs by Dewey's desk. "You won't answer my calls. So I figured I come and see you."

"What do you want?" Dewey asked him. Sam ignored the attitude in Dewey's voice. He figured he'd was still pissed off. He had every right to be angered but the least Dewey could do was give him a chance to tell him the truth.

"I here because I want to talk to you." Sam said.

"So talk." Dewey said going back to his paper work.

"Look Dwight." Sam started to say.

"Dewey." Dewey corrected him as he had to with Dillon. "It's Dewey."

"Sorry, Dewey, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you but at least give me the opportunity to explain my actions and to tell you the truth." Sam said. Dewey sighs. "Don't you want to know the truth about how this all started?" That got Dewey's attention. He took his glasses off his face staring at his father.

"Ok fine." Dewey said standing up. "I wanna know the truth. Dillon said it had something to do with Sidney. Is that true?"

"Yes." Sam said. Dewey was confused. "I'll explain it. Years ago, I worked at this marketing firm that had me traveling to different places representing the company. I met a man name while on a business trip in Vegas. The man's name was Neil Prescott." Sam said as Dewey listened. Sam began to pace. "Neil and I became fast friends. We had a lot in common and loved to have fun. You were two at the time. I returned home to my quiet life with my wife and son."

"Mom and me." Dewey said.

"Yes. I never thought I'd see Neil again but sure enough I got a call from him. He said his job is sending him to our hometown of Woodsboro. I told him I'd meet him and show him around. That's exactly what happened. I went to his seminar and that where he met Maureen Roberts. The two instantly fell for one another. She was a looker. Neil had chosen right. Neil decided to transfer one company to the one in Woodsboro to be closer to Maureen. They began dating and it wasn't long before they were married. I admit, I was a bit of a pig back then. Your mother and I were having marital issues and I ended up falling for Maureen. While Neil went on his business trips, Maureen and I got closer." Sam said hanging his head low. He was not proud of his actions.

"You cheated on mom with Maureen?" Dewey asked discussed with the man he once called dad.

"Yes. Your mother was pregnant with Tatum and I was happy about that. I thought that maybe this would bring us closer. Then Maureen told me she was pregnant with her child. She and your mom were pregnant around the same time." Sam said.

"Holy shit! Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Dewey asked him.

"Yes son. Neil Prescott isn't Sidney's father. I am." Sam revealed. Dewey stared at him shocked. Could it be that he's had another sister all along? What about Tatum? She'd never know that Sidney was her biological sister all this time. "See, Dewey it's no coincidence that you and Sidney have survived as long as you had. You two have looked out for each other without even knowing that you were related." Dewey ran a hand through his think black hair which had some partial greys but nothing obvious.

"Did Neil know Sidney wasn't his?" Dewey asked.

"Yes but raised her anyway. He wanted me out of the way so I stayed away." Sam said.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why you left me and Tatum." Dewey said.

"Your mother found out and she kicked out of the house. I left and ever returned." Sam said. Dewey watched him. He was lying about that. Dewey knew Sam was keeping something else from him. "So now you know the truth." Dewey shook his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Dewey. That doesn't mean that I never loved you. I always have and I always will love you. I love Tatum, Dillon and Sidney. You four are my children. I will always love you. I made a mistake in missing out on your life. I miss Tatum and I regret it now because I'll never to get to see my daughter again. But I still have a chance to make things right with you and Sidney. I'm not going to ask you to forgive me because you don't owe me that, but all I want is a chance to put my family back together. I want a chance to get to know my grandsons and my daughter and son in laws." He said referring to Gabe, Tommy, William Scott, Gale and Billy. Dewey's face turned somber. He knew his father met well. With knowing his father has and always will love him, this gave Dewey some peace of mine. Could he put his past aside and allow his father into his life? Only he knew this. Sam was asking for a chance.

"I guess it's better late than never right?" Dewey asked. He went over to his father. The two embraced in a long tight father-son hug. It was long overdue.

_**Note: **So sorry this chapter took me forever to write. If I wasn't so busy this whole story would be done but alast I have a lot to do. Now I know I just revealed some of the back story but guess what, there's more. The back story bore a killer. Who could this killer be? Stay tuned to find out. _


	21. Suspects

Scre5m

Suspects

The next morning at the OC police station was business as usual. Detective Himbry and Detective Hicks had walked into the building together having grabbed breakfast on the way to work. Both had been discussing the case and what they have thus far and have some theories but nothing concrete. They entered the homicide unit at the precinct and found Detective Harris going over some of the details in the case as well. He couldn't figure out the connection. Both detectives pass him on their way to the desks. Det. Wallace looks up at them. Sarg. Wallace moves towards their desks.

"Morning partner." Det. Himbry said.

"Didn't you just walk in with your partner?" Det. Harris asked sarcastically. Det. Hicks sighs. Det. Himbry rolls his eyes.

"Good morning detectives." Sarg. Wallace says and is met with a round of good mornings. "Now that we got that out of the way, let's focus on this case. Now there are five dead teenagers, an unhappy mayor, a commissioner who's involved and we only have three suspects. Something has to give."

"Well I say we focus on the suspects." Det. Harris says. "I think they had the most in common with the victims."

"Well Ryan Braunson and Rick Martin went to school with the victims and Ron was the janitor at the high school." Det. Hicks said.

"That's not enough to hold them." Sarg. Wallace said.

"No but it is enough for suspicion. I don't think we should start with the suspects. I think we should start with the victims." Det. Himbry said.

"Why focus on the victims?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Well, the victims give us a look into their lives before they're untimely deaths." Det. Himbry said. Det. Hicks smiled. Det. Harris rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Go on." Sarg. Wallace told him.

"The first victim was Matt. According to his records, Matt was a kid who cut school all the time to hang out with his buddy Shaun and was a straight up pothead. Shaun was no better. Both got into trouble constantly. Neither of their parents paid much attention to them so they acted out." Det. Himbry said.

"Most teenagers act out, what's your point?" Det. Harris asked annoyed.

"The kids around school said that Shaun and Matt were bullies and didn't care who they messed with. They were the outcast of the five victims. Now Stanley Owens and Nicholas Braissey's deaths I can't figure out the motive." Det. Himbry said.

"Let's not forget the so called slut of the school, Denise Hammond. According her classmates, she was pretty loose if you know what I mean?" Det. Hicks adds.

"That doesn't explain the killings." Det. Harris said sarcastically. "That just reiterates what we already know."

"Well what do we know that is relevant to the murders?" Sar. Wallace asks.

"Outside of five teenagers murdered, we know that the Loomis family especially Sidney Prescott Loomis are targets."

"So the question then becomes, what do Sidney and the victims have in common that would bore a killer?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Maybe it's her sons. William and Scott Loomis." Det. Harris said.

"What do you mean?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Well the killings are linked through their children. Maybe Scott or William did something to piss the killer off and the killer is murdering those closest to the Loomis brothers." Det. Harris explains.

"No. That doesn't make sense." Det. Himbry said. Det. Harris frowns. "I don't think so. If that theory is true then Sidney and her husband wouldn't be targets."

"Whatever." Det. Harris said turning his back to his partner. They all picked up on it. Det. Himbry sighs. Sarg. Wallace stared at him a moment.

"There's one thing we're forgetting." Det. Hicks adds.

"What's that?" Sarg. Wallace asks.

"The fact that Jill Roberts was attacked in the library of the college she attends." Det. Hicks said. "If she wasn't a target why go after her?"

"Well according to her ghost face was sending a message to Sidney." Det. Harris said.

"Then why not send that message himself?" Det. Himbry asked.

"That's right. I remember six years ago, Sidney informed me that she got a call from the killer before she and her aunt were attacked. You're right, there's more going on than we know." Det. Hicks said.

"Then let's focus on the killer for a moment." Sarg. Wallace said thinking as he begins to pace. All three detectives watch him a moment. "What do we know about ghost face?" He asked.

"A killer in a mask who kills without an ounce of remorse." Det. Hicks.

"He calls and torments his victims before they're killed." Det. Himbry adds.

"There's always more than one killer." Det. Hicks adds. Det. Harris watches realizing he doesn't know much about what took place in Woodsboro twenty years ago. He didn't even read Gale Weather's book. Nor did he read Sidney's book. He was absolutely clueless.

"When the killer is revealed, it always someone the survivors knew or came into contact with. Killers get off on that kind of shit." Det. Himbry says.

"Anything you wanna add Det. Harris?" Sarg. Wallace asks.

"I'm not familiar with the Woodsboro murders. I don't know." Det. Harris said turns away from them.

"Ok. So we know that five teens were murdered by ghost face whose identity we have yet to figure out. We also know that ghost doesn't operate alone. There's always at least two killers." Sarg. Wallace said.

"One does the calling the other does the killing." Det. Himbry adds.

"I don't understand the concept having two killers. Why would one of them call while the other does the killing?" Det. Harris asks.

"They're obviously working together. One loves the commit the crime while the other keeps his hands clean. It's quite methodical." Det. Hicks says.

"It's fucking psychotic is what it is." Det. Harris says. They chuckle at his comment. "How does someone like that get around?" He asked. Sarg. Wallace thought back to his partner Detective Kincaid. Kincaid was a good cop who was sociopath. He hid this very well.

"Sarg. wasn't your former partner Kincaid one of the killers ten years back?" Det. Hicks asked. Sarg. Wallce hasn't thought about him in eight years. After the events of the Los Angeles murders, Sarg. Wallace spent two years trying to clean up Kincaid's mess. He informed Kincaid's mother on what happened. He felt bad for the poor woman. She had lost her husband and her son in this mess. He had to explain to the governor what happened. Last but not least he had to clean out Kincaid's desk. All the files he had on Sidney Prescott and anything relating to Woodsboro was kept but he got rid of most his belonging. He did find a phone. Sarg. Wallace stared at the phone and realized that some of the calls had come from the precinct. Kincaid was calling some of the victims while his partner/brother would commit the crimes. All three detectives watched him. They knew he had been close to Kincaid. It must've bothered him to see his partner dead and know he was responsible for committing the murders. "Uh Sarg. you still there?" Det. Hicks asked. Sarg. Wallace snapped back from his flashback.

"Yeah, he was. Kincaid was a sociopath. He got himself accepted into the academy then played the role of a cop for many years. That is until he met Roman and realized they were brothers. Roman meanwhile had his issues with Maureen Prescott and the start of the murder spree was born. Killers are sociopaths by nature. They love to blend in to hide their identity. They usually can get close to their potential victims before actually committing the crime." Sarg. Wallace said.

"So the killer is probably someone the victims knew." Det. Hicks said. "Also the victims knew the suspects including the students at the high school."

"Then that would mean that there will be more deaths to come." Det. Himbry said.

"What we need is a motive." Det. Harris said.

"No, what we need is to found out who had the most contact with the victims." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Well we know who had contact with the victims. Stan and Nicholas were friends with Hilary Marshall, Corey Casten, Angela Burke, and Conner Wilson. Norma was Nicholas' twin sister." Det. Himbry told them.

"They were also friends with the Loomis brothers." Det. Hicks adds.

"Ok so we're looking at potential victims." Sarg. Wallace said.

"What if the killer isn't a student but a faculty member?" Det. Harris asked.

"Why would a faculty member want to kill a student?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Maybe the killer has a grudge against the Loomis family and wants to take it out on the children. Since they can't get to William and Scott, they'd take out their friends to isolate them before revealing themselves." Det. Harris answers.

"That's what happened with Sidney." Det. Hicks said. "But it doesn't make sense. The first two times Sidney and Billy went through this, the killer turned out to be students. Randy and Stu were high school students, Derek Feldman was a college student. After that it didn't make sense for it to be a student because Sidney and Billy were grown."

"Well, six years ago, Trevor was one of the killers and was a high school student." Det. Himbry said. He was working with Ross. Ross was one of the deputies under Commissioner Riley who was the Sheriff back then."

"You were a deputy weren't you Detective Hicks?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yes." Det. Hicks answers.

"You knew the killer but did nothing to stop him." Det. Harris said to her.

"We didn't suspect Ross at the time." Det. Hicks told him.

"Then how can we be sure that the killer, I'm sorry ghost face is working with a partner?" Det. Harris asked.

"What are you suggesting Detective?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"May be the killer is patterning the murders after ghost face committing the crimes by himself." Det. Harris told them.

"Like a copycat?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Yes." Det. Himbry answered.

"Copycat killers are sloppy by nature. If that were the case, the killer would've left all kinds of evidence. The fact that we're still talking about this without actual evidence only tells me that we're dealing with the real individual." Det. Himbry told him.

"Wait a minute. We're talking about a killer who has been turned into some entity and given a title. Ghost face is a mire human being under that mask prey on individuals. This person is a sick human being but a human being none the less. The real killer did his or her homework on ghost face. Each time the survivors went through this it was always a different person. The first time it was Randy Meeks and Stu Macher. The second time it happened it was Derek Feldmen and his a woman name Debbie Salt who turned out to be Mrs. Meeks. The third time it happened it was Roman Bridger, Angelina Tyler and Mark Kincaid. Six years ago it was Ross Hoss and Trevor Sheldon. See my point? Same mask different faces behind the mask. The question is what sick fuck is behind the mask this time?" Sarg. Wallace asked them. All three detectives stood there thinking, contemplating who could be doing this. From everything they know about this case amongst the information is the killer's identity. They just need to go through the information again. "This is the question we need to answer if we are to stop this fucker." He said to them. What the sarg. said gave Det. Hicks an idea.

"I have an idea." Det. Hicks said. "You coming?" She askd.

"Sure." Det. Himbry said. "Hey you wanna come Dave?"

"No, you two go, I'll stay here." Det. Harris said with his back to his partner.

"Ok." Det. Himbry said feeling bad for him. He and Det. Hicks leaves the homicide unit.

"Is everything ok?" Sarg. Wallace asks.

"Peachy." Det. Harris responds

Dewey had been sitting in his office at the Riley home. He couldn't get the conversation he had with his father out of his head. What shocked him the most was what he revealed about him and Sidney. Sam revealed that he not Neil Prescott fathered Sidney making he and Sidney siblings. What would Tatum have thought if she was still alive? She probably wouldn't have cared. That's how close they were. How does he tell Sidney this? He shook his head. He didn't know how he was going to tell her.

Gale had been searching the house for her husband. She finally found him in his office. His back was turned from the door. The door was open. She sees him sitting there. She wondered what he was thinking about. She decided to go check on him. Maybe pick his brain.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Gale said to him. Dewey turned his chair around to see his wife standing at the door.

"Hey." Dewey said to her putting on a fake smile for his wife. Gale saw right that. "What's going on?" He asks her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Gale told him.

"I was just sitting here thinking." Dewey told her.

"Thinking about the case huh?" Gale asked. Dewey nods. "The kid who died was Nicholas Braisey."

"Oh my god. Our boys know him." Gale said worried.

"I know. He and Stanley Owens went to school with our boys and was friends with Scott and William." Dewey told her.

"Dewey what are going to do?" Gale said.

"We have to solve this case before it's too late." Dewey said to her. Gale nods.

"How do we do that?" Gale asks.

"The evidence is there but there's something I'm overlooking." Dewey told her.

"Well if there's anything I can do let me know." Gale said to him.

"I will." Dewey said. He smiles getting up from his chair and going over to his wife. He pulls Gale into him as the two kiss. Suddenly both smelled a rather heavenly order. Like someone was cooking. "What is that smell?" He asked.

"It smells like pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Gale said.

"Are you cooking?" Dewey asked her. Gale didn't cook that often.

"No. It's probably Scott." Gale answers.

"Scott? What's he doing here?" Dewey asked.

"Well he says he's here to visit but I suspect Sidney has something to do with his sudden visit." Gale said.

"Let's go find out." Dewey said as they both left his office. They made their way to the kitchen and found Scott with an apron on. His back was to them as he was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Tommy and Gabe are with him. "Scottie." He said to him.

"Hey uncle Dew what's up?" Scott asked him fixing six plates of food.

"Nothing much. Was wondering what you were doing here?" Dewey asked.

"Dad he made breakfast." Gabe said.

"Yeah uncle Dewey isn't it cool?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I guess." Dewey said sitting down at the table with Gale. Scott caught the confused look on Dewey's face and felt bad.

"Morning everyone." Rita said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Everyone said to her.

"Morning Rita." Scott said to her smiling.

"Oh god what you are you still doing here?" Rita asked.

"I made breakfast. Hungry?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Rita said moving towards the table.

Scott put everyone's plate of food onto the table in front of them, then sat down so he could eat his food. Everyone began to dig into their food. Tommy and Gabe were racing to see who could finish their food first. Rita was getting annoyed and grossed out at the same time. Watching her cousins eat and Scott's presence was getting to her.

"The food is good." Dewey told him.

"Yeah. Who taught you to cook?" Gale asked.

"My dad." Scott said. "This is pretty much the only thing he could cook and so he taught me the only thing he could." Scott said earning a chuckle from the others except for Rita. "You enjoying the food Rita?"

"So nephew, why did you spend the night?" Dewey asks. Gale stared at him catching what he called Scott. He has never called Scott nephew. He didn't even call William that. Sure he treated them like family but they weren't actually family. Something was up. If only she knew.

"Its like I said last night, I came by to visit." Scott said. Rita sucked her teeth.

"Sidney must've gotten pissed at him and like a baby he took off." Rita said as Scott looked away. "When are you going to get it through your head? You aren't welcomed here." Rita said to him. Scott feels hurt by her words. He put his fork down and got up from the table.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night guys. I should go." Scott said then walking towards the door.

"Wait! Scott." Gabe said running after him.

"Why did you say that?" Tommy yelled. Rita doesn't respond. "Scott wait!" He said running after him.

Both Gale and Dewey stared at Rita as she had two heads. They were shocked at her candor.

"What?" Rita asks.

"Scott wait!" Gabe called to him. Scott stopped at his car. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah I do. See ya." Scott said getting into his car and drove off. Tommy sees Scott's car spin out of the drive way.

"Where's he going?" Tommy asks.

"I don't know." Gabe said as both walked back into the house.

Sidney had woken up before Billy had. She went into the bathroom to splash water on her face. She had been worried about her son Scott. She kept replaying what she said to him in her head. What's even worst was the look on his face when she said. She went into his room to check on him and found that he wasn't there. He hadn't come home last night. She ran back into the room panicking.

"BILLY! BILLY!" Sidney called to him.

"What?" Billy said waking up. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Scott didn't come home last night." Sidney said. Billy jumps up and both sprint to his room.

William sees this and wonders what's going on.

"Hey what's all the commotion." William asked.

"Your brother didn't come home last night. We're going to go look for him." Billy said.

"Oh yeah. Don't worry about that." William said. Both Billy and Sidney turned to him wondering what he met by that. "He's fine."

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked.

"Where is he?" Billy asked.

"He texted me last night saying he was at Uncle and Gale and Dewey's house." William said. "It took me texting him seven times but he finally responded so you don't have to worry."

"Thank god." Sidney said sighing. She was glad that Scott had chose to go someplace he was familiar with. "On that note, I'll go start breakfast." She said heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm going back to bed. Wake me when breakfast is ready." William said sleepily as he headed back into his room. Billy followed Sidney downstairs.

"So what's your idea?" Det. Himbry asked Det. Hicks as he drove.

"Well Sarg. gave me an idea about ghost face." Det. Hicks said.

"Explain." Det. Himbry told her.

"He said we were treating ghost face as an entity. There was always another person under the mask." Det. Hicks said.

"Well we need to find the person under the mask." Det. Himbry said.

"Yeah but how do we discover the killer's identity is the question." Det. Hicks said.

"We don't know who's behind the mask." Det. Himbry said clueless.

"I know that. Ghost face also has a partner. We have to figure out who why these particular teens were killed." Det. Hicks said. Det. Himbry nods following her lead. "If this new killer is following ghost face's pattern and looks like he is, then eliminating these teens brings the killer closer to the intended targets."

"We know that Sidney Prescott is the target." Det. Himbry said.

"Then we should focus on her. We need to talk to her and found out if there's anything she remembers about her childhood or her past that will help in the investigation." Det. Hicks said.

"Well according to what took place back in LA, Sidney didn't know anything about her mother. In fact she didn't even know her mother was an actress." Det. Himbry said to her.

"Right but her mother kept that from her and husband Neil because she was raped." Det. Hicks said.

"Ok so what makes you think Sidney can give us anymore information about her mother?" Det. Himbry asks.

"I don't know but something has to give." Det. Hicks said. "There's just got to be something we're overlooking. She said shaking her head. Her gut instinct was telling her that there was more going on than they know. The question is what is it?


	22. New Meeting

Sre5m

New Meeting

Dewey called Sarg. Wallace telling him that he's holding another meeting. He wants him to call his detectives into the precinct. Det. Harris is already there. Detectives Hicks and Himbry were called and had to return back to the precinct. Dewey called Sidney and told her and Billy to come to the precinct to discuss the case. Sidney was reluctant at first but decided to do it anyway. The more they knew about the case, the better prepared they are. Amongst the group are Dewey, Gale, Billy, Sidney, Sarg. Wallace, Detectives Himbry, Hicks and Harris. The conference room was set up with the crime scene photos as well as pictures of the deceased in the order they were murdered. Gale is seated next to Sidney with Billy on the other side of Sidney. Sarg. Wallace along with the detectives are seated on the other side of the table. Dewey is standing up. Sarg. Wallace speaks.

"The murders are happening all over again." Sarg. Wallace said.

"We're aware of that Sargent." Gale told him.

"I called this meeting because some new information has become available to us." Dewey said. "We have three suspects. Well two possibles and one main suspect."

"Who are these suspects?" Gale asked.

"The first suspect is Ryan Braunson, then Rick Martin and Ron Lillibridge, the school's janitor." Dewey told them as he showed the pictures of the three suspects.

"What's their deal?" Billy asked

"Well, Ryan Braunson is 17, a rich kid whose father owns a company. The kid's always alone." Det. Himbry said.

"Ryan's mother passed away when he as a kid and Jay Braunson isn't his biological father." Det. Hicks said.

"Who is?" Gale asked.

"Cotton Weary." Det. Hicks reponds. Gale, Sidney and Billy all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Cotton?" Sidney asked.

"Yep." Det. Hicks said.

"But he's been dead seventeen years. How did he father this kid?" Gale asked.

"According to Ryan, his step father told him that Cotton and his mother were an item and had been intimate quite a few times." Det. Hicks told them.

"Cotton was messing around on Ryan's mother with Christine Weir." Det. Himbry said. "At the time she was pregnant with Ryan."

"Let me guess, to punish Cotton, she doesn't tell him she's pregnant. He dies not knowing his a kid." Gale said.

"Yes." Det. Himbry said.

"Who are the other two suspects?" Billy asks.

"Rick Martin is a student at Acres High along with Ryan Braunson. Ron is the janitor of the school." Det. Harris told them.

"What makes them suspects?" Sidney asked.

"Well we know Ryan was related to Cotton Weary and he said he didn't know this until after his mom had passed away." Det. Harris told them.

"No offense detective Harris but being related to one of the previous victims doesn't mean he's a killer." Billy told him. Det. Harris nods.

"What makes him a suspect is the fact that he had interactions with the deceased." Det. Harris responds.

"What kind of interactions?" Gale asks.

"According to the Braunson kid, he said that he got into a fight with Matt Vallejo because he stole his ipod. He in turn took Matt's cell phone. Both of them were suspended. He said that he and Shaun fought because Shaun set him up by planting liquor in his locker. He got in trouble for it." Det. Hicks said.

"He was friends with Stanley Owens and Nicholas Braisey. He said he could never hurt them." Det. Himbry said.

"Rick Martin virtually said the same thing, only Shaun and Matt teased him mercilessly. Then he brought a gun to school hoping to scare them off. He was suspended from school before he had the chance to use it." Det. Hicks.

"What about the janitor?" Sidney asked.

"Ronald Lillibridge. He's from Baltimore and moved here with his grandparents when he was a child. Ron claims to know the ins and outs of the high school but we later learned that he's been screwing one of the victims Denise Hammond." Det. Harris said. "Needless to say Shaun wasn't too happy about that. The two fought where Shaun got his ass handed to him."

"Ok, so Rick is fought with Matt Vallejo because they stole from each other and he fought with Shaun because Shaun set him up. Rick brought a gun to school to scare them into leaving him alone and Denise slept with the janitor causing a fight with Shaun and Lillibridge. This doesn't make them killers." Gale said. "Besides, the only time ghost face ever used a gun was when his identity was already revealed."

"Gale's right. These kids and this janitor may have done some suspicious things but it doesn't make them killers." Sidney said to them.

"Well maybe there's something in your mother's past that we don't already know." Det. Hicks said.

"Sidney, is there anything you can remember from your mom's history?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Detective, the only thing I know is what has been revealed." Sidney said. The truth was that she didn't know her mother at all. In fact her mother's life was foreign to her. "My mother's life before I was born was foreign to me. I wish there was more I could tell you." She said as Dewey stared at her. She caught his expression and wondered what he was thinking. "Dewey, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing." Dewey said being shaken from his thoughts. Sidney looked at him oddly. Gale caught it as well.

"What I don't understand is why ghost face is murdering these particular teens." Det. Harris says.

"I'm not sure but if the killer is targeting these teens and Sidney is the main target, why not come after us? I mean, Sidney, Billy Gale and myself were the original survivors. Why is Sidney still the target?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah especially after all these years." Gale said.

"Maybe the ghost face isn't the survivors but their kids." Det. Hicks said. They turn to Gale, Sidney, Billy and Dewey.

"What do you mean detective?" Billy asks standing up.

"Maybe the killer holds a grudge against you guys and is taking it out on your children." She said. They stared at her. Dewey, Gale, Sidney and Billy looked at each other alarmed. "William, Scott, Gabe and Tommy might be in trouble."

"I don't know if that's the case." Det. Himbry said pacing. "I think something else is going on."

"Why do you say that?" Det. Harris asked.

"Well because of the attack on Jill Roberts. She's not a teenager anymore. The killer gave her a message to pass on to Sidney. If Sidney is the target, why murder these teens? It doesn't make sense." Det. Himbry said. They nod. "I think ghost face is targeting anyone related to Woodsboro."

"So then that would mean you and I would be in danger doesn't it?" Det. Hicks asks.

"What do you mean?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Well, I worked in Woodsboro six years ago and was in the middle of that massacre while you are the son of Arthur Himbry. We both could be in trouble." Det. Hicks told him.

"We gotta make sure the boys are safe." Gale said. Sidney and Billy nod.

"I agree." Sidney said. Dewey watched her and remembered what was revealed to him. Sidney is his kid sister. Who would've thought? Billy is actually his brother in law. None of them knew. Gale caught his expression and then looked at Sidney knew something was wrong. It was weird for Dewey to know his kid sister was Sidney Prescott Loomis. Not because he didn't like her. That couldn't further from the truth. Truth was he's always thought her as a sister only now it's official. He had to adjust to it. How would Sidney react knowing that she was his sister? How would Gale react to the news? They didn't know. First thing's first, solve this case and keep them safe.

"Hey Sid, where's Jill?" Dewey asked.

"She and Robbie decided to stay in the house. Can't say that I blame her." Sidney said to him.

"Me neither." Dewey said to her.

"Hey Dew." Sidney asked him.

"Yeah." Dewey said to her.

"You ok?" Sidney asked.

"I'm fine." Dewey said to her then turning back to the slides of the dead teens. Sidney nods.

Robbie had decided to get out of the house. He headed to café near campus to get a bit to eat and study. He couldn't take his mind off of Jill's attack. He blames himself for what happened to her. How could he be so stupid as to delete a message sent from Sidney regarding ghost face? He was trying to keep Jill from worrying but all it did was get her attacked. He sighed unable to concentrate on his studies. He hadn't noticed the three figures approach his table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Danielle asked. Robbie looked up and smiled. It felt good to see friendly faces. Michelle and Pete were with Danielle.

"What's up bro?" Pete asked.

"Hey guys." Robbie said smiling.

"I heard about what happened to Jill. She ok?" Pete asked. Robbie nods.

"How is Jill holding up?" Michelle asked.

"She's coping and pissed at me. I don't blame her." Robbie said to her.

"Why is she pissed at you?" Pete asked.

"She received a text message from Sidney regarding ghost face. I deleted the message and Jill was attacked by ghost face." Robbie told them.

"Damn." Pete said.

"So she never saw the message that ultimately led to her being attacked by ghost face?" Danielle asked. Robbie nods. "Robbie, why did you do that? You know how Jill is about her messages."

"I know. I already blame myself, kick me some more." Robbie told her sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Danielle said. "I don't mean to come down on you. I'm just worried about her."

"I know." Robbie said looking down at his fingers.

"I'm hanging in there. Jill isn't talking to me and it bothers me." Robbie said to them.

"Don't worry. She'll come around." Michelle said. "Besides, knowing Jill, she can't stay mad at you for too long."

"Yeah." Danielle said.

"Hey guys." Came the voice of Christian. He hadn't been around since leaving a few days ago. Danielle certainly hadn't spoken to him. She was pissed at him for abandoning Robbie and Jill when they needed him. Robbie's face hardened. He hadn't seen Christian and he certainly hasn't called him and checked up on him. Why did he now show up?

"What are you doing here?" Robbie asked coldly.

"I came here for some coffee and saw you four sitting here." Christian asked noticing the faces around the table. "Hey Danielle."

"Mmm-hmm." She said ignoring him. He noticed her reaction and looked away sadly.

"Still mad I see." Christian said.

"What do you think?" Danielle asked nastily. Christian ignored her attitude towards him and tried to keep the conversation light.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Robbie asked more firmly.

"I heard about what happened and wanted to see how you guys are doing. How's Jill doing? Is she ok?" Christian asked.

"She's fine." Robbie said.

"Good I'm glad." Christian said. "So what's going on with that ghost face murder case?"

"Why do you care Christian?" Robbie asked.

"You and Jill are my friends. I care about you." Christian said.

"You could've fooled me." Pete said earning a look from Christian.

"Look, I know I haven't been there for you and Jill in days and I have been there for you as well Danielle but I'm here now and I want to be there for you guys." Christian said to them.

"Are you kidding me?" Danielle asked frustrated.

"Chris, you didn't even call to check up on Jill and me. Hell you didn't even check up on your own girlfriend. Why now do you suddenly grow a pair?" Robbie asked.

"Because I feel bad about abandoning you guys when you need me and this whole ghost face has got me spooked." Christian admitted.

"Look, I know you're scared. We all are but you don't see us running away from them." Pete told him. Christian looked away.

"We're here for them." Michelle added.

"Jill and Michelle are my best friends. They're like my sisters. I will always be there for them." Danielle said. "You on the other hand are a fucking coward who runs away when your friends need you the most. You should just leave us alone." She said.

"Danielle I know you're pissed off at me and I don't blame you but I feel bad and want to help." Christian said.

"You know what, we don't need your help. Just go away." Danielle said. Christian backs up and walks away. Pete feels bad about that but Christian had it coming. After bailing on them, they couldn't help how they felt.

Scott walked into the house feeling angry. He was more hurt than angered. It was bad enough that he believed his parents favor William over him but for Dewey and Gale to practically push him away. It hurt him deeply. He walks past the foyer heading for the back yard. He had no idea Jill was in the living room. She had finally been able to concentrate on her school work long enough to get in some studying. She sees him passing the living. She can tell he's got something on his mind.

"Hey Scott." Jill said casually.

"Sup." Scott said.

"Sup?" She questioned. "Do I look like one of your homies?" Scott sighs.

"Hey aunt Jill." Scott said looking away.

"That's better. You look pissed. What's wrong?" Jill asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Scott said to her. He didn't want to tell. One he didn't think she cared about him and two it wouldn't have mattered to her.

"Come on you can tell me." Jill asked. "Is it me? Did I do something to piss you off? Is my being back here with Robbie bothering you?"

"No." Scott told her. "No you guys are fine. It's just…" He said trailing off.

"Come on you can tell me." Jill asks.

"I think my parents favor William over me?" Scott said.

"What would make you think that?" Jill asked.

"It's just that mom always yells at for one thing or another. Nothing I do is ever good enough. Dad, he patronizes me all the time. He makes me feel stupid and I'm not. I don't like it at all." Scott admits. "William is the golden child. He can do no wrong. It makes me mad."

"I hear what you're saying. You believe that they show favoritism to William than they do you?" Jill repeats what he said back in a different way.

"Yeah. I think they hate me." Scott said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I truly don't believe they hate you. They might be annoyed or even angered but I don't think they hate you." Jill said.

"You would side with your sister." Scott said.

"That's not it." Jill said offended that he would actually say that. He's her nephew why would she lie to him.

"Yeah it is." Scott said. Ever since you found out you were sisters, you two have clung to each other." Scott said to her.

"Scott, that's not true. You and William are my nephews. I don't believe that Sid or Billy hate you." Jill said sincerely.

"Whatever." Scott said as he turned and headed upstairs to his room. Jill sighs deeply. What was she to do? Did Scott really feel abandoned by his family?

_Notes: Sorry this chapter took me a long time to finish. I have been very busy. Don't worry this story almost completed. _


	23. Connections

Scre5m

Connections

With the meeting winding down, everyone was about ready to go. Everyone was tired and worn out. This case was giving them more grey hairs if they didn't have them already. Detective Hicks stood at the table contemplating everything that was discussed in the meeting. She had an idea and then decided to check up on some leads. She liked spending time with Det. Himbry. He was smart, funny, handsome, alluring. Everything she likes in a man. Though she still has a thing for the Commissioner, Det. Jacob Himbry is just as handsome. Det. Harris wasn't bad to look at either. The only problem with him was that he had such a big mouth and only stupid shit came out of it. That's a turn off for most women. She walks up to him to see if he wanted to join her.

"Hey, I've got an idea on this ongoing investigation. You wanna join me?" Det. Himbry asks.

"Uh." Det. Himbry says looking over at his partner. "No, I think I'm gonna pass. I kind of owe him that one." He said.

"Ok. Let me know if you change your mind." Det. Himbry said as she begins to leave Dewey's office. Det. Himbry watched her a moment. Boy did she look good to him.

"Admiring the view I see." Det. Harris said walking up to his partner.

"What?" Det. Himbry said. Det. Harris smirked. That familiar smirk Det. Himbry knew all too well.

"That girl has got a crush on you." Det. Harris said.

"She does not." Det. Himbry said.

"Whatever." Det. Harris said.

"Hey listen, you wanna go check on some leads with me?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Fine, but I'm still not speaking to you." Det. Harris said as they headed out of Dewey's office. Det. Himbry smirks.

After having kissed each other the day before, William decided to ask Chelsea out on a date. He picked her up at her house and then he took her to the mall where they played video games ate lunch and saw a movie. During the movie, William feeling bold took Chelsea's hand into his. She gladly accepted it. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Both are walking hand in hand on the pier. William is quite for a moment. Chelsea speaks.

"So." She says.

"So." He responds.

"The movie was good." Chelsea said nervously.

"It was." William said.

"You were into that movie. I could tell." Chelsea said teasingly. William smiles.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She responds laughing.

"How?"

"Your eyes were glued to the screen and I think you might have been crying at the end." Chelsea teased.

"I did not cry. I had something in my eye." William said as they laughed. "You gotta admit that ending was sad."

"That's your defense?" Chelsea asked him chuckling.

"Yup and I'm sticking to it." William said as they continued to smile. Silence filled the air between them. Both were incredibly nervous but enjoying each other's company.

"William, can I ask you a question?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." He answered realizing where the conversation was going.

"Conner told us about what took place in Woodsboro six years ago." Chelsea said to him. William frowned looking away. "Is what he said true?" She asked. William let her hand go moving towards the edge of the pier to look out into the water. Chelsea knew it was a mistake to bring this up. "I'm sorry Will. I know you don't want to talk about it. I should've never brought it up."

"It's ok." William said to her. "It's true."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Chelsea said.

"My brother and I were twelve at the time. My grandparents weren't in town and couldn't watch us so my parents took us on their book tour with them. It was fun visiting different cities. That is until we got to Woodsboro. Two girls were murdered the night before we arrived in town." William said. Chelsea watched him. "We had to stay in town while the investigation went on." William was having a hard time telling her. "I'm sorry Chels. I can't."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me." Chelsea said.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just hard to talk about. I've had nightmares for the last six years because of this incident." William said to her. Chelsea placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Chelsea said to him. "I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can talk about it when you're ready." Chelsea said to him smiling.

"You think I'm weird don't you?" William asked her.

"No Scott is weird." Chelsea said earning a laugh from William. "You went through something very traumatic. I understand you not wanting to talk about it." William smiled at her while turning to face her. They both smiled at each other nervously before kissing again. "Come on. We still have the rest of the afternoon to hang out."

"Cool." William said as they walked away from the edge of the Pier.

Billy had gotten home from his meeting with Dewey and the others. He was tired of talking about Ghost Face and his targets, the murders. It was all too much for him. He needed a distraction. He heard someone hitting the rim of the basketball. Jill was in the kitchen reading through her text books when she sees Billy walking in.

"Hey kiddo." Billy said getting a drink of water.

"Hey. What's up?" Jill asks.

"Nothing much."

"How was that meeting?" Jill asked.

"Well, we have three suspects but in the end were left with more questions than answers." Billy explained.

"Wonderful." Jill said sarcastically.

"Where's Robbie?" Billy asked.

"Out." Jill answered.

"Still not speaking to him?"

"Nope." Jill told him.

"You should talk to him. He met well. He couldn't have known Ghost Face would come after you." Billy told her.

"I know. It's just that I don't want anyone messing with my phone or my messages until I see it." Jill said.

"You're not mad with him because he deleted the message. You're mad because this whole ghost face thing has got you spooked and you need an excuse to get mad. Robbie happened to be that target." Billy told her. Jill sighed heavily. She smiled weakly. "Am I right?" She nods. "Don't worry. We've dealt with ghost face before and we'll do it again. Aren't you tired of running? I know I am." He said. Jill thought about that for a moment. She was tired of running and crying, grieving over the lose of her mother and friends. She was tired and wanted peace. Billy knew this because it's the same way he and Sidney feel. He was certain Dewey and Gale felt the same way. "When he comes home, talk to him. Make up with him. The poor guy is moping around hoping you'll come around." Billy said as Jill laughed. He hears noise coming from outside. "Who's out there?"

"Scott. Speaking of Scott, is he ok?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. He's been distant lately." Billy told her watching him shoot the basketball around. "I don't know why he's acting like this."

"I do." Jill said. Billy looked at her. "He told me."

"What did he say?" Billy asked.

"He said that he believes you and Sid hate him and favor William more." Jill revealed. Billy has a surprised look on his face.

"That's not true." Billy said.

"I know that but Scott doesn't." Jill said. Both looked at the Scott in the back yard. "Go talk to him." Billy nods before heading outside.

Scott is shooting free throws. He was contemplating joining the basketball team in his senior year. He wasn't too bad. He just needed to learn to shoot better free throws. Billy watched him remembering how athletic he use to be. Scott is a carbon copy of himself except he was much smarter than Scott is. Meanwhile William was Sidney's copy in every way except that he's a male. Billy watched Scott and thought back to all the times he spent with his boys. In his mind he loves them both and thought he had shown it, he guessed he was wrong. He finally decides go have a father to son moment with Scott. He did it with William why not Scott? The ball dribbled past Scott and Billy picked up the ball and began to bounce it. Scott watched him with an annoyed look on his face. Billy caught this.

"Hey son." Billy said to him.

"Dad." Scott said.

"What's going on?" Billy asked still bouncing the ball.

"Nothing. Can I have the ball back please?" Scott asked. Billy watched him noticing the angry look.

"Here you go." Billy tossed the ball to him. "How about we get in a pickup game? I can teach you a thing or two."

"Sure." Scott said tossing the ball back to Billy before heading in the house. Billy frowned and stopped him before he could reach the door of the house.

"Scott, if you wanna talk, I'm here for you." Billy knew why his son was upset and didn't want to push. Scott just went back into the house. Billy bounced the ball frowning wondering how he was going to reach Scott. Then he thought back to Sidney's comments and realize her saying he wasn't worth worrying about really hurt him. He'd have to talk with his wife. Jill watched the scene as well. She felt for Scott. The young teen was depressed. She watched him pass her as he headed for the stairs.

Det. Hicks is sitting in her apartment going over the leads in the case. Nothing panned out. She was starting to get frustrated. She gets up from her chair pacing. This didn't make sense. If Ghost Face is back then why kill these five teens? She begins to think out loud.

"This doesn't make sense. What do we know so far? Five dead teenagers, three suspects that don't fit ghost face's profile. Shaun and Matt were murdered in the exact same fashion that Steven Orth was twenty years ago. The other three were murdered in random fashion. Denise was stabbed in the foyer of her house. Stanley was murdered in the school gym while Nicholas was murdered in the living room of his house. Could ghost face have a partner? He usually did. Denise, Stanley and Nicholas all received calls before they were killed. That's ghost face's amo. Why hadn't Shaun and Matt got calls before they were killed? Ghost face must've already been in the house and took the opportunity to knock Matt and Shaun out then dragged their body out to the backyard." She said pacing. "Ghost Face attacks Jill leaving a message for the original survivors. Ghost Face also told her she'd die as well. Why not kill her right there and then? How do we solve this case?" She said then stops pacing and then sits on her couch. She sighs heavily pulling her knees up into her chest. She puts her head in her lap. "This is hopeless." She said. Then she lifts her head as if she had discovered something special. "That's it. What was it Jill said? She, Sid, Billy, Dewey, Gale and their children will die. What did she say ghost face called it? A Family Affair. Holy Shit. This does have something to Sidney. The question is what could have bore a new killer? Damn! How many skeletons does Maureen have in her closet?" she asked herself rhetorically. "I have to go back to where it all started. Maureen Prescott." She said deciding to make a couple of calls. She called a friend of hers back in Woodsboro asking if the files on Sidney Prescott's mother can sent to her via the email. The gentlemen said he could.

Gale and Dewey decided to spend some time with the boys. They felt they needed a distraction from this case. They had spent time playing at the arcade. Gabe and Tommy had beaten Gale and Dewey at table Hockey and Gale had beaten them in the race car games. She was a bad ass. They all smiled realizing this was what they needed. The four are walking through the food court. They weren't sure what to eat. Whether it would be ice cream or fast food, they didn't know. They decided to have ice cream. The four entered the ice cream shop in the mall. Gale could tell Dewey had something on his mind. She wanted to know if he was ok.

"Hey." She said nudging him.

"Hey." He responds taking him from his thoughts.

"You ok? You looked far away." Gale asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dewey said. The clerk asked them what flavor they wanted. Gabe got Vanilla fudge, Tommy got chocolate, Gale got strawberry and Dewey got the Chocolate chip. They sat down at a table in the mall to enjoy their ice cream.

"You can tell me what's going on." Gale said to him.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me." Dewey told her.

"Try me." Gale said.

"I don't know." Dewey said taking a lick of his ice cream.

"You remember that we promised we wouldn't keep anything from each other." Gale said.

"I remember." Dewey told her.

"Ok so tell me what's going on?" Gale demanded. Dewey doesn't respond. "Does this have to do with the case?"

"No. My father showed up to my office." Dewey told her.

"Really? When?" Gale asked.

"Last night before I came home." Dewey told her.

"You never talked about him. Why?" Gale asked.

"He was never in my life. I found out he's been living in Orange County all these years. I didn't know he lived here until he came to my office a few days ago." Dewey told her. Gale watched him.

"Wow. You must've been surprised."

"Shocked." Dewey said.

"What does he do?" Gale asked.

"He owns a local newspaper. He's in the journalism business." Dewey told her.

"Wow. So what did he say?" Gale asked. "I imagine the conversation didn't go well."

"Well at first yes. The first time he visited me, I laid into him telling him how I felt. The poor bastard is desperate to put our family back together." Dewey said.

"How do you feel about that?" Gale asked. Dewey sighs.

"At first I didn't care of he wanted to put the family together but after the bomb he dropped on me, it got me thinking about Tatum. I figured better late than never to put the family back together." Dewey told her. Gale's interest was peaked. She wanted to know what the bombshell Dewey's dad dropped on him.

"Hey what did your father tell you?" She asked. Gabe and Tommy had been listening. They realized that they have a grandfather they've never met.

"He told me that he had an affair with Maureen Prescott and that Neil Prescott isn't Sidney's father." Dewey told her. Gale has a shocked look on her face.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Gale asked.

"That's right. My father is also Sidney's father." Dewey revealed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gale said shocked. Gabe and Tommy had shocked expressions on their faces. "This means that Sidney is…."

"My sister. My biological sister. Tatum's sister. She's Gabe and Tommy's actual aunt. Scott and William are my biological nephews. Our boys and her boys are cousins. Billy is my brother in law." Dewey told her.

"I'm her sister in law." Gale told him. She's shocked. This is too much for her to handle.

"There's more." Dewey told her. Gale looked at him wondering what else he was about to reveal to her. "Sidney and I have a brother name Dillon. He's your brother in law, Billy's brother in law, Uncle to William, Scott, Tommy and Gabe."

"OH SHIT!" Gale said aloud. Dewey took her hand in hers to calm her down. Gabe and Tommy were shocked by what they heard. "Wow. Does Sidney know this?"

"No. I'll tell her but when the time is right." Dewey said. "By the way, my brother Dillon and father Sam can't wait to meet you and the boys."

"Great when does he come to the house?" Gale asked.

"Not yet. He wants Sidney there as well. He wants to meet his grandsons and in laws." Dewey said.

"Where does that leave Jill?" Gale asked.

"She's still Sidney's sister but she's not biologically linked to me. However that won't stop me from being there for her as well." Dewey told her. Gale touched his hand.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Gale asked.

"You don't say anything to Sidney about what you know. I'll tell her." Dewey told her. Gale nods. "That goes for you two as well. Do not repeat what you've heard. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure dad. We won't say anything." Gabe said.

"But how cool is it to have Sid and Billy as our real ant and uncle?" Tommy asked excited.

"Yeah and to know Scottie and Will are our real cousins. Our blood cousins is totally awesome." Gabe said excitedly. Gale and Dewey smiled.

Angela had come by Ryan's house to help him set up for the party. Rick had helped as well but was needed at the store for a few hours to help out. Ryan knew she liked him and the feeling was mutual. Angela wasn't perfect but she was cute and Ryan liked her a lot. They had finished putting up the kegs.

"Wow, you did a great job." Ryan said to her.

"Thanks." Angela told him.

"Why don't we take a break and have something to drink." Ryan told her.

"Sure." Angela said as they went to the bar. Angela watched him wondering how he knew how make drinks. She decides to ask him. "So who taught you to make drinks?" She asked him.

"I watched my dad make them. He must've thought I wasn't watching. When he's not around, I make myself a drink or two." Ryan said smiling. Angela smiled back. Ryan handed her a cup with rum in it. Both sipped their drink.

"MMM this is good." She said. Ryan smirked.

"Angela can I ask you a question?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Angela responds.

"How come you've never had a boyfriend?" Ryan asks.

"I've had boyfriends." Angela defended herself. Ryan smirked at her. Angela's smile disappeared. She has always been conscientious about her appearance. She wasn't a model or anything like that but she still was a lady and deserved to be happy. "I'm not the prettiest girl in school. I haven't had many boyfriends." Ryan watched her a moment. She truly is beautiful in her own way. "I'm not beautiful so why would any guy want me anyway?" She said finishing her drink in one swallow.

"You sell yourself short Angie." Ryan said to her. Angela stared at him. Ryan moved from behind the bar and close to Angela. She was a bit nervous. "You are a beautiful woman." He said moving closer to Angela.

"No I'm not." She said nervously.

"Yes you are." Ryan said as he takes her hands in his. He leans into her as the two begin to kiss. Angela kisses him back. He wraps his arms around her waist as they continued kissing. The make out session heated up as both began ripping each other's clothes off. Both proceed to make love.

"Hey listen I want to apologize" Det. Himbry said.

"Why?" Det. Harris asked as he drove his car.

"For keeping you out of the loop about important information." Det. Himbry told him.

"It's ok. I know you have a crush on the hot detective Hicks." Det. Harris said. Det. Himbry smiles. "I know you liked her." He says laughing.

"I don't know about this case." Det. Himbry said to his partner.

"What do you mean?" Det. Harris asked him.

"Well we have as much information as we need to solve this case but we're missing something." Det. Himbry said.

"I agree but what are we missing is the question." Det. Harris said.

"Ok, so we have five dead teens, two are killed in the same manner in which Steven Orth was murdered twenty years ago. The other three weren't. One found in the foyer of the house, another found on the football goal post, and the other found in the living room of his house with a message written in his blood." Det. Himbry said.

"Three suspects that had contact with the victims with motives to want them dead." Det. Harris adds.

"Let's not forget that Sidney's sister Jill was attacked and sent them another message." Det. Himbry says.

"Yep, that they all will die. This includes the commissioner and his wife, their boys and niece." Det. Harris said.

"As well as Sidney, her husband Billy, Jill, and their boys William and Scott." Det. Himbry said.

"Ok so what the hell are we missing?" Det. Harris asks frustrated.

"Sidney is the key to this case. We have to dig deeper into her past." Det. Himbry told him.

"Deeper than what's already been revealed?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yep." Det. Himbry said as Det. Harris continues driving. "Go to 1642 Edison Lane."

"Why?" Det. Harris asks.

"It's Detective's address." Det. Himbry told him. Det. Harris gave him a look smirking before turning back to the road. Det. Himbry wears a smirk as well.

"Something you wanna tell me partner?" Det. Harris asks

"Just drive." Det. Himbry said as Det. Harris laughs.

Robbie walks into the Loomis residence. He and Jill were given keys as long as they were still living there. He made his way past the foyer into the living room. He sees Jill going over her assignments. She looked up and then looked back at her computer screen. Robbie figured she was still pissed at him. He goes into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and then joins her in the living room.

"You're still pissed at me?" Robbie asked. Jill sighs heavily.

"No." She said to him.

"Jill I didn't mean to delete your message. I just wasn't thinking. When I saw Sid's message I knew that you'd get worried and I didn't want that. I just wants you to be happy and safe. Safe more than happy." Robbie said as Jill watched him babble. "I know you're mad and I don't blame you. "

"What do you want from Robbie?" Jill asked.

"I just want you to forgive me." Robbie told her. Jill got up from her seat and went over to him. She leaned over and kissed his lips. "Does this mean that you forgive me?"

"What do you think?" She asked. Robbie smiled and pulled Jill into his lap. Both kissed deeply while smiling. They had officially made up. Robbie was happy about that. He knew Jill couldn't stay mad at him for too long but was glad that she wasn't mad at him.


	24. The Call

Scre5m

The Call

Sidney come home from that meeting with Dewey, Gale, Sarg Wallace and his detectives. It's been a stressful day to say the least. Billy had gotten home ahead of her. She moves through the foyer towards the kitchen. She sees Billy going over reports regarding the case wearing his wire rimmed glasses. Jill is typing on her computer while Robbie goes over his own assignments that he hadn't finished. She goes into the fridge to get a battle of water. The phone rings. All four of them look up at the phone. Sidney is reluctant to pick up but against her better judgment she picks up the phone.

"Hello." Sidney said casually.

"Hello Sidney." Came the menacing voice of Ghost Face. Sidney tenses up. Billy, Jill and Robbie look over at her and can tell who's on the other line.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked angrily.

"How's life been treating the Loomis clan?" Ghost Face asked.

"Come now. You didn't waste a phone call on me just to ask me how my life has been." Sidney said sarcastically. Ghost Face laughs aloud on the other line. "What is it you really want?"

"Straight to the point, boy you don't waste no time do you Sidney?" Ghost Face asked.

"Says the freak hiding behind a mask stalking me and my family. Don't you have something else better to do than come after me?" Sidney asked angrily.

"No Sidney. I'm gonna stalk you and your family till there's isn't a Loomis or a Prescott left. Then again, you are the only Prescott left aren't you Sidney. Both your parents are dead. You don't have anyone to help you do you Sidney?" Ghost Face asks menacingly.

"FUCK YOU!" Sidney yells into the receiver. Ghost Face laughs.

"Speaking of family, how are those boys of yours?" Ghost face asks. Sidney stares angrily. Billy can here the conversation and is angered. "I'm gonna kill your boys and make you and that husband of yours watch them die before slaughtering you, that husband of yours that pathetic little bitch you call a sister."

"If you so much as touch a hair on their heads, I'll kill you myself. I've done it before and I'll do it again. You're dead you piece of shit!" Sidney said to the receiver nearly foaming at the mouth. She was angry.

"We'll see Sidney. We'll see. Til then, see you soon Prescott or should I call you Loomis? It doesn't matter. Soon I'll you dead." Ghost Face said. Billy and Robbie went around the house making sure the doors were locked and the windows were locked. The only room they hadn't checked was Scott's room.

"Fucker!" Sidney said then hanging up the phone. "Where's William and Scott?" She asked.

"He's out with that girl Chelsea something." Jill tells her.

"Scott should be upstairs." Billy said. Billy ran back upstairs to check on Scott who was fast asleep. Satisfied that nothing was out of the ordinary, Billy slowly closed the door and went back downstairs.

Sidney frantically texts William a message to his phone.

"_Be careful out there. Ghost face is lurking." Mom. _Sidney presses send on her phone.

William is leaving the ice cream shop with Chelsea. Both are smiling enjoying each other's company. His phone vibrates. He sees the message from his mother.

"Who is that?" Chelsea asks.

"My mom." William said as he types his message. "She's worried about me with a killer on the loose."

"I don't blame her." Chelsea said. William sent his message to his mother. He smiles shutting his phone off before the two continue walking away from the ice cream shop.

A minute goes by and she receives a message on her phone.

"_Ok." Will. _

"He ok?" Billy asks. Sidney nods. "I'm gonna check on Scott." He said then heading to the stair case.

Sidney dials Dewey's number. His phone rings on the other end.

"Sidney hey." Dewey says casually.

"Dewey, the killer called me." Sidney said slight panic in her voice. She was more angry than scared.

"When?" Dewey asks.

"Just a few moments ago." Sidney tells him.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Billy's in the house with me. Jill and Robbie are here. Scott's in his room while William is out with Chelsea Williams." Sidney told him.

"Ok. Be careful." Dewey tells her.

"I will. Talk you later." Sidney said before she and Dewey hung up.

Having just woken up, Scott was unaware of the scare tactic taking place in his house with his mother. He glanced at the clock on his night stand which reads five forty pm. He realized he had only slept a couple of hours. Now wide awake, he decided to leave the house and head to the batting cages in the mall. He grabs his jacket and leaves his room. He goes down the hall towards the windows and opens the door to the balcony. He closes the door behind him and sneaks down the stairs. He then exits the gate gets in his car and pulls off without his parents knowing.

Sidney is in the kitchen cleaning up. Billy sees her cleaning. He thinks back to Scott and remembers what Sidney had said to him yesterday. He could tell his son's feelings were hurt. What's worse is that Scott has been distancing himself from the family. Billy began to understand what his son is feeling. Sidney looks up to catch her husband watching her.

"Hey." She said wiping the table.

"Hey." Billy said to her.

"What's up?" She asked casually.

"Was about to ask you the same thing." Billy told her.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked playing stupid.

"Come on babe. You know what I mean." He said moving closer to her.

"I'm fine Billy. You don't have to worry about me." Sidney said.

"Well I do." Billy said to her. Sidney looked up at him frowning a little then went back to what she was doing. "Sid, I know you're tough and I shouldn't worry about you but I'm your husband. I worry about you just as I know you worry about me." He said to her. Sidney stopped what she was doing.

"Ok. I get it." Sidney said. "Can we change the subject?"

"Ok. How about we talk about Scott?" Billy asked.

"What about Scott?" Sidney asked.

"Have you noticed his behavior lately?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's been acting like a punk lately." Sidney responds.

"Do you know why he's been acting like that?" Billy asked.

"He's a typical teenager?" Sidney asked.

"There's that but he's acting out because he feels abandoned." Billy told her.

"Abandoned?" Sidney asks.

"Yep."

"By who?" Sidney asks.

"By us." Billy said. Sidney turned to him. She remembered the little argument they had. Scott had questioned why she dismissed him. She remembered what she said to him that got him angry enough to leave the house. She sighed heavily. Judging from her expression, Billy guessed that Sidney was remembering that particular conversation. She realized how Scott must've felt. "You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"Yes I do." Sidney said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sid, Scott feels like we favor William over him. He thinks we don't love him like we do Will." Billy told her. Sidney felt bad. Guilty even. To think her son has been feeling like this made her feel so bad.

"Oh man. I told him he wasn't worth worrying about." Sidney said. Billy put his hand on hers. "I'm such a shit." She said as Billy smiled.

"No you're not." Billy said to her.

"I know he feels like crap." Sidney said.

"I'm sure he does." Billy said to her.

"I don't hate him. We've been to his baseball games right?" Sidney said trying to rationalize her behavior towards Scott.

"Yes we have." Billy told her.

"And we've been there when he's done other things. Right?" Sidney asked.

"Yes." Billy told her.

"Then why does he think I hate him. I've been there for him." Sidney said.

"I think this feeling has come on recently." Billy said to her.

"He's been acting fresh saying disgusting things. Being disrespectful towards women." Sidney said to him.

"I think our son has been trying to reach out to us in his own unique way." Billy told her.

"Maybe." Sidney said feeling bad. "My comments didn't help either." Billy shook his head at her. "How can I make it up to him?" Sidney asked.

"We have to show him that we love him." Billy said.

"I never met to hurt him." Sidney said to him. The truth was she loved both her boys equally. Scott could be a bit of a nerve pincher but he was still her son. She loves him so much.

"I know that but Scott doesn't and we have let him know this." Billy said as she sighs again. "Now when he wakes up we can talk to him." Billy told her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I can apologize to him when he wakes up." Sidney said to her.

"How about we go out for a bite?" Billy asked her.

"I don't know." Sidney said. With ghost face on the loose, that last thing she wanted to do was go out.

"Come on. You won't have to cook?' Billy said bribing Sidney. She smiles at that. She wasn't the only one smiling. Robbie and Jill had been listening and were smiling as well. They loved how Billy and Sidney cooed over each other. They hoped they could have a relationship that lasted as long as theirs did.

"Ok." Sidney said smiling.

"Cool. Let's go." Billy said as he and Sidney grabbed their jackets and keys. Sidney grabs her purse. "We'll see you two later."

"Later." Robbie said smirking. Sidney and Billy left the house. "Ok, so their gone. What do you wanna do?" He asked her taking her hands in his and pulling her into his arms.

"I was thinking we could fool around." Robbie said as the two kissed deeply. His hands find her ass squeezing her cheeks gently causing arousal on both their parts.

"MMM let's go upstairs." Jill said smiling as they made their way upstairs to her bedroom.


	25. Fright Night Out

Scre5m

Fright Night Out

Deciding that she needed to take her mind off all the murders and ghost face hoopla, Rita needed some alone time. She had decided to go to the mall. The mall was five hours from closing time but she decided to get in some shopping none the less. Although worried for her aunt, uncle and cousins, she needed a distraction. What better way for a woman to distract herself with some retail therapy? She had brought a cute pair of black low cut heels, a black and red plaid skirt and black and red matching shirt. She also brought herself some cherry lipstick. She's on her way towards the food court when she passes the batting cages. She can hear someone there hitting the ball with loud grunts. She's confused as to who would be there. As far as she knew the baseball season had ended and their high school lost in the playoffs. She decides to go find out.

Scott is in the batting cages taking hacks at the ball. Since the playoffs ended, Scott hasn't been the same. He was the one who made the last out that ended the playoffs for his team. They were down by a run and would've won the game had he come through but he struck out with the bases loaded. He knows most of the kids in school blame him for the loss. Hell he blames himself. But he wasn't in the batting cages due to the loss in the playoffs. He was there to let off steam. He was angered, hurt and depressed. He felt his parents hated him but to make things worse, Rita Weathers hated him as well. He was in love with the girl and couldn't bring himself to tell her. He swung the bat angrily connecting each and every time the ball came his way.

Rita stands there watching Scott take batting practice. She knew he was on the team and remembered how the season ended for their team. She also knew that the kids around school blamed him for the loss. She stood there with her shopping bags in her hands staring at Scott. He wasn't bad to look at. He's cute in his own way. Smart, well he wasn't dumb. Funny and a goof. He was the complete opposite of William. She figured he could be a good decent guy if he stopped with rude and crude remarks. A wave of guilt came over her though. She had said some pretty mean things to him. She made him feel unwanted and suspected that this is how he feels when dealing with his family. She only made it worse. She decided to speak to him.

"Getting an early start to next season?" Rita asked him. Scott had stopped and looked over at her. He was shocked that she was even talking to him.

"Nah. Just letting off some frustration." Scott said waiting as the machine sent another ball his way. Smack was all that was heard. "You talking to me now?" He asked her. Rita didn't say anything. "The last time we spoke you told me I was out of my fucking mind." He said to her. "In fact I'm surprised you're talking to me right now."

"Yeah I know." Rita said to him.

"I thought I repulse you?" Scott asked as he stood there holding a bat. The machine was turned off. He began to put the bat up into the holster near the machine.

"You don't repulse me Scott." Rita told him. Scott looked away like he didn't believe her.

"Yeah right." Scott said to her. They were silent for a second. "Look, Rita I know you don't like me so what are you really doing here?" He asked.

"Other than shopping, I came to see who was in the batting cages and I find you." Rita said to him. "What makes you think I don't like you?" She asked. Scott looked up at her. "It was rhetorical." She could see the sadness in his face. "I felt bad about what I said to you."

"Ok." Scott said.

"How about we go grab something to eat and talk? What do you say?" Rita asked. Scott looked up at her smiling. She smirked herself.

"I knew you liked me." Scott flirted.

"Come on, what do you say? Have dinner with me?" Rita asked him smiling.

"Sure." He said to her smiling. "Here let me take those for you." He said taking her bags from her as they began for the food court. Rita allowed him to carry two of her bags. This was a new side of Scott. The gentlemen she never thought was there has come to life. Maybe there was more to Scott Loomis than met the eye.

After their love making, Robbie and Jill had been famished. Jill was going to cook but then the doorbell rang. Since these murders and ghost face running around, both are on high alert. Robbie grabbed his knife in case it was ghost face making another appearance. He slowly opened the door to find Danielle, Michelle, and Pete standing there. Both breathed a sigh of relief as the trio were let into the house. Robbie made sure to lock the door. Pete asked if they wanted to hang out for the evening. Jill and Robbie had decided that they needed to a night out with their friends. Both had took quick showers and got dressed. Danielle, Michelle and Pete had sat in the living room waiting on Robbie and Jill. Within forty minutes, both were ready to go. Both made sure they had their keys, phones and wallets then left the house locking the door. Pete stopped by Christian's house and picked him up. All six decided to head for the night. They are Pete's car heading into town.

"I'm glad you stopped to get me." Christian said to them. He was sitting beside Danielle who didn't really want him to come out with them.

"No worries man." Pete said to him. The truth was Pete hated it when they fought. He was all about unity. "We gon have a good time right?" He asked.

"If you say so." Danielle said. Christian could sense the animosity towards him.

"Guys listen, I want to apologize for my behavior. I ain't gonna lie, ghost face freaks me out. I felt I was trying to protect my family from that freak. Robbie Jill please forgive me for abandoning you both in your time of need." Christian said to them.

"It's ok Chris. I was never mad at you." Jill said to him rubbing his shoulder. "I understand."

"Yeah man. I'm sorry for getting angry with you. I understand you wanting to protect your family. It's no problem." Robbie said as he and Christian high fived.

"Do you forgive me?" Christian asked his question directed at Danielle who is looking out the window.

"Yeah I guess." She said as Michelle, Jill Robbie and Pete laughed. Christian smiles pulling her into a kiss. Danielle laughs.

"I say fuck ghost face. We gon have some motherfucking fun tonight!" Pete said as they cheered. Jill and Robbie felt good for the first time in a long time. Pete turned on the radio. A rap song they all like came on. All began bouncing to the song.

Dewey and Gale are ready to call it an evening. Gabe and Tommy weren't. They saw Kyle heading into the arcade. Gabe and Tommy begged Dewey to let them stay. Gale and Dewey were reluctant to do so but decided it was still early and they can be guarded by two uniformed officers. Officer Katz and Getz would be was assigned to watch them. Gabe and Tommy nodded when introduced to the two officers. They met up with Kyle in the arcade.

"Kyle what's up man?" Gabe said to him.

"Gabe Tommy, what up bros?" Kyle said smiling high fiving them. "What are you two doing here I thought you were with your parents?"

"We were but we got permission to stay out as long as the two stiffs are watching us." Tommy said pointing to the two uniformed officers in the front standing at the balcony. From where they are they can see Gabe and Tommy with Kyle.

"Yeah." Gabe adds. "It's a bummer."

"Never mind them, let's play some table hockey." Kyle said.

"Cool." Gabe said as the three made their over to the Hockey table where a few other kids can be scene playing.

Sam had been sitting in his officer going over the layout for the newspaper for tomorrow. He hadn't been in better spirits after the conversation he had with Dewey the night before. He had made significant progress with his eldest son. He felt good despite with holding the entire truth from Dewey. It was a start. Dillon knocks on the door.

"Come in." Sam said. Dillon enters the office and closes the door.

"Hey, how does the layout look?" Dillon asked.

"It looks amazing son. Great as usual." Sam said wearing a smile. Something that that hadn't bore his face in a long time. Dillon noticed this.

"What's that on your face?" Dillon asked. Sam doesn't answer but continues to smile. "Oh my god that's a smile."

"Come on Dil." Sam told him.

"No dad I haven't seen you smile like this since mom. What's got you smile." Dillon asked.

"I've made progress." Sam said to him.

"You told Dewey the truth?" Dillon asked smiling.

"Yes and you were right. Telling him the truth made a difference." Sam told him.

"See I told you." Dillon said smiling. "I'm proud of you dad."

"Thanks son." Sam said to him.

"So when do I get to meet my sister in law and nephews?" Dillon asked. He was anxious to get to know the family he learned he had.

"Not so fast. Dewey wants to wait until this investigation is over. Then we can have the reunion that's been a long time coming." Sam told him.

"Ok." Dillon said. "I'm gonna finish up."

"Ok. When you're done, take off." Sam told him.

"You got it." Dillon said he left his father's office closing the door behind him. Dillon's smile disappeared. He went to his desk and continued what he was doing. He was secretly doing research into the Riley family history. He wanted to know everything about the last name he carries and was born into. He had been able to access files from the Woodsboro sheriff station. That wasn't all that came up. He was able to learn about Sidney Prescott and Billy Loomis. He wanted to learn more about the young woman he'd soon call sis. If she allowed him to. He really felt he had a right to know what happened since it was his family that was involved. He already lost a sister he'd never get to know. What would he learn?

Scott and Rita are seated at a table eating gyros with fries. He had held out her chair so she could sit down. Rita was surprised at how gentlemanly he was being. Scott even brought the food for her. Both sat down to eat.

"So Rita, why did you were you acting the way you were with me?" Scott asked her. Rita thought about his question. She then answers him.

"You were acting like a pig Scott." Rita said to him.

"Oh." Scott said clueless.

"Scott, I like you but you're a pig in heat and I can't be with a guy who acts like that." Rita told him. Scott looked at his food nodding. "I understand though."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I know why you act like a pig. It's an act and I see right through it." Rita told him.

"You do?" Scott asked her.

"Yep. You act like a pig saying rude and crude things to get people to like you." Rita said to him. "You think it makes you cool but in reality it makes you look worse."

"Way to make me feel better." Scott told her. He already felt like shit. She was making things worse.

"I didn't say this to make you feel better. I'm being honest." Rita told him. Scott nods. Both are silent for a moment.

"I know what people think of me. I know what the other kids in school think of me. I'm not stupid." Scott told her.

"Scott, has it ever occurred to you to just be yourself?" She asked him. "Never mind what other people think of you."

"Never thought anyone would like that side of me." Scott told her.

"I just saw that side of you." Rita told him. Scott looked up at her. "You offered to carry my bags, you paid for the food and brought it to me at the table and you let me eat first. Those are things that gentlemen do for ladies and I consider myself a lady." Scott smiles. "I like seeing you like this. It's sexy."

"Really?" Scott asked her smiling.

"Yeah." Rita said as the two giggled.

"Rita, I'm sorry for being such a dick to you." Scott told her.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Rita said as they smile at each other again.

"Do you really like me?" Scott asked her. He wasn't sure if she was saying this to make him feel better or if she truly liked him.

"I really do like you." Rita told him. Scott gently touches her hand. "I didn't mean what I said about your parents not liking you. I was annoyed with you."

"Well, some of what you said holds some truth to it." Scott told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The reason I came by your house was because I got into an argument with my mom." Scott told her. Rita watched him. "She said that I wasn't worth worrying about." Rita really felt bad for him. She only said what she said to hurt his feelings. She had no idea that she was right about her assumptions.

"Your mom didn't mean what she said to you. She was annoyed with you. That doesn't mean she hates you." Rita told him.

"That doesn't mean she loves me either." Scott told her. He felt like crap. Rita rubbed his hand.

"It's gonna be ok. You should talk to her. Tell her how you feel. You'd be surprised." Rita said rubbing his hand. Scott smiled. She was right. All he needed was to talk to his mother. "You're always welcomed at the Riley house."

"Thanks." Scott said. He thought about Ryan's party and thought came to him. "Hey uh Rita."

"Yes Scott." Rita said to him.

"Would you go with me to Ryan's party?" Scott asked her. Rita looked a little annoyed. Scott saw this. "I feel like dancing and partying. Come with me?"

"Oh fuck it. Let's go." Rita said as they finished eating and got up to leave the mall. Scott takes Rita's bags again and her hand. Rita willingly accepts.

"This is it." Chelsea said as she and William walk into the front door of her family's home.

"It's beautiful." William said looking around.

"Thanks." Chelsea said as they enter they remove their jackets. Chelsea's home is a modest looking two story home. To the left is the living room. To the right is the kitchen. Both took off their jackets and put it on the couch in the living room.

"Like the flat screen." William said to her. "Your dad's?" He asked.

"Yeah. My dad loves his sports and likes to watch them on the flat screen." Chelsea told him.

"Mine to." William said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Chelsea asked.

"Sure." He said as they walked into the kitchen. "I want to apologize to you Will."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Well, I keep bringing up what took place six years ago. I know it's something you don't like talking about it." Chelsea said as she pored two cups of Pepsi.

"No you're right. I should talk about it. I'll tell you." He said to her. Chelsea stood there waiting on him to talk. "I had to commit murder." He said to her playing with the cup of soda with his fingers. "The trip started out fun. I was glad my grandparents were out of the state because it met my brother and I would travel with our parents. We got to see six cities in a matter of three weeks. It was amazing." William said smiling. Chelsea smiled at him. His smile faded though. "I was dreading the visit to Woodsboro. I knew my parents' history in that town and didn't want to be there. From the start I could tell something bad was going to happen. The town had an eerie feeling to it. We get there and I see my aunts Gale and Tatum. My uncle Dewey shows up. For a split second I was happy to see them. Then we learned that two girls were murdered and blood was found in the trunk of our rental along with a knife and a phone. Not long after one other girl was murdered in her bedroom that night. My parents went to try and help her but it was too late. I remember being so scared. Scott was brave. He took me to the back room at my Aunt Kate's place. We hid there until it was over." William said.

"You must've been so worried about your parents." Chelsea said to him.

"Yeah I was. While there I got to meet my grandparents on my mother's side. They're buried in a cemetery in Woodsboro. That same night my aunt Tatum was murdered. We were distraught. My cousin Tommy was there and witnessed his mother murdered. He got injured as a result." William said.

"Oh my god. Poor Tommy." Chelsea said feeling bad for the young teen.

"Then the killer came after my parents. My brother, Gabe, Tommy and I were out with my dad for the evening. We learned that the killer tried to kill my aunt Gale. He stabbed her in the shoulder." William said. Chelsea listened. "We were heading back to aunt Kate's when we heard on the radio that aunt Gale was stabbed. I told my dad to call mom. Scott called her but got her cell. We ended up at the hospital checking on aunt Gale. Dad learned that mom and Aunt Kate were attacked. Aunt Kate was killed. Mom went to look for aunt Jill. It was there that mom, Aunt Jill and her friends were attacked. Mom was stabbed in the stomach and almost died. Aunt Jill was injured." William frowned as he tells the story. Chelsea listened carefully. "Jill's boyfriend Robbie was also stabbed but survived. One of the killers was found dead. His name was Trevor Sheldon. The other killer was a man name Ross Hoss. My dad confronted him at the house before he got away. Mom was brought into the hospital with Jill and Robbie. Jill and Robbie would survive but mom was knocked out. Her injuries more severe. I snuck out of the room aunt Gale was in to see my mom. It was then that I was confronted by Ross Hoss. He told me that he was my uncle. My father's brother. Ross was pointing a gun at my mother. I stood in front of her to keep him from shooting her."

"You were willing to put your life at risk?" Chelsea asked. William nods.

"I wasn't going to allow him to kill her. Ross was about to shoot me when my dad came out of nowhere, came at Ross like a superhero and knocked him down. Two shots were fired one hitting uncle Dewey and the other hitting deputy Hicks. Both were down. Ross had already knocked out deputy Perkins. The gun was knocked out of his hands by my dad and fell towards me. Ross had gotten the upper hand and was choking my father. My dad was turning pink, then red. I picked up the gun pulled the glock back." William said as the tears pore down his face. "He told me dad to say goodbye. I said good bye Ross and pulled the trigger. Ross's body slumped to the floor. He was dead. If I hadn't shot him, he would've killed my father, he would've killed my mother, my uncle aunt, my brother, Jill Robbie. Hell he might have killed the deputies." William said.

"He could've killed you to." Chelsea said sympathetically. She felt for him. William wiped the tears from his face. Chelsea moved around the counter to stand in front of him. "You did what you had to do Will. No one blames you." She said to him rubbing his shoulders.

"Why do I feel guilty?" William asked.

"Because you didn't want to do it but had no other alternative." Chelsea said to him. She thought for a moment. "Did you think I would think less of you because of this?" She asked. William nods. Chelsea leans in and kisses William's lips. William was shocked by the kiss. "Will, I like you a lot. You are the most caring most respectful person I've ever met. It also helps that you're hot." She said. Both chuckled. She wiped the tears away from his face. "I don't blame for what you had to do. Hell if it were me, I'd do it to. Stop blaming yourself."

"I wish it were that easy." William said to her.

"It is. Look at it this way, how many people did Ross have to kill before he himself was killed?" Chelsea asked. William thought about that. Ross didn't hesitate to kill to get what he wanted. William killed him out of sheer self-defense. William sighs realizing what Chelsea said was true. He only killed one person while Ross killed like five or four people. He was responsible for Tatum's death. "Hey, you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." William said smiling. Both leaned in for another kiss.

After a quick sex session with Angela, Ryan had continued setting up the place for his party. Angela stayed to help him. Rick showed up to help as well. The music was playing loud as the guess began to file in. Kids from the football team to the basketball team showed up. Everyone was allowed to show up to the party. Ryan didn't discriminate. For a teen whose father was always away didn't care who came by. He hated being alone.

"Wow the party is jumping." Angela said holding a bottle of beer.

"I'll say." Rick said.

"You two having a good time?" Ryan asked smiling.

"Yeah. This place is cool." Rick said smiling.

"Thanks man." Ryan said.

"Hey can you save me a dance?" Angela asked.

"You got it babe." Ryan told her. The doorbell rings. "Hold on. Gotta get this." He said running to the door. He opened the door and in steps Hilary, Corey and Norma. "Hey guys you made it." Ryan smiled. Norma looked annoyed.

"Yeah we're hear so pass the liquor." Hilary said.

"To your left." Ryan said as Norma, Corey and Hilary headed straight for the kegs and trays filled with bottles of beer. Ryan's about to close the front door when Conner shows up. "Conner, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Heard there was a party and thought I'd check it out." Conner said smiling.

"Cool come in." Ryan said. He smiled realizing his party is in full swing. It was time for him to become the life of the party.


	26. Party Poopers

Scre5m

Party Poopers

Ryan's party is in full gear. Teens can be seen from every direction. Some are sitting around chatting with other classmates, while others are dancing. Most of them are drinking as teens often do whenever the parental units are away. Music is blasting loudly. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. He watches the scene before him smiling. Ryan is known for throwing some of the most outlandish parties. This one was no exception. He figured with a psycho maniac running around slaughtering teens, what better way to take their minds off things than to let loose party. He decides to say a few words. He heads to where the music is blaring on the back of the living room and stands on his father's sofa chair. He has a beer bottle in his hand.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention?" Ryan says smiling. Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to him. "I just want to welcome everyone to my party. Most of you know about the murders of our fellow classmates and that there's a sick fuck out there looking to off us. Well, I figured what better way to honor our fellow classmates by having a party. Right?" Ryan asks as everyone cheered, everyone but Corey and Norma. She was visibly upset. Hilary was amused for whatever reason. Ryan's antics were always amusing to her. He never ceased to amaze her. "So on behalf of our fallen classmates, drink til you puke, dance pass out and fuck like your life depends on it." Ryan shouts as everyone cheered holding up their beer bottles or cans. The music was turned back on. Ryan gets down from off his sofa.

"I can't believe him." Norma said angrily. She was visibly upset. "I need to go home. Why the fuck did you guys bring me here anyway?" She asked angrily. No one blamed her for being upset. She was also grieving after losing her brother.

"We're to have a good time Norma." Hilary said.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood for a good time?" Norma shouts. "I just lost my brother for fuck sake." Norma said frowning hard running her hand through her blond locks.

"We just thought a party might take your mind of things if not for one night." Corey said to her. Norma rolled her eyes at him. The truth was that Corey was in love with Norma and hated it when she was pissed off. He had been by her side this whole time trying to console her but also waiting for the right time to tell her how much he loves her. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked her. Norma looked away. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

"Hey guys." Ryan said smiling making his way over to them. Hilary smirked while Corey wore a fake smile. Norma did not hide her anger at all. "Norma, I figured you'd need this to help you relax a bit." He said to her holding a drink. It's a cup filled with rum and coke.

"Thanks." Norma said to him happily taking the liquor and drinking it down. "Point me to the bar." She told him. Ryan points to the left of the room. Norma makes her way over there with Corey and Hilary in tow. If she was going to remain at that party then she needed to get drunk.

Gabe, Tommy and Kyle had finished playing their video games and at the request of Gale were to be brought back to the house by Officers Getz and Katz. Officer Getz and Officer Katz are two young officers. Officer Getz is of an Irish background and is a bit of a loud mouth. Officer Katz is of Irish and Indian backgrounds. He's constantly teased because of the odd background but he's proud of his heritage. He's more of a book worm kind of guy who reads a lot. He loved to sharpen his mind. Officer Getz is taller than Officer Katz is but Officer Katz is much smarter. Officer Getz is driving. Kyle who was going to wait for the best was told by the officers that they'd give him a ride home. The three boys chatted about teen stuff while the officer drove. The two officers listened to them talk about everything from video games to girls. Both officers shook their heads. The officer driving decides to take the desolated road leading towards the highway. It's a shortcut that most officers took because it was quicker. This time of night made it especially scary considering there's a homicidal maniac on the loose. Since heading down this road, Tommy had stopped speaking. Something about this road always spooked him. Gabe and Kyle hadn't noticed that he was quiet. If they did, they figured he was just thinking about his parents. After all they were murdered by ghost face all those years ago. The squad car comes to a stop. Gabe and Kyle are too immersed in their game consoles that they don't notice the car stop. Tommy does notice this.

"Why did you stop the car?" Tommy asked alarmed.

"I gotta take a leak." Officer Getz driving said. "Watch them." He orders his partner to keep an eye on the teens. He exits the car closing the door behind him. He goes around the car into the bushes further out behind a tree to piss. Officer Katz still seated in the car listens to the random reports coming from the call center in car. He notices Tommy's face in the review mirror.

"You ok kid?" Officer Katz asks. He was genuinely more caring than his partner was. With all this murder stuff and the Commissioner's kids right in the middle of it, he'd be scared to if it were him.

"Yeah I guess." Tommy said as he continued to look around.

Officer Getz is whistling while he takes a pissed in tree. He hears rustling behind him and turns his head around to see who's behind him. Nothing. There's no one there. There's a slight breeze in the air tonight and must've pushed around some leaves on the tree as well as the grass below his feet. He continues to drain the last of his piss before closing up his zipper. He's suddenly grabbed from behind by ghost face who covers his mouth to keep his scream muffled and promptly stabs him five times to his chest. Ghost face then lays the dead officer on the ground before dispatching the officer's gun from the holster. Ghost face sneaks away unseen.

Tommy begins to feel uneasy. Officer Getz has been peeing for the last five minutes. He was ready to go home. Officer Katz hadn't realized his partner was gone for so long.

"Hey, your partner hasn't come back. How long does it take for him to pee?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." Officer Katz said. By this time, Gabe and Kyle have noticed this as well. They're not nearly as worried as Tommy is but it is strange for an officer to be gone this long.

"What's going on?" Gabe asks.

"His partner went to pee and hasn't come back yet." Tommy told them.

"You guys wait here. I'm gonna go check it out. Whatever you do don't get out of the car." Officer Katz said to them. They nod watching him get out of the car.

Officer Katz heads in the same direction his partner went in to take a piss. Using his flashlight he gets past the bushes and stops upon seeing blood. He moves towards the tree stops upon seeing Officer Getz lying flat on his back with is blood pouring out of his stab wound. He's about to call for back up when ghost face pops up behind him, surprising the young officer. Officer Katz tries to go for his gun but ghost face covers his mouth while stabbing his hand and then slits Officer Katz's throat. The officer stumbles forward trying to get away from the killer. Ghost face watches the officer realizing it's only a matter of time before he dies.

Back at the squad car, Tommy is worried. He now realizes both officers are gone and have been for some time.

"Guys this is freaking me out." Tommy said worried. His voice giving away how scared he really is.

"Officer Katz went to find his partner. Relax." Kyle said.

"Yeah cuz. I'm sure they'll be right back." Gabe said.

"Relax, how you two be so calm? It shouldn't take them this long?" Tommy shouts. He's freaked out. "Maybe they need help. Maybe something has happened. We should go find them." He said. The panic written on Tommy's face.

"Dude chill out." Kyle told him.

"Yeah, besides what could've happened?" Gabe asks. Just has he did, Officer Katz slams in the side of the car door where he is. This startles all three teens as they see officer Katz's body slide down to the floor. There's blood on the window. "HOLY SHIT!" Gabe spats. "What the happened to him?"

"I'm getting out of here." Tommy shouts as he opens the door and tries to get out. Ghost face pops behind him.

"TOMMY WATCH OUT!" Gabe screams as he and Kyle try to get out of the squad car. Ghost face punches him in the face. Gabe goes after ghost face who knocks throws him against the squad car. Kyle hits ghost face on the back trying to help his friends but is kicked on his side by ghost face and falls to the ground. Ghost face goes after Gabe again. Tommy interjects hitting ghost face across the mask. This stuns ghost face who quickly recovers and kicks Tommy in the stomach. Tommy falls to the ground. Gabe backs up while ghost face goes for him. Ghost face pulls out the knife show Gabe what's going to happen. Kyle tries to interject again by using a kick to Ghost face who catches his leg and then stabs him in the knee using the knife. Kyle screams in pain as he goes down on the ground holding his left leg grimacing.

"KYLE!" Tommy screams as he tries to get to his feet. Ghost face goes for Tommy again wielding the knife. Gabe gets up from the ground to help lunging for Ghost face. Ghost face grabs Gabe his heads and smashes his through the window of the back seats of the squad car. Gabe his then thrown back onto the ground. His face is covered in cuts and blood drips from his the cuts due to the shattered glass. Gabe is hurt. Ghost Face then slams the knife into Tommy's abdomen.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO! TOMMY!" Gabe screams as he watches Tommy's body slump to the ground blood pour out of his stomach. "Tommy." He stifles out a cry. Ghost Face then kicks Gabe in the face knocking him out cold.

"GABE, TOMMY. NO!" Kyle screams. Ghost Face then kicks him in the head with one swift movement. Ghost Face then grabs Gabe's body and picks him up off the ground then flings Gabe over its shoulder carrying him like a lumberjack. Ghost face then disappears with Gabe on its shoulders leaving Tommy and Kyle out cold on the ground along with the two dead officers in the fields by the tree.

At the Loomis household, Billy and Sidney had returned home to find the house empty. They figured their boys, Jill and Robbie had gone out for the evening. They worried that they'd be ok considering ghost face has a target on their backs. Both had taken off their jackets are in the living. Billy turns on the TV. A movie Billy had taken Sid to see when they were in High School is on. Billy smiles.

"Looks like we're alone." Sidney said.

"Yep. Everyone's out for the night huh?" Billy asked.

"Looks that way." Sidney said to him.

"Hey baby, take a look." Billy said to her.

"What's that?" Sidney asked.

"Do you remember this movie?" Billy asked her. Sidney stared at the screen a moment. She hadn't remembered the movie. "Remember this movie?"

"No." Sidney said. "What's it called?"

"Everyone Says I love you." Billy told her. Sidney looked utterly stumped. "Remember babe? You challenge me to watch a romantic movie with you and I took you to see it in town."

"Oh." Sidney said.

"You remember right?" Billy asked her.

"No." Sidney said and bursts out laughing. Billy smirks. "I'm sorry hon."

"Come on you gotta remember it. It's about a New York girl sets her father up with a beautiful woman in a shaky marriage while her half-sister gets engaged." Billy told her.

"I'm sorry baby I don't remember it. So much has happened since then." Sidney told him.

"Your right. Come here and watch it with me. It might jog your memory." He jokes. Sidney moves over to the couch to sit next to him. She makes herself comfortable in his arms. Both begin to watch the movie.

"You know I'm surprised you remember that little bet we had all those years ago." Sidney told him smirking.

"Are you kidding me? I remember every little detail about our relationship." Billy told her smiling.

"Really?" Sidney asked giggling.

"Yes. For instance, I know that your favorite kind of food is Italian, your favorite color is violet and you were spelling bee champion." Billy told her. Sidney smiled at him.

"You remembered all that?" Sidney asked.

"Yes." Billy told her.

"You know that is really sexy." She said to him.

"What is?" Billy asked.

"When a man remembers everything about his wife, it's really sexy." Sidney said to him. "Why can't men remember more intimate details about their wives more often?" She asked.

"Because it helps us get laid." Billy said as he and Sidney laughed at his comment. He leans over and kisses her lips. Neither of them knew what happened to their nephews.

Back at the party, Everyone was still enjoying themselves. It hadn't died down one bit. Everyone is dancing having a good time getting plastered. Hopefully no one would get into an accident while trying to get home. Rick who had a couple of drinks wants to dance and hasn't asked anyone to dance with him. He sees Hilary downing a bottle of beer. He decides to see if she would dance with him. He walks over to her.

"Some party huh?" Rick asks. Hilary turns to him frowning. She then belches loudly and laughs. Rick smirks. "Nice." He said to her admiring her ability to belch.

"What do you want Ricky Martin?" She asked sarcastically. Rick frowns at the insult.

"How about one dance?" Rick asked her.

"With you please." Hilary said rather nastily. She wasn't in the mood to dance. She just wanted to drink.

"Come on just one dance Hil?" Rick asked her ignoring the insults and nasty attitude.

"No. GO AWAY ASSHOLE!" Hilary shouted to him.

"Bitch." Rick said walking away from her. Hilary stuck up her middle finger. Continuing to drink her bottle of beer.

On the dance floor, Norma was a bit loose now. She had drank three shots of tequila, two shots of scotch and drank a bottle of Henicken on top of the rum and coke Ryan had brought her. She was on the dance with Corey dance seductively. She knew Corey had a crush on her and wanted to get a little wild with him. She was grinding up against him during a fast song. Corey didn't mind it at all. She had her back against his chest as the two moved in sync with each other. The friction her ass is causing against his groin is giving him a major hard on. He wraps his arms around her waist as they danced. She smiled at him and he leans in and kisses her lips. He's shocked when Norma returns the kiss.

Angela and Ryan can be seen dancing together. After they're little romp in the sack, he figured he show her what it met to have a good time. Angela the book worm that she is never really got out much. Ryan has his arms around her waist as they danced close. She has her arms around his neck. Their foreheads touch as they both are enjoying each other's company. Ryan sneaks in little pecks here and there. She smiles.

Like Hilary, Conner is sitting around drinking. He had hoped to see Chelsea at the party but no such luck. He figured she was with that loser William Loomis. He envied William. The kid had looks, is a martial arts expert and has two famous parents. Famous not by their choice of course but famous none the less. It was bad enough that he all of that, did he have to have Chelsea as well? He drank the last of his beer before going to get another one. Rick is right there by the beer kegs. Rick watches him smirking. He knew why Conner had shown up this party.

"What are you looking at?" Conner asked him nastily.

"You looking for Chelsea?" Rick asked. "She ain't here. She's with William." He said teasing him.

"Fuck off Rick." Conner said angrily before grabbing a beer and walking off. Rick watched him laughing. There's a knock at the door. Rick goes to open the door. Standing there are Scott and Rita. "Hey you two."

"What's up Rick." Scott said.

"How's the party so far?" Rita asks.

"Fun." Rick said sarcastically. "Come in and have some fun." He said as both Scott and Rita walked into the house.

"Hey let me take your jacket." Scott said to Rita as she took her jacket off and his.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him. Scott smiled back at her.

"You want a beer?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said to him. Rita made her way to sit down on the sofa. Scott brought them two beers.

"Hey you go." Scott said to her.

"Thanks." Rita said to him. Scott said next to her. "You'll save me a dance?" She asked him.

"Sure." Scott said smiling taking a sip of his beer. Rita took a sip of her beer.

Rick had gone into the bathroom to take a leak. The bathroom in Ryan's huge house is pretty big. This is just the guest bathroom. It only has a toilet and a sink in it. There's also a big window by the toilet a wall separates the sink and the toilet. Once he was done peeing. He flushed the toilet and then went to wash his hands. He hadn't seen ghost face climb through the window once he was done peeing. Ghost Face was very quiet and careful not to alarm Rick to its presence. Rick wiped off his face before turning towards the door to leave. Before he can leave, ghost face grabs him and slits his throat then bails through the same window it came from. Rick reaches for the door in an attempt to alert everyone to the fact that he's been attacked. No such luck. With so much blood gushing from his open throat, his hand slips from the knob on the bathroom door as he falls dead in the bathroom.

At Chelsea's house, things are getting hot and heavy. She and William have taken their make out session to her bedroom. She knew her parents wouldn't be home for hours. She and William had plenty of time. Both are on her bed making out. Their shoes are off. Chelsea pulls away a moment.

"What's wrong?" William asks his voice husky as he is aroused.

"Nothing. I was thinking if we do this then you have to have protection." Chelsea said to him. William stared at her with a blank stare. "Do you have a condom?"

"Oh. Yes I do." William said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside of it was a condom. William pulled it out. "See." He said smiling. Chelsea laughs at his goofiness. They lean into each other and begin kissing again before sitting up on her bed. Chelsea removes William's shirt exposing his rock hard abs. She was mesmerized by his upper torso. William was definitely as hot as she imagined him to be with his clothes. William took Chelsea's shirt exposing her 32 double D cup breasts. She was a vision to him. Both continued kissing. William removes her pants pulling them down to the floor. She stepped out of them. She was wearing purple panties and the bra to match. William was amazed at her perfect body. Chelsea unbuckles William's pants and pulls his jeans down. His hard on is visible through his white boxers. "You look so amazing Chels. So perfect." He said.

"You to." Chelsea said she was just as turned on as he was. He made the first move. He laid her back down on the bed. He pulled the covers over their two forms. Chelsea removed her bra and panties. Neither was experienced in sex but weren't doing too bad. William removes the condom from the pack and places it over the shaft of his penis. He's leaning over Chelsea who has parted her legs. William looks at her wanting needing her. Chelsea smiles encouraging him. William slides about three inches into her. "UUUHHHHH." She moans.

"OOOHHHH." William moans enjoying the feeling of his first sexual experience. He then goes deeper into her. Chelsea is tight. She had never had another man inside of her. William was her first. He pulls out of her being cautious. He looked at her wondering if she was in any kind of pain. "You ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Please don't stop." Chelsea said to him. William then plows into her tearing her hyman. He waited a moment to allow Chelsea to catch her breath. She felt the sting of her hyman being torn but then began to relax. William pulled out of her then repeated the motion driving his cock into her cunt. Chelsea no longer felt pain but pleasure. Both moaned loudly enjoying each other. How long could he hold on until they both came?


	27. Showtime

Scr5m

Showtime

Dillon had stayed late at the local newspaper doing his research. His article was already done. He was he was researching had to do with his father. He had been doing some digging into his father's past because he felt his father was hiding a secret. Something even he didn't know. He searches but finds nothing. Everything he has learned he always knew about. Dillon shakes his sitting back in his chair frustrated. What was his father hiding? Then out of the corner of his eye, he catches a link which features a picture of him shaking the hand of man who looked to be a younger version of Neil Prescott. His father was younger in his picture as well.

"What the hell?" Dillon says out loud. He looked back into his office. Sam was still in his office going over whatever paperwork he had to do. He turned back to the computer counsel. The link said the Woodsboro Chronicle. In the picture was a younger Neil Prescott holding a little girl in his arms and the woman beside him. The little girl in the picture was obviously Sidney and the woman was Maureen. The next picture was Sam with Neil congratulating him on winning his award. Dillon frowned hard. The he noticed woman in the back. He clicked on to her picture and discovered the woman's name was Leah Tate. There's another picture of Leah Tate with Sam. The pictures look to be taken by a private eye. He wrote the woman's name down on a piece of paper and he wrote down Neil Prescott's name as well as his father's name. "What the hell is going on? What did Neil Prescott and dad have to do with Leah Tate?" He asked himself out loud. He then decided to focus Neil Prescott. Had Sam known Neil Prescott before Woodsboro? He was about to find out. He typed in a search for Neil Prescott. Nothing came up. "What the hell?" There was nothing on Neil Prescott. No birth certificate, No social Security nothing. No documentation what so ever. It's almost as if he didn't exist. "Now this is fucking creepy." He said aloud. "What the hell? How does a guy like Neil Prescott not have identification?" Dillon asked to no one in particular. He sat back in his chair a moment. Then he thought about the woman. "Hmm." He said staring at the names on the picture. Then it hit him. The woman Leah Tate is the connection. "I know dad and Neil met years ago at some convention in Woodsboro. Dad lived in Woodsboro so it made sense that he was there. He and Neil became fast friends. Dad said Neil was from Baltimore. So when did Neil meet this woman Leah Tate?" He said thinking. His brain was moving a mile a minutes. "Think Dillon. What am I missing? When had Neil met Maureen?" He sighs deeply. "I already know that dad is Sidney's father. What don't I know?" He began to type in Baltimore articles. His eyes scanned the tabloids until he came upon a picture of Leah Tate only her last name said Thomas. He began to read the article aloud. "The body of Leah Thomas was found in a small ditch near the train tracks outside of Oaster California. Thomas a Baltimore resident went missing a year ago. Her body was discovered by two homeless men who were living out near the tracks. She was raped and murdered. The police spoke with residents in Oaster but they knew nothing of this murder. Holy shit! Could it be? Does dad have something to do with this lady's disappearance? What role did Neil play in her murder? Had he murdered her? Does dad know about this and is the reason he left town?" Dillon said. He turned towards his dad's office and stared at the door. He knew his dad was still in there and needed answers. He decided it was time he had another talk with his father. Dillon got up from his desk and walked towards his father's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sam can be heard saying on the other side of the door. Dillon comes into his office. His face showing the distressed and confused expression. Sam also saw concern in his face. "Hey son, I thought you left already?"

"No. Not yet. I needed to talk to you." Dillon said going over to the chair to sit down.

"What's wrong son?" Sam asked.

"Dad, I have a confession to make." Dillon said to him. Sam looked at him wondering what his son could possibly say to him. "I've been doing some research into our family history. I wanted to know more about my sisters and brother other than this whole ghost face thing."

"And?" Sam asked.

"And I discovered something." Dillon revealed. Sam sighs.

"What did you discover?" Sam asked. Dillon looked at him. "Did you discover something about Dewey?"

"Actually, I discovered something about you." Dillon said staring at his father. Sam sighs. "Dad does the name Leah Thomas ring a bell?" Dillon asked. Sam stared at him shocked wondering where he had heard that name. He hadn't heard that name in over twenty years. "Judging by your reaction, I'd say you know her. Who was she? Did Neil know her?" He asked Sam hadn't responded. He was too busy thinking about the night she died. "Dad!" He yells. Sam seems to be shaken out of his thoughts. "Were you involved in Leah's murder?"

"Why would you even ask me that?" Sam asked. Dillon rolled his eyes and stood up angrily.

"Did you know her?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon." Sam said trying to evade the question.

"You're avoiding my question." Dillon said to him.

"What do you want from me Dillon?" Sam asked.

"The truth dad." Dillon yelled. Sam sighs. "There are five dead teenagers, a killer on the loose targeting Dewey and his family. This killer is targeting Sidney Prescott who has had to deal with this on four different occasions." Dillon told him. Sam stared at him shocked that he knew this information. "Yes, I my research on her. I know that you and Neil Prescott were friends. I also know that you two knew Leah Thomas. I know she's dead. I want to know the truth dad. Tell me the truth about your friendship with Neil Prescott. I'm not asking as a journalist. I'm asking as your son." Dillon said to him sitting back down on the chair. Sam could see his son was telling the truth that all he really wants is for his family to be safe. Dewey is his big brother and Sidney is the only sister he has since he won't get the opportunity to know Tatum. All he wants is for his family to be safe. If it met revealing the truth, then so be it. "Please dad I'm begging you. Tell me about your friendship with Neil Prescott?" Dillon asked. Sam stared at him.

At the Braunson, the party is still going strong. Rick's dead corps had gone unnoticed. Especially since ghost face moved the body. Scott and Rita are dancing to a face song. She smiled teasing him with her smile. She even got a little too close with her behind grind on Scott. Scott surprised her by keeping up. She didn't know he could move like that. A slow song comes on and Scott Rita into him. She smiles at him. He smiles back. If she didn't know better she'd think Scott was blushing. The two begin to sway back and forth.

"I didn't know you had moves like that." Rita told him.

"Are you kidding me. I've moves that go one for days." He said smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me Scott." Rita said smiling. "I just realize something."

"What's that?" Scott asked her.

"You were right." Rita told him as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"About what?" Scott asked.

"You were right when you said we'd have fun." Rita said to him.

"See, what did I tell you?" He asked her. Rita chuckled. "Rita I really like you."

"I like you to." She responds. They both giggled. Scott leans in closer and kisses her lips. Rita surprised him by kissing him back.

"This case is driving me crazy." Det. Harris said taking a sip of his beer. He's sitting on the floor of Det. Hicks' apartment. Det. Himbry is next to him but up on the couch. Det. Hicks had ordered pizza while they go over the evidence in the case.

"I know what you mean." Det. Himbry said.

"How the hell are we suppose to solve this case?" Det. Harris asked.

"Not sure." Det. Himbry said tossing the file on to the coffee table.

"Don't tell me you two are giving up so easily?" Det. Hicks asked.

"No. It's just we don't know where to start looking." Det. Harris said.

"That's not true. We know that the victims are connected to each other somehow aside from the that fact they were classmates." Det. Himbry said.

"Right and that the three suspects we brought in had some direct contact with the victims." Det. Hicks adds. "Plus, we know that the killer attacked Jill Roberts making sure to give her a message to give to Sidney Prescott."

"Right." Det. Himbry said.

"So then Sidney is the key to all of this." Det. Harris says. "We should look into her past."

"Well we know all about Maureen Prescott. Maybe there's something in her past that we've over looked." Det. Himbry said.

"It's worth a look." Det. Hicks said. They began to pull the file of Sidney Prescott and looking into her mother's past. Det. Hicks stares at the remaining slice of pizza.

"Uh is anyone going to finish that?" He asked. Both Det. Hicks and Harris smile.

"Go for it Dave." Det. Hicks said.

"Cool." Det. Harris said as he took the last slice of pizza.

Everyone was still having a great time at Ryan's party. The only one who was missing was Rick. Ryan and Angela are dancing together. After their little romp earlier, he was glad he'd get the chance to date the nerdy beauty. She leaned into his chest while they slow danced. A thought had crossed her mind. She looked up at Ryan.

"What's up my love?" Ryan asked her seeing the worried expression on her face. Angela pulls up from his chest for a moment and looks around. "What?" Ryan asks her. He's half drunk.

"Where is Rick?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. May be he went someplace to jack off." Ryan said then laughs at his own joke. Angela smirks.

"Be serious. Something might have happened to him." Angela says.

"Well what if he is jacking off? You'd just disturb him." Ryan said. "Just let him be."

"He's a friend. I'm gonna go look for him. I'll be right back." Angela said as she walking away from Ryan and moves through the big mansion. Ryan sighs watching Angela walk away from him to search for Rick.

At the Williams home, William and Chelsea had are in the living room. Both felt great after their first love making session. William is holding her hand. Both are fully dressed. Chelsea had turned the TV on. A scary movie is on.

"You were amazing William." Chelsea said to him smiling

"So were you." William responds.

"It was my first time. How you can tell?" She asked him.

"I can't you were my first as well." William said as they laughed.

"Ughs I hate horror movies." Chelsea said.

"We could watch something else?" William said taking the remote from the coffee table. "What time are your parents coming home?"

"Midnight." Chelsea responds. "I hate it when they leave me alone."

"Don't they know that there's psycho killer on the loose?" William asked her concerned.

"I don't know what they know. I'm not even sure they care. I just don't feel safe in this house alone." Chelsea said to him.

"You can always stay with my family." William offered smiling.

"I'm sure your mother would love that." Chelsea said.

"She doesn't have to know." William said as the two chuckled.

"I appreciate the offer but no." Chelsea said.

"Ok." William said. He began flipping through the channels to see if there was something on TV. Chelsea glanced at him smirking. He couldn't find anything to watch.

"Find anything useful to watch?" Chelsea asked smirking.

"Not a damn thing." William said smiling at her. She chuckled. "I have an idea. I wasn't planning on going but let's go to Ryan's party."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. "Ryan's parties are always out of control. You sure you want to go?"

"Yeah why not?" He asked. Chelsea didn't say anything. "Besides, it will prove as a distraction from all the murder hoopla and you be alone."

"Ok then let's go." Chelsea said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" William asked. He didn't mind staying with Chelsea until her parents came home.

"Yeah. Besides, it'll be cool to just hang out with friends." Chelsea said.

"Ok." William said as he stood up get grab his jacket. Both left her house. Chelsea locked the door on their way out.

Angela has been searching high and low for Rick who seemed to disappear. Ryan and his guess were still enjoying themselves some well into the evening. Angela decided to head into the guest bathroom to urinate. The same bathroom where Rick had been murdered. She urinated and then washed her hands. She stopped a moment thinking that she hadn't checked the garage. Rick could've gone in there. She then headed towards the back door that leads to the garage. She stopped thinking how spooky it was in there. The light was out so to see in the dark. She turns the lights on and is met with the gruesome discovery of Rick's dead body. She lets out a piercing scream. With the music blaring, she isn't heard by anyone. Ghost face surprises her attacking her from behind. Her mouth is covered by ghost face who then stabs her in the back repeatedly. Her body is then dragged away by ghost face.

Scott and Rita decided to they wanted to be alone. Scott had found one of the spare bedrooms. He and Rita are in it making out heavy. His hands are all over her. She's trying hard to match his movements. Scott is extremely turned on. He never for once thought he had a shot with her. Here he was making out with her. Rite pulls off his shirt exposing his chest. Scott wasn't bad to look at. His body wasn't as defined as William was but he was pretty hot without a shirt off.

"Rita." Scott speaks up. She stops.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this with me? I mean we just got together." Scott told her.

"I know but I'm horny and need to let off some steam. Now, if you don't want to do this let me know otherwise lose the pants." Rita told him. Scott smirked at her before beginning to remove his clothes.

"Yes ma'am." Scott said as he continued to remove the last remaining article of his clothing. He was standing there watching Rita remove her clothing. She's wearing no bra pink nipples hard as diamonds. Scott's prick is visible through his white boxer briefs. She looked so perfect to him. Her perfect cunt looked so good under her white laced panties. "You look so good." He comments.

"You to." Rita said smiling. Both began kissing again. She pull away from him for a moment. "Do you have a rubber?"

"Yes." Scott quickly picked up his pants and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a condom from his wallet and removed the packet. He began to place the condom over his erect eight incher. Rita moves his hand and begins to fondle his cock. Her hand feels so good on him. "Oh my god Rita that feels so good." Scott says through his moans.

"You like that don't you?" She asked teasing him.

"UH-HUH." Scott moans. Rita smirks loving his reaction. She leans in and captures his mouth in hers as the two kissed. He began to rub her mounds fingering the nipples. Rita moans loving the feel of Scott's fingers on her tits. Her panties were becoming soaked as her arousal spills out of her. Scott slowly grinds her hand her hand feeling so good on his shaft. If she continued this he would come. She removes her hand from his cock. Scott pulls away a moment. "Why did you stop?" He asked her.

"I don't want you to cum before I get to take this bad boy for a test run." Rita said smiling. She pulls him to the bed moving the covers aside. She lays back on the bed. Scott got on top of her. He removes her panties and takes off his boxers.

"You ready for me?" He asked her a little cockiness in his voice.

"Go for it." Rita said as he enters her. Rita moans. He begins to move in her slowly making sure not to hurt her. Rita is not a virgin and begins to get a little annoyed by this. "Scott pick up the pace. We don't have all night." She spouts. Scott smirks.

"Anything you want love." He said and begins pound her pussy into oblivion. Rita screams at the top of her lungs shouting his name. Scott smirks loving this but is too into what he's doing to comment. Both their moans going unheard by everyone else at the party.

Meanwhile at the party, a semi drunk Ryan is dancing like a fool while everyone cheered him on. Hilary, Norma who was already drunk and Corey were all laughing at him. Conner was the only one not laughing. He was too busy wondering and thinking about Chelsea. He's unaware that she and William have slept together. Ryan sure could make himself the life of a party. He's dancing to a song by lady gaga while the group cheers him on. How he was able to hold his much liquor was a mystery to his friends and classmates but the truth was that every time his father went away or to work, Ryan began to drank and his body just got use to it. What would happen before this night was over?


	28. Revelation

Scre5m

Revelation

While Ryan was acting weird at his own party, he didn't hear the front door open. In stepped William with Chelsea. Conner was the first to see them. He frowned hard. Another party goer had greeted them. Ryan finally sees them. He moves towards the cute couple.

"Hey you two." Ryan said smiling. "Glad you could make it. Especially you William."

"You're drunk aren't you?" William asked.

"A little." Ryan said laughing. Chelsea rolled her eyes. William smirked. "Oh your brother is here."

"What? Scott is here?" William asks.

"Yep and he brought the hot Rita Weathers." Ryan said. Both William and Chelsea glanced at each other.

Corey is watching Norma drink her little heart out. Poor thing is so hurt of losing her brother. She needed a distraction. He was glad she had this moment but what happens tomorrow when she sobers up? She would still be in pain. He vowed to help her until she healed. He loved her so much it hurt. She caught him staring at her.

"What?" Norma asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Corey said to her. She saw his reaction. He was worried about her.

"What is it Corey?" Norma asked him.

"It's just I worry about Norma." Corey said to her softly.

"Why are you worried?" Norma asked semi drunk. She was another one other than Ryan who could hold their liquor.

"Because you just lost your brother and here you are drinking your sorrows away. Drinking isn't going to bring him back." Corey told her.

"Then why the hell did you and Hilary bring me here?" Norma yelled.

"It seemed like a way to distract you from the pain but I'm worried what's going to happen when you sober up." Corey told her genuinely concerned about her.

"I deal with that in the morning in the meantime I want to drink." Norma told him. Corey shook his head looking away. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because Norma we're friends. Friends look after friends." Corey said to her.

"Whatever." Norma said not really believing him. Corey didn't even believe what he was saying.

"That's not entirely true." Corey said to her. Norma turned to face him. "The truth is that I care about you because I'm in love with you Norma." He revealed. Norma softened up watching him. Corey hadn't faced her yet. He was too afraid of her reaction.

"How long?" She asked.

"How long what?" He asked her.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Norma asked.

"Ever since the first day I laid eyes on you." Corey revealed.

"Wow, I had no idea." Norma said to him. Corey sucked his teeth.

"Of course you're not going to know. I've keep this a secret for so long." Corey told her.

"Great!" She said sarcastically. "You have great timing you know that?" She said to him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Corey asked her whispering so they couldn't be heard.

"You drop this bomb on me right after my brother dies. You know how vulnerable I am." Norma said to him.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know the right time to drop this bomb on you." Corey said using air quotes. He couldn't believe how she was acting.

What do you want from me Corey? Did you want me to say I love you to and fall into your arms?" Norma asked.

"You know what I don't know what I expected from you but I at least wanted you to be grateful that I was here for you. I'm out of here." Corey said angrily standing and beginning for the back door. Norma goes after him.

"Wait Corey." Norma said to him.

"What?" Corey asked angrily. Norma pulls him into her as their lips touch. They are kissing. Only one kid sees them kissing and decides to get the kiss on his camera phone.

Ryan dances his way over to the entertainment center. The entertainment center is huge. It houses a 92 inch plasma screen TV, a DVD player, a blue ray DVD player as well as the music system that he decided to abandon in favor of his DJ. He found a stack of DVDs left by Rick that he brought to his house from the video store. He looked up wondering where Rick was. Speaking of Rick, where the hell was Angela? She went looking for him. He wondered if she was with Rick. If she was he'd deal with it. Nah, she didn't like him like that.

The party begins to die down as guests leave. The only ones left are Hilary, Conner, Scott, Rita, Norma, Corey, William and Chelsea. Scott and Rita come out of the guest room fully dress after their romp between the sheets. Scott stops in his tracks when he sees his brother.

"Will what are you doing here?" Scott asks.

"Same thing you are." William said.

"Great." Scott said. William smirked. He could smell the sex on him. Scott smiled to. He sensed his brother was in a pretty good mood and could tell who was responsible for that mood. Chelsea smirked to.

"Who wants to watch movies?" Ryan asked breaking the silence between the group.

"We do." Rita said pulling Scott by his arm towards the couch. Both sat down next to Corey and Norma. Hilary sat on the single sofa chair.

"We do to. There was nothing on at my house so we came here." Chelsea revealed. This infuriated Conner who glared at William. William caught this and smirked cockily at Conner. Conner didn't like that one bit. Scott and Rita caught the exchange between William and Conner and chucked. They figured Chelsea and William had sex and was rubbing it in Conner's face. Scott personally loved it.

"So what do we see first?" Ryan asked.

"How is it possible you aren't drunk off your ass right now?" Hilary asked.

"I hold my liquor better than you babe." Ryan said smiling.

"You wish. I will drink your ass under the table." Hilary told him sipping her beer.

"Babe another day huh." Ryan said to her. Hilary held up her drink to acknowledge him.

"Let's watch a horror movie." Rita said. "I'm in the mood to be a little scared."

"Me to." Scott said.

"Oh come on. Do we really have to watch a scary movie?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." Scott and Rita said in unison.

"Can't we watch a comedy or something?" William asked.

"What's the matter Will, was the only thing on at Chelsea's house was horror movies or were you two fucking?" Ryan asked smirking.

"That's none of your business Ry." Chelsea told him. Ryan and the others all laughed with the exception of Conner who was fuming.

"They fucked." Hilary said as they laughed.

"Come on we're watching a horror movie." Ryan said about to put in Dawn of the Dead.

"Come on man." William complained.

"Chicken shit." Conner comments. They look in his direction. Conner glares at William. William returns the gesture.

"You got something to say asshole?" William asked him.

"I said you're a chicken shit Will." Conner said getting bolder by the second. His anger is guiding his behavior.

"That ass kicking I gave you the other day wasn't enough for you?" William said standing up. He was fuming. Chelsea tries to calm him down but it's not working. Hilary sat up in the chair wanting to see a good fight.

"Fuck you William." Conner spat. "Fucking cunt."

"You got a lot balls but no brains you piece of shit." William said. Scott stood up hoping nothing got out of hand but he knows his brother.

"Shut the fuck up before I shut you up." Conner said threatening him.

"Come shut me up motherfucker. I dare you." William said. Conner makes a move towards him and his met by a punch to his face by William. Corey and Scott went to break up the fight. "COME ON MOTHERFUCKER!" William screamed as Conner got to his feet but was helped by Corey. "What motherfucker? Shut me up you piece of shit." William continued to make a move towards him. He's being held back by Scott.

"Come on man he ain't shit. Calm down." Scott said trying to calm his brother.

"Conner, why don't you leave?" Corey asked him. Conner shook himself away from Corey angrily. He held his jaw and decided to leave. He went and grabbed his jacket and left the house.

"Damn that was fun to watch." Hilary exclaimed taking another sip of her drink. Norma watched laughing.

"I second that." Rita said laughing.

"Will you got skills dude." Ryan said smiling.

"Admit it you did that to get Conner all pissed off?" Hilary asked Ryan.

"It worked didn't it?" Ryan said as the group laughed.

William sat back down on the couch next to Chelsea who watched him. She was worried for him. He kissed her hand.

"So what are we watching?" Scott asked.

"Dawn of the dead." Ryan said.

"Seriously?" Hilary asked staring at him. The entire group stared at him. "What?"

"Why can't we watch Halloween or Nightmare on Elm street? Why must we watch fucking zombies?" Norma asked.

"You're just mad because we're gonna watch a movie that reminds you of what you look like when you wake up." Hilary said as they group laughed.

"Fuck you." Norma spat.

"Well we can watch that. But first does anyone know the rules of a horror movie?" Ryan asked.

"Fuck the rules. They don't work. How many people actually survive those shits now a days?" Hilary asked.

"There have been plenty of people to survive horror movies. Nancy from Nightmare Elm Street survived."

"Yeah only to die in party three." Hilary told them.

"I think what she means is the horror genre these days aren't what they use to be." Scott clarifies.

"Right. All the movies these days are just gross and there's no character development like Saw." Hilary said.

"I saw that movie and it was garbage." Chelsea said.

"Ok so why not watch a classic then? Like Friday the 13th." Ryan said as he put the movie in. Corey dimmed the lights a bit. He sat back down on the couch next to Norma who cozied up to him. Chelsea and Rita did the same with William and Scott. Ryan sat in the other single sofa chair as the movie began to play.

Having gotten nowhere with this father about his friendship with Neil Prescott, Dillon had left his office angry that his father hadn't confided in him. All he wanted was the truth. Why was it so hard for Sam to tell him the truth? What could Neil have done or said that forced him to leave and abandon his family? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed answers. He called Dewey's cell getting his voicemail. He hangs up the phone while driving towards his brother' office.

"Shit! Dew where are you? I need to talk to you." Dillon said to no one in particular. "If dad won't tell me what I need to know then I'll find the answers I need another way."

Sam sat in his office staring a picture of Tatum and Dewey when they were little. He missed them something terrible and regretted his decision to leave every day. He sighed deeply feeling bad that he couldn't tell Dillon the truth. Dillon was right, he did deserve to know what happened. Sam has kept the secret for a long time. His thoughts take him back to his last conversation with Neil Prescott:

_Flashback_

"_Neil, where the fuck are we going?" Sam asked his longtime friend. Neil was driving back towards Woodsboro. Neil hadn't responded. Sam was nervous and scared. What he witnessed tonight he couldn't believe. "Neil answer me, what the fuck are we going to do?" The car finally comes to a stop. Sam watches Neil as his expression is hard and there is no emotions there. _

"_What you witnessed tonight must never be spoken again." Neil said his voice very dark. Something Sam hadn't recognized. "You don't repeat anything that happened tonight."_

"_Are you insane? We have to go to the police with what happened." Sam said to him._

"_No police. If they get involved it will hell for all of us. Don't make that mistake Sam." Neil warned him._

"_I don't know if I can keep my mouth shut about this." Sam told him. Neil suddenly grabbed him by his shirt pulling Sam towards him so that their faces are close. Sam was truly frightened by this. _

"_If you so much as breathe a word of what happened tonight, I will end you." Neil said his face turning red with anger. _

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_You fucking heard me. You owe me this Sam." Neil said to him._

"_How do you figure?" Sam asked._

"_You fucked my wife and got her pregnant. You open your mouth and I swear to god that I'll make you pay for it. Don't fuck with me Sam. I'm not someone you want to cross. You're lucky that I let you live this far seeing as how you've already crossed me." Neil told him. Sam watched him truly scared and realizing after what he witnessed tonight that Neil wasn't a man who would threaten someone and wouldn't follow through with his threat. "You've been warned Sam." Neil said as he restarted the car and continued towards Woodsboro. _

_Sam barely said a word the whole ride back to Woodsboro. When they got back home, Neil barely looked at him he arrived at the Riley house._

"_Have a good night." Neil said staring straight ahead. Sam got out of the car and shut it closed. He watched as Neil pulled off. Sam went back into the house and realized that he'd have to do something drastic in order to keep Neil's secret. It wasn't long after that night that he decided to leave his wife and children._

_End Of Flash Back_

Sam sighs again. How could he tell his son the truth? It seemed as if he hardly knew who Neil Prescott was. More importantly, how would Sidney feel learning the man she called dad wasn't who he appeared to be? This was going to be tough.


	29. Kidnapped

Scre5m

Kidnapped

Gabe's eyes fluttered open. His face was bruised up. His left eye is swollen shut. His head is bruised. He was tied up to a chair. He couldn't quite make out where he was. He tried to survey the location he was in but his head hurt too much. He shut eyes thinking back to the attack. He groaned as his mind took him back to his cousin Tommy getting stabbed. Gabe hated himself for allowing that to happen. Even with Kyle there, the three of them couldn't overpower ghost face. Kyle. His friend, his best friend was hurt because of him and Tommy. Gabe really felt like shit. He let tear fall down his face. Tommy. His cousin is dead because he couldn't save him. His head fell forward as he sobbed to himself.

Michelle, Pete, Christian, Danielle, Robbie and Jill had arrived at a local club in town. The club was packed due to a local band playing a gig there. The six friends had been having a great time. They laughed, danced and sang as much of the songs they knew. This band only played songs most people recognized anyhow. Robbie and Jill were having a great time. He hadn't seen her smile this much since before this whole ghost face thing had consumed her. She truly was enjoying herself. The two danced close and would even share a kiss or two. This was a great way to get her mind off ghost face. In fact, she hadn't thought about the killer all evening. Sometime had passed and Jill was getting a little antsy. She realized she had to use the little girls' room.

"I'll be right back." She said leaning over to tell Robbie who nods. Jill gets up from the table and heads into the bathroom. She went into one of the stalls and urinated. Once done, Jill made her way to the one of the sinks. She viewed herself in the mirror making sure her makeup was straight. Then began to wash her hands. That's when she heard her name.

"_JILL." _The voice whispers her name. Jill looks around to see if there's anyone in the bathroom with her.

"Hello." She said looking around thinking it's weird that some random person would be calling her name. At one point she thought it might be Danielle or Michelle playing a prank on her but those two are way too smart not to do that to her knowing how vulnerable and sensitive she is to the situation. Besides, they were way too loud and made too much noise for her not to know it was them. Someone else was in the bathroom with her. The voice speaks again.

"_JILL." _The voice says this time it's a bit louder.

"Anyone there?" Jill asked more alarmed. She scanned the big bathroom closely. She sees the door thinking on her feet. She wondered how many steps would it take for her to get the fuck out of there. She was spooked now. She took a deep breath, shut the water off dried her hands off as quickly as she could and then makes a B line for the door. Suddenly out of nowhere, ghost face jumps out at her before she can reach the door. Jill tries to scream but ghost face covers her mouth. She's thrown back into the bathroom shoved hard on the floor. Ghost face pulls out a knife. Jill is frightened but she feels another emotion. Anger. She tries to get back to her feet just as ghost face is advancing on her holding the knife. Jill kicks the knife out of ghost face's hand as she tries to get away. Ghost face grabs her waste to prevent Jill from leaving. Swinging her around as her head hits the wall hard. She grimaces in pain holding her head. A small bruise forms on the right side of her forehead. Jill touches it as some blood pores out of it. Ghost Face hits her a couple of more times to her face causing more blood to spill. One final blow is delivered to Jill's face knocking her out cold. Ghost face grabs Jill lifting her off her feet and carrying her out of the club's back door unseen. There was nobody at the back entrance. Ghost face slips out unseen.

A few moments have passed. Robbie looks back towards the ladies rest room waiting to see if Jill comes out. Michelle and Danielle notice this. Robbie knew Jill went into the bathroom but she hadn't come out. No other female has gone into the bathroom since she went in there twenty minutes ago. Danielle notices his uneasiness.

"Robbie what's wrong?" Danielle asks.

"Jill went into the bathroom twenty minutes ago. It doesn't take that long to piss." Robbie said.

"Who says she's pissing?" Christian said earning a chuckle from the others. Robbie gave him a look that indicate he was serious. "I'm sure she's ok."

"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Robbie told them. Michelle and Danielle looked at each other.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll go check it out." Danielle said.

"Thanks." Robbie said to them. Michelle and Danielle get up and move towards the crowd of people to get to the ladies bathroom. Both girls step into the bathroom.

"Jill." Danielle calls her name.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Michelle said teasingly. Both girls went from stall to stall searching for Jill but she wasn't there. Danielle spots the small trickle of blood on the floor. She follows the small but visible trail to the wall and sees a small patch of blood on the wall. They realize something has happened to her.

"Michelle, look." Danielle said to her friend. Michelle turns to her and sees what she sees. "OMG."

"You don't think…" Michelle tried say but her brain is trying to process what might've happened to her. "It couldn't be ghost face could it?"

"I don't know." Danielle asked.

"Jill can't be dead, right?" Michelle asked.

"I don't think so. If she were dead we would've found her body. No I think he took her." Danielle said.

"We have to tell Robbie." Michelle said.

"Let's go." Danielle said as both girls left the bathroom. They eagerly made their way through the crowd of people to get to guys. They are alarmed. Robbie recognizes the looks on their faces and is worried.

"What happened?" Robbie asked.

"No." Danielle said to him.

"Where is she?" Robbie asks.

"We don't know. But we found something." Michelle told him.

"What?" Robbie asked.

"Blood. It was on the wall and the floor. It's only particles of blood but it's blood." Danielle said.

Robbie rand through the crowd of people and busted into the girls bathroom. He was followed by Pete, Christian, Michelle and Danielle. Robbie spots the blood on the floor and on the wall. Pete who took a course in forensic science studied the scene a moment.

"Oh god where is she?" Robbie said pacing. "OH FUCK!" Robbie curses running his hand though his hair.

"Small particles of blood." Pete said surveying the scene.

"She's dead. I know it. That son of a bitch just moved her body." Robbie said panicking.

"I don't think she's dead." Danielle said.

"Yeah calm down bro." Christian said.

"Calm down. My girlfriend is missing. She's probably dead some place. You tell me to calm down. You calm the fuck down!" Robbie shouts.

"Robbie, take a deep breath ok." Michelle said trying to calm her panic stricken friend. Robbie takes a breath or two. His nerves are working overtime. He has no idea where Jill is or if she's even alive. He's worried for her.

"Maybe Jill got a bloody nose or something and needed some air." Christian said.

"If that were the case we would've known about it." Danielle said. "No this is ghost face's doing." She said.

"I agree with Danielle. She's still alive." Pete said.

"How can you be so sure?" Robbie asked.

"Because the blood spatter is too small for her to be dead. Ghost face would've have stabbed her or done more damage. They'd be more than this. There was a sign of a struggle but ghost face might've gotten the better of Jill and knocked her out. He roughed her up a bit before kidnapping her." Pete said.

"You think Jill put up a fight?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah she did." Pete said.

"How do you know?" Robbie asks.

"Because ghost face left behind one important piece of evidence, the knife." Pete said pointing to the knife under the very last stall. He was kneeling down and could see the weapon. They all look down and see the knife still lying under the toilet in the last stall.

"How the hell did we miss it?" Michelle asked.

"Because we didn't look under stalls." Danielle said. "Ghost Face must've been in a hurry to leave his weapon behind." Christian grabbed a piece of tissue and then got down on his knees. He reaches for the knife using the tissue making sure not to touch it with his bare hands.

"Son of a bitch." Christian said displaying the knife for them to see. The knife still had some dry blood on it. No doubt from the attack on Gabe, Tommy and Kyle earlier. "What should we do with it?" He asked.

"We take it to the police." Michelle said.

"Hold that knife just like that Chris." Pete said as he found an empty garbage bag to wrap the knife in. Chris helps him place the knife into the bag and tied the bag in a knot. Robbie watches this and is worried for his girlfriend. He also wonders who's blood that is on the knife. "Come on." They all leave the ladies room making sure to shield the knife. Christian and Pete look around the crowded club to see if they can spot Jill. After a moment of looking, they don't see her.

"I've gotta call her sister." Robbie pulls out his cellphone using one hand while shielding his other ear to hear the call. He dials Sidney's phone but gets her voice mail. "Shit!" He curses and then dials Billy's number. Just like Sidney's phone, his went straight to voicemail as well. "Fuck!" He curses then leaving the club. Pete, Christian, Michelle and Danielle follow him.

At Ryan's house, the eight continue to watch the movie. Norma is snuggled against Corey's chest. Corey was enjoying every moment with her. Ryan has his legs propped up watching the movie. He looks like he's about to pass out but his eyes hold steady. Hilary is sound asleep snoring. Rita has head on Scott's shoulder. Chelsea is leaning on William both girls are falling asleep. William and Scott are wide awake watching the movie.

"Hey bro." William says. Scott looks over. "You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Scott said to him.

"You know mom and dad are worried about you?" William told him.

"Sure." Scott said not believing him. "Dad maybe but mom could care less what happens to me." He said truly believing his words.

"You know that's not true." William said whispering.

"Whatever." Scott said.

"Mom didn't mean what she said but lately you've been acting like a real dick." William said. Scott looked away. "I know you think that mom and dad don't care about you but they do. Just talk to them when we go home ok?" Scott looked over at him.

"Ok fine." Scott said. 

"You know I've always got your back don't you?" William asked.

"Yeah I do." Scott said to him. He genuinely believed that his brother had his back.

"We good?" William asked.

"You know it bro." Scott said as they shook each other's hand. Scott smiled realizing he and William are on speaking terms again.

Suddenly the lights go out and TV goes off. Hilary awakes looking around. Everyone is alarmed at this point considering that five of their classmates two of which were their friends were murdered. This was a bit freaky.

"Hey. What happened to the TV. I was watching that." Hilary said sleepily.

"You were snoring your ass off." Scott said as the others laughed.

"Fuck you Scott. I wasn't sleep. I was resting my eyes." Hilary said.

"Nah, you almost inhaled the drapes you were snoring so hard." Scott continues to tease her. The others laughed. Hilary stuck up her middle finger. This causes more laughter from the group.

"No one panic. It's probably just the circuit breaker." Ryan said.

"No one is panicking." William said to him.

"Oh." Ryan said. "Well, I'm gonna go check it out. Be right back." Ryan said turning and heading towards the hall leading to the garage. They stared at him. The last time someone said they'd be right back, they didn't come back. Ryan disappears around the corner of the hall.

"Maybe we should see if he has some flashlights." Rita said getting up the couch to search the table by the couch.

"I'll check the other one." Chelsea said getting up from the couch to look for a flashlight in the other table on the other side of the couch. William and Scott watched.

"He's got so much crap in here." Rita said finding a smaller flashlight. "I found something." She declared holding up the little flashlight.

"Does it work?" Hilary asked.

"Yes." Rita said shining the light in Hilary's face.

"Well I didn't find anything in the other drawer." Chelsea said.

The lights come back on just as fast as they went off. The TV is back on.

"Yeah. Let's finish the movie." Hilary said.

"That was quick." Chelsea said. William nods agreeing.

"How long does it take to fix the circuit breaker?" Norma asked. She was a little annoyed yet worried and a little on edge having lost her brother.

"You don't fix a circuit breaker, you change them. They are replaceable." Scott told her.

"Whatever, how long does that take because Ryan has been gone for a while now?" Norma said.

"She's right. I've changed the circuit breakers before and it only takes like five minutes tops. Where the hell is Ryan?" Corey asks. The others wonder the same thing.

"Well is anyone going to check on Ryan?" Rita asked.

"Why you think something happened to him?" Hilary asked being funny.

"That's not funny Hil, you know there's fucking maniac with a fucking knife killing people. The fucker killed my brother and you make a joke like that?" Norma shouts angrily.

"Jeeze it was a joke. Lighten up Norma." Hilary said.

"FUCK YOU!" Norma shouts.

"You tried and failed miserably." Hilary said to her. Norma stared at her angrily. Corey glared at her. Hilary shakes her head looking away. The alcohol has gotten to her.

"So no one is going to check up on Ryan?" Corey asked. William, Chelsea, Scott, Rita and Norma said anything. Hilary is only who speaks up.

"Fuck it. I'll find him. He's probably jacking off anyway." She said heading in the same direction as Ryan did ten minutes earlier.

The only ones left in the living room are William, Chelsea, Scott, Rita, Corey and Norma. The movie is still playing but no one is in the mood to watch the movie any longer. William reaches for the remote control and shuts the movie off.

"Hey turn that back on." Corey asked.

"No don't William. Besides, the last thing I want to watch is a horror movie." Norma said to him.

"Ok so where the fuck is Hilary?" Rita asked.

"She went to find Ryan." Chelsea said to her.

"She could jump off a fucking cliff and I wouldn't give a fuck." Norma spat as the four laughed. Corey nudges her playfully.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your friend Norma." Chelsea said.

"Fuck her." Norma spat again. "I hope the killer gets her ass. She's slut."

"No arguments here." Scott said as they chuckled.

"Why don't we go someplace to be alone?" Norma suggested.

"Ok." Corey responds.

"Wait you two are leaving the living room as well?" Rita asked.

"Yes. We want to be alone. You know the way you and Scott were alone in the space room fucking." Norma said as Chelsea and William shared the same look at Scott and Rita. Scott tried to hide his smirk. Rita shook her head annoyed.

"We should stick together." William said to them.

"Don't worry about us bro. We'll be fine." Corey said as Norma pulls him down the hall. Two disappear down the corridor to the right.

"Now what?" Chelsea asked.

"We stay put until the others return." William said.

Norma pulls Corey into the master bedroom. This is Jay Braunson's bedroom. The two begin kissing. Norma is hot for him. Her hands are all over him. Though Corey is a bit turned on, he can't help but wonder if she's really into him or is it just the liquor talking. Corey pulls away from Norma who looks a bit hurt by this. He backs up a bit trying to catch his breathe.

"What's wrong?" Norma asks.

"Nothing." Corey lied.

"Why'd you stop?" Norma asked him. Corey doesn't answer her. Norma looks drunk. Corey didn't want to be with her when she was drinking. He wanted her to be with him because she truly likes him. "I thought you wanted me?"

"I do. It's just that you've been drinking and as much as I want you, I think that you're only coming onto me because your judgment is impaired." Corey explained.

"Corey, I lost my brother, my twin brother. He was my best friend, my whole world and now he's gone because some psycho took him from me." Norma said starting to cry. "You and that bitch bring to Ryan's god awful party. To make things worse, you drop a big bomb on me and now when I want to you won't even touch me, what's wrong with this picture?" Norma asked. For someone who had a lot to drink, she sure knows how to hold her liquor. Maybe Ryan had some competition after all.

"Ok you're right. I know you just lost Nick and I'm sorry he's gone. Hil and I should've never brought you here but we were just trying to take your mind off of Nick if even for a moment." Corey told her. Norma looked down. "I know telling you how I feel about you was bad timing but I can't help how I feel. Norma, I've always loved you and have been too afraid to tell you because I didn't think you liked me that way. All I want is to make you happy." Norma smiles at him.

"I appreciate that." Norma said to him. "I like you to." She said.

"That isn't just the liquor talking?" Corey asked her smiling.

"No." Norma said as the two laughed.

"I never knew you could hold your liquor." Corey teased her. Neither of them could see Ghost Face lingering behind the dresser waiting to strike.

"I could drink you under the table." Norma counters.

"I'll bet." They both laugh. "I'll be right back." Corey said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Norma asked.

"I have to pee. Be right back." He said heading straight for the bathroom. He then closes the door. Norma smirked before going to look out the window. She hadn't seen ghost Face sneak up on her. Ghost Face grabs her covering her mouth. She's then stabbed to her death. Corey doesn't hear her as her screams are muffled by ghost face's hand. "Norma you ready for me?" Corey asks. Norma doesn't answer. She's lying on the bed on her side. Corey sees this and thinks it's cute how she must've fallen asleep. He sits on the bed and peers over her. "Hey babe, you asleep?" He asked turning her over to her back and is met with blood from her. He jumps back shocked. Norma is dead. "Oh shit. What the fuck?" Corey curses unaware that ghost face is behind him. Corey runs a hand through his hair. Ghost Face stabs Corey in the back. Corey screams out in pain but is thrown onto the bed over Norma's body. Ghost face grabs hold of Corey's head and holds his face down against the covers. Corey tries to scream but is unheard by the others. Ghost Face stabs him several more times. Corey dies his body lying across from Norma's.

Back in the living room, the only ones left are William, Chelsea, Scott and Rita. All four a little worried about the others. Chelsea is the first to notice that something is very wrong.

"Hey guys. Is it me or is it the four of us in here alone?" Chelsea asked. All four look around realizing that no one has come back into the living room. Ryan said he'd right back and hasn't come back. Hilary went to find him and she's disappeared. Conner left after his little fight with William. Corey and Norma went into the master bedroom and hasn't come back into the living room.

"Now that you mention it, where the hell is everyone?" Rita asked.

"I don't know." Scott says.

"I'm worried about the others." Chelsea told them. "I mean no one has come back."

"Corey and Norma went to have sex. Can't worry about them." Scott said jokingly. William smirked. Rita playfully hit him on the arm.

"Still, Ryan's been gone too long. Hilary went looking for him and she disappeared." Chelsea said to them.

"Where the hell is Rick and Angela? They were here earlier. Now they're nowhere to be found." Rita said.

"This shit is freak." Scott said. All four stood up off the couch alarmed.

"I agree." Rita asked. "What should we do?" She asked scared.

"We should go looking for them." William said being brave.

"I don't think we should do that." Scott said to him trying to be smart about the situation.

"I think we should call the police." Rita tells them.

"And tell them what?" William asked. "We don't know if something has happened."

"I don't like this. This is too weird." Chelsea said. She was equally scared. They hear a noise coming from the hallway towards the living room. All four look around trying to find where the noise came from. Then Ryan stumbles forward looking pale. Chelsea breathes a sigh of relief. "Ryan thank god. What took you so long?" She asks. Ryan doesn't respond.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Scott asks. Blood begins to pore from Ryan's mouth. Rita and Chelsea gasp in shock. William and Scott although are shocked have seen this before. The image of Olivia Morris' murder comes to their minds. "What the fuck?" Scott exclaims. Rita grabs his arm terrified. "We should get the fuck out of here." They all bolt for the door. Scott is the first to open the door but comes face to face with Ghost Face. Rita and Chelsea scream running back into the house. Scott tried to close the door but ghost face slashes him across the chest. Scott screams falling back holding his chest.

"SCOTT!" William screams going over to help his brother fight ghost face. William and ghost face trade blows. William had been training in martial arts preparing for this day. Scott sees this as an opportunity get the girls to safety. While William has ghost face distracted, Scott gets to his feet and grabs both Rita and Chelsea's arms. He quickly opens the door shoving them out.

"What are you doing?" Rita screams.

"Go get help." Scott yells to them.

"But…" Rita said trying to him.

"GO NOW!" Scott said shutting the door and locking the door. Both Rita and Chelsea bang on the door trying to get in but can't. Scott purposely locked the door so they didn't have to deal with ghost face and could survive. Ghost face gets the better of William knocking him down hard to the floor. Despite his injury, Scott goes to help his brother. "Get the fuck off of him asshole." He spats. Ghost Face spins and with one blow hits Scott hard to the jaw. Scott fell back and hit his head on the floor hard knocking him out cold.

"SCOTT!" William screams trying to get to his feet. Ghost face kicks William to his temple before he can get to his feet knocking him out cold. Both boys are alive but are out cold. Another figure enters the living room.

"You did good." Came the mystery voice. The mystery guest surveyed the room liking the carnage and blood that has been spilled. "Get them and let's go." Ghost face grabs lifts William over its shoulders while grabbing Scott by his collar and whisking them away leaving behind the bodies of Ryan in the living room, Rick and Angela in the garage, Norma and Corey in the master bedroom.

Rita and Chelsea jumped into Rita's car and drove towards the police precinct. Both girls were scared to death worrying what has come of their boyfriends. They were able to get away thanks in part to Scott.


	30. Panic

Scre5m

Panic

After leaving Gabe and Tommy at the mall to spend a few more hours playing video games, Gale and Dewey had decided to go back home. The two needed to be alone. Alone time was something they haven't had in a long time. The two officers Gets and Katz were left to watch their boys. Gale and Dewey had made love. Another thing they hadn't done in a long time. Both are their master bedroom lying under the covers just after making love. Neither are aware that the boys were attacked by ghost face. Tommy lies in the street dying while Kyle has a broken leg. Gabe is missing. Ghost Face had kidnapped him.

"Wow." Gale said. "You were amazing honey." She smiled lovingly at Dewey. Dewey smiled back.

"So were you baby." Dewey said his arm draped around Gale's shoulder.

"How long has it been since we did this?" Gale asked.

"Too long." Dewey said to her.

"What was that new move you pulled out?" Gale asked.

"Oh that, I call that the Riley shuffle. Only a Riley can pull the move off." Dewey said as Gale laughed. "I'm gonna teach Gabe that when he's ready." Dewey said. Gale's smile disappears. Speaking of their son and nephew, how long has it been since they left the two teens at the mall? Gale was wondering this. With ghost face on the loose, god only knows what could happen to them. Little did the two ghost face survivors realize that something has already happened.

"Dewey, how long has it been since we left Gabe and Tommy at the mall?" Gale asks.

"Not sure." Dewey said. He glances at his watch realizing its ten pm. "What time does the mall close?" He asked her as they both got up from the bed.

"At nine why?" Gale asks.

"Officer Getz and Katz should've brought them home an hour ago." Dewey said. "I gave both officers my number to call in case something happened."

"Oh god Dewey I just had a bad thought. What if something happened? What if ghost face got to the cops first and then got our boys?" Gale asked worried. "Oh god! We gotta find them."

"Ok calm down. We will. I'll call Sarg. Wallace to have him track down the squad car officers Getz and Katz are using." Dewey said reaching over his nightstand to grab his cell phone. He speed dials Sarg. Wallace's office. The phone rings at the other end and Sarg. Wallace picks up.

"Sarg. Wallace." He answers.

"Wallace, you know the two officers assigned to watch over my boys?" Dewey asks.

"Yes Officer Getz and Katz. What's wrong?" Sarg. Wallace asks.

"They were supposed to bring the boys back an hour ago. I need you to track down their squad car." Dewey tells him. "Let know what you find."

"Ok." Sarg. Wallace before he and Dewey hung up the phone.

Dewey pulls Gale into a hug. Both hoping and praying that their boys are ok. At the precinct, Sarg. Wallace tells another officer to track down Officers Getz and Katz's squad car. The young officer sits at the desk and begins typing on the keyboard. The GPS signal for Officer Getz' car comes into view. Sarg. Wallace sees this.

"Can you get closer to get a better look?" Sarg. Wallace. The officer nods and taps a button four times to reveal the scene its self. Sarg. Wallace is shocked. He sees two teens who appear to be dead or injured. One of the teens he didn't recognize, the other was Tommy Riley. "Oh shit. Send out the nearest squad car to check it out." Sarg. Wallace said he wondered had happened. He had one guess. Ghost Face had gotten to Tommy. He looked at the image on the screen again and realized that Gabe was missing.

The nearest patrol car pulled up the highway. A second one pulled up behind it. The four officers got out they're out of their squads and walked over to the abandoned squad car. Using a flashlight, the first officer moves towards the squad car. He doesn't see Officer Getz or Katz.

"Where could they be?" The second officer asked. He stops when he spots Officer Katz's body. "Shit."

"What?" His partner asks coming over to him. He spots the young officer's body as well.

"We got two kids injured." The third officer shouts.

"Call this in. Go find officer Getz' body." The first officer shouts out demands. The fourth officer heads towards the trees to search for Officer Getz' body. They figured if Officer Katz was dead then so what his partner. The fourth officer finds Officer Getz' dead body and waves for his fellow officers to come and check it out. All three officers head over to the fourth officer's location and view the dead body of a fallen officer. "FUCK!" The first officer gets back to his squad car. He calls into the station using his walkie talkie. "Sar. It's bad. Two fatalities and two injured. The two injured are teenagers.

Once the call comes through, the dispatcher calls for back up while requesting two buses. Buses are police code for ambulances. Within twenty minutes, several more squad cars as well as two ambulances arrived on the scene. Tommy and Kyle were both tended to and placed in the back of the ambulances. Two coriner vans were brought in to remove the bodies of Officers Getz and Katz. News reporters surrounded the scene as well trying to get the scoop. The rest of the scene was quarantined. Sarg. Wallace watched the scene from his precinct. He got back on his phone and dialed Dewey's number.

"Riley." Dewey answers.

"Dewey it's me." Sarg. Wallace said then sighs deeply. Dewey stood up from the couch. He and Gale had gone down stairs into the living room.

"What is it?" Dewey asks.

"You and Gale need to get to the hospital now. It's Tommy. He's injured." Sarg. Wallace said. Dewey's face dropped. He could barely speak.

"What's wrong Dewey?" Gale asked alarmed. "What's going on?"

"What about my son Gabe?" Dewey asked feeling bad for his nephew but very worried about his son Gabe.

"There's two kids hurt. One is Tommy, the other I don't recognize." Sarg. Wallace said. "I don't think it's Gabe."

"So where is he?" Dewey asked.

"I don't know. I think Ghost Face took him.

"We're on our way." Dewey said as he hung up his phone. He and Gale jumped up from the couch. "We need to get to the hospital. Tommy's hurt."

"Oh my god." Gale said. "Gabe what about Gabe?" She asked.

"He wasn't there. Sarg. Wallace thinks Ghost Face has him." Dewey said to Gale who practically goes pale.

"Oh my god my baby." Gale said panicking.

"Come on let's get to the hospital." Dewey said as both grabbed their jackets, car keys and wallets. Dewey grabs his gun as they leave out the house.

Detectives Himbry and Harris had arrived at the scene. They were briefed by the first officer who explained what was found. Officers Getz' and Katz' bodies hadn't been moved yet. Detectives Himbry and Harris went over to view their dead bodies. Both notice the pattern of knife marks on both officers.

"Where were they found?" Det. Himbry asks.

"Officer Getz' body was found by the trees out there while Officer Katz was found by the passenger side of the squad car." The First Officer said to them. All three move to the passenger side of the squad car. Det. Himbry surveys the scene.

"He wasn't killed here." Det. Himbry said. Det. Harris and the officer watched him. "Show us where Officer Getz' body was found." He said. All three walks towards the tree and stop upon seeing all the blood.

"Here's your crime scene." Det. Harris says to them. Both look over the pattern of blood splatter. "What do you think happened?" He asks his partner. Det. Himbry doesn't respond he's trying see the murder scene in his head. "Maybe ghost face gets the jump on them and kills them both. Officer Katz is able to get away and stumbles towards the patrol car and slumps to his death. Maybe ghost face delivered a final blow before he dies."

"No that's not what happened?" Det. Himbry said as his partner rolled his eyes. "Officer Getz left the patrol car to take a quick piss. You can tell this by the smell of urine in the air and the wet stain on the tree. Ghost Face sneaks up on him and kills him. Officer Katz realizes his partner has been gone too long and decides to go look for him. Officer Katz finds his partner dead and is caught off guard by ghost face. Ghost face cuts him up but the officer is able to get away stumbling to the squad car and ends up falling to the ground dead. This alarms the teens who are then attacked by ghost face. Two of which are injured in the process."

"Didn't Commissioner Riley say officers Getz and Katz were watching his boys?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yeah." Det. Himbry said. "Oh no." He said.

"You don't think…?" Det. Harris asked not able to finish that sentence.

"God I hope not." Det. Himbry said as the two detectives left the scene.

Both Kyle and Tommy were rushed to the hospital into the emergency room. Det. Hicks who had found out about the attacks arrived at the hospital. Right after both boys were brought in. Det. Himbry had called her and informed her on what happened. She explained that Tommy and another teen were brought into the hospital and that Gabe wasn't with them. Both realize that ghost face has him. Det. Himbry thinks Gabe is dead. Det. Hicks told him that if that were the case, then they would've found his body. She believes he's still alive. Moments later Dewey and Gale fly into the ER.

"Hicks, where are the boys?" Gale asks the panic can be heard in her voice.

"They just brought in Tommy and another teenager." Det. Hicks told her.

"Where's Gabe?" Dewey asked. Det. Hicks didn't know how to respond to that question. For all she knew he could be dead and they didn't his body yet.

"I'm not sure sir." Det. Hicks responds honestly.

"Oh my god!" Gale exclaims covering her mouth. She was really worried about Gabe. Dewey runs his hands through his dark yet greying hair. A nurse passes by the three in the ER. Dewey stops her. "Excuse me nurse."

"Yes." The nurse answers.

"Who were the two teens brought in to the ER?" Dewey asks. He knew one of them was Tommy. Who was the other one?

"Tommy Riley and a teen named Kyle Campbell." The nurse said.

"Oh god that's Tommy and Gabe's friend. They go to school with this kid." Gale said.

"Shit." Dewey said worried. Both now realized Ghost face has Gabe. Was their son dead or was he bait? They didn't know but all they knew was they were worried.

"Where is Gabe?" Gale asks worried. Tears fall down her face. Dewey pulls her into a hug.

After a little romp in the living room, Sidney and Billy had gotten half dressed. Their shoes are off. Neither had ever had sex in the living room. There were way too many things going on that kept them from exploring sex in other rooms of the house. Now that this was accomplished, both were completely satisfied. Billy breathes heavily. Sidney glances up at him and starts giggling.

"What is so funny?" Billy asked her.

"A thought just occurred to me." Sidney said chuckling.

"What thought?" Billy asked.

"We have never fucked in the living room before." Sidney said to him. She sits up on the couch. "Why is that?"

"Too many people in the house." Billy said as they both laughed. Sidney glances at her phone and sees the missed call from Robbie.

"Oh I missed a call." She said picking up her cell from the coffee table. Billy goes for his as well. "Robbie called me." She told him confused.

"He called me to." Billy said looking at her confused. "Why was he calling us?" He asked her. Sidney thought for a moment. Then it hit her. Jill must be in trouble.

"SHIT JILL!" Sidney said as she dials Robbie's number. He answers on the second ring.

"Sid thank god you called me back." Robbie said his voice giving away worry. This told Sidney all she needed to know. Jill was in trouble.

"Robbie what's going on? Where's Jill?" Sidney asked her voice displaying worry.

"She's missing. Ghost face took her." Robbie said.

"How do you know this?" Sidney asked.

"We were at a club and she went to the bathroom. Ghost face must've attacked her and kidnapped her. We found some blood but not enough to signal that she was murdered. Sidney I'm worried about her." Robbie told her. Sidney closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Ok. We'll find her. I promise I won't let this fucker hurt my family." Sidney said to him. "Where are you?" She asked him.

"On my way to the precinct. Ghost Face left something behind that we believe can help find the however is doing this." Robbie told her.

"Ok good. I'll see you soon." Sidney said.

"Ok." Robbie said as both hung up their phone.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked her. He watches as Sidney begins to put her shoes on.

"Jill is missing. She and Robbie were out with their friends at some club when she went into the bathroom and that's when ghost face attacked her." Sidney said to him. Sidney ran her hand through her hair. Nothing on her was grey. At least not yet. "my go what happens if she's killed this time? Oh my god. Scott William. I'm calling them." She said picking up her phone again to call their boys.

"Let me call Dewey." Billy said dialing Dewey's number. Dewey answers on the first ring.

"Billy hey." Dewey said Billy could hear he was worried.

"Dew, Jill is missing." Billy said to him. "Robbie call us and spoke with Sidney."

"She isn't the only one missing." Dewey told him.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Gabe is missing to." Dewey said almost in tears.

"What!" Billy asked with a shocked expression on his face. "Fuck!" He said as Sidney looked up at him.

"That fucker got Tommy though." Dewey said.

"NO! Dewey don't tell me. Please don't tell he's dead." Billy said referring to Tommy.

"They have him in surgery." Dewey said. "Ghost Face attacked him, Gabe and their friend Kyle Campbell."

"Kyle Campbell, I know that name. He's the kid brother to Christian Campbell. Christian is friends with Jill and Robbie." Billy said.

"You better tell Robbie to let his friend know that his brother is hurt and to get to the hospital." Dewey said.

"Ok. Sidney and I are on our way." Billy said as he and Dewey hung up. Sidney has a frightened look on her face. "Sidney, Jill isn't the only one missing." She stares at him. "Gabe is missing to. Ghost face has him as well."

"Oh no!" Sidney said panicking.

"It gets worse. Tommy was hurt. He's at the hospital right now in surgery." Billy told her. Sidney begins to cry.

"Fuck!" She exclaims.

"Another kid was hurt in the process. You know Robbie and Jill's friend Christian?" He asked her. Sidney nods. "His kid brother Kyle was also injured by ghost face." He told her.

"SHIT." Sidney said. She thought for a moment. "I called both Will and Scott. Their phones go to voicemail. If ghost face hurt my boys, I will fucking kill whoever I under that mask." Sidney said her tone deadly serious. Billy nods.

"We need to get to the hospital first." Billy tells her. He quickly puts his shoes back on. Both grab their keys, and guns before leaving the house.

Having escaped being murdered by ghost face thanks in part to Scott's heroic act, Rita and Chelsea arrived at the Orange County police department. Both jumped out of the car and ran into the precinct.

"Help!" Rita shouts.

"Please help us." Chelsea exclaims.

"Calm down ladies." Said one officer standing behind the desk.

"Look we nearly got killed tonight and if it wasn't for my boyfriend pushing us out the door and locking it, we'd be dead. So we need to speak with the detectives working on the ghost face case." Rita yells loudly getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Please." Chelsea said nearly out of breathe. The poor girl had been crying and was scared as hell. She wasn't scared for her safety. She was worried about William and Scott. Rightfully so, neither of them knew what happened to the boys.

"What's going on here?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"These young ladies say they nearly escaped ghost face tonight." Said the officer at the desk.

"You ladies can come with me. You can tell me everything."Sarg. Wallace said. "Guys, get them some blankets and something to drink."

"Yes sir." Said the young officer as he went to fetch the two blankets and beverages for Rita and Chelsea to help calm them. A tactic the police often used to help get statements from their victims or witnesses.

William awoke in a room his head was spinning. He had bruises to his face and head but seemed ok. He tried to get his eyes to adjust to his surroundings. The room was unfamiliar to him. He looked around realized he was alone. Scott was nowhere in sight. He worried for his twin. Where could he be? William shut his eyes trying to figure out where he and his brother was. As if he they had psychic connection, Scott's eyes fluttered open. Scott tried to adjust to his surroundings but was far too dizzy to see where he was. William kept his eyes closed hoping to will Scott to do the same but Scott couldn't. His head slumped forward once again and his eyes were shut. William opened up his breathing heavy. Scott broke whatever connecting that they had at that moment. William figured either his brother was too weak to keep his eyes open or he was dead. His head slumps forward only his eyes remained open and tears fall down his face.

"_SCOTT!"_ William silently cried out for his brother. Who will survive this nightmare?


	31. Emergency

Scre5m

Emergency

Pete's car speeds down the highway. Robbie is seated in the passenger seat. Michelle, Danielle and Christian are seated in the back. Robbie has his hand on his chin worried sick about Jill. He wondered if she was dead. He thought back to Jill's nightmares and the fears that ghost face would return. Robbie didn't want to talk about and did everything he could to keep her mind off the killer in question but nothing worked. Especially since ghost face made another appearance. Now she was gone. He wondered if ghost face had killed her. Pete told them he didn't think Jill was dead because they didn't find a body. Robbie wasn't convinced. Maybe ghost face kidnapped her and killed her someplace else. Robbie didn't know. All he knew was that the woman he loved was missing and hadn't a clue where to look to find her. Pete glances at him.

"You ok dude?" Pete asked.

"Not really." He said to him.

"Don't worry. Jill is a strong woman. She'll survive." Pete said.

"I hope so." Robbie said. His phone vibrates. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell. He sees the message from Sidney. The message reads: Tell your friend Christian that he needs to get to the hospital. His brother was attacked by ghost face. "Oh no."

"What?" Pete asks.

"It's a message from Sidney." Robbie told them.

"What's it say?" Michelle asked worried.

"Is it about Jill?" Danielle asked.

"It's about Kyle." Robbie said. This got Christian's attention.

"What about Kyle?" Christian asked forcefully.

"She said he was attacked by ghost face and is injured. We need to get to the hospital right now." Robbie said to Pete. Michelle has a worried expression on her face. Danielle rubs Christian's shoulder.

"Floor it Pete!" Christian yells as Pete speeds faster down the highway not caring if he's pulled over for speeding. This was an emergency.

Sidney and Billy arrive at the hospital running through the emergency room. Billy asks the nurse if the commissioner was there. The nurse points to the waiting area. Billy and Sidney move towards the waiting area. There they find Dewey, Gale and detective Hicks sitting in the chairs. Dewey's head is buried in his hands while Gale's head is on his shoulder. Detective Hicks is going through her messages on her cell phone.

"Gale, Dewey." Sidney said to them.

"Oh god Sidney." Gale said getting and rushing over and falls into Sidney's waiting arms. Both women embraced in a long hug. "My baby is missing." Gale sobbed.

"Don't worry we'll find him. I promise." Sidney said to her. Sidney knew Ghost face didn't want them. It was always about her. This whole twenty year nightmare has been about killing her. Sidney let Gale go going to the empty chairs and sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry about Tommy." Billy said hugging Dewey. Dewey nods. "You hear from the doctor yet?"

"No. We're waiting." Dewey said running a hand through his hair. "I know that son of a bitch has my son."

"Ghost face." Billy said. Dewey looked at him. "He's not dead." Billy said as if he was read his reading his mind.

"How do you know that?" Dewey asked.

"Because we would've found his body by know." Billy said. Dewey frowned.

"What makes you think he isn't dead and that sick fuck is torturing us?" Dewey asked.

"Since when has ghost face ever kept a dead body?" Billy asked. Dewey didn't respond. He had a point. Ghost face never kept victims after they've been killed. It wasn't part of ghost face's amo.

"Billy what am I gonna do? I can't lose my son. I just can't." Dewey said to him scared. Billy pulls him into a hug again.

"SSSHHHH. You're not going to lose Gabe. Tommy's gonna survive. We will find that mother fucker and kill him like we've done before. Alright." Billy said to his longtime friend trying to comfort him.

"Yeah." Dewey said the tears falling down his face. Billy rubbed his shoulder realizing just how scared he truly was. Dewey hadn't shown this emotion since Tatum died. Billy also wondered where his boys were. Though he would never admit it to Sidney but he was scared something had happened to William and Scott. He had no idea how true his feelings were.

Detective Hicks watched the scene and felt bad for Dewey and Gale. The two of them have had to deal with so much grief in their lives. It's amazing how well they've managed their lives. Considering everything that has happened, both managed to have successful they're careers while raising two children. The same can be said for Sidney and Billy. Mainly Sidney. The woman was like a superhero to her. She's had seven different people come after and yet she's still standing. Sidney wouldn't look at herself as superhero. More like she'd consider herself lucky to be alive.

"Any new information on your front?" Billy asked Dewey.

"Well, I learned that the two officers watching my son and nephew were murdered and that their friend Kyle was with them. Ghost Face must've taken Gabe." Dewey told him. Billy sighed.

"Then he's not the only one." Billy said to Dewey who looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jill is missing to. Robbie called Sidney and myself. Sidney called him back and he told that they were at this club with friends and Jill went to use the bathroom but didn't come out. Ghost Face must've slipped in and attacked her then took her." Billy told him.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Dewey asked.

"It was probably crowded and no one noticed. He probably slipped in and put the costume on then slipped out with Jill without the costume so that people wouldn't suspect him." Billy said.

"Shit! Where's Will and Scott?" Dewey asked alarmed.

"We tried calling them but got their voicemails." Billy said. Dewey knew he was worried for his boys. He could see it in his face. Gale and Sidney had overheard the entire conversation and both were worried. They weren't the only ones to hear the conversation. Detective Hicks did as well. She steps out the room to use her cell. She dials Detective Himbry's number. His phone rings on the other line. Her answers it.

"Hello." Det. Himbry said.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Where are you?" Det. Himbry asked.

"At the hospital with Gale and Dewey. Sidney and Billy just showed up. Their sitting with Gale and Dewey." Det. Hicks told him.

"How's Tommy doing?" Det. Himbry asked genuinely concerned for the young teen.

"We don't know yet. The doctors are still working on him." Det. Hicks said.

"What about the other kid?" Det. Himbry asked.

"The nurse says that he's leg is broken and that the doctors are surgically repairing his leg. He's more likely to make it."

"Good. When he wakes up we can get his statement." Det. Himbry told her. "But I have some news for you."

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Two young girls came into the precinct and reports that they were attacked by ghost face." Det. Himbry told her. Det. Hicks has a shocked expression on her face.

"What are their names?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Rita Weathers and Chelsea Williams." Det. Himbry told her. "They said that they were at a party at The Braunson Residence. Does that name ring a bell?" He asked her.

"Holy shit!" She exclaims. "Rita Weathers is Gale's niece. Is she ok?"

"As far as I can tell she's fine. Both are fine a bit shaken up though." Det. Himbry told her. "Does Gale know that her niece was attacked by ghost face?"

"No. Braunson, isn't that the last name of the teen we brought in for questioning?" She asked.

"Yeah Ryan Brauson. He and his friends were murdered at his house. We're on our way to the crime scene." Det. Himbry said to her.

"Ok. I'll meet you there. Text me the address." Det. Hicks said to her.

"Ok." Det. Himbry said. They both hung up their phones. Moments later a text message appears on Det. Hicks phone.

"Hey guys listen something came up. I have to go." Det. Hicks said to the group.

"Thanks for coming by." Dewey told her.

"No problem." Det. Hicks said.

"Is everything ok?" Sidney asked.

"No. I have to meet Detectives Himbry and Harris at another crime scene." Det. Hicks said. Billy, Gale, Sidney and Dewey watched her. She wouldn't go into it. "I have to go. Keep me posted about Tommy's condition ok?"

"We will." Gale said to her. She hugged her before Detective Hicks left out of the hospital.

"What do you think is going on?" Billy asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Dewey said.

Dillon's car races down the street towards the commissioner's office. His car came to a stop two inches from the curb. He got out of the car and quickly ran into the building. He got on the elevator and road up to the top floor. The doors open to reveal an empty office. Camille had gone home for the night. Dillon looked around waiting area realizing no one was there. He noticed Dewey's office door was closed. Had he gone home to? Dillon went to the door and knocked.

"Dewey. Dewey you in there?" He yelled. He grabbed a hold of knob and turned it. The door opens. Dewey hadn't locked his office door. He walks into the office. "Dewey." He called to him. No answer. "Shit!" He said standing there wondering where his brother was. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dewey's number. It goes right to voicemail. "Shit!" He said out loud. He sees Dewey's computer and figures he can do some research into the past of Richard Tate. He goes over to Dewey's desk and turned on the computer. "Ok big bro, what can your computer tell me about Mr. Richard Tate. He begins to research Richard Tate's name.

Back at the hospital, Gale is pacing back and forth thinking about the events of leading up to her nephew being hospitalized and her son being missing. She was sure Ghost Face had killed him but there was no evidence suggesting that Ghost face had killed him. Ghost Face never really took the victims that were killed. They're usually left to be found by someone. If this was the case then he was still alive.

Sidney meanwhile was calling both William and Scott's cellphones and got their voicemails. She's been unable to reach her boys. She was worried about them. Where could they be? They could still be out with friends. She remembered Jill telling her that William was out with Chelsea. She wasn't sure what Scott was doing. Billy watched his wife staring at her phone. He felt the same way she did. They both were worried that William and Scott were hurt or worse. He caught Dewey staring at Sidney.

Dewey was staring at Sidney. He remembered the conversation he had with Sam and what was revealed about him and Sidney. Sidney is his kid sister. How could he not have known this? Sam hadn't been in Dewey's life in over three decades. Of course he wasn't going to know that Sidney was his sister. The question he kept asking himself was how in the hell was he going to tell Sidney that she is his sister? How could he tell her that the man she called dad was not really her father? Billy caught him staring at Sidney who hadn't noticed and went over to him.

"Hey." Billy said.

"Hey." Dewey said.

"What's going on between you and Sid?" Billy asked making sure to whisper so they aren't heard by Sidney. Gale already knows that Dewey and Sidney are related.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asks. Billy looks at Sidney then back to Dewey.

"Come on what's going on between you and my wife?" Billy asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Dewey told him.

"Well the way you've been staring at her suggest that something's going on or you know something that I don't so tell me what it is." Billy told him. Dewey sighs and pulls Billy to the far corner of the waiting area. He didn't want Sidney to overhear what he was about to say.

"What I'm about to tell you, you don't repeat to Sidney understand?" Dewey asks. Billy nods. "I had interesting conversation with my father."

"And?" Billy asks.

"He revealed something to me that changes things between Sidney and myself." Dewey told him.

"What did he say?" Billy asked.

"He told me that he had an affair with Maureen Prescott and that Neil Prescott isn't Sidney's father." Dewey told him. Billy has a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Billy asks. Dewey nods. Both look at Sidney who is still trying to reach William and Scott on their phones. Gale is by the window right now. Both wanted to make certain Sidney didn't hear them. "So who is her father?" Billy asked the curiosity getting the better of him.

"My father, Sam Riley." Dewey revealed. Billy put his hand to his mouth shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Billy said still whispering. Dewey nods. "That makes you and Sidney siblings."

"Yes it does. Gale is her actual sister in law just like you and I are brothers in law." Dewey told him.

"Tatum was her biological sister." Billy said somberly.

"Yes. Dillon the baby brother I never knew I had is our brother." Dewey said to him.

"Tommy and Gabe are our actual nephews." Billy said. Dewey nods. "Wow. This is shocking news."

"Yes it is." Dewey told him.

"Why did he decide to tell you the truth now?" Billy asked.

"He said that he felt he owed it to me to tell me the truth. He also said that Neil found out that Sidney wasn't his and raised her anyway and that if Sam interfered he'd kill him." Dewey told him.

"Now his absence makes sense." Billy said to him. "At least you know the truth."

"Yeah but I think he's hiding something else." Dewey told him.

"You think he's hiding more information?" Billy asked.

"Yes and I think it has something to do with this case. My gut instinct is never wrong." Dewey told him.

"Why would he hide more information from you?" Billy asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell me fearing that I'd tell Sidney. He think he's worried what she'll think of her father when she finds out the kind of man he was." Dewey told him. "Whatever the reason, you can't tell Sidney. I'll reveal this to her when the time is right."

"Ok." Billy said as both watched Sidney get up and begin to pace. Gale had tears in her eyes. "She needs you." He said. Dewey nods pats his shoulder and then walk over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Gale turns into his chest holding her husband tight hoping and praying that Gabe was ok and that Tommy makes it.

Detective Himbry's car pulls up to the front of the Braunson Home. Both detectives step out of the car. Detective Hicks' car pulls up right alongside of Detective Himbry's car. Several squad cars arrive on the scene as well. All draw their weapons in case they run into the killer. All move towards the front of the house.

"Spread out." Det. Himbry orders. Several officers move around the big house. He, Detectives Harris and Hicks prepare to bust the door open. Det. Harris kicks the door open. "Police anyone home?" He shouts announcing himself as well as the presence of several officers.

"Jake." Det. Harris said as he spots Ryan's body. Detectives Himbry and Hicks move towards the body of Ryan Braunson.

"Shit!" Det. Himbry said.

"So much for our one our suspects." Det. Harris said.

"Got two more." Came the voice of an officer. His voice came from the garage. All three detectives move towards the garage.

"Fuck! That's Rick Martin." Det. Harris said.

"The girl is Angela Burke." Det. Hicks said. "How many students is that now?" She asked.

"Eight." Det. Himbry answered.

"Ten. I found two more in the master bedroom." Another Officer said. He then leads them to the bedroom which house the dead bodies of Corey and Norma.

"GODDAMN IT!" Det. Himbry said. He gets on his cell and calls Sarg. Wallace.

"Go ahead detective." Sarg. Wallace said recognizing.

"Sir we found five more dead bodies." Det. Himbry said into his phone. "It's bad."

"Who are the teens?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Ryan Braunson, Rick Martin, Angela Burke, Corey Casten and Norma Braissey." Det. Himbry said into the receiver.

"Shit!" Sarg. Wallace said. "Holding on a second." He said as he went into the question room where Rita and Chelsea are seated. Both have been there since they ran into the precinct. They didn't want to leave until this whole mess was over with. Both looked up when they say him. "Girls, the detectives found five of your friends dead." He told them.

"Oh my god." Chelsea said.

"Who?" Rita asked.

"Ryan Braunson, Rick Martin, Angela Burke, Corey Casten and Norma Braissey." Sarg. Wallace said reading off the names.

"Oh no." Chelsea said as she cried.

"Wait where's Hilary? She went to look for Ryan when she left the room." Rita asked.

"Where are William and Scott?" Chelsea asked worried for them.

"Conner had already left." Rita said.

"Detective did you find Hilary Marshall?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"No." Det. Himbry said.

"She must've left." Rita told them overhearing Det. Himbry's voice over the phone.

"What about Scott and William?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"There's blood but no bodies. The killer must have them." Det. Himbry said.

"Ok. Finish up there and come back to the precinct." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Yes sir." Det. Himbry said as they both hung up. Chelsea was crying. Rita held her. Sarg. Wallace watched the girls who obviously cared about the Loomis brothers as well as their classmates. "Don't worry girls we'll find out who's doing this." Rita looked away. She didn't know whether to believe him or what but all she knew was that they were very scared. Would this shit ever end?


	32. Truth Discovered

Scre5m

Truth Discovered

While at the hospital, Sidney continued to pace back and forth. She was worried about her sons. She kept calling their phones and getting their voicemails. She had only left a few messages for them to make sure they called her when they got those messages. Her cell vibrates. She thinks it's one of her boys calling her.

"Hello." Sidney answers.

"Hello Sidney." Came the menacing voice of ghost face.

"What do you want?" Sidney asked.

"It's not what I want, it's who's with me." Ghost Face laughs.

"Who is with you?" Sidney asked angrily.

"Not so fast. You got some place we can talk alone?" Ghost Face asked her.

"Yes." Sidney said spotting the ladies bathroom.

"Get there." Ghost Face told her. Sidney sees Gale and Dewey talking to the doctor. Billy is with them. All three are distracted. Sidney makes a b line for the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, she puts a trash can in front of the door so that she and ghost face aren't disturbed. "You know Sidney, so many killers have tried to kill you and failed miserably. I won't fail. You will die."

"Really scumbag, then how come you couldn't come after me directly? Huh? Why kill teenagers?" Sidney asked angrily.

"They had to die Sidney and whether you know it or not you are indirectly responsible for their deaths. The last bloodline of the Prescott family or lack thereof." Ghost face laughs. Sidney thinks about that last statement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sidney asked tired of playing the games.

"You know I was able to get to those brat nephews of yours. Tommy was a whiny little shit. It felt good to stick that knife in him. Gabe on the other hand I had to take him away." Ghost Face gloated.

"Shit!" Sidney said aloud. Ghost face laughs harder. "Where's Jill?"

"Oh that bitch sister of yours, I have her to." Ghost Face said to her. Sidney is angry, furious. "You wanna know who else with me?" Sidney doesn't respond. "I have those two boys of yours." Ghost Face said laughing again. Sidney's eyes go wide. "Scott and William Loomis am I right? I had fun with Scott. Carved him up real nice." Ghost face said taunting Sidney who cries aloud. "William that asshole actually thought he could beat me. I taught his ass a lesson to."

"NO, NO, NO." Sidney said crying. "YOU FUCKER!" Sidney shouts causing ghost face to laugh harder.

"Oh Sidney, don't cry. I didn't kill them. Not yet anyway." Ghost Face said to Sidney's relief. "It was fun taunting you though." Ghost face laughs again.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You som much as touch a single strand on their heads, I'll fucking kill you you sick son of a bitch." Sidney said furiously. She's practically foaming at the mouth.

"Well my dear that will depend on you. You come do as I say, they live, you run I kill them all." Ghost Face said to her.

"Where?" Sidney asked.

"Acres High. You come alone and we'll talk. Then I get to slice you up." Ghost Face said to her.

"I'll see you there asshole." Sidney said angrily. She could hear ghost face laughing on the other end as she hung up on the killer. Sidney angrily hits the wall in the bathroom as she sobs. All this time she's been trying to reach her sons and ghost face had them all along. He said they were alive. For all she knew her sons, including Jill and Gabe could be dead and could be walking into a trap. If she was she was, she was going to go there prepared. If her boys, sister and nephew were dead, she'd make ghost face pay. She threw some water on her somber face then dug in her purse for her gun. She found it and made sure it was loaded before leaving the bathroom. She peaked outside of the ladies room to see if Billy, Gale and Dewey were still with the doctor. They weren't there. She figured they went back into the waiting area. She snuck up to the entrance of the waiting area. She peaked in to see where everyone was. Sure enough Dewey, Gale and Billy are there. Billy has his back to her. Dewey is comforting a crying Gale. Sidney thought this was perfect. She quickly ran past the waiting area and exits the hospital. She remembered Billy leaving his keys in the ignition. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. She sped off hoping to get to the school in time to save her family.

Dillon had spent the last hour going through Richard Tate's file. There wasn't much on him that he could use. There were things in Tate's files that he already knew about. Then it hit him. Leah Tate. He put her name into the system and her background file came up with all her information on it. Dillon reads through it aloud.

"Leah Ann Tate, born January 10, 1955, Thomas is her maiden name. Born in Baltimore Maryland. Parents are Jacqueline and Ed Thomas, both are deceased. She's survived by a son Richard Thomas Jr. She was married to Richard Tate Sr." A picture of a younger version Neil Prescott comes up. "Oh shit." He said then kept reading. "Leah went missing in 1982. Her parents who took care of her son Richard Jr. Richard Sr. Was never found either. Neil Prescott and Richard Tate are the same person. Fuck me." He exclaims shocked. "You son of a bitch. Neil Prescott or Richard Tate, whoever the fuck you are had two different identities and two wives. Fucker. My dad left my brother and sisters because of you. What did you do that he left town? He kept your secret that you weren't Sidney's father. What else could you have done to keep my father from his family?" Dillon asked as if he was trying to figure out the pieces to a puzzle. Then he saw the connection. The connection to all the teens who were murdered. A picture of Neil with Sam and eight other men. He read the names at the bottom of the picture. "Neil Prescott was awarded the employee of the year at the gala dinner held at the Woodsboro Hall. Amongst the guests were local resident and friend Sam Riley, Tim Vallejo, David Worth, Blake Hammond, Chuck Owens, Mark Braisey, Chris Casten, Roy Martin and Jay Braunson. OH SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! That's why these teens were murdered. Something their fathers did over twenty years ago. Wait what did they do?" Dillon said shutting his eyes figuring it out. He figured out the connection to the teens being murdered but what was the motive? His eyes shot open. He had figured it out. He speaks out loud again. "Leah Thomas goes missing in 1982." He said to himself. "What year was this picture taken?" He asked to no one in particular. "The year is 1982. Oh fuck. I know what happened. Oh shit. I gotta tell Dewey." He quickly pulls out his phone and dials Dewey's number. Meanwhile he saves the information he's found onto his USB drive.

"Hello." Dewey answers.

"Oh thank god I got you." Dillon said to him.

"You got me. What is it?" Dewey asked not really in the mood.

"How's Tommy?" Dillon asked. He had heard about Tommy and felt bad. Tommy is his nephew and hoped he was going to be ok.

"The doctors are still working on him. What's up?"

"Listen I need you to meet me at the precinct. I have some information that's going to blow this case wide open." He said to him.

"What's this about?" Dewey asked him.

"You'll find out once you get to the precinct. See you there brother." Dillon said then hanging up. Once he saved the information to the USB drive, he stuck the drive in his pocket, shut the computer off and raced out of Dewey's office. He jumped into his car and drove off.

Dewey stared at his phone for a moment wondering if what Dillon said was true. He was staring into space thinking about what Dillon just told him. Gale's voice pulls him from his trans.

"Dewey. Dewey." Gale calls to him.

"What?" Dewey said.

"Who was that on the phone?" Gale asks. Billy stared at him wondering the same thing.

"That was Dillon." Dewey said.

"What did he say?" Billy asked.

"He said he has some information that will blow the case wide open." Dewey said. "He wants to meet at the precinct."

"I'm going with you." Billy said.

"Me to." Gale said.

"Who's going to stay behind in case Tommy wakes up?" Dewey asked.

"I'll do it." Came the voice Robbie. They turned to see him standing at the entrance of the waiting area. He had arrived at the hospital with Christian, Pete, Danielle and Michelle.

"Robbie." Gale said going over to hug him. He returns the hug.

"He's got Jill." Robbie said to her.

"No." Gale said. Robbie nods somberly.

"Don't worry. We're gonna find her." Billy said rubbing his shoulder. Robbie nods.

"Where's Sidney?" Dewey asked. He noticed she wasn't around.

"I think she went into the bathroom." Gale said.

"Gale, do me a favor and check." Billy asked. Gale nods and heads to the bathroom.

"SIDNEY!" Gale calls to her. No answer. She checked all the stalls but there's no sign of Sidney. "SHIT!" She leaves the bathroom and goes back into the waiting area. "She's gone. There's no sign of her."

"Damn it." Dewey said.

"You don't think she received a call from ghost face do you?" Gale asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Dewey asked.

"It's ghost face's amo. How many times has the killer called Sidney and then she's disappeared?" Gale asked. Billy and Dewey looked at each other. Both knew the answer to this.

"FUCK!" Billy cursed.

"Billy call her." Dewey said. Billy dials Sidney's number but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Her phone went straight to voicemail." Billy said worried. A thought had crossed his mind. "Oh fuck."

"What?" Gale asks.

"She took my car." Billy said.

"Your car has GPS on it right?" Robbie asked. Billy nods. "Ok she can be tracked."

"Great idea Robbie." Billy said using his phone. His phone has an app that he had installed incase his car was ever stolen. In this case Sidney has his car. He turned on the app but notices that the GPS is turn off. "She's good." He said.

"What's wrong?" Dewey asked.

"She disabled the GPS on my car." Billy said.

"Ok. We' can have the car tracked at the precinct. Robbie, call me the moment the doctor tells you anything. Ok." Dewey told him. Robbie nods. "Ok let's go." Dewey said as he, Gale and Billy raced out of the hospital. Before leaving, Dewey made it a point to let the nurse tell Tommy's doctor that Robbie Mercer is family and to speak with him and Robbie would call him the moment they know something.

Christian, Danielle, Michelle, and Pete make their way into the waiting area. Robbie is seated on the one of the chairs. Pete goes over to sit next to him. He can tell Robbie is very worried about Jill. He doesn't know what to say to comfort his friend. He just pats his shoulder. Robbie looks up and smiles somberly.

"You ok?" Pete asked knowing the answer to this question. It was the only question he could think to ask.

"No not really. I'd be better if my girl was with me." Robbie answered honestly.

"I hear you brother. Any news on Tommy?" Pete asked.

"No. I told the Riley's that I'd wait here to speak with the doctor and I'd call once I knew something." Robbie told him.

"Well don't worry. We're here for you and Christian." Pete said. Both looked in Christian's direction.

"Excuse me, is there someone here for Kyle Carter?" Came the voice of Dr. Strom.

"Yes I'm Christian Carter, Kyle's my brother. How's he doing?" Christian asked. Danielle is with him.

"Well, he's going to be ok. We had repair the knee because it was severally damage by the knife wound. But rest a sure Kyle will survive and make a full recovery." Dr. Strom told him. Christian sighed heavily. He thought his brother was dead or dying.

"Thank god." Michelle said.

"Can I see him?" Christian asked.

"Well, they're preparing his bed. I'll let you know when he's in his room and you can see him then." Dr. Strom said to a relieved Christian.

"Thanks doc." Christian said. Dr. Strom nods before leaving the waiting area. Christian let tears fall down his face. "Shit." He said happy that his brother wasn't dead. He had all kinds of thoughts went through his head.

"He's gonna be ok." Danielle said comforting Christian. Michelle moved over towards him hugging him. Robbie was relieved to know that Kyle would survive.

"Hey Christian, I'm glad Kyle's going to make it." Robbie told him sincerely. Christian turned to him angrily and walked past him to the other side of the waiting area. Danielle was with him. Robbie felt bad. He knew Christian was pissed that his brother was attacked and injured at the hands of ghost face. He knew Christian blamed him for it.

"Just give him some time." Pete said watching Christian. Michelle and Danielle were comforting Christian.

Dillon arrives at the precinct. He gets out of his car and makes his way into the building. Sarg. Wallace is there with Detectives Himbry, Hicks and Himbry. Dewey's car pulled up to the curb of the precinct near another squad car. He, Billy and Gale got out of the car and walked fast into the precinct.

"Sarg. Wallace." Dillon said approaching the four.

"Yes." Sarg. Wallace said.

"We need to talk." Dillon said.

"And why is that?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Because he has information that we can use. Don't you little brother?" Dewey asked as he, Gale and Billy arrive right behind Dewey.

"Yes." Dillon said.

"Ok. What's this information?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Point me to your computer." Dillon said he was guided to the main console. "Ok. I was doing some research on my own trying to figure out why these murders were happening. I couldn't put my finger on it until I discovered something while at work tonight. It turns out that dad and Neil Prescott's friendship goes way back before me and before you." Dillon said.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked.

"Wait hold up. Neil Prescott? As in Sidney's father?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Yes. See he's the link." Dillon told them.

"My father revealed to me a few days ago that he not Neil Prescott fathered Sidney Prescott." Dewey told them.

"Ok so what does that have to do with this case?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked. You see, Neil Prescott isn't who he said he was." Dillon said pulling up the information. "In fact, his real name was Richard Tate."

"Who?" Gale asked.

"Richard Tate. See here." Dillon told them as he put the information up on the screen so they can see it. "Richard Tate was born in Baltimore Maryland."

"So Neil Prescott and Richard Tate are the same person?" Det. Harris asked.

"Yes." Dillon told them.

"Why would he change his identity?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Not sure." Dillon said.

"How did Neil Prescott or Richard Tate rather end up in Woodsboro?" Gale asked.

"Neil use to be a business man working for an advertising firm. He must've come to a convention in Woodsboro and ended up staying." Dewey said.

"Yes. Dad told me that he and Neil met at a convention in Woodsboro. I don't know when Neil stayed but he kept the identity and went with it." Dillon said.

"So what does this have to do with the case?" Det. Harris asks.

"Well, after dad had an affair with Maureen and was pregnant with Sidney, Neil threatened to kill dad if he told anyone of their affair. Dad kept the secret but then I started thinking, what could have made dad leave his wife and children. Then I saw this." Dillon said pulling up the picture of Leah Thomas.

"Who's the woman?" Det. Hicks asks.

"This is Leah Thomas Tate. She was married to Neil back when he was Richard Tate. She's also from Baltimore. They had a son name Richard Tate. Leah went missing in 1982. Her murder was never solved but I know her connection to these murders." Dillon said.

"What's the connection?" Dewey asks.

"Leah had put out a missing person's report on her husband Richard Tate. We know that Richard Tate moved to Woodsboro under the name Neil Prescott. Leah must've found out he was living in Woodsboro under an assumed name and confronted him." Dillon told them.

"How could she have found out?" Billy asked.

"Well she saw this picture in the paper." Dillon said as he pulls up the picture of Neil Prescott accepting an award Sam and eight other people. "You notice the person with Neil Prescott?"

"Sam Riley." Dewey said not ready to call Sam dad yet.

"Yep that's not all. The eight people with him are Tim Vallejo, David Worth, Blake Hammond, Chuck Owens, Mark Braisey, Chris Casten, Roy Martin and Jay Braunson. Does their last names sound familiar?" Dillon asked.

"Oh shit." Det. Himbry said.

"Of course. It makes sense now. We've been going about this all wrong?" Det. Hicks said.

"What do you mean?" Det. Harris asked.

"Don't you see? We've been focusing on the wrong person. We've spent time trying to figure out what else we could dig up from Maureen's past that we didn't focus on Neil Prescott." Det. Hicks said.

"I get it now." Det. Harris said. "Leah Thomas must've confronted Neil and paid the price for it."

"So these teens were targeted on purpose. They are paying for a crime their fathers may have committed." Det. Himbry said. "That only leaves one question. Who is the killer?"

"Leah and Richard had a son. It's the son who I believe is the killer." Dillon said.

"Maybe but we still don't know if Neil Prescott or Sam Riley or his buddies had anything to do with Leah Thomas' murder." Gale said to them.

"That's true." Sarg. Wallace said. "We need to know what happened to her."

"There's only one person who can explain this. Sam Riley." Dewey said. "Dillon, give me Sam's number."

"Ok." Dillon said writing down the number.

Dewey dialed the number. Sam's phone rings. He had gone home wondering where Dillon had gone to. When he sees Dewey's number, it becomes clear to him what has happened.

"Hi son. Was wondering when you were going to call me." Sam said.

"We need to meet." Dewey said firmly.

"Dillon told you didn't he?" Sam asked.

"DAD, listen to me. I'm in no mood to screw with. My son and nephews are missing not to mention Sidney's sister Jill is missing. My nephew Tommy was stabbed and another teen was injured. Now Sidney is missing. I know you're involved in this case. I know about you're relationship with Neil Prescott and I know and Leah Thomas and that you were somehow involved in her death, I need you to BRING YOUR ASS TO THE PRECINCT NOW! I WANT THE TRUTH! SO SHOW UP OR I"LL COME AND GET YOU." Dewey demanded. He then hung up the phone. Everyone watched him. Dewey was angrier than he's ever been. He was worried for his son's safety and had no idea where he was, his nephew was stabbed and is fighting for his life, the woman he's come to love like a sister he learns actually is his sister is missing and her kid sister is missing not to mention his nephews, yes he had every right to be pissed. Sam has been hiding behind this secret for so long and it's cost people their lives. He wanted to know the truth. Sam owed him that. He owed it to everyone involved.


	33. Rescue Mission

Scre5m

Rescue Mission

After his rather one sided conversation with his son, Sam knew what was coming. He sighed deeply after Dewey hung up on him. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror one last time. The once handsome business man was now haggard and worn out. His feature displayed stress. Who wouldn't be stressed out after having to keep a deadly secret for over three decades? Sam knew at some point the truth would come out and he'd have to face the consequences. He got in his car and drove to the precinct hoping that Dewey and Dillon didn't hold a grudge against him after he revealed the truth. The whole drive Sam kept replaying the events of that night in his head. The look of anger, rage on Neil's face. The sinister and sadistic look on his face was nothing short of pure evil. Sam had never seen evil up close but there it was. The look Neil gave him after it was all said and done. What he told him that night sent chills up his spin. Since Neil was murdered twenty years ago, Sam continued to keep the secret. His car pulled into the parking lot of the precinct. He sat there for a moment before getting out of the car. It was time for this secret to come to light and for this nightmare to end. He got out of the car and made his way into the precinct. He asked to speak with Sarg. Wallace. The young officer escorts him there.

"Excuse me sir." Came the voice of a young officer. Sarg. Wallace looks up. He wasn't the only one. Billy, Gale, Dewey, Dillon, Detectives Himbry, Hicks and Harris all looked up. "Mr. Sam Riley is here to speak with you." Sam walks towards the group of faces staring at him. He had quickly become the focus of attention.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked.

"Thanks for coming dad." Dillon said. Dewey frowned hard.

"I'm sure you know why you're here Mr. Riley?" Sarg. Wallace said.

"You told them didn't you?" Sam asked his question directed at Dillon.

"I had to. Dad you and Neil have a direct link on this case." Dillon explained.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The teens that were murdered were the children to Neil Prescott's buddies. I think you know them. Tim Vallejo is the father to Matt Vallejo, David Worth is the father to Shaun Worth, Blake Hammond is Denise Hammond's father, Chuck Owens is the father to Stanley, Mark Braisey is the father to Nicholas and Norma Braisey, Chris Casten is Corey Casten's father, Roy Martin is the father to Rick Martin and Ryan Braunson's father is Jay Braunson. You knew these men didn't you?" Dewey asked him. Sam wore a shocked expression on his face. It made sense now. They were killed because of something that he and their fathers were apart of.

"Yes I did know them but I hadn't seen them in years." Sam lied.

"Dad it's time to come clean." Dillon told him.

"Five more teens were murdered tonight and there are four people missing including Sidney Prescott. Mr. Riley if you know something, now's the time to tell it." Det. Hicks told him.

"We already know that you, Neil and the eight men were involved with Leah Thomas' murder. We need the truth." Det. Himbry adds. Sam stared at all the faces in the room and realized that he had to tell the truth from this point on. It was time the secret came to light.

"Ok. It's time I got this off my chest." Sam said sighing. "Neil Prescott wasn't who he said he was. I found this out after Sidney was born."

"When did you learn Neil's true identity?" Sarg. Wallace asked.

"At the award ceremony held by his job. Neil had invited me. At the time Tim, David, Blake, Chuck, Mark, Chris, Roy and Jay had been working with him. He never told me how he met them but it didn't matter. After Neil had gotten his award, a young woman approaches the ten of us. We were planning on going out for the evening to celebrate. She called him Richard Tate. At first Neil played it off like she had mistaken him for someone else. Tim and the others were concerned and stared at the woman with angered expression. Why I don't know. I myself was confused. She insisted that he was Richard Tate and that they were married. I asked who the woman was. Neil said nobody. She went off saying that how could he marry her and bare a child then abandon her. Neil looked around trying to get the woman to calm down but she was making a scene. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her outside of the building. Tim and the others followed. They stayed back in case something happened. Meanwhile I overheard the entire conversation. He told her that he didn't want her making a scene and that they'd talk. She threatened to blackmail him for money in order to keep his secret. What Neil didn't know was that I had spoken to the young lady and she told me everything." Sam explains.

"What happened the night she disappeared?" Dewey asked. Sam was hesitant before answering.

"My doorbell rings nine pm. I had just finished reading Tatum a story. I went to the door and there stood Neil. I asked him if he was ok. With a blank look on his face he told me that he needed my help with something. I don't know why I went with him. I got my phone, cell and jacket then left the house with him. We drove two counties out of town and ended up at an abandoned factory. Tim and the others were already there. We walked into the building and seated in a chair was Leah. I asked what was going on. Neil glared at me and said we're gonna have a little fun and for me to shut the fuck up." Sam said as they listened. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We followed kept me up for a lot of nights."

"What happened?" Gale asked.

"Neil began to explain to us the truth about who he really was. He admitted that his real name was Richard Tate and that he hated being Richard Tate because to him Richard Tate represented everything he hated about his life while Neil Prescott was everything he loved about and admired about his life despite the fact that it was all a lie. He said that Leah was a former classmate of his and that at one point he did love her but hated being Richard. He couldn't be that man again. Leah told him that she loved that man. Neil said that she comes to his hometown and has the audacity to call him out and then try to blackmail him. Maureen didn't know his secret and Sidney didn't know his secret. He couldn't have that. Tim and the others took turns raping Neil was the last with her. He then beat her until she stopped breathing. She was barely recognizable when he was done. Tim and the others loved it. They wrapped up her body and then we drove further into town towards the tracks. Her body was dumped there and they buried her there. Neil, Tim and the others proceeded to pee on the dirt where her body lied." Sam said. The others were horrified by what they heard. Dewey was disgusted with his father for being such a coward all these years. "Neil made everyone swear that they wouldn't spoke of that horrible night. Tim and the others vowed they'd never say anything. I had to swear as well. On the drive back, I tried to talk Neil into calling the cops. He stopped the car and turned to me that if I told anyone he'd see to it that I never walked the face of the earth anymore. I asked him what he met. I knew what he was saying but he spelled it out for me. He said if I told anyone that Dewey, Tatum and Sidney would never have a father again. He asked me if I wanted my kids to grow up knowing that their father was dead. I said no. So I kept my mouth shut. I haven't spoken about it since. I left two days later." He said as the others watched him. Dillon frowned rubbing his chin. Everyone was silent a moment taking in what he had just revealed. Dewey is the first to speak.

"I knew you were hiding something. That night you told me that you were Sidney's father and not Neil. I knew there was something else you weren't telling me." Dewey said angrily.

"I couldn't tell you Dewey." Sam said to him. Dewey turned his back to him. "I felt bad about what happened to that woman all those years ago. I felt guilty."

"You were guilty. You didn't do anything to stop them nor did you report it when you left town. You didn't do shit no instead you ran like a little bitch. My nephew Tommy is fighting for his life after being stabbed by ghost face. My son, nephews and little sister in law are missing. My baby sister is missing and I have no fucking idea how to find them. Because of your mistake ten teenagers lost their lives because of this fucking secret. I hope you're proud of yourself dad." Dewey said angrily. Sam felt a wave of guilt as he sat down in the chair. Gale rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, we now know what this about." Det. Harris said. "Revenge."

"Yeah that would explain why the teenagers were killed." Det. Himbry said.

"Ok then so we can assume that ghost face has kidnapped Gabe, Jill and the Loomis boys." Sarg. Wallace said looking over at Billy who was staring back glaring.

"How do we know that ghost face hasn't already killed them?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Unless they were bait." Gale said. They looked at her.

"Elaborate on that Gale." Sarg. Wallace asked.

"Well whenever ghost face killed his victims, they stayed dead. I remember when Roman, Angelina and Det. Kincaid planned this whole thing. One of them called Sidney to lure her to John Milton's home. Dewey and I were the bait. Tatum was also used as bait." Gale explained.

"Sidney and I came to rescue you guys. I had to figure out what was going on but thanks to Mickey I figured it out." Billy said.

"Ok so Gabe, Jill, and the Loomis boys aren't targets but bait for Sidney." Sarg. Wallace asked.

"It looks that way." Det. Hicks said.

"What I don't understand is why go through all of this if Sidney is the only target?" Dillon asked.

"Because this wasn't just about the killer getting revenge. It was about killing off the only surviving member of the Prescott family. Sidney." Dewey said.

"Ok where would the killer have taken them?" Det. Harris asked.

"It would have to be some place significant to the killer." Det. Himrby said. "Something dramatic."

"Hmmm. We have all this information but we're forgetting one thing." Det. Hicks said.

"What's that?" Dewey asked.

"We don't know who the killer is." Det. Hicks reminded them.

"Yes we do. We know the killer has to be the child that Leah and Richard Tate, I mean Neil Prescott had." Det. Himbry said.

"Ok so how do we find him or her?" Gale asked.

"We have to figure out how old this person is." Det. Himbry said.

"I have an idea." Dillon said.

"I'm gonna try calling Sidney to see if she picks up." Dewey said as he dialed her number. Her phone rang but after a couple of more rings her phone went right to voicemail. "FUCK!" Dewey said worried sick about his sister. Billy was pacing.

"Dillon what are you looking for?" Det. Hicks asked.

"I'm looking into the past of Leah Thomas. It might give us an idea of the child she had." Dillon said. Her file came up. Everyone is able to view the screen. Billy meanwhile had an idea. He had the young officer track Sidney's car. The young officer said it may take a moment. Billy nods. "She's survived by a son named Richard Tate."

"We know the child is a male." Det. Harris said. "That's a son."

"The child had to be about two years old when Leah was murdered." Sarg. Wallace. Det. Himbry thought was sitting on his desk thinking.

"This whole time these murders weren't about Gale, me, or Billy. It wasn't even about Jill or the boys. It was about Sidney. It was about destroying the Prescott Legacy." Dewey said aloud. Everyone stared at him. "There's one problem. We have an advantage over the killer."

"What's that?" Gale asked.

"The killer doesn't know Sidney isn't a true Prescott." Dewey said. "She could be killed for nothing."

"SHIT!" Det. Himbry said as he turned to his desk and began rifling through his list of suspects. There the photo stood out to him. He read the file and knew who the killer was. At the same time the young officer had finished tracking Billy's car. Det. Hicks sees Det. Himbry staring at the file.

"What do you have Jake?" Det. Hicks asked.

"This has been staring us in the face the whole time." Det. Himbry said.

"What are you talking about partner?" Det. Harris asked.

"How old do you think this suspect is?" Det. Himbry said holding up the photo.

"28 or 29. Why?" Det. Harris asked.

"No fucking way." Det. Hicks said aloud. "You don't think?"

"Yes. I know who the killer is." Det. Himbry said.

"Good. I know where my wife is going." Billy said.

"Where?" Dewey asked.

"The high school." Billy said.

"Let's go." Dewey said as he Billy, Gale, Detectives Hicks, Himbry and Harris all ran out of the precinct. Could they get to the school in time to save Sidney and the others?

_Note_: _Sorry this is such a short chapter but this was a lot of talking. I know I revealed a lot but there's a surprise twist at the end so stay tuned._


	34. The Killer(s) Are?

Scre5m

The Killer(s) Are

Billy's car pulled up to the curb of Acres High. She readies her gun and then gets out of the car. She quickly runs to the front school and up the stairs. She checks to see if the front door to the school is locked. When she realizes it's not locked, she carefully pushes the door open and enters the building readying her gun. Ghost face left clues for Sidney in order for her to find her boys, nephew and sister. Sidney sees the first message from ghost face. She picked up the envelope and read it.

"Four people to save, one woman to do it, to save them find the link." Sidney read aloud. Sidney thought about this for a moment. "The link. What do they have in common?" Then it hit her. "Me. I'm the link. I can't be the only link. Think Sid. School, school. Subjects. Jill's favorite subject was English." Sidney said running up the stairs to the second floor. She begins searching the classes. "English 101." She said aloud running to the room. "JILL!" Sidney called to her.

"SIDNEY IN HERE!" Jill yells. She said as Sidney followed the sound of her voice. Sidney appears within the class. "Thank god. Sid." Jill cries out. She's tied to a chair.

"Jill." Sidney moves towards her. "You ok?" Sidney asked her. Sidney sees her bruised face but Jill is very much alive.

"Yes." Jill said. Sidney quickly unties her. Jill stands to her feet hugging her sister. Sidney returns the gesture tenfold. Both break away. Sidney kisses Jill's forehead.

"Come on let's get go. The killer has Gabe, Scott and William. We gotta find them." Sidney said as they raced out of the English class. They head towards the second stair case and see the next clue. "Wait." Sidney said as she and Jill stopped.

"What?" Jill asked.

"Another clue." Sidney said.

"A clue?" Jill asked. Sidney nods.

"The killer left a clue for me to find you. I'm gonna assume this is a clue about Scott or William." Sidney said. "To this kid simply play a tune."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jill asked. Sidney thought about this for a moment.

"Not sure." Sidney said thinking quickly. Scott isn't into music unless he's getting ready for school. William is into martial arts. She smirked figuring out who the clue is about. "I know where we need to go. Come on." She said as she and Jill raced up one more flight to the music department.

"Who's the clue about?" Jill asked.

"Gabe." Sidney said as they moved towards the music department. Sidney and Jill check every classroom until they reached the last room at the end of the hall. Sidney readies the gun with Jill firmly behind her. She pulls the handle on the door to reveal….the huge music room. Tied to a chair in the middle of the room is Gabe. His face is a bit bruised but he's still alive. "Gabe." Sidney called to him as she and Jill moved towards him. Gabe had fallen asleep.

"Gabe." Jill called to him. She begins to untie him. Sidney helps her.

"Come on buddy wake up." Sidney said rubbing his face to wake him. Gabe's eyes slowly open. "Good boy." Sidney cooed smiling.

"Aunt Sid. Aunt Jill." Gabe said to them. "Are you two ok?" He asked ever the gentlemen.

"We're fine. Are you ok?" Sidney asked.

"My head hurts but I'll live." Gabe said. "Tommy is dead though." Gabe said sadly. Jill looked over at Sidney sadly.

"The doctors are working on him. There's a chance he may live. I've gotta find Scott and William then get you four out of here." Sidney said. Jill had finished untying him. "Let's go." She said as all three left the music room. They head back down the same corridor towards the stairs when Gabe spots the next clue.

"Wait." Gabe said as Sidney and Jill stopped. "What's that?" Gabe asks pointing to the next clue written in blood on the glass wall.

"It's the third clue." Jill said.

"Clue?" Gabe asked.

"Ghost face left me clues to find Jill and you. This one is left for me to find one of my boys." Sidney said. She begins to read it out loud. "He's fighter who can take flight, he's a twin within sight."

"What?" Gabe asked.

"Jill he's a twin. It's gotta be Scott." Jill guessed looking at Sidney.

"No, it's William." Sidney said. They watched her.

"How do you know that?" Jill asked.

"He's a fighter who can take flight. William takes martial arts classes and can perform flight kicks. I've seen him do it." Sidney explains. Jill and Gabe looked over at her smiling. "Where would he be though?"

"Flight." Jill said thinking. "The roof top maybe?"

"No." Gabe said.

"Doesn't the school have an aviation program?" Sidney asked.

"Yes on the fourth floor." Gabe said as the three raced two floors up. There lies the Aviation program. Sidney remembered William expressing interest in this program in his freshmen year and finally got to take the class last year. They entered the big aviation room. All three looked around and spots William tied to the big aviator plane in the middle of the room. "Will." He said going over to him and trying to untie the ropes. Sidney and Jill are right behind him.

"William." She calls to him. His eyes flutter open. He's another one with bruises to his face and head but is alive. "Oh baby." Sidney said hugging him tight.

"Mom." William said his barely above a whisper.

"Yes baby I'm here." Sidney said to him.

"Where's Scott?" William asks.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Sidney said. Gabe and Jill got his ropes loose. Sidney grabs William to keep him from falling. She pulls him into a tight hug. He hugs her back thanking god she's there. "Are you ok?" She asks.

"I think so. I'm little sore but I'm alright." William said. Jill hugs him along with Gabe. Sidney smiles. "We have to find Scott."

"Come on let's go." Sidney said as the four left the aviation room. They race back down the hall and down the stairs to the first floor. Still clutching the gun, Sidney spots the last clue on the door of another classroom on the same floor. "Stop." She says all four stop in their tracks.

"What is it mom?" William asks. Sidney doesn't answer she slowly moves towards the door and rips away the envelope attached to the door. "What is it?"

"Ghost face has left Sid clues to find us. That's the last one." Jill explained.

"Man." William said.

Sidney read the last clue to herself. The message read: The other twin is clueless, he spends more time in this place than his classes. Sidney thought about that for a moment.

"Sidney, what's it say?" Jill asks walking over to her. Sidney didn't respond deep in her thoughts. Jill took the note and read it. "The other twin is clueless, he spends more time in this place than his classes."

"That could be the gym." Gabe says. "He plays basketball."

"He also plays baseball but it's not the baseball field." William said.

"No." Sidney said out loud. "I know where he is." She said then sprints towards the principal's office. She pushes the door open. Tied to a chair in the middle of the huge Principal's office is Scott. Sidney sees the trickle of blood dripping from Scott's wound on his chest. He's slumped forward. "Scottie." She calls his name. Tears form in her eyes. She thinks he's dead. She moves towards him.

"Scott." William calls to his brother. "Scott wake up." He calls him again. Jill and Gabe untie his ropes. He falls forward into Sidney's arms.

"Scottie, wake up baby. Please wake up." Sidney said but Scott doesn't respond. "Scott." She cries out for him but he doesn't say move. He feels heavy in her arms but she'd hold him steady.

"Mom, I got him." William said taking hold of his brother. "SCOTTIE!" He yells to his face causing Scott to finally come to. Sidney sighs heavily relieved he wasn't dead.

"What the…" Scott said as his eyes flutter open to reveal the faces of his mother aunt, brother and cousin. "Why are you yelling at me?" Scott says. All four chuckle lightly.

"Are you ok baby?" Sidney asked. Scott looks at her. He grimaces from pain caused by the slash to his chest.

"Except for the cut on my chest, I'm cool." Scott said to her. They both hug. Scott grimaces again. He didn't mind it though cause he gets to hug his mother.

"Thank god." Sidney said to him. William leans in to hug his brother. "Come on let's get you guys out of here." She said as they all hurried out of the principal's office. They began towards the front entrance. William was helping Scott whose blood continues to trickle from his wound. He's getting weak from the blood lost. Then they stopped. "Jill, I want you to get my boys and my nephew out of here."

"What?" Scott and William asked in unison. Sidney paid them no mind. She knew this had to end with her and she didn't want them dead because of her.

"You're not coming?" Jill asked.

"I'll be right behind you." Sidney said to her. Jill knew Sidney was lying and that she needed to face the killer alone. "Look, I gotta end this. He wants me. You guys were bait."

"So we help you." William said to her.

"No." Sidney said firmly.

"Mom please let me help you." William said.

"No goddamn it. I'm doing this on my own. Now you help Jill get your brother and Gabe out of here. Understand me?" Sidney said firmly. She knew William wanted to help but she didn't want to run the risk of him getting killed. William nods slowly. The four are about to leave when…

Suddenly ghost face pops up shoving Sidney to the floor. Jill goes to grab Gabe to get him out of harm's way but Ghost face grabs Jill cutting her arm again. Jill cries out in pain. Gabe falls to the floor in an attempt to get away from ghost face. He scoots away from ghost face.

"Jill." Gabe yells for her.

"FUCKER!" Sidney yells and tries to shoot ghost face but the glock is stuck. "SHIT!" She curses and is punched in the face by ghost face. William and Scott try to help Sidney. William swings at ghost face but misses. Ghost face kicks Scott in his chest then shoves William into the wall hard. Gabe tries to help Sidney but ghost face grabs him by the hair punches him in the face and throws him into the door hitting is back. Gabe screams out in pain. Jill goes over to help him. William gets up and goes on the attack. He's able to hit ghost face a few times in the face but ghost face gets the better of him again kicking him square in the nuts. William goes down to floor clutching his groin. Sidney sees this and kicks ghost face in the groin. Ghost Face slaps her and shoves her to the floor. Scott seeing this musters up enough energy and courage to help his mother. He attacks ghost trying to hit ghost face but misses. Ghost face grabs Scott by the collar and punches him in the chest a couple of times causing more pain to Scott who cries out and is then thrown into the trophy case. The trophy case breaks as glass shatters everywhere. Scott cries out from the amount of pain his body is in. He tries crawling away but is ghost face grabs his shirt and pulls him up. Sidney and William watch in horror as ghost face drives the knife into Scott's stomach. Scott falls to the floor holding his stomach as blood pores from the stab wound. "NNNNOOOOOOO!" Sidney screams out. Tears pore down her face.

"SSCCCOOOOTTTTT!" William screams as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Scott." She cries out. She looks up and ghost face has disappeared. Sidney quickly gets to her feet and runs to her son. "Scott, Scott it's gonna be ok baby." She said holding her hand over his stomach. William took his button down shirt off and placed it over the stab wound trying to keep the blood from poring out of him.

"Stay with us bro. Please stay with us." William begged.

"Jill, Gabe, help us." Sidney said as they stood Scott up to his feet. "Ok. Get him out of here and to the hospital. Here." She said handing Jill the keys to Billy's car.

"You can't leave Sidney. I'm not done with you yet." Ghost face can be heard over the loud speaker. Sidney frowns angrily.

"Go." Sidney said readying her gun. Jill and Gabe help William get Scott out of the school building. Sidney checks the gun once more to ensure that it's working.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A female voice can be heard through the school. Sidney realizes that the scream came from the auditorium. She takes heading that direction.

Jill, Gabe and William were able to get an injured Scott out of the school building. Three cars pull up the school. Dewey, Gale and Billy got out of the first car. Detective Hicks got out of her car while Detectives Himbry and Harris got out of their car. Jill and William sat Scott down on the stairs of the school. Gabe raced into Gale and Dewey's arms. Both were relieved to see he was ok. Billy ran over to William, Scott and Jill.

"BOYS!" Billy called to them.

"Dad help." William said. Billy and Detectives Himbry and Harris went to help.

"Oh my god. Scottie." Billy said holding Scott.

"Daadd." Scott tried to say. Blood poring out of his mouth.

"SSHH. Don't talk." Billy said to him. "Where's your mother?"

"She's still inside the school with the killer." William said.

"Dewey!" Billy called to him. Dewey, Gale, and Gabe went over to them. Dewey took off his jacket to help apply pressure. "My boy is dying." Billy said as tears form in his eyes.

"He's not dying today." Dewey said to him. No one notices William sneak off.

"What the hell happened?" Billy asked his question directed at Jill.

"Ghost Face kidnapped Gabe, Scott, William and myself to lure Sidney to the school. She found us one by one before we bumped heads with ghost face. He cut my arm and stabbed Scott." Jill said. Dewey and the others frowned hard. "Oh and by the way, William went back into the school to find Sidney."

"Oh no." Gale said.

"SHIT!" Billy said. Scott is slowly losing conscience. "Come on Scottie stay with me." Billy urged. Scott's eyes flutter shut as he passes out. "SCOTTIE!" Billy cried his face filled with tears. Gale and Dewey watched helplessly. Gabe felt bad for his uncle. Detectives Himbry and Harris felt bad as well.

"Billy, he's still breathing. I'll say here with him and call for back up. You guys go get the motherfucker." Det. Hicks told them. Billy nods. Det. Hicks and Gale take a hold of Scott. Billy stands to his feet. He pulls his gun from his back holster.

"I'm going with you." Jill said.

"No it's too dangerous." Dewey said.

"Dewey, he has my sister. I won't let that fucker hurt her. I've already been hurt on more than one occasion. I'm coming with you." Jill said. Dewey nods.

"Jill, here take this." Det. Hicks said handing Jill her weapon. Jill takes it. She's used a gun before.

"Gale, Gabe, stay with det. Hicks." Dewey said firmly. "Let's go." He said as he, Billy, Jill, Detectives Himbry and Harris all ran into the school looking for Sidney.

Sidney moves slowly to the auditorium. She pushes the door open and moves down towards the stage. She can see a female tied to the pole. The young teen is none other than Hilary. She hadn't gotten away after all. Ghost face had gotten to her. But why was she tied up? Sidney stopped a moment to survey the scene before her. This is familiar. It takes her back to the memory of her college days. She remembered Mrs. Loomis and Derek having her trapped on the verge of killing her. If it hadn't been for Gale, Billy and Cotton's interference, she'd be dead. She shakes away that in exchange for this eerie scene. She slowly makes her way down the steps towards the stage area. The young teen picks her head up to see Sidney staring at her.

"Hey, hey. Help me please." Hilary said to her in panicky voice. Her face displaying fear.

"Ok hold on." Sidney said going to untie the teen. "Are you alright?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but the killer, he's here." Hilary said her voice still panicky.

"Where, where is the killer?" Sidney asked.

"Right here." Ghost face said standing up from behind the chairs in the audience. The ropes fall from Hilary's hands to reveal a sharp blade in her right hand. The panicky voice is gone and the fear in her face is replaced by a sinister look. Sidney turns to the see the young teen glaring at her with a knife in her hand. Sidney backs up with Hilary and ghost face following her until she's up on stage. The killer laughs at her. Hilary smirks as well. Sidney stares at them. Are the for real? Who the hell are they and what do they have to do with her? She was trapped yet again. Could she survive this?


	35. Neil Prescott Who?

Scre5m

Neil Prescott Who?

Trapped with between a sadistic teen and the killer, Sidney held her gun firmly in her hands. She stares at the ghost face mask that has haunted her for twenty years. She and again looks from the teen to the killer wondering what was going on. She wondered what story these two were going to tell her about her mother. Hilary and the killer laugh at her expression.

"What's the matter Sidney? You look like you saw ghost." Ghost Face taunts. Sidney holds her gun firmly.

"I think she wants to shoot you." Hilary said sinisterly.

"I'll bet it jams again." Ghost face taunts again. "Go ahead Sidney pull the trigger." Ghost face says as Sidney tries to fire the gun again and nothing happens. Hilary and ghost face bust out laughing. Sidney frowns angrily.

"Toss it." Hilary said pointing the knife at Sidney. Sidney does so realizing the piece of shit didn't work anyway. She makes certain to keep her eyes focused on the two individuals in front of her.

"So, you're the infamous Sidney Prescott?" Hilary said sarcastically.

"In the flesh." Sidney answers cockily holding the gun. "So if you're one of the killers huh?" She asked s Hilary smirks. "Who's the coward under that mask?"

"She wants to know who you are." Hilary said smiling evilly. "Go ahead. Show her."

The killer removes the mask to reveal….Conner Wilson. Sidney stares at him unfazed. She doesn't know who this kid is or what he has to do with killings or Woodsboro. In fact she didn't know what the fuck was going on. Why had these two teens target her?

"Hello Sidney." Conner said smiling evilly.

"Who the fuck are you two and what the fuck is going on?" Sidney asked.

"You don't recognize us?" Conner asked.

"We go to school with those two bastard boys of yours." Hilary said.

"So you two killed those kids?" Sidney asked. She was trapped and decided to keep them talking. The more they talked the more time she had to come up with a decent plan.

"It was so easy." Conner said. "Matt was too busy jacking off to see me sneak behind him. Shaun put up a bit of a fight but I got him. Dragging their bodies to those fucking chairs was a bitch."

"Denise was easy to manipulate. Then she had to die." Hilary said smiling evilly.

"Then Stan was the next victim. I got him in the gym before running his ass up a flag pole." Conner bragged.

"It was easy to get Nick. I had to keep his bitch sister company while Conner here took good care of him." Hilary said.

"You left a message for the survivors." Sidney said to them. "Nice touch by the way." Sidney added sarcastically.

"You like that huh?" Conner asked smiling.

"Gotta question for you two." Sidney said.

"What's that?" Hilary asked.

"Why go after my sister if this was about getting me?" Sidney asked.

"A good valid question." Conner told her.

"See Sidney it was about keeping the cops guessing about the motive and who the target was. I mean you didn't know if you were a target again or if it was your boys." Hilary explains.

"Yeah we had even the great Sidney Prescott second guessing yourself." Conner said. Sidney looked back and forth between the two.

"Killing the rest of the others was an easy task. Ricky loves to host parties so it was the perfect plan. First we had to take out Ricky Martin. Then Angela."

"Taking out Dewey's bratty nephew and taking his kid really had him going." Hilary said.

"Getting Jill was a breeze." Conner said.

"Then when Scott showed up with that bitch Rita and then William with Chelsea, well we thought that this was perfect. Two birds with one stone." Hilary said.

"Speaking of those boys of yours." Conner said with distain in his voice. "I gotta say William put up a challenge but Scott was far too easy to stab." Conner said smiling.

"FUCK YOU!" Sidney yelled. "I will kill you."

"Funny we both have knives and you have nothing." Conner said to her.

"That never stopped me before." Sidney said confidently.

"Oh we know all about your encounters Sidney." Hilary said to her.

"And unlike the others we won't fail." Conner said.

"Yeah I heard that before." Sidney said smirking. "Right before I fucking killed them."

"So vulgar. You have quite the mouth for a dead woman." Hilary said to her.

"It's kept me alive all these years." Sidney wise cracked.

"Funny to." Conner said the knife still pointed at Sidney.

"Enough of the small talk. Why the hell are you two doing this? If you wanted me you should've just came after me. Leave my family out of this." Sidney said to them.

"Funny choice of words." Conner said his smile is replaced by a frown.

"See Sidney this isn't all about you." Hilary said firmly.

"Well, you have me here after killing several teens." Sidney said to them. "What purpose did it serve to kill your classmates?"

"Oh it served a purpose alright." Hilary said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sidney asked.

"She doesn't know the whole story Hil." Conner said the smirk returning to his face.

"No she doesn't." Hilary said. Both smiled at Sidney who looked back and forth between the two wondering what they were talking about. Then it her. Maureen Prescott.

"This is about my mother's past isn't it?" Sidney asked. Both Conner and Hilary looked at her confused. "Figures. Listen, every killer that's come after me revealed some dark secret about my mother except six years ago when it was about my husband." Sidney said frustrated. Conner and Hilary had no idea what she was talking about. "What else in my dear mother's past had she done that spawned you two?" She asked.

"Maureen Prescott? You think this is about your mother?" Hilary asked.

"Isn't it always?" Sidney yelled angrily. "I thought you two knew all about my encounters?" She said sarcastically.

"It isn't Maureen's past you should be worried about. It's your father's." Conner revealed. Sidney stared at them shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Sidney asked frowning and confused all at once.

"We're not gonna tell you that Sidney. We reserved that right to a special guest of ours. After all this person helped us and master mind the entire plan." Hilary said.

Oh yeah who?" Sidney asked.

"Oh guest come on out." Conner said. A figures moves towards the three through the dim light. Sidney peers at the figure who is wearing a ghost face masked. "You thought we were the only two doing this but we weren't."

"Hello Sidney." The newest guest on the stage said to her.

"Who are you?" Sidney asked.

The guest removed the mask to reveal…..Ron the janitor. Sidney was confused. She had seen the young man around the school cleaning but never in a million years did Sidney figure this young man to be a killer.

"We finally meet." Ron said removing the full body costume and revealing a gun. Sidney stares at him confused. She really had no idea what he had to do with this or what the hell was going on.

"Who are you?" Sidney asked again. Ron smiles at her.

"I'm what you might call and orphan of murder." Ron said.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

"You really didn't know your father very well did you?" Ron asked her.

"What does my father have to do with this?" Sidney asked.

"Well for starters, Neil Prescott wasn't who he appeared to be." Ron told her. Sidney looked at him confused. "You Sid, Neil Prescott doesn't exist. The man you thought was your father really doesn't exist. In fact his real name is Richard Tate."

"Who?" Sidney asked.

"You really don't know." Ron said to her. "Sidney, Neil Prescott was a character Richard Tate made up. In fact, I'll bet you even think that man you called dad really was your father when in fact he wasn't. Your real father is Sam Riley." Ron said to her. Sidney is shocked.

"You liar!" She yelled.

"Am I? Ever wonder about those business meetings Richard I mean Neil went on?" Ron asked as Sidney just stared at him wondering if what he was saying was true. Ron smiles at her. "I'll bet you're trying to figure out what he's got to do with all these murders well I'll explain it. See Richard Tate was my father. I am Richard Tate Junior. The bastard son he left behind. You see Sidney, my mother was Leah Thomas Tate. She married my dad at the same time he was married to your mother Maureen. He then left my mother going back to being Neil Prescott and pretended to be your father Sidney. He wasn't the man you thought you knew." Ron said to her firmly.

"LIAR!" Sidney said firmly. Tears pore down her face. She didn't know if this person who was threatening her life was telling the truth about her father.

"I'm the liar? No Neil Prescott was. He fucking pretended to be someone who didn't even exist. He hated his life so much that he had to pretend to be a father and a husband in some fucked up town." Ron shouted angrily at her. "Then he kills the only person who ever loved me. Yes he and his buddies killed my mother. Sam, your father was there. Then that fucker Randy Meeks robs me of the opportunity to get my revenge so I figure the next one in line is you." Ron said to her moving closer towards her. "Did it every occur to you why these teens were targeted? They had to die Sidney to pay for their fathers' crime. See they were the children to the men who helped Richard Tate my father kill my mother." Ron told her. Sidney stares at him angrily as the tears pore down her face. "Hilary and Conner were very helpful in my plans. They know what it means to lose parents to murderers. See Conner and Hilary are siblings whose mother was murdered for threatening to expose the piece of shit. I overheard them talking one day and it was then that I decided to get them to help." Ron said smiling.

"We were all too willing." Hilary said smiling.

"Now you know the truth Sidney. It's out in the open. Seeing as how you're going to die, it doesn't matter anyway." Ron told her. Sidney doesn't move. She doesn't even flinch.

"If Neil Prescott wasn't my father then why come after me?" Sidney asked angrily.

"You are the last remaining Prescott with that name. Eliminating you would be perfect. There will be no more Prescotts. You will cease to exist." Ron told her. "You're going to pay for the life that was stolen from me Sidney."

"Oh would you get on with it. I've heard all this shit before. I'm so sick of hearing people's excuse for killing for wanting to kill me. Stop blaming me for your fucking problems. I don't want to hear it anymore!" Sidney yells to them. This enrages the killer trio. Hilary attacks Sidney from the side slicing at her arm and cutting her. Sidney grimaces in pain but stands her ground. Hilary goes after her again but Sidney ducks. She punches Hilary in the face. Hilary returns the favor. Sidney defends herself kicking Hilary hard to her stomach. Hilary grimaces in pain but recovers quickly as Sidney goes on the attack. Hilary ducks two punches by Sidney but can't get out of the way of the backhand. Sidney then uppercuts her to the jaw sending Hilary to the floor. Angered that his sister is getting hurt, Conner jumps Sidney from behind.

"BITCH!" He spats grabbing Sidney and putting her in a choke hold from behind. Sidney fights to get him off of her and is successful. She punches Conner in the nose, then kicks the knife out of his hand sending it to the other side of the stage. Conner screams angrily before lurching forward at Sidney spearing her to the floor. Sidney lands hard on her back and cries out in pain. Conner begins punching her in the face. Sidney puts her arms to defend herself but Conner gets in a few shots. Conner then focuses on her body landing blow after blow to her stomach. Sidney cries out in pain. Hilary recovers and goes to help him. She begins kicking Sidney to her stomach and sides. Conner stands up over her body watching as Hilary takes a few more shots at her. Ron watches the helpless Sidney as she cowers into the fetal position hurt and bruised.

"Stop." Ron said. Hilary and Conner look at him breathing heavily from their brief fight with the infamous Sidney Prescott. Hilary has a sadistic look on her face. Conner smirks. All three killers were so engrossed at what they were doing that they didn't see William sneak into the auditorium. "Stand her up." He orders. Hilary and Conner grab her roughly lifting a hurt Sidney back up to her feet. Sidney can barely move she's in pain. Ron walks over to her carrying the gun. He stands face to face with Sidney holding the gun to her throat. "You put up quite a fight Sidney. I like that. You really are a fighter. That much I know. Sadly it's time for you to die." Ron said. He's about to pull the trigger when out of nowhere William leaps onto the stage kicking Ron to the floor in one motion. Ron hits the floor hard the gun slides two feet away from him. Conner and Hilary sees this. Conner lets Sidney go and goes after William.

"I'm gonna take care of you for good." Conner said angrily.

"Come on with it motherfucker." William spat. Hilary watched she had still had a hold of the knife keeping to Sidney's throat. Conner and William trade punches. William uses a spinning kick to Conner's face taking him down. Conner gets back to his feet. William goes to kick him again but he catches William's leg and trips him. William falls backwards onto the floor. Conner goes to grab him but William kicks Conner in his face from the ground. William quickly gets to his feet and uses another spinning hook kick which connects to Conner's face sending backwards to the ground. "COME ON FUCKER!" William shouts. Conner gets up blood trickles from the bruises to his face. He goes to kick William ducks and punches Conner a few more times to his face. William then grabs a hold of his neck. He then snaps his neck killing Conner instantly. Sidney watched a small smirk came to her face proud of her boy for defending her. William breathing heavy felt good about that. Unlike the time he had to shoot his uncle, this was much more better.

"NNNNNOOOOOO! CONNNER!" Hilary screamed. Tears pore from her face.

Fuck!" Ron said he points the gun at William and BANG. A shot is fired. William is hit on the left side of the chest sending him flying off the stage onto the ground. He lands hard on the floor.

"WILLIAM!" Sidney cries out. The tears stream from her face. Ron goes over to her.

"An eye for an eye Sidney." Ron said smirking evilly.

"FUCK YOU!" Sidney yells out.

"Oh cry Sidney you're going to join him in a second." Ron said. Suddenly…BANG. Another shot is fired. Ron is hit in the stomach. He backs up looking down at the blood pool forming in the middle of his stomach. He turns around to see Billy Loomis standing there with the gun pointing at him. Hilary sees this and uses Sidney as a shield. Ron goes down to the stage floor dying of his bullet wound.

"Let my wife go bitch." Billy spat.

Hilary is caught. She doesn't know what to do. The plan is failing. It's already failed. She continues to use Sidney as a shield. She doesn't see Jill behind her. Jill is angry. She hits Hilary from behind on her back. Hilary loses her grip on Sidney who falls forward. Hilary turns to see Jill standing there angrily glaring at the young teen. Hilary still clutches the knife in her hand poised to strike at Jill who hides a weapon of her own. Behind her back is the gun Det. Hicks gave her. Hilary screams and lurches forward at Jill who pulls the gun from behind and fires one shot to Hilary's head sending the young teen to her certain death. Hilary lies dead. So does Ron and Conner. Jill goes over to Sidney whose still on the ground clutching her sides. Her face is bruised. She kneels down to her level.

Billy goes over to William who is on conscience. He cries out letting the tears fall down his face. Dewey, Detectives Himbry and Harris make their way into the auditorium after hearing the gun shots. Dewey leans over Billy who sobs over his son William. Both detectives go up on the stage to help Sidney.

"Sidney, are you alright?" Det. Himbry asked.

"Yeah." Sidney barely said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Ron jumps up screaming. Jill turns with the gun poised at Ron, Detectives Himbry and Harris along with Dewey and Billy whose still holding William in his arms point their guns at Ron and shoot him to his death. Ron takes several bullets to his body before falling back onto the stage dead.

"Thank god it's over." Jill said sighing. Detective Himbry helps Sidney up from the floor of the stage.

"Thanks." Sidney said grimacing from the pain. Jill had a hold of her as well. They slowly made their way down off the stage.

"Sid, you ok?" Billy asked her somberly. She nods and looks at William somberly. She knew what he had done and considered her son a hero. Jill felt bad as well.

"What a night." Det. Harris said. "Let's get out of here."

Billy stood up and lifted William up into his arms. He heads up the stairs out of the auditorium. He's followed by Jill holding Sidney. Dewey is behind them shaking his head at the carnage left by those three individuals. Detectives Himbry and Harris followed. All leave the school building.

Outside of the school building, the backup and ambulances Detective Hicks had called for had all arrived. Scott was placed in the back of an ambulance and is on his way to the hospital. The ambulance workers rush over to Billy as he places William on the gurney to be taken to the hospital. Sidney climbs in the back deciding to ride with her son.

"Guys, there are three dead people in the auditorium. Go get them." He ordered. Several uniformed officers plus four coroners headed into the school to get the Ron, Conner and Hilary's dead bodies. "Gale."

"Dewey." She said falling into his arms. Both hugged tightly. "Is this nightmare over?"

"Yes." Dewey told her. He was certain of this. "Come on let's get to the hospital."

"Ok." Gale said climbing into the passenger seat. Gabe had been back there and lying down. "Gabe baby are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom." Gabe said.

"Good." Gale said.

"Let's go." Dewey said as he turned the car engine on and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"His car was followed by Billy's with Jill in the passenger seat.

Sarg. Wallace had arrived on the scene. Detectives Hicks, Himbry and Harris stayed behind to help clean up the mess. All three filled him in on what happened. There wasn't much they could tell him because they weren't there when Ron told Sidney the story. They'd have to get her statement later. The four watched as the coroners brought out the bodies of Ron, Conner and Hilary. They had Ron pegged as one of the killers. They were right. The media was out in full force as well trying to get the story. They were telling their versions of what they think happened.

While in the car on their way to the hospital, Dewey's phone rings. He looked glanced at the LCD screen and saw it was Robbie who was calling him. He immediately answers.

"Robbie what's going on?" Dewey asked.

"I spoke with the doctor. He said Tommy is going to make it. He only had a deep flesh wound. He should recover nicely." Robbie said over the phone.

"Thank god." Dewey said as tears pored down his face. "Thanks Robbie."

"No problem. How's Jill?" Robbie asked.

"She's fine and alive." Dewey told him. He could hear Robbie sigh happily on the phone. "They're on the way now."

"Ok." Robbie said.

"We're on our way." Dewey said.

"Alright see you soon." Robbie said as he and Dewey hung up their cell phones.

"Who was that?" Came Danielle's voice.

"That was Commissioner Riley. I told him about Tommy's condition and he told me Jill is alive and fine." Robbie said smiling.

"Thank god." Danielle said as the two hugged happy Jill wasn't killed. The nightmare is truly over.


	36. Peace At Last

Scre5m

Peace At Last

Scott and William Loomis were brought into the ER. Two teams of doctors worked on both boys. For Scott it was about getting his wound under control. He lost about a pint and a half of blood causing him to lose conscience. The examined the stab wound to see how far deep it went. Like Tommy, Scott was lucky as this ghost face was a bit inexperienced in the art of the kill. Both had been stabbed sloppily and as a result they were injured. Alive but injured. The surgeon team began a one hour process in stitching Scott up while controlling his breathing.

The second team of doctors would have their hands full with William who took a bullet to his chest. Like the team of doctors working to save Scott, this team had to examine and locate the bullet. Once they located the bullet, they began the process of removing it from William's chest. This required immediate surgery. The bullet was lodged four inches from William's heart making him one lucky young man. The doctors had to be careful in removing the bullet and repairing the hole in William's chest. It was touch and go because William's vital signs flatlined a couple of times but they were able to stabilize him again. They patched up his hole and will leave the rest up to him.

Sidney and Jill were treated as well. Sidney has some severe bruises courtesy of Hilary and Conner but she'd live. Sidney is told that she'll need to stay overnight just to make sure the treatment they give her would work. Sidney protested it but gave in because of Billy. She ponders what was told to her. Neil Prescott wasn't her father and that he wasn't even who he said he was. He was a man name Richard Tate. How in the hell could he have gone on all this time without telling her or her mother that he wasn't Neil Prescott? Was what Ron said even true? She didn't know. All she knew was that she has more questions about who she really is and there was no one who could answer that for her?

Once Jill arrived at the hospital, she was immediately embraced by a happy Robbie. She hugged him back. Danielle and Michelle pulled her into a hug all thankful she was able to survive yet again. Pete hugged her as well. Jill's arm was treated and wrapped up. The doctors wanted to her stay overnight as well but Jill wanted to go be with Sidney.

Dewey and Gale sat with Tommy's doctor who gave them the good news about Tommy's condition. Gabe's head wound was treated. He says he's fine and wants to go be with his cousin. The doctor allowed Gabe to stay in the room with Tommy. Gale and Dewey smiled happy this nightmare was over though sad that Scott and William are also in the hospital due to these murders.

Sam and Dillon arrive at the hospital with Chelsea and Rita in tow. Both girls begged them to take them to the hospital. Billy is in the waiting area with Gale and Dewey. Billy had called his parents telling them what has happened. They will be on the first plane to Orange County to support him, Sidney and the boys. Detectives Hicks, Harris and Himbry arrive at the hospital.

"Gale. Dewey." Rita said running over to them. Gale and Dewey stand up to embrace her niece. "Thank god you guys are ok." She said hugging them both.

"Are you ok?" Gale asked.

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for Scott and William we'd probably be dead." Rita said.

"Speaking of Scott and William, how are they doing?" Chelsea asked. Billy looked up with tears in his eyes.

"The doctor said Scott may make it. He lost a lot of blood and that his cut and stab wound would heal." Billy said sniffling while wiping his tear stricken features.

"And William?" Chelsea asked.

"William was shot by the killer. His is more complicated. The doctor said the bullet landed four inches away from his heart. They had to be careful with him and that his vital signs flatlined a couple of times but that they were able to stabilize him. The rest is up to him." Billy finished unable to hold back his sobs. Gale went over to him and pulled him into a hug. Everyone watched saddened by the news. Detective Hicks places a hand Billy's shoulder listening to the father of two sob. Chelsea put her hands over her mouth sobbing. This couldn't be happening. The guy she loves could die. She could lose him before ever having the chance to be with him. Rita pulled Chelsea into a hug. She worried for both Loomis boys. Gabe had come back into the waiting area.

"Rita." Gabe said to her. Rita turned around.

"Hey cuz." She said pulling him into a hug. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yes. You?" Gabe asked her.

"I'll be fine." Rita said smiling.

"How's Sidney doing?" Det. Hicks asked.

"She has severe bruising but she'll live. Jill is fine as well. Gabe is ok as well. All three have minor injuries but will make it." Dewey said.

"Billy I'm so sorry about what has happened to Scott and William. Sidney's a fighter. I know she'll be ok." Dillon said to him. Billy nods.

"It's time I introduced you two to my family." Dewey said. "Dillon, dad this is my wife Gale Weathers Riley."

"It's nice to meet you officially sis in law." Dillon said to her pulling her into a hug.

"Same here." Gale said hugging him back. "Mr. Riley." She said.

"Come here." Sam said to her. "I'm sorry us meeting this way wasn't under better circumstances."

"It's ok. Better late than never." Gale said.

"Guys this Gabe your nephew and grandson." Dewey said to them.

"How you doing little man?" Dillon asked smiling.

"I'm fine." Gabe said as he and Dillon slapped hands. "Can I call you uncle Dil?"

"Yeah that sounds cool." Dillon said putting his arm around Gabe. "He's your grandpa." He said pointing to Sam.

"Hey grandpa." Gabe said.

"Hey grandson." Sam said smiling. Gabe gave him a hug. Sam smiled but realized he'd have a tough task in talking to Sidney his only daughter that's alive. He also realized a lot of this suffering was his fault. His other grandsons were hospitalized due to his secret. He felt so guilty.

"Dad Dillon, Billy also knows the truth about Sidney. He's your brother in law and son in law." Dewey said to them watching Billy wipe away tears for the hundredth time.

"I'm gonna go check on Sidney." Billy said.

"Billy wait." Sam said. Billy stopped in his tracks. He turns around to face Sam. "I'm so sorry for William and Scott. If they are anything like you and Sidney, I know they will survive and I can't wait to get to know them as well as Tommy. All I want is to put my family back together and Sidney is my family. She is and will always be a Riley." Sam said.

"He's right Billy. We're going to be family." Dillon said. Billy just nods and walks out of the waiting area. Sam dropped his head in shame feeling so bad. He hoped his grandsons lived.

Jill knocked on the door of Kyle's bedroom. Inside was Christian, Pete, Danielle and Michelle. She and Robbie didn't know if Christian would even welcome them into the room considering what has happened but he was their friend and wanted to check in on Kyle.

"Come in." Christian said. Both walked in. Christian had his back to them. Kyle hadn't woken up yet due to the sedative the doctors had given him. He didn't move. Danielle and Michelle stood up to make room for Robbie and Jill to enter.

"How's he doing?" Jill asked him. Christian didn't respond. He stands up from the chair and turns to them. Jill has a somber look on her face. "Chris, I'm so sorry Kyle got caught up in this. That was the last thing I wanted to happen. I know you're angry and I don't blame you." Jill said as the tears pored down her face. Christian can tell she's sincere. He doesn't respond. Instead he pulls Jill into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I don't blame you. I'm glad this whole thing is over and that you're ok." Christian said to her. The others watch smiling. He kisses her on the forehead. The kind of kiss you give a sibling or a family member.

"Thank you." Jill said to him.

"As for my little brother here, he's going to make it. His knee was injured." Christian told her.

"How come he hasn't woken up yet?" Robbie asked.

"The sedative they gave him knocked him out." Christian said.

"Good he needs the sleep." Pete said.

"How's your sister Sidney?" Danielle asked.

"She's got severe bruises but will live. I'm worried about my nephews. Scott and William were hurt by ghost face." Jill told them.

"Hurt how?" Robbie asked.

"Scott's chest was slashed and he was stabbed in the stomach." Jill said to them. Michelle and Danielle both had their hands over their mouths in shock. Robbie rubs her shoulders wearing an angered look. Pete and Christian had the same expressions. "William was shot and is fighting for his life."

"We're so sorry Jill." Michelle said to her sympathetically.

"Yeah we're pulling for them." Pete said to them.

"Thanks guys." Jill said to them. They all hugged her together showing enormous support for their friend.

Billy enters the door way of the room Sidney is in. Sidney doesn't see him. He can tell she's been crying. He moves towards her bed. She finally sees him and turns towards him wearing a fake smile. Billy knew better. He sat on the bed taking her hand in his. Neither of them said anything. She could tell he's been crying as well. Neither of their boys had grained conscience yet but they are hopeful. Billy finally decides to speak.

"How are you doing?" Billy asked her clearing his throat.

"I don't know." Sidney said to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"No." Sidney said. "I didn't know my parents at all Billy. All the secrets and betrayal, I never knew anything about them." She said. She begins to cry again. "It was bad enough that mother had a secret life and I tried to understand that. After finding out what happened to her, I was trying to just get over the lies and betrayal by her. Then just when I thought I had gotten past all the deceit, I find out that the only man I've ever called dad isn't really my father. How fucked up is that?" She asked crying.

"I'm sorry baby." Billy said trying to comfort her.

"I don't know what to make of what was told to me. Neil Prescott wasn't even his real name." Sidney said.

"Richard Tate. I know." Billy revealed.

"How did you know that?" She asked him.

"Dillon had done research on him. Everything that was told to you was true." Billy told her. "I saw the pictures and articles for myself."

"Jesus." Sidney said. "I don't even know who I am." Sidney said sobbing. She was tired of being lied to and the revelations. Things she thought were true weren't. It tore her up inside. This woman has been through so much and yet she still has no peace. Billy leans into her and lets her cry on his arm. He didn't know what to say to comfort her.

Back in the waiting area, Dillon was showing Gabe a magic trick using a quarter. Rita and Chelsea were talking. Detective Hicks, Detectives Himbry and Detective Harris were discussing the case with Sarg. Wallace. Sam went over to Dewey to talk.

"This is all my fault." Sam said.

"No it's not." Dewey told him. "You kept this secret for a long time and it cost a lot teens their lives but I know why you did it."

"If I had just spoken, none of this happens." Sam said.

"We don't know that." Dewey said. For the first time he was comforting his father.

"Dewey you were right about me. I'm a coward. I ran when I should've stayed and fought Neil every step of the way. I was afraid he would hurt you, Tatum, your mother. Even worse he might have hurt Sidney to punish me and Maureen. I didn't know what to do." Sam said somberly. "Now my only surviving daughter is hurt, my grandsons are fighting for their lives. You, Gale Billy along with my daughter have had to deal with several psychos trying to kill you guys for over twenty years. All because of me." Sam said.

"Not all of it was you. Some of it was Maureen and Mr. Loomis." Dewey said. Sam frowned hard his head lowered in more shame. "Mistakes were made but that doesn't mean that they can't be fixed. You said it yourself. You want to put your family back together. Now's the time to do it." Dewey told him.

"How you can forgive me so easily?" Sam asked.

"Because I finally realized that I missed my father. I missed you dad. I was angry at you but I was also hurt. For years I thought that I had done something that made you leave me, mom and Tatum but now I know the truth. You've also given me another sister and a brother. I'll always love you dad." Dewey said.

"I love you to son." Sam said pulling him into a hug. Detective Hicks and Gale watched this scene and smiled. Dillon smiled to. Things would get better this he knew. He was glad to have the opportunity to get to know the brother and sister he never knew he had. Gale slips out the waiting area. She wanted to check in on Sidney as well. She wondered how her sister in law was doing.

She enters the doorway to Sidney's room. She was alone sitting up on the bed. She could tell Sidney had been crying. She knocks softly. Sidney turns to the door to see Gale standing there.

"Hey." Gale said to her.

"Hey." Sidney said.

"Want some company?" Gale asked her.

"Sure." Sidney said as Gale walks over to the bed. She sits down next to Sidney.

"Where's Billy?" Gale asked making small talk.

"He went to check on the boys." Sidney told her.

"How you holding up?" Gale asked. Sidney sighed not really knowing how to answer that. She wasn't ok and Gale knew this.

"I never knew who my parents were. If people ask me about them, I'd say I don't know." Sidney said shaking her head. Gale stared at her feeling bad for the teenager she first met turned sister in law. She and Sidney had become so close since they met over twenty years ago. "Neil Prescott is a fucking character. His name was Richard Tate. The man I knew as Neil Prescott dad was some fucking psycho name Richard Tate."

"He was married to Leah Thomas." Gale said.

"Yes. They had a son name Richard Tate. He wanted me dead saying I was the last remaining Prescott alive. The funny shit is I'm not even a Prescott." Sidney said the tears beginning to form in her eyes again. "I don't know who I am. Who the hell am I?" She asked sobbing again.

"You're a Riley Sid. Sam is your father, Dewey and Dillon are your brothers. You may have lost parents but you gained a man who is your true father." Gale told her. "I know this is a lot take in but remember that your last name should've been Riley. Tatum was your biological sister. We're sisters in law for real. Who would've thought?" Gale asked.

"The lies and the betrayal hurts so much. The two people who were suppose to protect and love me kept me in the dark about everything and I hate it. How can they hurt me like this? It hurts so much Gale." Sidney said sobbing hard.

"Come here." Gale said as Sidney leaned into her shoulders crying. Gale didn't know how to help her. She feels the same way Billy felt moments earlier. Helpless. Nothing they could say or do would help Sidney cope. Could she get past the pain she feels from the two people she loved and admired the most? Only time would tell. For the first time in their long history, Gale was comforting Sidney.


	37. Recovery

Scre5m

Recovery

With the case all but closed, all injured parties begin the healing process. Dewey, Gale, Gabe and Rita spent the rest of the night in Tommy's room. The doctors and nurses had added two more comfortable chairs in the room. Gabe laid on Gale's lap and fell asleep. Rita curled up on the other chair and fell asleep. Her mind was on Scott thinking about everything that had happened that night. She smiled at the way he had acted with her. The conversation they had over dinner. The way they danced at the party and the way they made love in the room. She really did like him. She wondered if he'd make it even though Dewey told her that he'd live. She figured she'd see him in the morning. Gale had closed her eyes as well. With case over with, she and Dewey could get back to their normal routine. She had called Aidan and told him to come back to OC. It was safe. Aidan asked if everyone was ok? She said she'd fill him in when he got back. She also told him to inform Lisa as well. Sidney would need her.

The morning sun rose bright on a new day. For the survivors, this met a new dawn. Dewey has been staring outside of the window for the last five hours. He knew Tommy was going to be ok. It was just a matter of him waking up. He had been thinking about the past thirty plus years of his life. From the time he was born to this very day, his life had been a roller coaster to say the least. There were a lot of ups and downs but through it all, he's had family and friends to come along for the ride. Right now all he wanted was for his nephew to wake up and for their lives to return back to normal. Tommy begins to stir as his eyes flutter open. He groans. Dewey turns to him smiling.

"Welcome back kiddo." Dewey said smiling leaning over Tommy.

"Hey uncle Dewey." Tommy barely said. "What happened?" He asked not remembering the events from the night before.

"You, Gabe and your friend Kyle were attacked last night." Dewey told him.

"Oh that's why I have twenty staples across my stomach." Tommy comments. Dewey nods.

"You really don't remember?" Dewey said. Tommy shook his head no. Maybe that was a good thing.

"GABE!" Tommy shouts worried for his cousin.

"He's ok. He's right there." Dewey said pointing to his sleeping son on the chair with Gale. Tommy noticed Rita asleep on the other chair as well. He looked at Dewey and wondered if he was ok.

"Uncle Dewey." Tommy asked.

"Yes." Dewey said.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked him. Dewey smiled. "Did you sleep much?"

"I'm fine. I'll sleep later. In the meantime, I'm concerned about you." Dewey said to him. Tommy smiled.

"I'll be fine." Tommy said. Suddenly Gabe lets out a fart causing both Gale and Rita to wake up. "Ewwelll nasty." Tommy said chuckling a little and feeling a stinging pain in his stomach.

"GABE!" Gale exclaimed shoving him off of her.

"Huh-what?" Gabe said sitting up on the couch. His groggy eyes fluttered open trying to survey the room.

"Dude you stink." Tommy said as Dewey and Gale chuckled.

"Hey sweetie." Gale said smiling. She was relieved he was awake and alive.

"Hey aunt Gale." Tommy said. "You ok?"

"Yes baby I'm fine. How you feeling?" Gale responds.

"I'm ok." Tommy said as Gale leans over and kisses his forehead.

"Hey cuz. You awake." Gabe asked sleepily.

"Yes. I can't say the same for you." Tommy told him.

"No I'm up." Gabe said as he goes over to him.

"I can tell by the smell." Tommy said smirking.

"It is pretty rank isn't it?" Gabe asks smirking.

"I'll say." Rita said getting up off the couch. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey Ree." Tommy said calling her by knick name.

"How are you feeling?" Rita asked him.

"Hanging in there." Tommy told her.

"I'm glad." Rita said to him. "On that note, I'm gonna go see how Scott is doing." She said. "I'll be back."

"Give him a kiss for me to." Tommy yelled back jokingly.

"Yeah right." Rita said jokingly as she left the room.

"I'm glad you're ok cuz. We were so worried about you." Gabe said.

"I'm glad to be alive. It wasn't for mom and dad I wouldn't have come back." Tommy said. They stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked.

"I got the chance to see them again." Tommy said smiling. He felt a lot better having the opportunity to see them. He hadn't met his father and was really happy to see Tatum again.

"You really saw them again?" Gabe asked.

"I know it sounds weird but yes I did. I met my father Mickey. I really wish they both had survived. It would've been nice to know him." Tommy said.

"What did my sister say?" Dewey asked.

"Mom told me not to cry anymore because she and dad were fine. They also told me how proud they are of me." Tommy said.

"I'll bet that made you feel really good?" Gale asked.

"Yeah it does. I feel better. Like I don't need to cry anymore. I know they're ok." Tommy told her. Gale gently rubbed his cheek. She could see that Tommy was doing better emotionally. He'd be just fine.

Like his younger cousin, Scott awoke to feeling the stinging pain over his abdomen. His stomach was stapled where he was stabbed and stitches where he was cut. He was feeling pain but knew he'd heal. Scott looks around surveying the big room he's in. He realized he was in a hospital. To his left sits his father Billy Loomis. Sidney was nowhere to be found. Scott sighed deeply feeling disappointed. He had hoped that Sidney would be with him but knew she was probably with William. Billy was nodding off snoring like he usually does. With the events that happened the night before, who could blame him? His wife was safe, his boys were safe, injured but alive. His nephews were ok and his sister in law would live. All in all things would be better for the Loomis family. Billy had been in the room sitting with him. Billy had thought about everything that has happened in his family. He felt bad for his wife. The revelation of her birth father and Neil Prescott's identity. It was all too much. He understood why Sidney needed her space. Scott wondered if he should wake his dad up. He needed to talk so why the hell not.

"Dad." Scott whispered to Billy trying to be as quiet as possible. Billy who snores really loud doesn't hear him. "DAD!" Scott yells loud enough to shake Billy from his slumber. Billy jolted from his sleep.

"What? What?" Billy asked looking around and saw Scott smirking at him. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear of the gook.

"Hey dad." Scott said to him.

"Hey Scottie. How you feeling son?" Billy asked.

"Cut up but alive." Scott said. Billy leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Where's mom?" He asked.

"She's with…" Billy said.

"William…yeah I get it." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"Scott." Billy called to him but he doesn't respond. Instead he's looking away fighting back tears. Billy could see his son was hurting. "Scottie, your mother and I love you very much."

"I know you love me but mom loves William. He's always been her favorite." Scott said letting tears fall down his face. Billy wipes his tears away. "I tried to get her attention but it wasn't enough. She yelled at me and praised William." Scott continued as Billy listened feeling sorry for his kid. "I don't know what else to do. Rita told me I should just stop being an idiot and just do better. Maybe mom will love me if I was more like William."

"Son, she loves you just fine. You are fine just how you are. If you're going to be better fine but don't do it for us, do it for you. I know you're smart kid. You're goofy at times." Billy said smiling. Scott smiled to. "Sidney loves you very much. So do I and William." Billy said rubbing Scott's head. "Don't worry. She'll be in here to see check up on you. I promise." Billy said.

"Excuse me." Rita said standing at the door. Billy and Scott looked over towards the door to see her standing there. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Billy said smiling. He stood up from there chair.

"Hey Rita." Scott said to her.

"Hey handsome." She said smiling. "I was just checking up on you." She said. "Mr. Loomis it's good to see you."

"Same here Rita. I'm gonna check on your brother. We'll talk later kiddo." Billy said as Scott nods. Billy left the room.

"Are you ok?" Rita asked sitting in the same chair that Billy occupied moments earlier.

"Yeah and I'm fine." Scott told her.

"You were sliced by ghost face." Rita told him.

"The fucker stabbed me to." Scott said. Rita looked on scared. "Don't worry, I'll live." He said as Rita sighed deeply relieved.

"I was so worried about you." Rita said. Scott took her hand in his.

"I appreciate that babe. I'll be fine." Scott said kissing her. "You've been a blessing to me. I love you Rita." Scott said letting the words slip out of her mouth. Rita was taken aback by the sentiment. She smiled at him.

"I love you to." She said then leans over and kisses his lips.

Sidney though happy Scott is alive, sat with William to make sure he woke up. She herself is recovering nicely from her bruises. She was more concerned with her son's recovery. William was a lucky guy. The bullet had missed his heart by four inches. If he died, he would have at the very least protected his mother. But a last, he will survive and needs to wake up for Sidney's sake. William's eyes begin to flutter open. He surveyed the room and realized he was in a hospital room. He turns his head to his right to his Sidney smiling at him relieved he's alive. He smiles at her.

"I must be in heaven. My guardian angel is by my side." William said smiling as Sidney smiled at him. Sidney smiled touched by the sentiment.

"Hey baby." Sidney said to him.

"Hey ma." William said as Sidney leans down and kisses his forehead. "How's Scott?"

"He's alive and recovering." Sidney said.

"How are you?" William asked her. Sidney looked at him wondering how to quite answer that. William didn't know the whole story but knew she had been hurt in the process. Sidney decided to do what she's been doing all this time. Lie.

"I'm ok." Sidney said.

"No you're not but it's ok." William said knowing his mother very well. "We can talk about it later." Sidney half smiled. She realized that her sons are not little boys anymore and that they know her and Billy better than they think. "Where's dad?"

"He's with your brother." Sidney said.

"Gabe, Kyle, Tommy?" William asked.

"Gabe had a bump on the head, Tommy was stabbed in the stomach. He and Gabe are alive. Kyle I believe has an injured knee but he'll live to." Sidney explains.

"Good. Aunt Jill?" William said.

"She's fine to." Sidney told him. William sighed thanking god that everyone was ok.

"Mom." He called to her.

"Yes." Sidney said.

"I killed another person." William said to her. Sidney stared at him wondering if he was going to have nightmares about killing Conner. "I killed Conner. I didn't want to kill him but when I saw you in danger, it took me back to when I was twelve." Sidney listened. "I wasn't going to let him harm you just like I wasn't going to let Ross kill dad. I did what I had to do. I finally realize it."

"Does that mean that you won't have nightmares anymore?" Sidney asked.

"Not sure. But at the very least I understand it now and I think I'm gonna be fine." William said.

"Well I told you would." Sidney said to him rubbing his cheek.

"Yes you did." William said. "Thanks mom for everything."

"Anytime. You, your brother and your father are my life. I'll protect you guys with it." Sidney said to him. William smiles as she leans in and kisses his forehead. There's a knock at the door. Sidney looks over to see Chelsea standing there. She had been listening a little and waited til the right time to knock. "You have a guest."

"Hi. Can I come in?" Chelsea asked politely.

"Sure." Sidney said. She knew that her boys were old enough it was bound to happen. She smiled as Chelsea made her way into the room. "I'm gonna give you guys some privacy and check on your brother." Sidney said as William nods. She leaves the room.

"You're mom is amazing." Chelsea said to him. William smiles.

"Yeah she's the coolest mom in the world." William said. "How are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm better now that you're alive." Chelsea said to him. "I was scared that ghost face had killed you and Scott." William listened. "We're just getting to know each other and date when some psycho tries to kill you. It worried me."

"I know." William said taking her hand in hers. "I like you a lot Will and I didn't want to lose you."

"I was pretty worried myself. I worried that ghost face would kill my mother. That's who this was all about. It was always about her being killed." William told her.

"She's tough." Chelsea said.

"Yeah she is." William said.

"Is it true that Hilary and Conner were the killers?" She asked.

"Yes." William said as Chelsea had a shocked expression on her face. "They attacked my mom and I killed Conner."

"Good. I'm glad he's gone. Who killed Hilary?" Chelsea asked.

"I think my aunt Jill shot her." William told her. Chelsea shook her head.

"Good riddance to the both of them." She said.

"Listen Chels, I like you a lot to. I want us to be together. Now that this whole thing is over, we could really spend time together. I'm in love with you." Chelsea smiled.

"I feel the same way." Chelsea said to him smiling.

"Come here." William said as Chelsea leans into him as the two being kissing.

Robbie and Jill entered Scott's room and caught him in a rather compromising situation with Rita. The two had been making out and he caught a mean hard on. Rita rubbing his chest causing arousal yet pain on Scott's chest. He kept groaning in pain. She kept kissing him anyway. They didn't notice Jill and Robbie enter the room.

"Ahem." Robbie said as he and Jill smiled. Both Scott and Rita stopped kissing.

"Hey you two." Scott said. "Didn't see you there."

"We noticed." Jill said smirking.

"We just came to check on you." Robbie said.

"How are you holding nephew?" Jill asked.

"I'm alive. That's all I care about." Scott said.

"I hear that." Robbie said.

"How you doing aunt Jill?" Scott asks.

"I'm glad this whole ghost face thing is over and done with." Jill said.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Has you parents been by to see you?" Robbie asks.

"My dad was here when I woke up. I haven't seen my mom yet." Scott said. Jill notices the expression on Scott's face. She knew what he was feeling. "She's with William her favorite son."

"He's not my favorite." Sidney can be heard saying from the door way. Everyone turned to see her standing there.

"Hey sis." Jill said to her.

"Hey." Sidney said.

"Are you ok?" Jill asked her. Sidney nods. Jill knows something is wrong.

"What's up mom?" Scott asks sarcastically. "How's your favorite son doing?" Scott asked. Sidney stared at him a moment.

"Do you guys mind if I had a talk with my son?" Sidney asked.

"Sure." Jill said. She, Robbie and Rita left the room. Scott looked away from Sidney focusing on the window. Sidney goes over to sit in the chair next to Scott.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"You care?" Scott asked her.

"Of course I care." Sidney said to him. Scott didn't look at her. The hurt he felt came right back.

"Don't worry mom. I'm fine." Scott said without looking at her. Sidney could see he was hurt. She knew why. She reaches over and takes his hand in her. Scott doesn't look at her but allows her to take his hand.

"Scottie, I know you think I hate you." Sidney begins.

"You do." Scott said. Tears trickle down his face. "You love William more than me. He's your golden boy. He's the one you care about, not me." Sidney stares at her son who is now sobbing.

"That's not true. I love you so much. I said some things that hurt your feelings and for that I'm truly sorry. But Scott I don't hate you." Sidney said to him. She gets up from the chair to sit on the bed beside him. Despite the pain he feels in his chest and stomach, Scott can't help but sob. Sidney leans into him. "Baby look at me." Scott turns to face her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never ever met to hurt you. You, your brother and father are my life. I will protect you with it. You and Will are my boys. I love you both so much and equally. Sometimes you'd do things to piss me off but that doesn't mean that I hate you. Seeing you and William lying in this hospital is hurting more than you know." She said as he sobs. She leans in and kissing hand. She kisses his forehead. "Do you remember that song I sang to you whenever you'd cry?" She asked him smiling. Scott nods. Sidney begins to serenade him with the song. This got Scott to stop crying. She sings the song in tune while wiping her son's teary eyes. She stops singing smiling at him.

"I love you mommy." Scott said to her.

"I love you to baby." Sidney leans into him to hug him. Scott wraps his arms around her neck pulling Sidney closer. Both hugged tightly. Rita smiled at the scene. She had been watching and knew Scott and Sidney both needed a moment like that. She knew Sidney loved her boys with her life.

Sidney had asked the doctors to move Scott and William into Tommy's room so they could all be together. The doctors did exactly that. The room was big enough to allow three patients in it. Billy, Jill, Robbie, Rita, and Chelsea all are in the room with the guys. Gale is there as well. Dewey is watching them thinking about the situation at hand. William and Scott didn't know that Sam was their grandfather or that that Dillon was their uncle. Hell they didn't know that Neil Prescott wasn't Sidney's father. Dillon and Sam walk up to the entrance to the room where Dewey and the others are. Dewey seems them and move towards the door.

"Hey, how are they doing?" Dillon asked.

"Everyone's healing." Dewey said glancing at them.

"Dewey, it's time that they met us." Sam said. "I'm ready to put our family back together."

"Yeah and I'm ready to start a sibling relationship with you and our sister." Dillon said.

"I want Sidney to know that she still has family." Sam said. Dewey nods. He ushers them into the room.

"Hey everyone." Dewey said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I want to introduce two people to you all. This here is Sam Riley, my father. This is Dillon Riley, my brother." Dewey said. Jill looked on shocked. Robbie wore the same expression on his face. Gale wasn't shocked at all. Neither were Gabe and Tommy because they found out when Dewey confided in Gale about the day before. William and Scott had shocked expressions on their faces. Rita and Chelsea didn't really know how to react to this revelation. Billy wasn't shocked either because he knew this as well. The only one who really hadn't reacted was Sidney. "He's also the father to another person in this room. Sid." He said as everyone turned to face Sidney. "Sam Dillon, meet my wife Gale Weathers. She's your daughter in law and your sister in law."

"Hi Gale." Sam said smiling. This had been a long time coming.

"Hi Mr. Riley." Gale said to him smiling. "Dillon hi."

"Hi Gale." Dillon smiled.

"Dad, bro, meet my son Gabriel and nephew Thomas." Dewey said. "Thomas is Tatum's boy." Dewey said.

"I see Tatum in him." Sam smiled while shaking their hands.

"Boys this is your grandfather and uncle." Dewey said smiling.

"Cool. Can we call you grandpa?" Gabe asked.

"Of course." Sam cooed.

"And you're our uncle Dil?" Tommy asked.

"That's right." Dillon said shaking their hands.

"Awesome." Tommy said smiling.

"You've met Billy Loomis. He's your son and brother in law." Dewey said as Billy nods waving. Sam and Dillon waved back. "These are your other grandsons and nephews William and Scott Loomis."

"It's good to meet you two." Dillon said shaking their hands.

"Like wise." William said.

"I'm confused. Isn't grandpa Neil our grandfather?" Scott asked looking at Sidney who lowers her head.

"No son. Your mother found out that Neil was never her father. Sam Riley is." Billy explains.

"Oh." Scott said. "That makes mom a Riley right? Uncle Dewey is actually uncle Dewey?" Scott asks.

"Yeah bro." William answers.

"Dillon here is your other uncle." Dewey said.

"He's also mom's other brother." William explains to Scott in case he didn't get it. "That also means that aunt Tatum was her actual sister and Mickey was her actual brother in law."

"I got that bro." Scott responds sarcastically as Rita chuckles.

"Sid." Dewey called to her. She looks up at him. Sidney didn't know if she was ready to claim Sam as her father or Dillon as her brother. This was all too much for her. She stands up and is about to leave the room.

"I need some air." She said as she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes again.

"Sidney wait." Dillon said. She stops. "I know this must be tough for you with the revelation and all but I want you to know that I'm glad to finally have this opportunity to meet my sister." Sidney smiled at the sentiment. "You were born a Riley and you will always be a Riley." She then left the room. She needed to be alone for a while. Everyone watched her.

"Dad, why did mom leave the room?" William asked.

"She needs some air. She just learned something else about her parents that she thought was true but really wasn't."

"She's going through a lot right now. She needs some space." Gale adds.

"Give her some time." Dewey said to them. Both nodded. He glanced at Jill who looked a little left out. She didn't know where she stood in this whole family. "Hey Jill."

"Yes Dewey." Jill says to him.

"You, Dillon and I have something in common." Dewey told her.

"Sidney." Jill said to him.

"Yes and that we're all family. Although we aren't blood, I still consider you my little sister so get use to having two brothers." Dewey said to her. Jill smiled. She went over to Dewey to hug him.

"Thanks Dewey that means a lot to me." Jill said to her.

Everyone seems to be happy. Sam got to talk to all four of his grandsons promising to spend time with them and give them presents. He also told them that they could talk to him about anything. Dillon said the same thing hanging with his nephews. He and Billy chatted about everything under the sun. Sam chatted with Billy as well about sports and all kinds of guys stuff. They all had planned to have a guys night out taking the boys to a sporting event of some sort. Dillon chatted with Gale about the journalism world. She game him some valuable tips. Dewey sat back and watched. He was happy to see his family back together. With the exception of Tatum and Mickey, things were looking up. He would have to talk to Sidney. She's the only one who seems to be having a difficult time with things. No one blamed her. This was all new to her all things considered. She also felt betrayed by the two people who she called mom and dad. How was she going to cope with this?

Sargant Wallace had given a press conference regarding the murders. He told them what happened and that the killers are dead. He also explained that the injured parties were doing just fine and will make a full recovery. The case was all but wrapped up. With him were Detectives Himbry, Hicks and Harris. All made their way back into the precinct to finish up the paperwork.

"So Detective Hicks, are you heading back to LA?" Sarg. Wallace asked. She looks at Detective Himbry and smiles.

"No. I think I'll stick around for a while, if that's ok with you?" Det. Hicks asks.

"Yes it's fine with me. We could use the extra help." Sarg. Wallace said.

"Great. I'll call my boss and see if I can request my transfer." Det. Hicks said as Sarg. Wallace walked back into his office.

"Listen, Judy. I want to apologize to you." Det. Harris told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I was being an idiot and I was inappropriate." Det. Harris said to her.

"It's ok. No hard feelings here." Det. Hicks said.

"Cool." I'm gonna take off cause I have some more work to do." He said smiling walking away from her. "So."

"So." Det. Himbry said walking up to her desk. "You're staying here huh?"

"Yes I am. I heard you two need some help." Det. Hicks said smirking.

"Well Dave does but I'm fine." Det. Himbry said smiling. Det. Hicks smiles. "What made you wanna stay?"

"Well, to be honest, things back in LA were getting boring and I need a change. Besides, I have friends in this town and I would rather be here than in LA." Det. Hicks told him.

"You sure it's not because you've got the hots for me?" Det. Himbry asked smiling.

"You are hot no doubt about that, but no it's not that." Det. Hicks said as they chuckled.

"All kidding aside, I'm attracted to you and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Det. Himbry asked.

"You mean like on a real date?" Det. Hicks asked.

"Yes." Det. Himbry responds.

"Sure." Det. Hick said as Det. Himbry leans into her and kissed her lips.

Det. Harris and Sarg. Wallaces both watch the scene before them and were happy for the newest couple. Though it was bad practice to date a co-worker, neither care of them cared.

Back at the hospital, Sam and Dillon continued getting closer to their family. Sidney continued to keep her distance. Billy, Gale and Dewey talked to her for a moment but was it was just that a moment. She wanted to be alone. She sat in the waiting area thinking about her situation. Sidney didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't blame Sam or Dillon for what has happened nor does she hate them. It's just that that fact she really didn't know her parents at all. Both her parents kept secrets from her and it bothered her. Why couldn't her mother have told her the truth about her past? Why couldn't she tell her about Jill being her sister? Why did her father lie about who he really was? Why hadn't Sam Riley fought to be apart of her life? Sidney didn't know how to answer all these questions and she never will get those answers. But the bright side to this was that she really does have a family to count on. She has a husband, two sons, two nephews, a sister in law, and older brother, a younger brother and younger sister and her real father. Could she really complain? She signed deeply. She didn't hear the voice behind her.

"Sidney." The voice behind her said. Sidney turned around to see Lisa standing at the entrance of the waiting area. "Thank god you're ok." She said going over to Sidney and hugging her.

"Hey Lisa." Sidney said to her. She really wasn't in the mood to talk but it was good to see her assistant. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about you." Lisa said to her.

"I'm fine. A little bruised but fine." Sidney told her. "Where's Aidan?" She asked.

"Oh he went to find Gale." Lisa said. "I saw that press conference. Is it true the killers are dead?"

"Yes. Not before revealing another secret from my family's past." Sidney said to her.

"Really like what?" Lisa asked.

"Well I learned Neil Prescott wasn't my father." Sidney said bitterly.

"Wait what?" Lisa asked shocked. Sidney nods. "Who the hell was he?"

"Some man name Richard Tate. He was married to a woman named Leah Thomas and had a son who came after me and my boys." Sidney told her.

"Oh my god." Lisa said shocked at what she was hearing. "Did the police catch the killers?"

"No. Jill killed the girl. My son William killed the boy Conner and Ron the janitor was shot and killed by the cops." Sidney told her.

"Holy shit!" Lisa exclaims. "So who is your biological father?" She asked.

"Would you believe it's Dewey's father?" Sidney asked her.

"Who is Dewey's father?" Lisa asked.

"A man named Sam Riley." Sidney told her.

"Oh man. Have you spoken to Dewey about this?" Lisa asked.

"No. I haven't exactly been talking to anyone right now. I just need space." Sidney said to her. Lisa understood why she needed space. She didn't know the details of what happened but knew what Sidney must be feeling has got to be tough on her. She read Gale's books and realized that Sidney has been betrayed by both her parents. She didn't know anything about her mother and the man who she called dad was not her father nor he wasn't who he said he was. It pained Lisa to see her boss who had become as close as family hurting.

"I understand. I'm so sorry you're going through this Sid." Lisa said sympathetically. She took Sidney's hand in hers as Sidney let tears fall down her face for like the umpteenth time. Lisa truly was a good friend. Sidney felt lucky to have her in her life.

"Oh thank god." Aidan said to Gale pulling her into a hug.

"Hey." Gale said to him.

"Are you ok?" Aidan asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Ghost face came after my boys and as you can see they are ok." Gale said to him.

"Thank the lord." Aidan said. "How's Dewey?"

"He's doing fine. He's reunited with his father and brother." Gale said. Aidan looked at her confused. "I'll fill you in later."

"And Sidney, how is she?" Aidan said genuinely caring about those that have been good to him.

"She's going through a lot. She learned another secret from her parent's past and it's got her doubting who she is." Gale said. Aidan showed the same confused look. "I'll fill you in later."

"Wow." Aidan said.

"So where did you and Lisa go?" Gale asked.

"We stayed in Hawaii sipping on drinks." Aidan smirked.

"Had a nice little vacation did you?" Gale asked smiling.

"Actually we spent majority of the time following the news trying to find out what was going on here. We worried sick about you guys." Aidan said to her. Gale was touched that he cared. "I had to drink to keep from thinking bad thoughts."

"Well you can relax. The killers are dead and all the injured parties are healing." Gale said.

"Good. When do we get back to work?" Aidan said anxious to get Gale back in front of the camera.

"A couple of weeks. Meanwhile, I want to spend some family time with the boys and my husband. You and I can come up with some topics around this matter." Gale said.

"Cool." Aidan said.

"I want you to meet some people." Gale said pulling him into the room. "Sam, Dillon, I want you to meet my producuer and friend Aidan Conners. Aidan this is my father in law and my brother in law." Gale said to them.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Aidan said to them smiling shaking Sam and then Dillon's hand.

"Same here." Dillon said.

"Like wise." Same said.

"Tommy Gabe, I'm glad to see you two doing ok." Aidan said to them.

"Thanks." Gabe said. Tommy waves his hand.

"Scottie William glad you two are ok. Billy what's up?" Aidan said as Scott gave him a thumbs up. William nods. Billy waves smiling. "I'm glad everyone is ok."

"We appreciate that Aidan." Dewey said. Aidan nodded.

"Hey dad." Scott calls to Billy.

"Yes son." Billy said.

"We kind of have some news for you." Scott told him. Billy looked at both his boys and wondered what they had to tell him.

"What's going on?" Billy asked. Rita and Chelsea had gone to get something to eat so it was clear to talk.

"Well Scott and I aren't virgins anymore." William said smiling while whispering. He didn't want anyone to listen to their conversation. Billy was shocked. Scott and William waited for him to say something. Get mad even. Instead, Billy starts laughing. Both William and Scott glanced at each other and then back to their father who couldn't stop laughing. "Dad, are you ok?" William asked thinking his father's behavior was weird.

"Yeah dad, I didn't expect you to laugh at us." Scott said to him. He didn't know whether to be offended or scared.

"No I'm not laughing at you two. I'm shocked. What took so long?" Billy asked and begins to laugh. William and Scott at this point realized Billy wasn't mad at them at all.

"I thought you'd yell at us or curse." Scott said.

"No listen, though I'm happy as hell for you two, I want you two to promise me that you'll always use protection. I'm not ready to be a grand dad." Billy said seriously.

"We did and will." William said.

"Good." Billy said to them.

"Dad, you can't tell mom about this." Scott said to him.

"Like hell I am. You two will." Billy said to them. Scott and William looked at each other.

"This is a secret we can wait to tell mom." William said.

"I'm with you on that bro." Scott said.

"Now wait a minute, your mother should know about this." Billy said.

"She'll kill us." William said.

"No she won't. She might be mad or little shocked but that doesn't mean that she'll kick your ass." Billy said.

"Can't we just hold off telling her for a bit?" Scott asked.

"Ok but you guys have to tell her. I'm not telling her." Billy said. "If you two are man enough to screw, you can tell your mother about doing it for the first time."

He's right." Scott said.

"Yes he is." William said to him. "We can wait to tell mom this secret."

"Yes we can." Scott said. Billy laughed.

Kyle using his crutchers came down to see Gabe, Tommy and the Loomis brothers. He was glad to hear from Jill that they had survived. They in turn apologized to him for getting him involved with this whole ghost face thing. Kyle being his usual joking self said that they were his friends and would have their back no matter what. He had high fived the four cousins. Christian was with him along with Michelle, Pete, and Danielle.

Robbie and Jill went outside of the hospital's floral area where most patients go to smoke or just to get some air. The two held hands as they walked to a nearby bench and sat down. Jill stared straight ahead. She was fine and did not need to stay in the hospital. For the first time in a long time, she felt peaceful. Deep down she didn't believe there would be another person dawning the ghost face mask. She closed her eyes while taking in the sun's beam of light while the cool breezy hit her face. It felt so good to not have to worry about being stalked or worried if someone would kill her family. She felt as if she could breathe and live again. Robbie stared at her realizing the same thing. He smiled.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He asked her.

"What?" Jill asked him knowing exactly what he means.

"Not have to worry about another psycho killer coming after you or Sidney or your family in general?" Robbie asked her. Jill smiles at him.

"Yes." Jill responds.

"How are you holding up?" Robbie asked her.

"For the first time I feel free. I can finally concentrate on getting my degree and going to law school. No more nightmares about ghost face coming after me. No more worrying over some asshole killer who wants to off me or my sister. I'm finally free." Jill said.

"How does that make you feel?" Robbie asked her.

"Fucking awesome." Jill said as they both laughed. "I'm worried about Sidney though."

"Why what happened?" Robbie asked. Jill looked at him annoyed. He was in the room when it was revealed that Sam not Neil Prescott was Sidney's father. "Oh you mean Sam Riley being Sid's father?"

"Yes. I know she's not taking it well." Jill said. "Though I know what she feels. I remember when I learned Maureen not Kate was my birth mother. It tore me up inside. I can only imagine what Sid's going through."

"That's why she's going to need all the support that she can get." Robbie said.

"Yeah." Jill said. She looked at Robbie and a thought had occurred to her. This whole time he was worried about her, what was he feeling? It must've been killing him inside not knowing where she was. "How are you doing?"

"What?" Robbie asked. The question threw him for a loop.

"How are you doing?" Jill asked again. Robbie half smiled at her while looking at her. "You must've been going crazy not knowing where I was."

"Yeah I was. I was worried that ghost face might have killed you. Pete said that wasn't the case because there would've been a lot more blood on the floor. When we found out that Kyle was hurt we all got to the hospital. Sidney went looking for you because ghost face called her. All I could do was pray that you were ok. When I saw you enter the hospital, I was so relieved thanking god over and over again that you lived. Now we can have our happy ending." Jill smiled.

"Yes we can." Jill said as she leaned into him as the two kissed.

Since Sidney had been missing for some time, Dewey said he'd go find her. Sam told him no that he'd do it. It had to come from him. Dewey nods allowing Sam to handle Sidney. He found Sidney in the waiting area sitting by herself. He knew she needed space for the moment to just think things through but he wanted desperately to get to know the daughter he wasn't allowed to be a father to. He blames himself for being such a coward for leaving his children for so many years and happy that they grew up to be decent people despite his absence. He stood at the door way hoping to get to at the very lease speak with her. She sensed his presence and spoke.

"I'm really not ready to talk about this right now." Sidney said without looking at him.

"Ok, you don't have to talk. Just listen. I'm sorry about this whole thing. I'm sorry you had to find out the truth the way you did. I should've fought harder to be in your life. Neil or Richard threatened to kill me if I came near you. Despite everything, I believe he loved you as if you were his own." Sam told her.

"Why did he lie to me?" Sidney asked without looking. "Why did she lie to me?" She asked the tears poring down her face. I didn't know them at all. How does a child grow up living in the same house as two people who claim to love them, protect them and not know a thing about them?" Sidney asked.

"I don't know how to answer that Sidney." Sam said to her. "The truth is Richard Tate was man of mystery. I didn't know anything about him. It wasn't until he committed murder that I realized who he was. At that point I had to run." He said moving into the waiting area.

"Like a coward?" Sidney asked a little angered. Sam stared at her feeling bad. He knew she was hurt.

"Yes like a coward." Sam told her. "I'm sorry I was never there for you."

"I don't know even know who I am anymore. I can't be a Prescott because that person doesn't exist. I'm not a Roberts cause that was mother's maiden name. I don't know." Sidney said crying.

"Sidney, you know who you are. You were met to be a Riley. You were born a Riley and you always will be a Riley." Sam said firmly to her.

"What do you want from me?" Sidney asked crying.

"I want you to get closer to your real father. Sidney. You deserve that much. You deserve to have the family you've always wanted. I want to get to know you, my grandsons and son in law. I want us to be a family Sidney." Sam said to her. Sidney sobbed. Sam let a few tears fall down his face feeling her pain. "Would it be too much if I asked to hug you?"

"Why?" Sidney asked through her tears.

"To take your pain away." Sam told her. He moved closer to Sidney who was a bit hesitant. Sam pulls her into him and for some reason or another, Sidney fell into his arms and hugged the man who she should've called dad all along. It felt right. Despite Neil calling himself Sidney's father, hugging him always made Sidney feel a bit awkward like she had to work for his affections. With Sam it felt so simple, easy. He let her sob as long as she needed to. He was happy finally getting the chance to hug the woman who he should've claimed as his daughter so long ago. Dewey watched smiling. He was happy to finally see Sidney let her feelings go and embracing her true family. The Riley's.


	38. Family Reunion

Scre5m

A Family Reunion

Two months had passed since the events of what became known as the Orange County massacre. All parties who were hurt had healed from their injuries. Tommy's staples had been removed from his stomach. Though he still has some trouble getting up, he's healing nicely. He doesn't spend time crying for his parents like he use to do. He's learning to cope with life without them in it. It helped that he was still having sessions with Dr. McDaniels as well as having Gabe and Kyle to hang with.

Scott to was healing from his injured chest and abdomen. He had his staples removed as well. Unlike Tommy, Scott isn't having too much trouble getting up and sitting down though it still stings a bit. Lucky for him he has Rita to keep him company.

William had healed nicely from his gunshot wound. He's not having too much trouble dealing with the effects of wound and was cleared to resume his martial arts training. Some of his classmates had come by to visit with him. Even his sensi had come by to check up on him. William was lucky to have friends that cared about him.

This returned to normal for Dewey and Gale. She returned back to work focusing on topics like murder, rape etc. She even did a special show talking about what took place all those years. She had Sam and Dillon on the show as guests to discuss what happened. Sidney wouldn't go on the air to talk about it but agreed to let Gale do her show around the topic. Dewey gave his wife the go ahead to discuss the topic since the case was all but over. Dewey also returned to work. He and Sam spoke with the district attorney about filing criminal charges against the men who helped Richard Tate-Neil Prescott kill Leah Thomas. With his son dead, Jay felt like he had nothing to lose so he testified along with Sam about the events of that night. The remaining seven men involved in this case were arrested and convicted. For co-operating, Jay got five years in jail while Sam got to keep his freedom. Unfortunately Jay committed suicide shortly after he arrived in prison. Dewey gave a press conference letting the media and the public know that no matter how long ago the crime took place, justice will still be served. He and Billy got funding to start another division in the OC County that focuses on unsolved cases. Billy will head up that Division and his partner will be Detective Judy Hicks.

Things have certainly returned to normal for Jill and Robbie. Both had left Sidney's house and moved back into the apartment with Pete, Michelle, Christian and Danielle. Jill didn't have the nightmares anymore because she didn't have to worry about another killer coming after her or her family and friends. She was able to concentrate on her studies. She had begun feeling a bit ill though. She was throwing up all over the place and could barely keep anything down. She thought she might've had the flu but this wasn't the case. She didn't know what to do so she saw her doctor who gave some startling news. He revealed to Jill that she was five weeks pregnant. Jill was happy but was scared at the same time. She decided to keep this news to herself for the moment until she could tell Robbie the news. All in all, she was happy to be free of ghost face's wrath. Robbie himself was happy to see his girlfriend smiling more. He was quite relieved. All the murder hoopla had him nervous but like a trooper he didn't let it get to him instead remained calm and things worked out. He had even gone to Sidney for help in picking out an engagement ring. She smiled at him wondering if he was ready for this kind of commitment. Robbie told her loves Jill with all his heart and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He also asked for Sidney's blessing since she is her blood sister. Sidney gave him her blessings. The two went ring shopping and he brought Jill an engagement ring. He told Sidney that he'd wait for the right moment to pop the question. Sidney wished him luck.

Things had returned to normal for the Loomis family. The boys returned to school while Billy and Sidney returned to work. Sidney and Lisa began talking about another book. Lisa thought it would be a good idea to write a book at about her experiences with ghost face. Sidney at first thought it was a joke but with everything that has transpired in her life, it became a good idea. Sidney is currently working on that book now. She is getting along fondly with her younger brother Dillon who affectionately calls her sis. She and Jill are as close as they have ever been. She's even bonding with her biological father Sam. Sidney found herself smiling a lot more. Why not? She certainly had reason to smile. She a husband who loved her unconditionally, a kid sister who is close to her and two handsome sons who are doing well. She recently learned that she has two brothers one older (Dewey) the other younger (Dillon). The older one she's known for years and the younger one she's becoming more and more fond of as time goes by. She's also found out that the man who raised her wasn't her father but that her biological father is still alive. Sidney thought of Sam as a second chance at having a true father figure. Sam and Sidney are bonding more often than not. Sidney also smiled thinking about her relationship with Gale. Both are actual sisters in laws and have gotten so close that they're practically inseparable. Yeah she had a reason to smile.

Things had returned to normal for Sam and Dillon. Both had a reason to smile. Both got to bond with their grandsons and nephews. They also got to bond with their extended families. They got to meet Billy's parents, not to mention Gale and her niece. It was truly a great experience. Sam also took his grandsons shopping. Things certainly looked up for them. He, Dewey and Billy each took turns hosting dinners at their homes to make sure everyone bonded. Chelsea was even invited.

At the martial arts Tae Kwon Do school in Orange County, family and friends have gathered to take bare witness to the brown students going for their black belts. William is one of those students. In the front stands are Billy, Sidney, Scott, Rita, Chelsea, Jill, Robbie, Dewey, Gale, Gabe, Tommy, Sam and Dillon. Dillon is taking pictures while Sam and Billy record this on their video cameras. Sidney watches proudly of her boy as he goes for his black belt.

The students all perform all lined up to perform their techniques. They all began performing every technique learned from the time they were white belts to this very day. From hand techniques to full on katas, every student including William all looked impressive, almost as if they had been practicing for years. William by far had the best techniques of all the brown belts. Once that was done, each of the students had to compete against each other in a sparring competition. William again looked impressive defeating his opponents with ease. Sidney and the others cheered for him. When the competition was done, the students all had to line up once more and kneel. They had one last test. They had to break a brick. Two senior students set up the floor so the first round of students could go. William was the last one in his group. The first group of youngsters kicked in the air breaking a board then summer salting landing upright before breaking their bricks. Every student repeated this motion. William was the last to do and performed this perfectly. Everyone clapped giving the students a standing ovation. Once again the teens kneeled closing their eyes as if they are meditating. The sensis came to them one by one and place a black belt in front of them. William receives his. The students were instructed to open their eyes. They do and smile. The sensi congratulates them as the newest of the black belt rank and they are all sempis. Everyone clapped. The students removed their brown belts and replaced it with their black belts. Everyone clapped one last time. Sidney and the others went over to William congratulating him. He smiled happy that he's a black belt.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Sidney cooed hugging William.

"Yeah son, you were amazing out there." Billy said smiling.

"Thanks guys." William said smiling.

"Cuz, you really gotta train us now." Tommy said smiling.

"Of course." William said.

"So since you're a black belt, that means you're a sensi right?" Scott asked.

"Sempi bro. Sempi." William told him as the others chuckled.

"You get to teach right?" Chelsea asked.

"Yep. I get to help the white belts while the sensis teach the class. I can help out though." William told them.

"That is awesome." Dewey said high fiving William.

"So what's after black belt?" Gale asked.

"Well I move up in degrees. Right now I'm a first degree black belt. Next is second." William said. "Oh and I start to learn to perform katas using weapons."

"Cool." Scott said.

"We are all proud of you Will." Sam said to him.

"Thanks grandpa." William said. Everyone smiled at the sentiment.

"Don't worry I got lots of pictures of you." Dillon said to him excitedly.

"And your brother and I got lots of video." Billy said to him.

"Thanks." William said smiling.

"Ok having said that, William get cleaned up because we are having a Bar B Que at my house." Billy said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. Sidney, Billy, Dewey, Gale, Jill, Robbie, Dillon and Sam all got into their cars and drove to Billy's house. William quickly showered and changed. Waiting for him were Gabe, Tommy, Scott, Rita and Chelsea. The six climbed in William's car and drove off heading to the Loomis house.

Everyone had headed to the Loomis house for the picnic. Billy had taken out steaks, burgers, hot dogs and chicken. Helping him with the grill were Dewey, Dillon and Sam. Sidney, Gale and Jill had brought out the big cooler Billy had brought years ago. They filled it with beer, sodas, whine and water. With it being a nice day, everyone was dressed accordingly. Both Scott and William had changed into their shorts and tank tops. Gale had stopped home to pick up some comfortable clothes for her Dewey, Rita and their boys. They changed in the guess room. Jill and Robbie also changed in her old bedroom. Chelsea's parents had brought her comfortable clothes. Dewey had called Sargent Wallace to see if he wanted to the Bar B Que. He said he couldn't but thanked Dewey for the invite. Gale called Judy Hicks to see if she wanted to join them for the Bar B Que. She said sure and arrived with Jake Himbry as her date. Jill and Robbie invited Pete, Michelle, Christian, Danielle and Christian's brother Kyle who's in crutches. Gale is the first to speak.

"So, Judy, you and Detective Himbry huh?" Gale asked making her eyebrows go up and down in suggestive manner. The others laughed.

"Oh yeah." Judy said smiling.

"Dude, what is your first name?" Dewey asked.

"It's Jake." Det. Himbry answered.

"That's a cop name." Billy said as they chuckled.

"Is this a private party or can anyone show up?" Aidan asked as he and Lisa made their way over to the others in the back yard. Sidney let them in.

"Come on in join us." Billy said.

"Hey everyone." Lisa said smiling.

"Hey!" Everyone exclaims.

While the adults sat around the beach table talking and drinking, the kids all found games to play. Kyle and Gabe were challenging each other in video games, Scott and Rita were making out with her on his lap. William was showing Tommy and Chelsea some martial art moves. Jill and Robbie teamed up to face Pete and Michelle in a game of spades. Christian and Danielle watched laughing teasing them. Sam and Dillon were telling funny stories to the group. Judy told a story about her most embarrassing moment. Lisa and Aidan told jokes as the group laughed. Gale told a funny story about her Dewey. He hid his face slightly embarrassed. While cooking, Billy looks over at his beautiful wife staring at her. He could tell she was a lot more relaxed. She turns to find him staring at her.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"How you doing?" Billy said moving closer to her.

"I'm fine." Sidney said to him. He wraps his arms around his wife as they kissed.

"You look more relaxed." Billy told her.

"I feel more relaxed." Sidney said to him.

"How are you getting along with Sam?" Billy asked.

"We are getting to know each other slowly and I'm becoming more and more comfortable around him. I even like how Dillon calls me sis." Sidney said smiling. "It's endearing.

"It's endearing hug?" Billy asked playfully as he leans in and kisses her lips. "I'm happy for babe."

"Yeah why's that?" Sidney asked.

"Because you are smiling more, you are more relaxed and it makes you hotter when I see you like that." Billy said smirking.

"Oh you flirt you." She said smiling.

"I know Sam being your father is gonna take some getting use to but it's a second chance." Billy told her.

"Yeah you're right. I have a second chance at being a daughter again and having a parent to love me. It missed it." She said looking away. "That afternoon in the hospital when Sam and I talked, then he hugged me, it felt right. It felt real. When Neil or Richard whoever the hell he was would hug me, I felt like I had to earn it, like I didn't deserve it. With Sam it was easy. It was as if I was welcomed."

"Maybe that's what you've been missing all this time. You've been needing to feel like you belong. You are a Riley. I think Tatum would've loved having you as her biological sister." Billy told her.

"Yeah." Sidney said smiling. "I'm with my rightful family and I feel so good about that."

"I'm glad." Billy said as they leaned into to kiss.

"Ahem." Came the voice of Scott. Sidney and Billy looked up smirking.

"What is it boy?" Billy asked jokingly. Sidney chuckled.

"When is the food ready? I'm starving." Scott asked. Sidney chuckles.

"In a minute." Billy said as Scott rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"He use to do that when he was three remember Billy?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah I do. He hasn't stopped." Billy said jokingly as Scott teasingly stuck out his bottom lip.

"Awww." Sidney cooed rubbing his tummy. The three chuckled.

"Everyone the food is ready." Billy said he continues to finish cooking. Scott put his arm around Sidney's shoulder as the two move towards the table.

"Ma, you sure you're ok?" Scott asks her. Like his brother and father, he can tell when something was bothering her.

"I'm fine baby. You don't have to worry." Sidney said to him smiling. He smiles and kisses her forehead. Smiles enjoying her son's company. Rita walks up to them. Sidney smiles knowing that her son wanted to spend a little time with his girlfriend.

Robbie watched as everyone begins to gather around the table getting ready to eat. He thought about the ring he brought Jill and figured this is as good time as any to purpose to her.

"Uh excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention please?" Robbie asked. Everyone was now gathered around the table. They are seated in this order: Billy, Sidney, William, Chelsea, Scott, Rita, Dewey, Gale, Gabe, Tommy, Kyle, Christian, Danielle, Michelle, Pete, Lisa, Aidan, Judy, Hicks, Jake Himbry, Sam, Dillon, Robbie and Jill. Jill is next to Billy. Everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breathe. "Thanks, you gotta forgive me because I'm a bit nervous. I have an announcement to make. More of a question to ask." He said. Jill stood up.

"Robbie wait." Jill said to him. "Before you make your announcement or ask your question, I have to make an announcement of my own." Jill said as she took a deep breathe. "I've been contemplating on how I was going to tell you this because I was unsure of how you would react." Jill said to him.

"React to what?" Robbie asked.

"Remember how I was sick and went to see my doctor?" Jill asked nervously. Robbie nods. Sidney looked on wondering if she was ill. "Well I found out that I'm eight weeks pregnant." She said as all the females around the table gasped in awe shocked at the revelation. Robbie was stunned.

"Oh my god!" Danielle exclaimed happily.

"Congratulations dude." Christian said smiling.

"Congratulations sis." Sidney said pulling her into a hug. Everyone smiled at the news. Robbie hadn't said anything he was shocked.

"Well Robbie, aren't you going to say anything?" Jill looked at him wondering if he was ok with this.

"I'm happy." Robbie smiled. "In fact it makes my question easier to ask." He told her.

"What's that?" Jill said smiling. Robbie got down on one knee. Sidney smiled. She knew this was coming. Everyone else had shocked expressions on their faces. Especially Jill. Robbie pulled out the box containing the engagement ring and opening it exposing the 4 Carat diamond in it.

"Jill Roberts Loomis, will you marry me?" Robbie asked her. Jill was truly shocked. She had tears fall down her face. Everyone waited for her answer and knowing what she was going to say.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Jill said as everyone clapped. Robbie placed the engagement ring on Jill's finger. He pulls her into a tight hug. They kissed. Jill hugged Danielle, Michelle, Sidney and Gale. Robbie got handshakes from Billy, Scott, William, Dewey, Christian and Pete.

"Congratulations you two." Judy said to them.

"Thanks everyone." Robbie said holding Jill.

"I can't wait to help you plan the wedding." Danielle said to her.

"You ladies do that and I'll show up with my tux looking hot." Robbie said as the group laughed.

"I want to say a few things." Sidney said as everyone quieted down to listen to her. "Ever since this whole thing with ghost face started, I've been surround by friends, family and boyfriend. You guys kept me safe and sound. I wouldn't be here if it weren't the support and dedication you guys have shown me." Sidney said smiling. I wanna thank all of you individually. I wanna start with Lisa, since you became my publicist, you've been more than just a worker for me. You've been a true friend. My family and I appreciate you and what you've done for me." She said as Lisa smiled touched by Sidney's words. Aidan, despite being Gale's producer, you've also been a good friend to not only her but myself as well. She appreciates your hard work and your friendship and so do I." Aidan nods holding his drink up. Danielle, Michelle, Pete, Christian, you four have been great friends to my sister Jill. I know that she's gone through a lot and it gave me comfort to know she has friends like you guys in her life." Christian, Michelle, Danielle, and Pete all smiled. "Kyle the same goes for you. I know my nephews Gabe and Tommy appreciate your friendship. It makes me smile knowing that my boys and nephews have a friend like you."

"Cool anytime." Kyle said as he group laughs. Kyle high fives Tommy and Gabe.

"Judy, I was glad to see a friendly face during this whole ghost face thing. I thank you and Jake Himbry for assisting us in the case. Jake, Billy, Dewey and I knew your father. He was a great man. He protected me and cared about his students. I only wish I could thank him in person. He'd be proud of the man you turned out to be." Sidney said as Jake smiles.

"Thank you Sidney. That means a lot to me." Jake said to her.

"Chelsea, Rita, thank you ladies for being there for my boys when they needed it. I know that you two like them so please be gentle to them." Sidney said them. Rita and Chelsea smiled touched by Sidney's words vowing to be with William and Scott for a very long time. "Jill, I love you so much. When I found out that you were my sister instead of my cousin, I didn't mind it so much because it didn't change how I felt about you. I'm so proud of you. You overcame so much and are on your way to becoming a wife and a mother while finishing up school. All I've ever wanted was the best for you and it seems as though it's happening." Sidney said as Jill let tears fall down her face. She was touched by Sidney's words. Jill pulls Sidney into a hug. The others watched on touched by Sidney's words. "Robbie, thank you so much for keeping my sister safe and for being the kind of man she needs in her life. I can't wait to officially welcome you into our family." Sidney said with her arm around Jill's shoulders.

"Thank you Sid." Robbie said as he kisses Sidney on the cheek.

"Gale, what can I say about you?" Sidney said sarcastically as everyone laughed. Gale stuck her tongue out playfully at Sidney who chuckles. "You and I have certainly had our differences but in the last seventeen years, we've become son close. I love you so much and I love the fact that we can talk about anything from men to sex to sex." She said as the group laughs again. "I mean man have we talked about sex over drinks." Sidney adds while Gale holds up her glass.

"Best conversations ever." Gale adds as the group continues to laugh.

"I just wanna thank you for being there for and you supporting me through the toughest part of my life. We've certainly come along way together to thank you sis." Sidney said.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cry." Gale said as the other chuckled. She was touched by Sidney's words. She and Sidney had truly become family.

"Gabe Tommy, I'm so proud of you two. You two have come a long way. Gabe you're as funny and charismatic as can be. You're carefree personality and lovable attitude keeps us all feeling young. Tommy, Tatum and Mickey are so proud of the young man you turned out to be. They take comfort in knowing that you're ok and are amongst family." Sidney said as Gabe and Tommy smiled happily. "William Scott, I'm also proud of you two. I wanna congratulate my son William for earning his black belt." Sidney said excitedly as everyone clapped. William smiled as Scott patted him on the shoulder. "William, not only are you smart and caring but you are a warm soul with a tiger heart and that's what makes you so special. Scottie, you are a fun loving, exciting and adventurous young man and that's what makes you special. I love you both so much and will always protect you with my life." Sidney said.

"We love you to mom." William said.

"Always." Scott adds.

"I recently found out that Neil Prescott wasn't my father and that Sam Riley is. I spent my entire life grieving the lives of two people I didn't really know. It was bad enough my mother hid her past from me and even that I was trying to cope with but then to learn that the man who raised me wasn't my biological father. In fact he wasn't even Neil Prescott. That I can't forgive. Sam, when learned the truth about you, I wasn't mad at you nor did I blamed you for what happened. I was in shock. I had to think things through. I started remembering times when I would go to hug Neil Prescott or when I tried to show any affections towards him, it felt odd. It felt as if I had to earn it rather than it feeling natural. I understood why. I wasn't Neil's kid so he kept me at arm's length. When we hugged in the waiting area at the hospital, it felt real. I realize I have been missing that feeling for so long. I never really had Neil's affections but yours was genuine. I need that in my life. I'm so glad that we've gotten this time to bond. For me it's a second chance at having a father figure in my life. I want to thank you for showing me what it truly means to be a dad." Sidney said to him.

"Anytime baby. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you and Dewey become the adults you are today but I'm a proud dad." Sam said as everyone smiled.

"Dillon, I'm so happy to have you as my younger brother. You've shown me what it means to have be a brother. Something Roman could've done. You treat me like a real sister and I appreciate that so much." Sidney said to him.

"Anytime sis. Thank you for welcoming me into your family as well. I love it. I'm happier than a pig in muck." Dillon said as they laughed.

"Dewey, you and I have been almost inseparable since we were kids. We treated each other like siblings when come to find out we actually are siblings. You are my big brother and have looked out for me and my family since day one. I love you so much bro and I don't know how far I would've gotten without you. Thank you." Sidney said as Dewey pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime Sidney. You know I've got your back." Dewey told her as the two siblings hugged.

"Last but certainly not least, my hot handsome husband." Sidney cooed wrapping her arms around Billy's waste. He places his arms around her neck. "Billy, you've been my rock from the time we first met to this very day. You went from being my adorable boyfriend to my lovable husband and father of my children. You've been so supportive of me, you've watched my back, you've been a great husband and a great father. These past twenty plus years with you have been a blessing and I thank god every day for you being in my life. Oh and the sex is amazing." Sidney said as they chuckle. Billy smiles kissing Sidney's lips. "I love you so much honey. Thank for you everything you've done for me."

"I love you to baby. You don't have to thank me. It's my pleasure as your husband to be by your side." Billy said. Everyone raised a glass. "To Sidney."

"To Sidney!" Everyone said smiling raising their glasses and cups to saluting Sidney who smiled lovingly.

"Ok now let's eat." Billy said as everyone cheered.

He, Dewey, Dillon, Robbie and Sam all fixed everyone plates of food. Gale and Sidney pored Jill, Michelle, Danielle, Lisa, Judy glasses of wine as well as themselves. Aidan grabbed bears for Robbie, Pete, Christian, Jake, Dewey, Billy, Dillon and Sam. Scott grabbed sodas for Rita, Gabe, Tommy, William, Chelsea Kyle and himself. Everyone sat around the table enjoying their foods as well as their drinks talking about everything under the sun. Things had truly gotten back to normal for the Loomis-Riley family and their friends. They were happy that this twenty year nightmare was long over.

William stopped having nightmares about killing another human being. He had finally understood that he did what he had to do and would do it again if it met protecting the people he loved. His relationship with Chelsea also grew. The two began going out more frequently.

Scott had changed for the better. Once the teens were able to go back to school, Scott found himself studying more often than not. He also got back to playing baseball. Sidney, Billy and William attended his games along with Dillon, Sam, Dewey, Gale, Gabe and Tommy. Rita was there as well. All captured Scott his homeruns on video and it was Dillon who put together a DVD to show scouts when it came time to recruitment for college. Scott never really considered himself college material but who knows. He and Rita got closer as well. The two would double date with William and Chelsea.

Tommy has been doing well. He has begun taking martial arts classes at the dojo where William is a sempai. He still continues to see his therapist and doesn't break down anymore when talking about Tatum or Mickey. Tommy also discovered another gift that he possesses. He's quite the singer. He can belt out a song and sing in tune. He's begun writing songs from the heart and has found time to be in the music studios.

Gabe recovered from his minor injuries. The fun loving only child to Gale and Dewey joined the baseball team with his cousin Scott. He loves the sport and is quite the pitcher. Gabe has even begun dating a girl in his class. He tries getting Tommy to start dating but realizes his cousin has to come into his own. He's glad that the whole ghost face thing is behind him. He was worried about what it was doing to his parents. Now that it's over with, he could rest easy.

Gale went back to her show. The ratings went through the roof. Gale and Aidan came up with some great topics and even got the nod from Dewey to talk about the murders. Sidney, Sam, Dillon and Dewey all got the chance to talk candidly about the past and how it brought them all together. She and Dewey's marriage continues to be solid. Both continued to confide in each other and supported each other on everything they did. Yes things were looking good for the media couple.

Jill and Robbie had begun planning for their wedding while planning a way to welcome their newborn child. Both agreed on wanting a boy but would love their child even if she was a girl. With help from Danielle, Michelle, Sidney, Gale, Lisa, Chelsea and Rita Jill was able to pick a beautiful dress. Christian, Pete, Billy, Dewey, Aidan, William, and Scott helped pick out tuxedoes with Robbie. Both are happy to have the ghost face saga behind them.

Billy and Dewey had begun putting together a special team to head up a new division called UC (Unsolved Cases). They will have a separate office in another building. The UC would focuses on unsolved cases. Billy will head up that Division and his partner will be Detective Judy Hicks. She was offered the job and accepted it. Billy also brought in his men as well to make sure they had a team who could help these unsolved cases.

Sidney has been coping well with what has happened in life. With working on her book, being a consultant for Gale's show, helping Jill and Robbie plan their wedding and baby shower, Sidney was keeping herself busy. Her and Scott's relationship had gotten better. Scott comes to her for advice on dating. She never hated her son, just his antics. Both are closer than ever. It felt good to not have to worry about ghost face. Sidney and the others were thankful that the legacy of ghost face is dead and buried.


	39. Aftermath

Scre5m

Aftermath

In the aftermath of the murders, the town of Orange County got back to its normal routine. For the survivors, their lives had gotten better. All are happier than they've ever been. This is especially true for the Riley family. Dewey was so good at his job that he was elected to another term as the commissioner of the OC. The town loves and respects for the former Barney Fifish deputy. They also love him because he'd done a wonderful job for the town and tries to help those who don't have the resources to help themselves. Dewey's also helped create jobs for the unemployed ensuring that the homeless rate goes down. Not bad for man who hadn't had his father in his life the last 38 years of it. He and Sam have become more like a father and treats Dillon like a big brother treats his kid brother.

Gale continued to flourish in her role as TV's number one talk show host. Her producer Aidan has become quite the figure in OC. Not only is he Gale's producer but he also became her agent. Gale even helped him begin dating Lisa, Sidney's publicist. Gale had recently taken some time off to take her niece Rita to visit her mother in rehab. Rita was happy to see her mother. This gave Gale and her sister a chance to catch up and get reacquainted. With Gale and Dewey's permission, they sent Tommy and Gabe to basketball camp for the summer.

William and his fellow Black belts went on tour competing against other schools and across the US. He was happy to learn that Chelsea would be going with him. Her parents had given her enough money to do so. It was Sidney who spoke with her parents and vouched her son and Chelsea. Scott went to baseball camp to improve his skills. Rita promised to visit him. Scott vowed that when he finished baseball camp that he'd be ready to compete on the varsity team.

Billy got to work with Judy Hicks on the new jobs solving old cases. So far they've solved six. They've even went ahead and pieced together events leading to Leah Thomas' death. Sam was the only one spared. The others weren't. They were all charged in her murder as accessories to the crime which spawned a killer. Their children had to die for their mistake and this was the only thing tragic about this case. Billy still kept his private Investigator's business sending his men out to work for him. Some worked those unsolved cases for him. All in all, business was booming. Judy continues seeing Detective Jake Himbry.

Sidney had taken Sam and Dillon to Tatum's grave. Sam broke down having missed out on his daughter's life and wishing that he could've saved her. Sidney felt bad for him. She knew he felt guilty for missing out on Tatum's life but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope and pray that she hears his apology. It was hard for Sidney to see Neil Prescott's grave after she learnt what he had done. It was even worst going to her mother's grave. Two people who were suppose to love and protect her turned out to be people she didn't even know. That hurt the most. Maureen couldn't talk to her about what she had done and couldn't even be honest with her about her past. She didn't know she had a brother in Roman who if she welcomes him with open arms may have been a good brother. She even found out her mother got pregnant with Jill. Why hadn't Maureen told her about Jill? Sidney didn't understand it and she didn't know if she could ever forgive them for what has transpired. Sidney let the tears pore down at their grave sites. She had finally written them off as parents. Sidney had finished her book and got it published. Lisa made sure that millions of copies were sold. Sidney entitled the book _"The Prescott Files"_ The book tells the story of how ghost face came to be. It's told from Sidney's perspective. She gives detailed accounts as to what really happened. After all she was in the center of it all. Sidney went on tour visiting ten cities making sure Woodsboro wasn't one of them she visited.

The invited guests all gathered in the Orange County's country club to bare witness to the marriage of Jill Roberts and Robbie Mercer. Jill's bridemaids were Sidney, Gale, Danielle, Michelle, Chelsea and Rita. Robbie's groom's men were Billy, Dewey, Christian, Pete, William and Scott. Jill was five months pregnant and it didn't matter. Both said their vows in front friends and family. The bride and groom partied in the club's indoor ballroom. The people who gave speeches were Mr. and Mrs. Mercer, Billy, Sidney, Pete, Christian, Michelle, Scott, William, Gabe, Tommy, Gale, Dewey, and Chelsea. Everyone had a great time. Judy Hicks, Jake Himbry, Dave Harris, Sarg. Wallace, Sam, Dillon, Aidan and Lisa were all present at the wedding.

Four months later on Christmas morning, Jill gave birth to Robert Mercer the second. She and Robbie smiled happily at their little bundle of joy. Sidney, Billy, Scott, William, Danielle and Michelle all got a chance to hold the baby. Sidney smiled at the newest member of her family. Sam and Dillon even got a chance to be at the newborn baby. Gale and Dewey showed up at the hospital to see little Robbie. Everyone cooed over the infant. Sidney and Gale were giving Jill pointers on her being a mom, while Robbie got advice from Billy and Dewey. Everything was right in the world of the Loomis-Riley-Mercer clan.

The End!

_Note: There will be no more scream fics. This is my last. I will go finish up my other scream fics but this Scream version was the last. Hope everyone enjoyed the story._


End file.
